Dos caminos,un sólo destino
by LunitaBlack
Summary: Estamos llegando al final de la historia...¿Harry realmente habra engañado a Ginny?, ¿las cosas entre Hermione y Ron terminaran tan bien como parece?,estas y muchas otras preguntas se resolveran en los proximos capitulos...no se lo pierdan!
1. Chapter 1

Dos caminos,un sólo destino

Capítulo uno: "Día libre".

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

_Una muchacha de alrededor de 19 años observa por última vez el lugar que la albergó durante dos años. Al hacerlo siente mucha nostalgia por dejar atrás aquel hermoso período de su vida, para regresar a su país, con las personas que realmente la habían echado de menos durante ese tiempo._

_Sabía que debía regresar pero le iba a costar mucho volverse a acostumbrar a su antigua vida, a su familia, a sus amigos. Iba a extrañar demasiado aquel país que tanto la había ayudado a crecer como persona y a madurar como mujer._

_Muchos recuerdos pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento. Algunos tristes pero la mayoría muy felices. El primero que se le venía a la cabeza fue cuando se bajó del avión, en un país extraño con tan sólo 17 años y muchas ideas en su mente. Ella sabía que su estadía no iba a ser nada fácil. Allí no tenía a nadie a quien recurrir si tenía un problema o si necesitaba hablar con alguien. Pero ese era su mayor desafío: demostrarse a sí misma que podía aprender a vivir como una persona adulta, enfrentando sus miedos sin necesitar que otros lo hicieran por ella, porque de eso se trata la vida._

_Echó una última mirada al lugar y con lágrimas en los ojos pero una sonrisa en la cara, cerró la puerta de una vez y para siempre. Ahora sí deseaba llegar a su país para estar con sus seres queridos, a los que tanto había extrañado._

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

En un espacioso departamento ubicado en Londres, completamente iluminado por la luz de la mañana, tres jóvenes de alrededor de 20 años comenzaban su día.

La primera en despertarse fue una muchacha bonita, de cabello castaño y enmarañado, aunque no tanto como en otros tiempos, llamada Hermione Granger.

Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue quitarse de encima a su peludo y enorme gato que se le había abalanzado para despertarla. Se desperezó, se puso su bata y se dirigió al baño.

Al salir se asomó a las otras dos habitaciones ocupadas del departamento y se encargó de despertar a los ocupantes muy "suavemente".

El único que pareció prestarle atención fue un pelirrojo alto y pecoso, que lo primero que hizo fue alcanzarla en la cocina.

- Hermione podrías ser más delicada para despertarme, no es necesario que me arrojes a tu apestoso gato encima - exclamó enojado Ronald Weasley, sirviéndose una taza de café.

Hermione que ya se veía venir otra de sus acostumbradas peleas, respiró profundo y trató de controlar sus impulsos, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Con cara de pocos amigos, le arrebató a Ron la taza de café y exclamó:

- Primero que nada, Ronald Weasley, hoy es tu turno de preparar el desayuno, cosa que no has hecho, por lo tanto no tomarás el café que preparé para MI.

Segundo, encima que te hago el favor de despertarte para que no llegues tarde a trabajar, cuestionas mis métodos y llamas "apestoso" al pobre Crookshanks, que nada malo te ha hecho- y sin decir nada más Hermione se retiró a su habitación con dos tazas de café en sus manos y con su gato siguiéndola triunfante.

Ahora sí Ron se había despertado completamente y con un pedazo de pergamino en la mano siguió a Hermione a su habitación, evitando que ella pudiera cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

- Hermione si lees este cronograma que tu tan organizadamente preparaste, podrás darte cuenta que hoy no era mi turno de preparar el desayuno sino el tuyo así que me debes una, niña- dijo Ron triunfalmente, con el pergamino en alto, sin darse cuenta que estaba empeorando las cosas aún más.

Enojada, Hermione le quitó el cronograma de sus manos y le indicó lo contrario.

- Evidentemente Ronald no sabes en que día vives. Para tu información hoy es lunes, es decir el día que te toca preparar el desayuno. Ayer, domingo, fue el turno de Harry y mañana, martes, me toca a mí.

Ron salió como una bala de la habitación mientras su amiga sonreía con satisfacción por la batalla ganada.

No pasaba un día en el que no pelearan por alguna estupidez. Durante sus años de escuela era lo mismo y ambos pensaron que con los años las cosas cambiarían, pero no, todo siguió siendo igual, sobre todo cuando ambos junto con Harry decidieron irse a vivir juntos tiempo después de terminar el colegio.

Luego de terminar Hogwarts Ron regresó a La Madriguera con su familia y Harry, mientras que Hermione volvió con sus padres al mundo muggle, pero sin abandonar el mundo mágico. Los dos chicos comenzaron a estudiar en la Academia de Aurores y Hermione empezó el curso de Medimagia.

El primero en decidir independizarse fue Harry, que luego de vivir durante un año entero con los Weasley decidió que ya era hora de irse a vivir solo. Si bien ellos eran su "familia", él sentía que ya los estaba incomodando y era lo menos que quería hacer, después de lo bien que ellos se habían portado con él desde el momento en que los conoció.

Siguió Hermione un año y medio después. Sus razones fueron que su lugar de estudio estaba demasiado lejos de su casa y que si bien amaba a sus padres, luego de la derrota de Voldemort, ellos estaban bastante alarmados con el hecho de que algo peor pudiera suceder y no querían que su hija volviera al mundo al que realmente pertenecía. Por eso, luego de pensarlo mucho decidió irse a vivir sola.

Finalmente a Ron se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de conseguir un departamento en Londres, cerca de la Academia de Aurores y de la universidad San Mungo (n de la a.: no se me ocurrió un nombre mejor para ponerle al lugar donde se estudia Medimagia. Ustedes entenderán que lo utilice para que se note que depende del Hospital), en donde los tres pudieran vivir juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

Al mes de tomar esa decisión, se mudaron y hacía 4 meses que convivían en un hermoso departamento de varias habitaciones, en el piso 10, con una magnífica vista y luminosidad.

Hacía poco tiempo que los tres se habían recibido y Hermione había comenzado a trabajar en el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. Luego de graduarse y terminar sus prácticas, le ofrecieron un puesto permanente en el área de emergencias, por su excelente desempeño y magníficas calificaciones.

Sus dos amigos habían comenzado a trabajar en el Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio y les estaba yendo realmente bien. Todos pensarían que luego de la derrota de Lord Voldemort a manos del Elegido y sus amigos, no quedarían más mortífagos dando vueltas por el mundo, pero no era así, aún quedaban muchos y su misión era encontrarlos.

Con todo el griterío de la pelea entre Ron y Hermione, el tercer ocupante de la casa hizo acto de presencia en la cocina. No tenía muy buena cara y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Nada más verlo, Ron se dio cuenta que ese día iría sólo a trabajar.

- No hay un día en el que ustedes dos no se peleen, eh?- le dijo Harry a Ron, mientras se servía una tostada que el pelirrojo había preparado.

Ron no contestó nada a esto y siguió preparando el desayuno, aún molesto por haber perdido su batalla del día.

- Bueno veo que no me dirás nada, amigo. Aunque sea escúchame, ¿puedes avisarle a Locke que hoy no iré a trabajar,no me siento nada bien. Ayer me olvidé de cerrar la ventana a la noche y se largó a llover. Creo que me estoy resfriando- dijo Harry, sonándose la nariz a continuación.

Ron se volteó a ver a su amigo y le dijo:

- No te preocupes, yo le digo al jefe. Ve a dormir, así mañana ya te sientes mejor y puedes hacer de árbitro entre Hermione y yo.

Harry sonrió, murmuró un "nunca van a cambiar" y se fue de vuelta a su cuarto.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

En el aeropuerto muggle de Londres, Ginny Weasley volvía a pisar su país luego de dos años de ausencia.

Después de terminar la escuela, Ginny había decidido estudiar la carrera de Medimagia y por cosas de la vida ganó una beca para estudiar en New York durante el tiempo que durara la carrera, que junto con las prácticas alcanzaba los tres años.

Pero luego de pasar dos años en aquella ciudad, viviendo con gente que conoció al llegar y estudiando en un lugar completamente nuevo para ella, decidió que ya era hora de volver a su hogar y graduarse en su país. Extrañaba demasiado a sus seres queridos como para seguir soportando y aunque no se arrepentía ni por un momento de haberse ido, sentía que ya había terminado un ciclo y que debía regresar.

Por eso cuando bajó del avión sintió que el cuerpo le temblaba completamente y un sentimiento de tristeza le llenó el corazón cuando recordó que sus padres se encontraban en Rumania, visitando a su hermano Charlie y que aún les quedaba un tiempo antes de regresar.

Nadie sabía que ella iba a regresar porque había tomado la decisión de repente y además cuando le iba a avisar a su madre, ella se le adelantó diciéndole que se irían a Rumania y como Ginny no quería que sus padres se perdieran de viajar por su causa decidió callarse.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Ron y Hermione dejaran el departamento con rumbo a sus respectivos trabajos cuando sonó fuertemente el timbre, despertando a Harry de su profundo letargo.

Soñoliento, el joven se colocó una bata por encima y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, sin saber quién podría estar tocando timbre a aquellas horas.

Sus amigos no podían ser ya que hubieran entrando sin tocar y no se imaginaba que alguien que conociera sus horarios podría pasar a la mañana por su casa.

Apenas abrir la puerta, una muchacha de su misma edad, muy hermosa, de largo y lacio cabello rojo y ojos verde pálido se le abalanzó, besándolo apasionadamente.

- Harry, tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos- dijo la joven cuando lo soltó.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Hola a todos!_

_¿Cómo están,espero que muy bien!_

_Bueno, he regresado con una nueva historia post-Hogwarts._

_Se trata de una historia romántica, que tendrá partes dramáticas pero también cómicas.Muchos triángulos amorosos,celos,peleas,confusiones,cuentas pendientes,amistades que en realidad son otra cosa,etc..._

_Espero que les guste mucho y que me digan que les parece a través de los review!_

_Besotes!_

_LunitaBlack!_

16-10-05

23.57


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos: "It´s all coming back to me now".

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

_Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Ron y Hermione dejaran el departamento con rumbo a sus respectivos trabajos cuando sonó fuertemente el timbre, despertando a Harry de su profundo letargo._

_Soñoliento, el joven se colocó una bata por encima y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, sin saber quién podría estar tocando timbre a aquellas horas._

_Sus amigos no podían ser ya que hubiera entrando sin tocar y no se imaginaba que alguien que conociera sus horarios podría pasar a la mañana por su casa._

_Apenas abrir la puerta, una muchacha de su misma edad, muy hermosa, de largo y lacio cabello rojo y ojos verde pálido se le abalanzó, besándolo apasionadamente._

_- Harry, tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos- dijo la joven cuando lo soltó._

Harry se frotó los ojos confundido. Por un momento pensó que estaba viendo visiones y se trataba de otra persona, pero no podía ser, ella estaba a muchos kilómetros de allí, lamentablemente.

Luego de unos segundos reaccionó, permitió que la joven pasara al departamento y le preguntó:

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Virginia, deberías estar trabajando, Locke se enojará cuando no te vea allí.

La chica le sonrió mientras se acomodaba en unos de los sillones y le contestó:

-Pues podrías agradecerme la visita al menos. Verás, cuando vi llegar a Ron solo le pregunté que te había pasado, él me dijo que estabas enfermo y es por eso que decidí escabullirme y venir a cuidarte. Por el día de hoy seré tu enfermera.

Harry sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella en el sillón, para luego besarla dulcemente.

Virginia Williams era una joven auror que Harry había conocido hacía tres años en la Academia. Ella era estadounidense y había llegado a Londres con la intención de estudiar y volver a su país, pero luego consiguió trabajo en el Ministerio de la Magia y decidió prolongar su estadía. Ella tenía también 20 años y era muy hermosa. Alta, delgada, de largos cabellos rojos, ojos verde pálido y sonrisa encantadora, siempre se había llevado muy bien con Harry y con Ron, de los cuales se hizo muy amiga, causando al principio los celos de Hermione, que creía que ella le iba a robar a sus mejores amigos, sin darse cuenta que la amistad que el trío(Ron, Hermione y Harry) tenían era imposible de reemplazar.

Luego de dos años de amistad, Harry y ella se habían puesto de novios y hacía casi un año que estaban juntos. Se los veía muy felices juntos y al parecer la relación seguiría por un largo tiempo más.

-¿No estás contento de verme, amor, con esto de que el fin de semana no nos vimos te extrañé mucho y no soportaba la idea de pasar otro día más sin verte.

-Claro que estoy muy feliz de verte, pero es que no me esperaba ninguna visita a esta hora- le contestó Harry, mientras la acariciaba tiernamente.

-Bueno, pero las visitas sorpresa suelen ser las mejores dicen, ¿tu qué opinas?- le dijo ella, mirándolo sugestivamente.

-Y no sé, debería comprobarlo- le contestó Harry, para luego empezar a besarla con pasión.

-¿No era que estabas enfermo?- le pregunto Virginia, cuando la dejó respirar.

Harry pareció pensarlo por unos momentos y le contestó:

-Sí, pero para algunas cosas estoy más sano que nunca.

A ella pareció conformarla esta respuesta y sin decir nada más, siguieron con lo suyo.

OoOoOOoooooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOOOOOOOooooOOOoooOOOOoOO

Ginny Weasley caminaba por las calles de Londres tranquilamente.

Luego de haber salido del aeropuerto, había compactado todo su equipaje y había decidido caminar hasta su destino, el cual aún no sabía cuál era.

Todavía no sabía a donde ir. Si a su casa, "La Madriguera", donde no había nadie o a casa de Ron, Hermione...y Harry.

Miles de pensamientos y sentimientos se mezclaban en su mente y su corazón.

No sabía que hacer. No sabía como iba a ser el reencuentro luego de tanto tiempo sin verlos. Si bien estaba muy contenta de regresar a su país, tenía miedo de que las cosas hubieran cambiado demasiado durante su ausencia.

_-¿Hermione y Ron estarían juntos finalmente, ¿se habrían animado a confesar sus mutuos sentimientos, ¿seguirían siendo tan amigos como antes?.Y con respecto a Harry, ¿qué sería de él, ¿estaría bien,¿habrá pensado por un momento en mí mientras no estuve?- pensaba Ginny, mientras se frenaba frente a un gran edificio en una de las principales calles de Londres._

Se quedo por un largo rato observándolo,pensando si debía entrar o no.

Por la hora que era en ese momento,seguramente todos se encontrarían en sus respectivos trabajos.¿Qué debía hacer?.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto en el departamento...

- Harry, debo irme, ya se me hizo tarde y no creo que Locke esté muy contento con mi ausencia-dijo Virginia, levantándose del sillón donde estaba sentada y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- De acuerdo, más tarde hablamos entonces, ven aquí-le contestó Harry, para luego atraerla hacia él y besarla tiernamente.-Te amo, lo sabías, ¿verdad?.

Ella se rió y afirmó con la cabeza.

- Yo también, pero debo irme, hasta pronto.

Y de esta manera la hermosa joven abandonó el departamento con rumbo a su trabajo.

Harry la miró alejarse con una sonrisa en sus labios, sin poder evitar pensar cuan maravillosa era su novia.

Ella lo había amado incondicionalmente desde la primera vez que se vieron y él se sentía muy agradecido por eso. Lo había ayudado a olvidar al gran amor de su vida y a darse cuenta que se podía volver a amar.

Gracias a Virginia, él ahora era una nueva persona.

Lo que Harry no sabía era que su vida estaba por dar un vuelco inesperado.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Virginia iba bajando rápidamente las escaleras del edificio, cargada de cosas, y no se dio cuenta que otra mujer iba subiéndolas. Cuando la vio, fue demasiado tarde y ambas rodaron por las escaleras,estrellándose contra el suelo.

Virginia fue la primera en levantarse.Al parecer estaba ilesa.

-Por favor disculpame,no me dí cuenta que venías subiendo,te ayudaré a levantarte-dijo la joven,extendiédole la mano a la "desconocida",quien enseguida la tomó y se levantó.

-No es nada,estoy bien,disculpame tu también,yo tampoco te ví,venía en mi mundo-dijo Ginny,la "desconocida".

-¿No te lastimaste?-preguntó preocupada la primera.

-No,¿tú?.

-No,tampoco.Bueno debo irme,perdón de nuevo.

Así Virginia se fue y Ginny continuó subiendo las escaleras.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras tanto en el departamento,Harry había vuelto a sentarse en el sillón y miraba la televisión,cuando el sonido del timbre lo sorprendió una vez más.

Se levantó tranquilamente,suponiendo que debía ser su novia que había dejado algo olvidado.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera preguntar y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y un vacío se le formó en el estómago.No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y ésta vez sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Allí parada,en la puerta de su departamento,se encontraba Ginny Weasley,con una sonrisa en el rostro y más bonita que nunca.

-Harry, ¿qué sucede,¿no piensas saludarme luego de dos largos años sin vernos?-le dijo ella,acercándose un poco a él,con la intención de abrazarlo.

-Claro Ginny,disculpa,es que me sorprende tu visita,no te esperábamos- le contestó el joven,mientras la abrazaba deseando que nunca más se fuera.

-Lo sé,pero dicen que las visitas inesperadas son las mejores,¿no lo crees?- le preguntó ella una vez que se soltaron.

-Creo que puedo estar de acuerdo contigo,por favor pasa Ginny-y de este modo ambos ingresaron al departamento.

Una vez adentro,ambos se sentaron en el sillón, sin decir palabra.

Al parecer ambos estaban demasiado conmocionados con el encuentro como para hablar.

La primera en romper el hielo fue Ginny,que a pesar de todo estaba bastante tranquila.

-Qué hermoso departamento tienen, no puedo creer lo ordenado que está.

Harry,que no paraba de mirarla embobado,contestó como pudo.

-Sí, se encuentra así porque Hermione amenaza con echarnos cada vez que dejamos algo tirado.

Ginny se rió y continuó con la charla.

-Hablando de Hermione, ¿dónde se encuentran ella y Ron,¿trabajando?.

-Sí,están trabajando,como yo debería estar.

-¿Y por qué no estás trabajando?.

-Pues porque no me siento bien.Creo que me estoy resfriando.

Ginny lo miró detenidamente y luego apoyo una de sus manos sobre su frente.

-Sí,tienes algo de fiebre y se te nota desmejorado. Déjame ayudarte.

Ginny abrió su cartera y sacó un frasquito con un líquido color azul oscuro. Sin decir palabra se lo extendió al muchacho y él lo bebió de un trago. Su cara reflejaba que no tenía un gusto demasiado agradable.

- Esto te ayudará a mejorar,para mañana estarás recuperado y podrás volver al trabajo.

- Muchas gracias Ginny .Pero ahora cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido, ¿qué has estado haciendo, quiero saber todo.

Ginny volvió a acomodarse en el sillón y empezó a hablar.

- Realmente me ha ido muy bien. Al llegar los extrañaba mucho a todos y lo único que deseaba era volver a verlos. Pero poco a poco me fui adaptando, conocí mucha gente e hice muchos nuevos amigos.Las cosas son muy diferentes en América, al igual que las personas. Pero logré acostumbrarme. La universidad de Medimagia de New York es increíble. Aprendí mucho allá y les debo todo lo que han hecho por mí. Voy a extrañar bastante ese lugar, pero no me arrepiento de haber vuelto...- y así Ginny le fue contando detalladamente a Harry su estadía en Estados Unidos en una charla que duró un largo rato.

- Me alegro mucho por tu regreso Ginny, se te extrañaba mucho por aquí. No sabes lo feliz que me hace el que estés de vuelta- le dijo Harry sinceramente, una vez que ella terminó de hablar.

-A mí también me pone muy feliz estar de vuelta en casa, los extrañé demasiado y sentía que ya había terminado un ciclo y era el momento de regresar con los que realmente me quieren y me conocen.

Por unos momentos un silencio incómodo reinó en el lugar, pero fue roto por un nervioso Harry que luego de pensar por un rato se decidió a preguntar:

- Ginny, espero que mi pregunta no te incomode pero debo hacerla, ¿conociste a alguien durante tu estadía?.

Ginny lo miró por unos momentos, como dudando que responder, para luego decirle:

- Conocí a mucha gente allí, Harry.

- Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero, Ginny.

Ella estaba a punto de responder cuando las voces de dos personas que discutían llegaron a sus oídos.

Ginny puso un mueca de alivio y con una sonrisa dijo:

-Éstos dos nunca van a cambiar, ¿verdad?.

En ese momento tanto Ron como Hermione ingresaron al departamento, discutiendo por quien sabe que motivo.

Tan enfrascados estaban en su pelea que no notaron la presencia de otra persona en el lugar.

-Bueno,bueno,¿es que ninguno de los dos se va a dignar a saludarme?-exclamó Ginny,con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos se giraron para mirarla y con sendas caras de sorpresa y satisfacción se lanzaron a abrazarla.

-Ginny,qué alegría verte.

-Te extrañamos mucho.

-¿Cómo has estado,hermanita?.

Por un largo rato,los dos se turnaron para abrazar la chica,para luego sentarse a conversar y ponerse al día acerca de todo lo ocurrido en esos dos años que estuvieron separados.

OooooooooooooOoOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOO

_Hola a todos!_

_Espero que este capi les haya gustado mucho.Prometo no tardar tanto en la publicación del próximo capítulo._

_Por favor review´s!_

_Luni!_

_00.48_

_05.12.05_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo tres: "Remembering..."_

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

Daba vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño. Las horas pasaban pero él no lograba quedarse dormido. Los sucesos del día anterior lo habían alterado bastante y ahora sus pensamientos sólo se centraban en su regreso.

Sí, ella había vuelto a su vida para cambiarla completamente de rumbo.

Hasta ahora sus días transcurrían tranquilos, en un mundo de paz, rodeado de sus seres queridos y con una persona a su lado que lo amaba a pesar de todo.

Con toda la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, él estaba convencido que el amor que algún día sintió por Ginny Weasley se había desvanecido por completo, o por lo menos se había aplacado un poco. Pero al parecer no fue así, porque en el momento en que abrió la puerta y la vio del otro lado, su corazón volvió a latir como en otros tiempos y los sentimientos que creía enterrados para siempre, resurgieron sin piedad, confundiendo su mente y lastimando su corazón y su alma.

Las cosas entre ellos dos nunca habían sido fáciles. El destino siempre se las ingenió para jugarles en contra.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta durante su sexto año que estaba enamorado de la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, lo único que lo hacía feliz en esos momentos tan difíciles de su vida era estar con ella. Pero la época era complicada y luego de pensarlo y arrepentirse muchas veces decidió terminar con ella, porque pensaba que de ese modo Voldemort no la lastimaría.

Pero el hecho de que terminara con la joven no quería decir que hubiera dejado de amarla. Noche tras noche, el recuerdo del tiempo que habían estado juntos lo atormentaba. No podía dejar de arrepentirse de su decisión, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era el mejor modo de demostrarle su amor: protegiéndola. Pero ella no quería ser protegida, ella quería estar con él, acompañarlo en los momentos difíciles y demostrarle que valía la pena arriesgarse por amor antes que vivir anhelando lo que podría haber sido y no fue.

Igualmente Harry mantuvo su postura y se guardo toda su tristeza, con la esperanza de sobrevivir a Voldemort, para poder estar con ella para siempre, sin tener que pensar en lo que podría pasar.

El tiempo pasó, Harry derrotó a Voldemort y la felicidad volvió a su vida, él pensaba que el momento de estar con ella había llegado. Pero a las pocas semanas, Ginny les comunicó que se iba a vivir a Estados Unidos por tres años, debido a una beca que había obtenido para estudiar Medimagia en una prestigiosa universidad de aquel lejano país.

Ella se fue y Harry pasó un largo tiempo reprochándose y arrepintiéndose por no haber tratado de impedir su partida. Él la amaba demasiado y no quería que ella perdiera la oportunidad de realizar algo que había soñado toda su vida simplemente por quedarse con él. Otra vez el deber se interpuso ante el amor que ellos dos sentían en esa época.

Los años pasaron, él sufrió por mucho tiempo hasta que conoció a alguien que logró hacerlo olvidar de Ginny. O al menos eso era lo que Harry pensaba hasta esa mañana en la que ella regresó al país y a su vida. El nombre de la muchacha en cuestión era Virginia, y era su novia desde hacía un año. Se trataba de una joven encantadora e increíblemente hermosa. Y,según la opinión de todos los que conocían a ambas muchachas( Ginny y Virginia),sorprendentemente parecida a Ginny Weasley. Sus amigos solían bromear con eso, pero Hermione se ponía muy seria cuando le decía a Harry que él se había buscado una muchacha increíblemente similar a Ginny tanto en el aspecto exterior como interior porque aún no podía olvidar a la que alguna vez fue "el gran amor de su vida". Si inclusive el diminutivo de ambos nombres era el mismo, sólo que Harry jamás había aceptado decirle Ginny a su actual novia...

Seguía dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, no sabía como iba a poder vivir nuevamente con esos sentimientos. Él ahora tenía una vida armada, una novia a la que creía amar y que, estaba seguro, lo amaba profundamente. Pero por otro lado estaba Ginny, su gran amor del pasado,¿aún la amaba como antes o simplemente el hecho de volver a verla lo tenía tan nervioso, ¿ella aún lo amaba o se había olvidado de él,como él creyó haberlo hecho con ella?...Harry debía aclarar sus sentimientos y continuar con su vida, no podía continuar así, pero la confusión no se le iría tan fácilmente, considerando que además Ginny se quedaría un tiempo viviendo en su casa porque sus padres aún no volvían de Rumania y "La Madriguera" estaba vacía...Algo debía hacer Harry, y pronto.

Un par de días pasaron desde la llegada de Ginny y a Hermione se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida el primer sábado luego del arribo. Por esta razón, el sábado a la mañana Hermione obligó a todos a levantarse "temprano" para empezar a organizar la fiesta a la que asistirían todos sus compañeros y amigos de Hogwarts.

Eran las 9 de la mañana y los cuatro se encontraban desayunando en la mesa de la cocina, charlando amenamente.

-Cuando terminemos de desayunar, debemos dividirnos para ir al Callejón Diagon y a algún supermercado muggle, así tendremos variedad de cosas hoy a la noche- comentaba Hermione, mientras tomaba su café.

-De acuerdo, yo iré al supermecado-dijo Ron emocionado.

-No Ronald, tu irás al Callejón Diagon, porque sino ya sabemos qué es lo que comprarás. Para tu información Ginny, tu hermanito se está haciendo bastante adicto a una bebida alcohólica muggle llamada "Tequila", esa es la razón por la que quiere ir allí. Seguramente ya se terminó la botella que tenía escondida detrás de su cama-lo retó Hermione a Ron.

Ron empezaba a enojarse y ya se venía ver otra pelea entre ellos. Harry y Ginny se turnaban para mirarlos a ambos, con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Claro que no es por eso que quiero ir. Además,¿cómo sabes de la botella de tequila,¿acaso revisas mis cosas?.

Hermione estaba a punto de retrucarle cuando Harry intervino para salvar la mañana. Ron sonrió triunfante.

-Chicos,¿por qué no cambiamos de tema?.Hermione,¿cuántas personas vendrán hoy?.

Hermione pareció pensarlo por unos momentos y respondió.

-No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Invité a las amigas y amigos de Ginny de Hogwarts y a algunos de los de nuestro año.

Eso último no le gustó mucho a Harry, por lo que siguió ahondando en el tema.

-¿A quiénes de nuestro año invitaste?.

-Pues a Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean...y creo que no me olvido de nadie más...ya veré. También vendrán Fred y George.

-Excelente-dijo Ron.-Harry,¿vendrá Virginia hoy a la fiesta,me parece una buena oportunidad para que Ginny la conozca.

Tanto Harry como Hermione lo miraron a Ron como queriendo matarlo pero él ni se percató.

-¿A quién debo conocer,chicos?-preguntó Ginny, quien ya se imaginaba por donde venía el tema.

Los tres se miraron por unos instantes como tratando de elegir quien sería el afortunado que respondería la pregunta. Pero Harry era quien debía responder.

-A Virginia, mi novia-contestó Harry, muy nervioso, esperando alguna reacción extraña por parte de ella.

Pero esa reacción jamás llegó. Ginny se limitó a sonreír, tratando de parecer sincera, y a decir:

-No sabía que salías con alguien, Harry. Felicitaciones. Muero por conocerla.

Los tres amigos se quedaron asombrados con la reacción de Ginny y Harry no supo que responderle.

Después de un rato, siguieron conversando, terminaron de desayunar y se fueron de compras. Ginny y Hermione al supermercado muggle y Ron y Harry al Callejón Diagon, a pesar de las quejas del primero.

Mientras iban al supermercado...

-Ginny, como tu mejor amiga debo decirte que no me convenció para nada tu reacción cuando supiste que Harry tiene novia-encaró Hermione a Ginny, que se hacía la desentendida.

-¿Por qué no, ¿qué tiene de raro que me ponga feliz por Harry?- preguntó Ginny, tratando de parecer inocente.

-No tiene nada de malo, pero a mi dime la verdad,¿te molesta que Harry esté con otra?.

-Claro que no. Entre nosotros está todo terminado, lo nuestro quedó en el pasado y ahora somos amigos nada más- contestó Ginny, enfatizando la última parte.

Pero a Hermione no la conveció, por lo que siguió con la charla.

-Pero Ginny, si no me equivoco, y creo no equivocarme porque los dos son como mis hermanos y los conozco demasiado, su relación quedó estancada por lo de Voldemort, que Harry quería protegerte y todo eso. Pero él nunca dejó de amarte Ginny, yo lo vi sufrir por ti, por la resolución que estaba dispuesto a mantener, nunca te lo dije pero así fue.

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de la pelirroja, pero enseguida se recuperó y dijo:

-Mira Hermione no es necesario que me digas todo esto ahora. Es parte del pasado. Debo admitir que sí, nos quisimos mucho pero ahora ya no del mismo modo. Creo que no era el momento indicado para estar juntos,y no lo será ni ahora ni nunca tampoco. Él continuó con su vida y yo con la mía. Así que por favor dejemos este tema y vamos a comprar que se nos hará tarde.

Y de este modo Ginny dio por finalizada la conversación, dejando a Hermione un poco perpleja.

_Hola a todoss!_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a pesar de que no aporta demasiado a la historia y es más corto que los anteriores, pero debía hacerlo para que el ff tenga sentido! Prometo que el próximo capítulo será mucho más interesante!_

_Con respecto a este, ya se van planteando los sentimientos de Harry con respecto a la vuelta de Ginny...ahora para saber cómo se siente ella en realidad tendremos que esperar un poco! Y con respecto a Ron y a Hermione, calculo que habrá una sorpresa en el próximo capítulo...en la fiesta!_

_Les agradezco a todos por leerme y un gracias super especial a : jamesandmolly, kika dlc, Anahí, Lua Potter, Laura Malfoy por los reviews que me dejaron en el primer y segundo cap...espero no defraudarlos y este tercer capítulo es para ustedes!_

_Besossss muchos!_

_Lunita Black_

_20.12.05_

_Pd: Felices Fiestas Para Todoss!_


	4. Chapter 4

_CONTIENE SPOILERS DE "HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE"._

_NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR._

_Capítulo cuatro:" Una fiesta para recordar", parte I._

El momento de la fiesta había llegado y tanto Harry como Ron estaban sentados en unos de sus cómodos sillones(n de la a: Si alguno de los lectores miraba "Friends" imagínenselos a ambos tirados en los sillones que tenían Joey y Chandler cuando vivían juntos), esperando a los invitados y a que Ginny y Hermione estuvieran listas.

Hermione fue la primera en salir de su cuarto. Se veía realmente bien y cuando Ron la vio no pudo evitar pensar lo bella que estaba. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean azul oscuro, un strapless(remera sin tiritas o breteles) color verde agua y unas sandalias de taco muy alto del mismo color. Llevaba el pelo lacio y largo peinado hacia el costado.

-Bueno chicos, ¿qué opinan?-pregunto Hermione, dando una vuelta.

-Te ves muy bien, Herms, los chicos caerán rendidos a tus pies- le dijo Harry, mirando de reojo a Ron, quien se puso del color de su pelo y enseguida le contestó a la muchacha:

-Hermione esos pantalones son demasiados ajustados y estás muy arreglada,

¿ a quién quieres conquistar?.

Ese comentario le molesto mucho a Hermione. Odiaba que los hombres pensaran que las mujeres simplemente se arreglaban para gustarles a ellos.

-Para tu información Ron, yo no me arreglo para nadie más, simplemente lo hago porque me gusta sentirme bien conmigo misma y además amo vestirme bien. Detesto ese tipo de comentarios por parte de los hombres!-y tras contestar eso, Hermione se fue muy enojada directo al cuarto donde se estaba hospedando Ginny.

Pero a Ron no le dio tiempo para enojarse ni para responder porque en ese momento sonó el timbre del departamento. Como Harry veía que su amigo no hacía ningún esfuerzo por levantarse, él lo hizo y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbottom. Se saludaron afectuosamente y entraron al lugar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se re encontraba con sus antiguos compañeros de cuarto, ya que todos estaban muy ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos. Neville había ocupado el puesto de profesor de Herbología de Hogwarts cuando la profesora Sprout decidió retirarse, Seamus trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional en el Ministerio de la Magia francés y Dean en el Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos en el Ministerio de la Magia belga, aunque estaba a punto de ser transferido al Ministerio Inglés por pedido suyo, ya que extrañaba mucho a su país y a su gente.

Mientras esperaban que el resto de los invitados llegaran, los cinco muchachos comenzaron una amena charla para ponerse al día sobre sus vidas en los últimos tiempos.

-Qué buena oportunidad para volvernos a ver, realmente los eché de menos a todos, muchachos-exclamó Neville evidentemente feliz de volver a ver a sus amigos.

-La verdad que sí, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, pero estar en distintos países no ayuda mucho-dijo Dean, para luego agregar:-Por eso mismo es que vuelvo a Inglaterra, extraño mucho al país, a mi familia, a mis amigos asi que pedí el traslado.

Con este último comentario de Dean, Harry comenzó a sentirse celoso. Él estaba convencido de que el muchacho seguía enamorado de Ginny y a pesar de apreciarlo mucho, eso le molestaba demasiado. Además le parecía mucha coincidencia que justo cuando Ginny volvía, él también lo hacía. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que provenía de su propio ser(n de la a: Imagínense esto como cuando Homero Simpson habla con su conciencia) que le decia: _"Por lo menos él demuestra que la ama, no como tú. Además recuerda que tienes novia"._

Y claro que lo recordaba, pero momentos después cuando Ginny salió de su cuarto completamente arreglada y más hermosa que nunca él volvió a olvidarse de ese detalle.

La muchacha llevaba puesta una pollera de jean por encima de la rodilla, unos zapatos bajos de punta color negros y una remera del mismo color, estaba levemente maquillada y su cabello lo llevaba suelto y muy lacio. Se veía perfecta.

Los tres invitados se acercaron a saludarla y a Harry no le gustó para nada el modo en que Dean Thomas la besó en la mejilla.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y la fiesta dio comienzo. Todos parecían estar pasándola muy bien. La luz tenue iluminaba el salón y la música completaba el clima del lugar en forma perfecta. Algunos se encontraban sentados en los sillones, otros parados cerca de la mesa de las bebidas, unos cuantos eligiendo la música y otros en el balcón, admirando la hermosa vista que el departamento poseía.

Hermione y Ginny estaban cerca de la puerta, charlando animadamente con Luna y Neville, que estaban juntos desde el último año de Neville en Hogwarts; en cambio Ron y Harry reían sin parar de las ocurrencias de los gemelos, que seguían siendo tan bromistas como en su época de estudiantes.

-Buena idea la de Hermione, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido-comentó Harry a sus amigos.

-La verdad que si, muero por ver quien es el primero en ponerse borracho y caer en algunas de las bromas que trajimos preparadas especialmente para hoy-dijo Fred, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Hermanito debo decir que si sigues así, tu serás el primero-se dirigió George a Ron, que ya había bebido el cuarto vaso de cerveza muggle en lo que iba de la noche.

-Claro que no, yo estoy perfecto-le contestó Ron, no completamente sobrio.

-Entre tu y Hermione me están haciendo la fama de borracho.

-Pues ya sabes lo que dicen hermanito, "hazte la fama...-comenzó Fred.

-"...y échate a dormir"-completó George la frase de su gemelo.

Tanto Harry como los gemelos rieron, pero al parecer a Ron no le hizo tanta gracia porque enseguida se apartó de ellos en dirección al grupo formado por Ginny, Hermione, Neville y Luna, cuando fue interceptado por Lavender Brown, su antigua "novia" del colegio.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte Won-Won, ven a charlar un rato conmigo-le dijo la joven, arrastrándolo hasta el sillón más cercano y sentándose prácticamente encima de él.

-Ehh..mmm...bueno...-contestó Ron, que no sabía que hacer.

Se pusieron a charlar de cosas sin sentido y en cada oportunidad que la joven tenía, se le acercaba más y más. Ron se sentía incómodo. Si bien la muchacha era muy bonita, también era muy pesada y no era el tipo de relación que el chico estaba dispuesto a aguantar en ese momento. Pero durante un largo rato no pudo zafarse de la mujer.

Esta situación no pasó inadvertida para Hermione que los observaba sin que ellos se percatasen desde la mesa de las bebidas, a la que se había acercado en el momento en que vio lo que estaba sucediendo.

La muchacha tomó primero un vaso de cerveza y luego otro más, pero fue interrumpida por Ginny, que llegaba para avisarle que estaba sonando el timbre.

-Herms, está sonando el timbre,¿quiéres que atienda yo?-le preguntó la pelirroja, viendo la cara de odio que tenía su mejor amiga en ese momento. Cuando se dio cuenta cuál era la razón de su enojo, sonrió para sus adentros y se dirigió a atender, sin esperar respuesta de su amiga y pensando que luego hablaría con ella acerca de su hermano y la misterioso relación que existe entre ellos dos(Ron y Hermione, se entiende).

Cuando Ginny abrió la puerta, pensaba que seguramente era algunos de sus amigos que aún no había llegado. Pero no, la joven que estaba del otro lado era totalmente desconocida para ella, por eso le dijo:

-Disculpa,¿a quién estás buscando?- le preguntó Ginny, un poco desconcertada.

-Hola, tú debes ser Ginny, me hablaron mucho de ti. Mi nombre es Virginia- le dijo la desconocida, al momento que le extendía la mano.

En ese instante Ginny entendió quién era la joven

_"Con que ella es la novia de Harry...es muy linda, debo admitir..." pensaba Ginny_, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, le contestó, estrechándole la mano:

-Encantada de conocerte, a mí también me hablaron mucho de ti. Por favor pasa. Creo que Harry está en el balcón, charlando con mis hermanos. Vamos a avisarle que estás aquí.

Las dos pelirrojas ingresaron al departamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Oh no hace falta Ginny, luego lo buscaré, no te molestes -le dijo Virginia, mientras la seguía por el departamento, tratando inútilmente de buscar a alguna persona conocida para ella.

-No es ninguna molestia, Virginia. Mira ahí está- dijo Ginny, señalando a Harry que, en efecto, estaba bebiendo algo con los gemelos.

Ninguno de los tres notó la presencia de las muchachas hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para que Ginny dijera:

-Eyy Harry, mira quién llegó.

Instantáneamente Harry se dio vuelta y se encontró con la sonriente cara de su novia, que lo besó dulcemente a modo de saludo.

-Hola amor, disculpa la tardanza.

Harry no sabía como reaccionar. Allí, juntas, se encontraban las dos, Virginia y Ginny. Una, muy sonriente por verlo, y la otra, aún más, aunque no encontraba la razón para tanta alegría...

_Hola a todos!_

_¿Cómo están, espero que muy bien!_

_Bueno ojalá que este capítulo les haya gustado mucho, debo decirles que estoy un poco triste porque el anterior recibió un solo review, yo pensaba que el ff iba gustando pero ahora no lo sé...asi que espero que si les gusta y quieren que lo continúe me lo hagan saber por favor...se que soy molesta al pedírselos pero es el único modo que tengo de saber si lo que estoy haciendo está medianamente bien..._

_No los molesto más...solo me queda por dedicarle este capi a Kikadlc y agradecerle mucho por su review! Ojalá que este te guste!_

_Besos a todos y en el siguiente chapter, el final de la fiesta!_

_Lunita Black!_

_Pd. Felices Fiestass!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo cinco: "Una fiesta para recordar", parte II._

_CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO._

_NI LOS LUGARES NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR._

_Instantáneamente Harry se dio vuelta y se encontró con la sonriente cara de su novia, que lo besó dulcemente a modo de saludo._

_-Hola amor, disculpa la tardanza._

_Harry no sabía como reaccionar. Allí, juntas, se encontraban las dos, Virginia y Ginny. Una, muy sonriente por verlo, y la otra, aún más, aunque no encontraba la razón para tanta alegría._

Luego de un rato de estar en silencio, Harry dijo:

-No hay problema, ya estás aquí.

Virginia le sonrió y se dirigió a Ginny.

-Gracias por ayudarme a encontrarlo. Entre tanta gente, no vi a ningún conocido y la verdad que no me gusta mucho quedarme sola.

-Ni lo menciones...no hay problema...y ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a buscar a Hermione. La última vez que la vi estaba demasiado cerca de la mesa de bebidas y con una expresión de odio bastante fea en la cara. No creo que sea una buena combinación.

-Bueno chicos, quizás después de todo no sea Ron el primero en emborracharse el día de hoy, sino Hermione-comentó George, entre risas.

-Mmmm esperemos que no termine en un estado demasiado patético. Se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida. Debo irme, luego los veo-y de este modo Ginny se fue, dejando a Harry reflexionando sobre lo sucedido segundos antes.

Mientras tanto, en otro sector del departamento...

-Lavender, debo ir al baño,luego nos veremos-le dijo Ron a la chica, levantándose del sillón.

La chica lo tomó del brazo, impidiéndole su partida.

-Un ratito más Ron, por favor.

Pero el chico no quería ceder y se soltó de su brazo.

-Realmente debo ir, te prometo que luego nos vemos.

La chica no dijo nada y lo dejó ir, aunque antes le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios que fue visto por Hermione, que luego de eso se tomó su cuarto vaso de whisky.

Ron quedó medio atontado por el beso pero inmediatamente se recuperó y se fue rápidamente. Era su única oportunidad para huir.

Hermione vio que Ron se acercaba a la mesa y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. En su camino, chocó con Seamus Finnigan, provocando que el muchacho volcara todo el contenido de su vaso sobre él.

-Ohh Seamus, por favor disculpa, no te vi, te ayudaré a limpiarte-dijo Hermione, tratando inútilmente de encontrar su varita.

-No te hagas problema Hermione, yo me limpiaré, no creo que estés en las mejores condiciones para usar tu varita-le dijo el muchacho,que tampoco estaba mucho más sobrio que ella.

-Debo decir lo mismo de ti. Déjame darte algo de ropa por lo menos.

-Bueno, si insistes.

Entonces Hermione lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó al cuarto de Harry para darle algo de ropa limpia.

Ron no escuchó la charla pero sí vio la escena, desde el lugar que antes ocupaba la joven al lado de la mesa de bebidas. El pelirrojo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Cómo Hermione podía ser tan descarada?. Pero él no se iba a quedar ahí, esperando que salieran del cuarto, por eso mismo tomó una botella de tequila y se fue para un lugar apartado.

Mientras tanto, Ginny buscaba a su amiga, sin lograr encontrarla por ningún lado. Luego de un rato, dejó de buscarla y se sentó en uno de los sillones, al lado de Dean Thomas, que enseguida dejó de hablar con Parvati Patil para hablar con ella.

-Ginny, qué bueno que estés aquí, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

Ginny le sonrió amistosamente. Luego de que terminaran su noviazgo, ambos se habían hecho muy amigos, a pesar de que Dean evidentemente aún sentía algo más que un simple cariño de amigo por la pelirroja.

Durante un largo rato se quedaron hablando sobre muchas cosas, charla que fue secretamente observada por Harry.

La fiesta ya estaba llegando a su fin y solamente quedaban un par de invitados, entre los que se encontraban los gemelos Weasley y Virginia. Junto a ellos, estaban Ginny y Harry, pero Hermione seguía sin aparecer y ahora Ron tampoco estaba.

Los gemelos tenían unas sonrisas bastante maliciosas en sus rostros y su hermana menor podía imaginarse porque.

-Muchachos, creo que ustedes saben donde están Ron y Hermione, ¿verdad?-les preguntó Ginny, suspicaz.

-Claro que no, hermanita-comenzó George.

-¿Por qué habríamos de saberlo?-terminó Fred.

-No lo sé, quizás porque se pusieron muy felices de saber que había alguien ebrio en la fiesta y supuse que le jugarían una broma-comentó ella, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ginny, no puedo creer como nos estás ofendiendo-fingió Fred hacerse el enojado.

-Fred tiene razón Ginny,¿en serio crees que nosotros le jugaríamos una broma a una persona que no está en sus cabales, por favor qué falta de respeto!-exclamó George.

-Claro, de ustedes lo creería.

Y sin decir nada más Ginny comenzó a buscar por el departamento. Recorrió cada una de las habitaciones y no los encontró, pero cuando llegó al balcón no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Ahí estaban, su hermano y su mejor amiga, besándose como si fuera lo última que harían en todas sus vidas. Ginny sonrió y se fue sigilosamente, pensando que a veces el alcohol es necesario para que las personas más tímidas y orgullosas puedan demostrar sus más profundos sentimientos. Y quizás una mano de los gemelos Weasley también ayuda...

Momentos antes...

Ya quedaban pocas personas en la fiesta, aunque Ron no podía darse cuenta de eso debido al estado en el que se encontraba. Estaba sentado en el balcón, con la botella de tequila vacía a su lado y los ojos medio cerrados. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y a pesar de que se estaba clavando una planta de espinas en la espalda, él ni se percataba.

En ese momento, Hermione salió al balcón, trastabillando y en el mismo estado que el pelirrojo: completamente ebria. Se reía estruendosamente y no podía parar hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien más estaba allí. Tratando de no caer, se acercó y solo cuando estuvo a varios centímetros de la cara del muchacho, pudo reconocerlo. Lo estuvo mirando por unos minutos, hasta que el joven abrió sus ojos. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerla y cuando lo hizo le dijo:

-¿Qué haces, Hermione?.

En ese momento ella cayó para atrás y echó a reírse de nuevo. Ron la miraba extrañado, pero luego comenzó a reírse con ella, aunque ninguno de los dos conocía la razón de su risa.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos se calmaron y se sentaron. Por unos instantes ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra.

Repentinamente, Ron se cruzó de brazos y le dijo:

-Yo no debería estar hablando contigo, Hermione.

Con esta frase, ella pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué te hice para que me digas eso, Ronald?.

Él se levantó como pudo y ella también.

-No hace falta que yo te lo diga, tú lo sabes muy bien.

-No,no lo sé.Y ahora que yo lo pienso, yo tampoco debería estar hablando contigo.

Ron se extrañó por esto y le preguntó:

-A ver,¿ y por qué tu no deberías hablarme?.

Ella le dio la espalda y le contestó agresivamente:

- Tú sabes bien porque yo no debo hablarte.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Y de esta manera ambos se quedaron parados, dándose la espalda y tratando de no caer.

Luego de unos minutos, Ron se giró y la enfrentó. Ya no estaba enojado, su cara reflejaba la más profunda tristeza. Incluso unas lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

-Hermione, te vi con Seamus. No puedo creer que hayas hecho lo que hiciste en mi propia cara.

Hermione lo miro muy extrañada y le preguntó:

-¿Seamus,¿qué hice con él,¿ en tu propia cara?.

-Hermione no te hagas la tonta. Vi cuando te lo llevaste para el cuarto de Harry. Nunca creí que tu serías capaz de hacerme esto. Hace unos años, tuve que aguantarme lo de Vicky, pero esto ya no. Es demasiado para mi-le decía Ron, las palabras no paraban de salir de su boca, a pesar de que él intentaba frenarse. Se sentía con una renovada valentía y no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ron le estaba haciendo una escena de celos cuando él se había pasado toda la noche hablando con Lavender. Y pensaba decírselo.

-Tú te crees con mucho derecho a reclamarme, pero entonces ¿yo qué debo hacer, tu estuviste toda la noche hablando con Lavender, y no te atrevas a negarlo-le espetó Hermione, señalándolo con su dedo índice y agarrándose de una pared para no caer.

-Yo no quería quedarme con ella, me obligó.

-Claro, y yo voy a creerme esa-le dijo la joven cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes que creerme, además yo no te debo ninguna explicación luego de lo que vi esta noche.

Esto pareció enfurecer a Hermione, que le gritó:

-Y yo no te debo ninguna explicación a ti, porque no eres nada mío, ni mi novio ni nada , asi que yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera,¿está claro?.

El último comentario de Hermione dejó a Ron sin palabras. El joven simplemente se recostó sobre una de las paredes y se limitó a decirle:

-Ya lo sé, pero me gustaría que fuera diferente.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que no supo que decir. Se quedó quieta en su sitio, analizando con su cerebro perturbado por el efecto del alcohol las palabras de su "amigo". Luego de unos minutos y sin saber de donde sacaba el valor, se acercó al pelirrojo, lo tomó de la cara y lo besó apasionadamente. Al muchacho esto lo sorprendió mucho, pero correspondió el beso con toda la pasión y el amor que sentía en ese momento.

Cuando Ginny volvió al living todos estaban charlando en los sillones tranquilamente.

-¿Los encontraste,Ginny?-le preguntó Harry.

-Si, los encontré-dijo ella con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó Fred, interesado.

-Por ahí, déjalos en paz-le contestó su hermana.

-Anda, dinos-le reclamó George.

-Creo que los que ustedes quieren saber es si su broma funcionó o no-se rió la pelirroja.

Los gemelos sólo se rieron y no contestaron. La charla siguió por un rato más hasta que todos se sorprendieron de ver pasar a Hermione y a Ron, muy abrazados con destino a uno de los cuartos, sin percatarse de la presencia de ninguno de los presentes.

-Bueno, bueno...-exclamó Harry.

Los gemelos se pararon triunfantes y dijeron al unísono.

-Funcionó.

Ginny los miró con cara de pocos amigos y les preguntó:

-¿Qué es lo que funcionó?.

Fue Fred quien le contestó.

-La nueva poción de amor que estábamos probando. Ahora sabemos que sí funciona. Aunque ahora que lo pienso...deberíamos haberlo probado en otros dos...ya sabemos de ante mano que éstos dos se quieren...esto quizás solo hizo que demostraran sus sentimientos...podemos sentirnos Cupido, hermano...

-Claro, pero ahora debemos irnos, nuestra misión está cumplida, adiós.

Y de este modo, con un sonoro CRAC ambos gemelos desaparecieron lo antes posible, pensando que quizás alguno de los presentes, especialmente su pequeña hermana, podría tomar represalias por su broma.

Ginny, Harry y Virginia se quedaron solos en el living, en una situación en la que Harry parecía muy incómodo y Ginny tenía una extraña expresión de satisfacción, como la de un gato que acababa de comerse a un ratón. En cuanto a Virginia, ella estaba como si nada, muy sonriente. De hecho fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

-Chicos,¿qué les parece si los ayudo a ordenar un poco, creo que ya es tarde y todos deberían irse a dormir. Además Ginny, debes estar cansada, supongo que aún no te acostumbras al cambio de horario.

Ginny le sonrió, para luego contestarle:

-Por suerte me acostumbré rápido y no te preocupes yo puedo encargarme de todo, unos simples hechizos y me iré a dormir, así los dejó solos para que charlen tranquilos- agregó con un guiño de ojo.

A este comentario Harry no pudo evitar que su cara de perplejidad e incomodidad fuera más grande, pero afortunadamente nadie la notó. Las dos chicas seguían hablando como si él no estuviese allí.

-Gracias por tu amabilidad Ginny, pero si no me necesitas creo que me iré a mi casa, estoy bastante cansada y debo despertarme en un par de horas para terminar con unos trabajos atrasados.

-De acuerdo-dijo Ginny.-¿Por qué no la acompañas, Harry?.

Harry pareció salir de su mundo, pero se limitó a asentir. Aún estaba bastante extrañado por la actitud de Ginny.

-Puedo ir sola,no hay problema, gracias, pero prefiero que Harry se quede aquí, ayudando. Es bastante bueno en los hechizos limpiadores, aprovéchalo Ginny.

-Sí, recuerdo que los manejaba bastante bien. Bueno Harry, entonces te quedarás ayudándome en lugar de acompañar a tu novia. Creo que el cambio no te ha convenido demasiado-dijo la chica, mirando a Harry, que no parecía descontento en absoluto-Nos veremos pronto Virginia, ha sido un gusto conocerte.

-Igualmente Ginny, espero que tengamos la oportunidad de vernos y de charlar un poco más. Sospecho que tenemos más cosas en común de las que pensamos-respondió la aludida, con una sonrisa en su rostro, que a Ginny le sonó falsa. Pero ella no iba a quedarse atrás, y sonriendo el doble, retrucó:

-Bueno ya tendremos la oportunidad de comprobarlo. Pronto nos veremos.

Virginia solo se limitó a sonreír y luego de besar a Harry, se desvaneció con un CRAC.

Ginny y Harry se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes, para luego desviar sus miradas y quedarse en silencio. Hasta que Ginny lo rompió y le dijo al joven:

-Bueno Harry, es hora de que demuestres tus habilidades domésticas.

El chico le sonrió y lanzó un par de hechizos. Bolsas de residuos, botellas, latas y demás cosas volaron por los aires, dejando el lugar impecable luego de unos segundos.

Ginny aplaudió y le comentó bromeando:

-Sinceramente Harry creo que te equivocaste de profesión. No dudo que seas un excelente auror, pero me parece que te desempeñarías mejor como elfo doméstico.

-Puede que tengas razón, estoy considerando en cambiar de trabajo.¿Crees que a Dobby le gustaría tenerme de compañero?-le preguntó el muchacho, siguiendo la broma.

Ginny pareció meditarlo por unos instantes y luego le contestó:

-No creo, serías demasiada competencia para él.

Siguieron bromeando un poco más, hasta que Harry le consultó:

-¿Qué tal si salimos al balcón un rato, está haciendo bastante calor aquí adentro.

Ginny asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar antes mencionado, seguida de Harry que no se perdía ni uno sólo de sus movimientos.

Una vez allí, Harry sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió. Ginny lo miró sorprendida, no sabía que el joven fumaba.

-Ahora entiendo por qué querías salir al balcón, supongo que Hermione no te deja fumar dentro de la casa. Igual no te preocupes, ella debe estar bastante ocupada con mi hermano-se rió la chica- Realmente los efectos del alcohol son necesarios de vez en cuando,¿no lo crees?.

Harry lanzó una bocanada de humo y luego le contestó:

-Ya lo creo que sí. Hace años que venimos esperando este momento. Luego de lo sucedido con Krum en nuestro cuarto año pensé que Ron reaccionaría y le confesaría sus sentimientos a Herms, pero no lo hizo. Después en sexto, pensé que el hecho de que Ron estuviera con Lavender haría reaccionar a Herms, pero tampoco sucedió nada. A finales de séptimo, Ron me confesó lo que sentía por ella. Yo le ofrecí mi ayuda, pero sucedió todo lo de Voldemort y las cosas quedaron en la nada. Luego él me dijo que ya la había olvidado y empezó a salir con cuanta chica se le cruzara por el camino...

-Yo pensé lo mismo luego del baile de Navidad y del "noviazgo" de Ron y Lavender. Pero con Herms fue distinto, ella me contó lo que sentía por mi hermano la misma noche que ellos dos discutieron,luego del mencionado baile, aunque yo ya lo sospechaba desde antes. Yo también quise ayudar, pero ella me lo prohibió, dijo que si el destino de ellos era estar juntos, ya lo estarían en algún momento, bla bla bla...puras excusas...Ambos fueron demasiado orgullosos y miedosos para confesarse mutuamente sus sentimientos,¡¡Vaya Griffindors eh?-comentó Ginny-De cualquier manera, espero que salga algo bueno de lo sucedido hoy, aunque sabemos que lo más probable es que primero estén avergonzados, luego estarán un tiempo sin hablarse, para después volver a pelearse como siempre.

Harry se rió, para luego agregar con pesar:

-Probablemente tengas razón. Pero ¿qué se puede hacer, el amor es algo tan extraño...

-Ya lo creo que sí-acordó ella.-Pero volviendo al tema anterior,¿qué haces fumando Harry?¡?¡, no pensé que "el niño-que-sobrevivió-para-matar-a-Voldemort" tendría este tipo de vicios...-le comentó ella, medio en broma medio en serio.-Antes no fumabas.

-No, antes no lo hacía.

Viendo que no iba a obtener mucha información, ella decidió seguir preguntando.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a fumar?.

Tranquilamente, él le contestó:

-Luego de que tú te fueras para Norteamérica.

Inmediatemente Harry se dio cuenta que su respuesta había sonado como si la causa de su adicción fuera su partida, cuando su intención había sido utilizar ese hecho como un indicador de tiempo.¿¿O no?

-No quise...eh...quiero decir...ehh...-Harry intentó explicarse, pero fue cortado por Ginny, que con una sonrisa le dijo:

-No te preocupes, entendí lo que quisiste decir, que hace dos años empezaste a fumar.

-Si,eso quise decir-y luego de esto Harry se quedó callado pensando en lo que había dicho y en cómo su inconsciente probablemente lo había traicionado.

Pero su reflexión fue interrumpida por el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y los pasos atropellados de dos personas que intentaban meterse al baño a la vez.

Ginny y Harry se miraron preguntándose qué habría pasado. De inmediato corrieron hasta el baño para ver a Hermione, arrodillada frente al inodoro, vomitando y a Ron, haciendo lo mismo, pero frente a la pileta del baño.

Con cuidado, ambos se acercaron. Ginny se dirigió hasta su mejor amiga, le recogió el cabello y le frotó la espalda, mientras le decía:

-No te preocupes Herms, ya te sentirás mejor.

En cuanto a Harry, él se limitó a sostenerlo y a mojarle la nuca. Por supuesto, más no podían hacer en ese momento...

_Hola a todos!_

_Cómo están?...espero que muy bien...bueno espero que este chap les haya gustado, debo decirles que me costó mucho escribirlo y la falta de inspiración no ayudó demasiado...Pero al final la inspiración llegó y disfruté mucho con la última parte del chap._

_Les cuento que en nueve horas me estaré yendo de vacaciones y no publicaré nada más hasta dentro de tres semanas, por lo menos...por eso me esforzé para terminar este chap antes de irme..._

_Agradezco a todos los leen mi ff, a los que dejan rr´s sobre todo y los que no también, por el simple hecho de leerlos...Igualmente me encantaría que me contaran qué opinan del ff, con gusto yo les contestaré los rr´s a mi regreso...como hice hasta ahora!_

_Me voy despidiendo...Besos y hasta pronto!_

_LunitaBlack!_

_01.05 am_

_10.01.06_


	6. Chapter 6

_Capítulo seis: El día después..._

_CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO._

_NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR,_

Era el mediodía del día siguiente a la fiesta y Ginny Weasley se encontraba en la mesa de la cocina, rodeada de una docena de libros, en una escena digna de su amiga Hermione Granger. Se la veía muy concentrada a pesar de la cara de cansancio que tenía. Al parecer la jarra de café prácticamente vacía que estaba en la mesa la ayudaba en su tarea.

En ese momento, en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, apareció uno de los habitantes de la casa, completamente despeinado y bostezando.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano, Ginny, es domingo-dijo el muchacho, mientras preparaba más café.

Ella no levantó la vista de sus libros pero le respondió:

-Me estoy preparando Harry. Mañana empiezo el último año de mi carrera y estoy refrescando mi memoria.

El joven se sentó en la mesa con dos tazas de café recién hecho, una para él y otra para su acompañante.

-Qué bien,¿estás nerviosa por lo de mañana?-le preguntó interesado.

-Y debo confesar que estoy un poco nerviosa, pero me consuela saber que estaré acompañada. Hermione será la encargada de supervisarme.

Harry esbozó una extraña sonrisa y a continuación dijo:

-No sé si eso es bueno o es malo, en realidad. Te tendrá muy controlada, no podrás cometer ningún error.

-No es mi intención cometerlos-le dijo ella, volviendo a concentrarse en sus libros.

Harry sonrió al recordar que Ginny era bastante exigente consigo misma y al parecer con los años se había vuelto más exigente aún.

-Lo sé, solo estaba bromeando. Te irá muy bien, serás una gran sanadora.

-Gracias-le dijo ella sonriendo.

Harry terminó su café luego de un rato y se levantó.

-Estaré en mi cuarto para no molestarte...

-No me molesta que te quedes Harry-lo interrumpió ella. -Además ésta es tu cocina. La que molesta en todo caso soy yo.

-Claro que no-le dijo él, volviendo a sentarse. -Siéntete como en tu casa Ginny. Te lo mereces por todo el tiempo que yo pasé en la tuya.

Ginny sonrió al recordar esos viejos momentos en La Madriguera.

-Gracias de nuevo por dejarme quedar. Son muy amables.

-No es nada Ginny. Todos estamos muy contentos con tu regreso y nos encanta tenerte aquí-le dijo él con una sonrisa.-Ginny, tengo una idea, ya que somos los únicos que estamos despiertos y por lo visto será así por un largo rato,¿qué te parece si vamos a almorzar a algún lugar, es un día precioso como para quedarse aquí encerrados.

Ginny pareció meditarlo por unos instantes. Sabía que estaba bien preparada para su vuelta al estudio y que no era necesario que siguiera repasando, pero aún así le gustaba asegurarse. Sin embargo la propuesta de Harry le pareció mucho más tentadora y decidió aceptarla.

-De acuerdo, iré a vestirme entonces.

-Yo haré lo mismo.

Y de esa manera ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos a prepararse para el almuerzo.

45 minutos más tarde, Harry y Ginny se encontraban sentados en la terraza de un bonito restaurant ubicado en Londres muggle, uno de los favoritos del muchacho. Ya habían hecho su pedido y mientras lo esperaban, charlaban animadamente.

-Qué buena idea que tuviste Harry. Este lugar es realmente precioso.¿Vienes muy seguido?-le preguntó ella con interés.

-Cuando tengo la oportunidad. Vine un par de veces con Ron y Hermione y otras veces solo-le contestó él.

-¿Y con Virginia no vienes nunca?-siguió indagando la muchacha.

A Harry esa pregunta pareció incomodarlo_.¿Cómo Ginny podía pensar que él llevaba a su novia y a ella al mismo lugar?-se preguntaba el muchacho. Por supuesto que luego recordó que él y Ginny eran sólo amigos y que era lo mismo que si hubiera ido allí con Ron o Hermione._

-No, nunca vine con ella aquí-le respondió el joven luego de unos instantes.

Ginny notó la incomodidad que invadía al joven y a pesar de no entender por qué él se ponía así, decidió no seguir preguntando sobre el tema. Sobre el tema del restaurant por supuesto, porque sobre Virginia pensaba seguir indagando.

-Y hablando de Virginia,¿cómo fue que ustedes dos se conocieron y empezaron a salir?-le preguntó Ginny con total naturalidad.

Harry no entendía por qué Ginny le estaba preguntando ese tipo de cosas ni por qué le resultaba tan fácil hablar con él sobre su novia. La respuesta le llegó como un doloroso puñal en el corazón: _Porque ella ya te olvidó, tonto._

El muchacho le respondió tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

-A Virginia la conocí en la Academia de Aurors hace tres años. Ella venía de Estados Unidos y no conocía a nadie en nuestro país. Rápidamente se hizo muy amiga de Ron y mía. Por supuesto a Hermione le caía muy mal al principio. Pero luego se acostumbró y le terminó tomando cariño. Durante dos años fuimos muy amigos, muy compañeros hasta que las cosas cambiaron y bueno, así estamos ahora, luego de un año-finalizó Harry con una sonrisa, recordando que a pesar de todo, él seguía queriendo a su novia.

Ginny también sonrió ampliamente y le dijo:

-Qué lindo Harry. Me pone muy contenta saber que encontraste a una persona capaz de hacerte feliz.

-Gracias Ginny-y juntando valor, Harry le preguntó:-¿Y tú, Ginny, ¿has roto muchos corazones en América, porque en Europa dejaste a muchos con el corazón destrozado.

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de la pelirroja. No le había gustado para nada el último comentario de Harry, pero no se lo pensaba demostrar.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti, Harry. No eres ningún santo, sé de muchas jóvenes que sufrieron por ti.

Se quedaron mirándose por unos instantes sin decir nada y cuando Harry se disponía a responderle a la joven, llegó el almuerzo.

Mientras almorzaban ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Parecían demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos y sentimientos como para decir algo.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los cuartos del departamento, una joven mujer se despertaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el estómago le ardía terriblemente. Intentó levantarse de su cama pero se mareó y tuvo que volver a acostarse.

Por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes pero ninguna tenía sentido para ella.

Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, no era la primera vez que le pasaba esto pero tampoco le pasaba tanto como para estar acostumbrada. Odiaba terriblemente sentirse así. ¿Por qué había bebido tanto como para haber terminado en el estado que estaba en ese momento, ella nunca bebía tanto y menos sin tener alguna razón para hacerlo. De repente recordó el motivo que había tenido la noche anterior para ahogarse en el alcohol. Ron. Ver a Ron con Lavender la había alterado tanto que tuvo que tomarse un par de tragos para tranquilizarse.

Otras imágenes iban apareciendo en su mente. Los había visto juntos y en ese momento había empezado a beber. Luego recordaba algo relacionado con Seamus Finnigan, le había volcado un trago encima y se había ido con él al cuarto de Harry. Cuando recordó esto Hermione se asustó terriblemente pero después se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta que habían ido a la habitación de su amigo para que ella le diera algo de ropa seca al joven. Después se acordó que se había dirigido al balcón para tomar un poco de aire. Allí se había encontrado con Ron, primero habían discutido y luego habían terminando besándose apasionadamente. Éste último recuerdo la había despabilado por completo. Se levantó apresuradamente con destino al baño. Abrió el agua fría de la ducha de inmediato y se metió debajo. Necesitaba despejar sus ideas. No podía creer lo que había sucedido. Nunca pensó que algo así podía suceder después de tanto tiempo de ser "simplemente amigos". Era lo mismo que si se hubiera besado con Harry. Pero muy en el fondo ella sabía que no era lo mismo. La relación entre Ron y ella siempre había sido distinta a la que tenía con Harry. Con el pelinegro eran amigos, mejores amigos, hermanos. Y si bien con Ron eran lo mismo, había algo más. Siempre había habido algo más entre ellos dos, aunque nunca lo hubieran admitido y era posible que nunca lo hicieran. O eso era lo que Hermione pensaba hasta la noche anterior. Ella se había acostumbrado a vivir con esa extraña y confusa mezcla de sentimientos y no estaba segura de cómo iba a enfrentarse a Ron a partir de ahora. Sabía que todo había cambiado desde el momento en que sus labios se había unido y no estaba segura de que ese cambio fuera bueno. Ambos estaban acostumbrados a vivir como dos amigos, que se pelean, se amigan, se hacen escenas de celos y demás, pero no sabía como un beso iba a modificar su extraña relación de amistad-amor-odio.

De repente un terrible pensamiento la asaltó. ¿Y si no hubiera sido solamente un beso,¿ y si algo más había sucedido y ella estaba tan ebria que no podía recordarlo, ¿ y si luego del beso las cosas se habían descontrolado y ambos habían terminado haciendo algo de lo que podían arrepentirse, éstos y otros interrogantes daban vuelta por la cabeza de la chica mientras salía de la ducha.

Sabía que debía hablar con Ron al respecto, debían aclarar su situación cuanto antes y sobre todo debía saber qué había pasado realmente la noche anterior. No podían dejar pasar mucho tiempo o sino las cosas podrían empeorar.

Decidida, se apresuró a salir del baño envuelta en un toallón y cuando estaba por entrar en su cuarto, la puerta del cuarto de Ron se abrió y al darse cuenta que Hermione lo estaba mirando, él también la miró con una extraña expresión en su adormilado rostro.

Tanto Harry como Ginny terminaron de almorzar sin decirse ni una palabra. Por momentos Harry le clavaba la mirada a Ginny, pero cuando ella lo miraba él desviaba la vista rápidamente. Lo mismo hacía la joven.

Estuvieron así por un largo rato, pero cuando la situación se tornó demasiado incómoda e insostenible, Harry se decidió a hablar.

-Escucha Ginny, lo de antes fue sólo una broma, no tenía ninguna doble intención, lamento si te molestó-le dijo el muchacho, fijando sus hermosos ojos verdes en los azules de su acompañante.

Ginny pareció meditar un momento su respuesta.

-No me molestó Harry, me di cuenta que era una broma y por eso la seguí. Creo que ha pasado bastante tiempo y ya somos lo bastante maduros como para hablar de nuestro pasado juntos sin la necesidad de hacer bromas con doble sentido, podemos hablarlo directamente, aunque no veo la necesidad de hacerlo, si en su momento no lo hicimos, menos ahora luego de tanto tiempo. Supongo que tu opinarás igual que yo-contestó ella finalmente.

La respuesta de Ginny le cayó a Harry como un balde de agua fría. Ella le había dejado bien claro que su relación amorosa había quedado enterrada en el pasado y que no había vuelta atrás. Ni siquiera quería hablar del tema, hasta le parecía inútil hacerlo. Harry sintió unas terribles ganas de decirle que él sí quería hablar del tema, que le parecía que habían quedado miles de cosas pendientes por decir, por hacer, por sentir, por suceder. Pero en su lugar y con una falsa sonrisa, Harry se limitó a contestar:

-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Ginny. Qué bueno que lo hemos aclarado, ahora sí podremos sentirnos realmente a gusto como amigos. Debo confesarte que me tenía un poco incómodo todo el tema de nuestro pasado.

Ginny puso una extraña sonrisa que Harry no pudo descifrar y le dijo:

-Si, pues a mi nuestra amistad me parece de lo más natural. Pero debo decirte que por momentos te notaba incómodo aunque no lograba darme cuenta por qué. Qué bueno que aclaramos todo esto.

Ambos se sonrieron, aunque por dentro sus corazones se estuvieran desgarrando poco a poco y sus almas estuvieran llorando desconsoladamente. Sabían que la mínima oportunidad que tenían de ser algo más que amigos se había desvanecido en ese momento.

Se quedaron mirándose por unos largos momentos. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Miles de cosas pasaban por las mentes de ambos. No lograban reaccionar.

Finalmente, Ron se decidió a decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Hermione ya había entrado a su cuarto dando un portazo.

El joven estuvo tentado de golpear su puerta y hablar con ella, pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Sabía que Hermione debía estar tan confundida como él por lo sucedido la noche anterior y también sabía qué debían hablar al respecto. Pero al parecer su amiga no quería hacerlo, porque se había encerrado en su cuarto, sin ninguna intención de salir por un largo rato aparentemente. Una fuerte música salía desde adentro de la habitación y Ron, resignado, decidió ir a bañarse para despejarse un poco, del mismo modo que su "amiga" lo había hecho un rato antes. Lo que Ron no sabía era que mientras él se metía en la ducha, la música que provenía del cuarto de Hermione servía para cubrir los sollozos ahogados que la joven no lograba contener.

El agua caía sobre el cuerpo del joven pelirrojo. La cabeza aún le daba vueltas pero afortunadamente se acordaba de todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, o eso creía. La imagen de la discusión con Hermione y el apasionado beso entre ellos dos no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza, al igual que una película. Su corazón latía fuertemente cada vez que recordaba el momento del beso. Siempre había deseado que sucediera y ahora que por fin había sucedido, no había sido en las mejores circunstancias. Ambos estaban completamente borrachos y no estaba seguro de que ese beso mejorara su extraña relación de "amistad". Sabía de sobra que ahora las cosas cambiarían bastante y no estaba seguro de a dónde los llevaría todo eso. Él apreciaba a Hermione más que a muchas personas en el mundo. Era su amiga, su mejor amiga, su hermana, su compañera de aventuras, la persona más irritante del mundo pero también la más comprensiva y dulce, la única con la que podía pelearse por cosas tan insignificantes como el clima o el color del cielo y también la única capaz de hacerlo sentir tan celoso que podría matar al que le estuviera haciendo algo...pero ¿eso era simplemente amistad o significaba algo más?. Ellos dos siempre habían tenido un lazo muy especial, una amistad bastante compleja y diferente a la que tenía con Harry. Pero él siempre había creído que eso se debía a que su amigo y él eran del mismo sexo y que como Hermione era una chica, como él se había dado cuenta tardíamente en su cuarto año, la amistad era distinta por esa causa. Además Ron no tenía otra amiga tan cercana como Hermione como para poder comparar su amistad.

Definitivamente debía hablar con ella y pronto, no podía permitir que un simple beso rompiera un lazo tan fuerte como el de ellos...no otra vez...

_Hola a todosss!_

_¿Cómo están, espero que muy bien..._

_Bueno...¿qué puedo decirles?...estoy de vuelta luego de tres largas semanas...realmente extrañaba mucho escribir...por fin puedo volver a hacerlo..._

_Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado mucho este chap, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y ojalá ustedes disfruten mucho leyéndolo..._

_Agradezco mucho a las personas que me vienen siguiendo este tiempo y sobre todo a los que se toman el tiempo para dejarme rr´s, realmente me dan mucho fuerza para seguir adelante...espero que les siga gustando el ff..._

_Besos a todoss!_

_LunitaBlack!_

_02.02.06_

_01.43 am_

_A 21 días de la llegada de "Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe" o "Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo" como yo prefiero llamarlo!_


	7. Chapter 7

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

_Capítulo siete: "Extraños sucesos"._

Era una noche fresca, ventosa e inestable. El olor a tierra húmeda inundaba el aire y estaba a punto de largarse a llover. Pero a ella eso no parecía importarle, puesto que caminaba tranquilamente sin percatarse de las condiciones climáticas.

Desde que había vuelto a Londres no había tenido tiempo para salir a caminar sola y pensar en todos los acontecimientos que se habían dado en su vida durante el último tiempo.

Por un lado se encontraba muy feliz por haber regresado. Realmente extrañaba su país, sus seres queridos, su lugar; extrañaba tanto tener a Hermione a su lado para poder charlar con ella todo el tiempo, extrañaba tener a su hermano, listo para pelearse con ella por cualquier tontería pero también para ayudarla siempre y extrañaba tanto a...Harry.

Sí, lo extrañaba mucho, pero eso no podía admitírselo a nadie, ya bastante le costaba admitírselo a ella misma. Las cosas entre ellos habían sido complicadas y ahora formaban parte de un pasado que jamás regresaría. Ella había hecho lo imposible por olvidar a la única persona que había amado y creía haberlo logrado, hasta que volvió a verlo.

Millones de pensamientos se agolpaban en la mente de la joven y la trasladaban a un pasado tan lejano que parecía ya no formar parte de su vida.

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que lo vio, en la estación de trenes, casi diez años atrás. Ella era muy pequeña y él era su ídolo: "el niño que vivió", como lo llamaban en ese entonces. En ese momento deseó más que nunca ir a Hogwarts, para poder verlo todos los días.

Al año siguiente, llegó el tan esperado momento. Allí lo veía todos los días, pero era lo mismo que nada: él no se percataba de su presencia, simplemente la veía como la "hermanita menor de su mejor amigo". Pero ese año fue bastante complicado para Ginny, la pequeña niña había sido poseída por Voldemort y estaba causando grandes problemas en el colegio. Sin embargo finalmente todo se resolvió y ella fue rescatada por su héroe.

Pero las cosas entre ellos no cambiaron. Ginny no podía estar en su presencia sin hacer el ridículo o quedarse callada o tartamudear.

El tiempo pasó y Ginny cambió. Al parecer había olvidado a Harry y había comenzado a salir con otro muchacho, Michael Corner, quien era un año mayor que ella y pertenecía a Ravenclaw. Ahora sí se atrevía a hablar en frente de Harry y a mostrarse tal cual era. Inclusive cuando él pensaba que estaba poseído por Voldemort, ella fue la encargada de consolarlo. Y con lo sucedido en el Departamento de Misterios, su amistad quedó sellada, porque compartir hechos tan importantes como aquellos sin salir unidos, era algo realmente imposible.

A fines de su cuarto año, Ginny comenzó a salir con Dean Thomas, un joven un año mayor que ella, compañero de cuarto y amigo de su hermano Ron y de Harry.

Durante las vacaciones de verano entre su cuarto y quinto año, Harry pasó más tiempo de lo que antes había pasado en La Madriguera y la amistad entre ellos se fortaleció cada vez más.

Ese año las cosas cambiaron mucho entre ellos dos, se habían hecho muy compañeros y cuando no estaban juntos, extrañaban la presencia del otro.

Aún recordaba claramente la mezcla de sentimientos que la embargó cuando él la besó por primera vez, enfrente de todos sus compañeros en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Todos comenzaron a chiflar pero a ellos nada les importaba. Luego se pusieron de novios y ella estaba más feliz que nunca, pero tenía un mal presentimiento: sabía que las cosas entre ellos no estaban destinadas a durar demasiado.

Al finalizar ese año, Harry decidió terminar la relación, porque luego de la muerte de Dumbledore decía que no podría soportar que más gente inocente muriera por su culpa. Él quería protegerla, porque la quería demasiado para verla sufrir. Pero ella no quería ser protegida, ella quería arriesgarse por el amor que sentía por él, quería jugarse el todo por el todo, pero él mantuvo su postura, a pesar de que lo que más deseaba era seguir con ella, porque nunca había sido tan feliz como en el tiempo en el que duró su relación. Ella era lo que él necesitaba para ser feliz, era su otra mitad, la que se complementaba perfectamente con él.

Durante los dos años siguientes, las cosas fueron muy duras en el mundo mágico. Voldemort atacaba a diestra y siniestra y Harry sentía que en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentarse a él en el último duelo, el definitivo. Ginny sabía que él la seguía queriendo y que la necesitaba más que nunca, por lo cual ella se mantuvo a su lado, como una amiga, brindándole su apoyo.

Finalmente, poco antes de que ella terminara su séptimo año, Harry venció a Voldemort y el mundo mágico volvió a vivir en paz luego de tanto tiempo.

Pero al parecer el destino no estaba de su lado, porque al poco tiempo Ginny recibió una beca para estudiar Medimagia en Estados Unidos y no pensaba perderla: esa beca era la realización de un sueño que tenía desde hace muchos años. Y Harry lo sabía, quizás esa fue la razón por la cual no intentó detenerla cuando ella le dijo que se iba...o quizás ya no la amaba...igualmente eso nunca lo sabría.

Y ahora ella había vuelto, luego de dos años, pensando que el amor que sentía por Harry Potter formaba parte de su pasado. Pero cuando lo vio, la confusión volvió a reinar en su alma. En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo único que había logrado en esos dos años era protegerse con una especie de escudo que no le permitía sentir nada por el muchacho. Pero estaba muy confundida y no estaba segura de sus sentimientos por él, no sabía si lo amaba o si simplemente sentía un gran afecto por él.

Esto se aclaró un poco cuando se llevó la enorme sorpresa de que Harry estaba de novio desde hacía un año con una muchacha de nombre Virginia y al parecer eran muy felices juntos. Se puso bastante triste pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que alguien lo notara por eso prefería ocultar sus sentimientos y demostrar que ya no amaba más a Harry, porque quizás de esa manera lograba engañarse a sí misma. Además en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Harry no la amaba más, que había hecho su vida y que era tiempo de olvidarlo, de una vez y para siempre. Lo que Ginny no sabía era que esa tarea no le iba a resultar tan sencilla, sobre todo cuando la persona a la que intentas olvidar no quiere ser olvidada y hace hasta lo imposible para volver a formar parte de tu vida...aunque sea como "amigo"...

En el departamento...

Ron y Harry se encontraban terminando de cenar, en la cocina. En ese momento estaban solos, porque Hermione trabajaría hasta tarde ese día y Ginny había salido hace un par de horas y aún no había regresado. A pesar de que ella les había dicho que llegaría tarde y que no la esperaran para cenar, ambos muchachos estaban un poco preocupados.

-¡Qué raro que mi hermana no haya llegado aún, está haciéndose tarde y mañana tiene que ir temprano al hospital-comentó Ron, luego de terminar de tragar el último bocado de cena que le quedaba en el plato.

-Tienes razón Ron-asintió Harry pero después de ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo, decidió agregar algo más.-Aunque tampoco es tan tarde, quizás se entretuvo mirando vidrieras o se encontró con alguien por la calle.

En ese momento la puerta del departamento se abrió y la cara de Ron se relajó un poco, pensando que la persona que entraría por esa puerta sería su hermana, pero se equivocó. Era Hermione, y la expresión de preocupación apareció nuevamente en su rostro, pero esta vez estaba mezclada con una de incomodidad y vergüenza. Se levantó atropelladamente de la silla y comenzó a recoger los platos y ponerlos a lavar.

-Hola Herms, llegaste antes-la saludó Harry, mientras miraba con reproche a su mejor amigo.

-Si, me cambiaron la guardia de hoy, debo hacerla mañana por la noche, menos mal que llegué antes de que se largara a llover-comentó Hermione, acomodándose en una de las sillas y quitándose los zapatos, al momento que miraba por la ventana como la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar. Se la notaba un poco incómoda y nerviosa pero no tanto como Ron, quien salió atropelladamente de la cocina sin decir nada. Luego de unos momentos se escuchó un portazo y el sonido de la música fuerte proveniente del cuarto del pelirrojo.

Con una mezcla de reproche y diversión en su voz, Harry le dijo a su amiga.

-Herms es hora de que alguno de los dos haga algo por remediar esta situación. Ya ha pasado una semana desde la fiesta y ninguno de los dos soporta estar en el mismo lugar que el otro. Se están comportando como dos niños inmaduros, y si bien no dudo que Ron sea un niño inmaduro- enfatizando éstas últimas palabras -, tú no lo eres. Alguno de los dos va a tener que tomar coraje y decidirse a hablar. Por Merlín mujer, se conocen desde hace años y no logran resolver algo tan sencillo como lo que sucedió.

Hermione sabía que su amigo tenía razón pero no quería admitirlo. La última semana había sido bastante dura para ella, no podía tolerar esta situación en la que se encontraba. Cada vez que Ron y ella estaban en el mismo lugar alguno de los huía despavoridamente. No habían cruzado palabra desde lo sucedido en la fiesta. Al parecer los dos se encontraban demasiado cohibidos y/o confundidos como para atreverse a hablar.

-Se que tienes mucha razón, Harry, pero es complicado. Piénsalo de este modo, ¿qué hubiera pasado si esto les hubiera sucedido a ti y a Ginny, antes de que repliques sé que no es la misma situación, pero sería incómodo para los dos y no se animarían a hablar-le dijo Hermione, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación.

Harry se removió incómodo en el asiento, tratando de buscar alguna respuesta lógica, que no revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero como no se le ocurrió ninguna, respondió:

-No trates de evadir el tema. Ahora estamos hablando de Ron y de ti. Deben hablar cuanto antes Herms, las cosas no se resolverán por arte de magia si ustedes no hacen nada para que se arreglen.

-Si, lo sé-asintió Hermione, pensando en que siempre era ella la encargada de aconsejar a Harry o a Ron.

-Además Herms déjame decirte que si se alteraron tanto por un simple beso es porque significó algo más que los impulsos de dos personas ebrias, necesitadas de un poco de cariño.

Este último comentario de Harry descolocó por unos momentos a la chica. Ella ya sabía esto, pero había evitado por todos los medios seguir reflexionando sobre el tema.

-Creo, Harry, que un beso entre dos personas que son tan amigas como nosotros y que se conocen desde hace tanto tiempo lograría alterar a cualquiera-dijo Hermione, dando por finalizada la conversación. Estaba realmente cansada y deseaba acostarse.-Ahora si me disculpas me iré a dormir, estoy agotada. De este modo la joven desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, para aparecer nuevamente dos segundos más tarde, con una inocente expresión de niña pequeña en su rostro. Evidentemente quería pedirle algo a Harry.

-Harry,¿no me harías el favor de decirle a Ron que baje el volumen de la musica, por favor, gracias - y sin esperar respuesta, la chica volvió a desaparecer por la puerta.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, cansado. El comportamiento de sus amigos le resultaba tremendamente exasperante. Todo el mundo sabía que a ellos dos los unía algo más que un amor fraternal pero al parecer ellos eran ajenos a esa obviedad o demasiado cobardes para admitir sus sentimientos. Por otro lado Harry sabía que era complicada la situación, eran muy amigos como para arriesgarse a tener algo más que podría llegar a arruinar esa amistad, pero ¿acaso no debe arriesgarse uno para ser feliz, siempre hay algo que perder en esta vida, pero Harry estaba seguro que ellos dos ganarían algo importante...no como Ginny y él...ellos ya habían perdido todo...pero por lo menos Harry se consolaba con la extraña amistad que los unía...

Resignado, se dirigió a la habitación del pelirrojo, para darle el mensaje de su amiga y con la intención de tener una charla similar a la que había tenido con Hermione momentos antes, pero cuando llegó al cuarto encontró a Ron profundamente dormido, con la música en su máximo volumen, las luces prendidas y completamente vestido.

_-Otra vez será-pensó Harry luego de apagar el equipo de música muggle y de cerrar la puerta tras de sí._

Completamente empapada por la lluvia que caía sin cesar sobre las calles de Londres, Ginny Weasley iba llegando al departamento, con ganas de irse a dormir directamente. Mañana debía despertarse temprano para ir al hospital pero afortunadamente tenía la tarde libre, la cual ocuparía en buscar trabajo porque si bien ella tenía los ahorros suficientes como para vivir sin trabajar durante ese tiempo, ella no toleraba "estar sin hacer nada y perder el tiempo", según sus propias palabras. Como las prácticas eran casi siempre de mañana, las tardes le quedaban libres para hacer otra cosa, y no pensaba quedarse aburrida o paseando por ahí, pudiendo hacer algo productivo por sí misma.

Ya le faltaba poco para llegar, cuando empezó a sentir que había alguien más en la desolada y oscura calle, siguiéndola. Tomó fuertemente su varita por debajo de su impermeable y se dio vuelta, respirando agitadamente. No había nadie allí, siguió caminando, pero aún se sentía observada. Por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver una sombra. Casi corriendo y aferrándose más fuerte aún a su varita, intentó tranquilizarse, aunque solo lo logró cuando se encontró dentro del departamento y con la puerta cerrada.

Allí todo estaba demasiado silencioso y oscuro. Al parecer todos se habían acostado ya. Empezó a caminar hacia la cocina con la intención de beberse un té caliente antes de irse a dormir, cuando el sonido del teléfono la sobresaltó terriblemente. Temblando, no sabía si de frío o de nervios, corrió hacia el aparato, para evitar que atendiera el contestador y pudiera despertar a alguien.

Aún asustada y pensando quién podría llamar a esa hora, Ginny Weasley levantó el tubo del teléfono.

-Hola?.

Pasaron unos segundos y nadie respondía. Nerviosa, ella insistió.

-Hola?.

Lo mismo sucedió. Ella continuó con el teléfono en la mano, pero ahora sin decir nada. Estaba tratando de escuchar algo del otro lado. A cada segundo que pasaba se asustaba más.

De repente, escuchó a alguien respirar fuertemente del otro lado de la línea.

-Hable, hable-decía la joven, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Cuando ella volvió a hablar, su interlocutor inmediatamente cortó la comunicación. Ahora lo único que Ginny Weasley podía escuchar era el tono ocupado del teléfono.

Al borde de la histeria, la chica apoyó el inalámbrico nuevamente en su base, mientras trataba de pensar lógicamente y convencerse de que la reciente llamada y lo sucedido en la calle minutos antes no estaban relacionados y que era pura coincidencia.

En ese momento, se encendieron las luces del living y Harry Potter apareció allí, más despeinado de lo normal y con cara de dormido.

-Escuché el teléfono,¿quién...-comenzó a decir Harry, pero se interrrumpió cuando vio la cara de terror que su amiga intentaba inútilmente disimular.-¿Qué sucedió Ginny,¿estás bien?.

Muy nerviosa e impulsivamente, ella corrió a los brazos de él, quien se sorprendió por la actitud de la chica pero inmediatamente la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

_Hola a todos!_

_Cómo andan, espero que muy bien...bueno ojalá les haya gustado este chap, debo decirles que a mi me gustó bastante...sobre todo la última parte..._

_¿qué será todo este extraño suceso,¿será todo una coincidencia o habrá algo más detrás de todo esto?...esto y mucho más será respondido en los próximos chapters de este ff..._

_Agradezco los rr´s y dedico este chap a aquellas personas que tuvieron el lindo gesto de dejármelos..._

_Besos a todos!_

_Lunita!_

_06.02.06_

_01.47 am_


	8. Chapter 8

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

_Capítulo ocho:"Otra vez seremos dos extraños...otra vez volver a hacernos daño"._

Era el mediodía de un inestable jueves y Harry Potter iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Londres muggle. Había aprovechado el horario del almuerzo para dirigirse al Hospital San Mungo, donde visitaría a su amiga Ginny Weasley. Sabía que la chica terminaba sus prácticas a esa hora y por eso se había "escapado" del almuerzo con su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, y con su novia, Virginia Williams, para ir a verla.

La noche anterior se había quedado muy preocupado por el estado de nervios que presentaba la joven, no era algo normal. Para peor ella no le había querido contar el porqué de su reacción, y él, al verla tan alterada, prefirió no seguir insistiendo y sólo se limitó a consolarla. Se pasaron varias horas charlando de cosas banales hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el sillón casi al amanecer. Por suerte Ginny se había levantado antes que nadie y lo había despertado, de modo que pudieron irse a sus respectivas habitaciones y así evitar posibles bromas de sus dos amigos si los hubieran visto juntos, durmiendo en el sillón.

Ahora Harry estaba agotado por las pocas horas de sueño y presentaba unas terribles ojeras oscuras que contrastaban con el verde profundo de sus ojos. Igualmente no cambiaba por nada las horas que había pasado con su amiga.

Él sentía que la joven era una de las pocas personas que lograba entenderlo por completo y que lo conocía tanto, y ese sentimiento se había agrandado luego de compartir ciertas charlas después de tanto tiempo separados. Realmente le encantaba tenerla como amiga y si las cosas eran demasiado complicadas como para que ellos dos fueran algo más, igual él era feliz así.

Ya estaba llegando a la entrada del Hospital cuando divisó una cabellera pelirroja que se dirigía exactamente en dirección contraria a él.

Al darse cuenta que llamaría bastante la atención si empezaba a gritarle a una persona que estaba a mas de 50 metros de distancia, decidió correrla.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la llamó para no asustarla.

-Ginny.

La chica se dio vuelta con una sonrisa en su rostro al reconocer la voz profunda de su amigo. Al igual que el pelinegro, la chica se veía cansada pero había logrado disimular sus ojeras con maquillaje.

-¿Qué tal, Harry,¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?.

-Ehh...bueno...vine a verte. Me quedé preocupado y pues quería verificar que estuvieras bien-le contestó él, caminando a su lado.

Una sombra casi imperceptible cruzó el rostro de la joven, pero enseguida se recuperó y volvió a aparecer su sonrisa.

-Estoy bien Harry, gracias por preocuparte y por quedarte despierto conmigo. No tuve oportunidad de agradecerte.

-No es ningún problema Ginny, sé que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

¿A dónde estás yendo ahora?-le preguntó al ver que estaba yendo en dirección contraria al departamento.

-Pensaba ir a comer algo y luego me iré a presentar en un trabajo. Una de mis compañeras me comentó que un sanador conocido suyo, que ejerce en forma particular en un consultorio en el Callejón Diagon, está buscando una asistente, que tenga conocimientos en Medimagia. Entonces esta chica me pasó su dirección y me sugirió que me presentara. Me dijo que es un hombre muy correcto, que se especializó en Maternidad y que necesita de forma urgente alguien que lo ayude porque su anterior asistente se fue a vivir a otro país. Así que me presentaré y veré si logro obtener el empleo- finalizó la chica, con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

Harry se alegró mucho por su amiga, sabía que era imposible mantenerla quieta y que ese empleo, si lo obtenía, la ayudaría a descargar sus inagotables energías.

-¡Qué bueno Ginny, vas a ver que te irá muy bien, avísame cuando salgas que quiero saber cómo te fue. O mejor aún, si quieres me tomo la tarde libre y te acompaño-le ofreció.

-No te preocupes Harry, gracias pero ya estoy bien, puedo ir sola. Además tú tienes que ir a trabajar y no creo que tu novia se ponga muy contenta si se entera que vas a tomarte la tarde libre para acompañar a una amiga a buscar empleo-le contestó ella, enfatizando lo relacionado con la otra pelirroja.

-Por Virginia no te preocupes, ella comprende perfectamente nuestra amistad-le dijo el joven, aunque no estaba muy seguro de sus propias palabras. Virginia sabía perfectamente lo que Ginny había significado en la vida de Harry, o mejor dicho significa, y no creía que la muchacha estuviera demasiado confiada con el regreso de ésta.

-Si tú lo dices. Pero bueno, ya que estás aquí, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo, luego tu te vas para el Ministerio y yo me voy para el Callejón Diagon.

-De acuerdo-le dijo Harry, aunque él hubiera preferido también acompañarla al consultorio del sanador.

Hermione Granger caminaba de un lado al otro en el baño para sanadores del Hospital San Mungo. Sus nervios no la abandonaban desde hacía ya una semana y había decidido que era hora de hacer algo al respecto. Pero no se animaba, tenía la carta en sus manos pero no se atrevía a atarla en la pata de la lechuza que estaba esperando su decisión en el alféizar de la pequeña ventana del lugar.

Sabía que era lo indicado, que era lo que debía hacer, pero a pesar de eso no lograba enviar la carta.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que finalmente se decidió. Tomando aire y sin pensarlo más, ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza, que ululando contenta surcó los cielos a gran velocidad.

-Ya esta hecho, Hermione, no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo-se dijo a sí misma mientras salía de los sanitarios.

La carta simplemente decía:

_Ron,_

_Me gustaría hablar contigo. Si puedes búscame en el hospital lo antes posible._

_Gracias,_

_Hermione._

Lo que Hermione no sabía era que su amigo se encontraba en la misma situación que ella momentos antes y que había tomado exactamente la misma decisión: le había enviado una carta que decía:

_Herms,_

_Quisiera hablar contigo cuanto antes._

_Sólo dime cuando y dónde e iré._

_Ron._

Un tiempo después, Ginny y Harry estaban terminando de almorzar tranquilamente, mientras charlaban un poco.

-Dentro de poco es el cumpleaños de Hermione-comentaba Ginny mirando por los enormes ventanales del lugar.-Me gustaría organizarle una fiesta o algo así,¿qué te parece, Harry, ¿me ayudarás?.

-Claro que sí, cuenta conmigo. Pero esta vez tendremos que vigilar de cerca de Ron y a Herms, a ver si ocurre lo mismo de la fiesta anterior y las cosas empeoran...-pero Harry no terminó de hablar porque se quedó mirando fijamente por la ventana. Ginny también miraba extrañada a través de ella.

Por la vereda de enfrente, en dirección al Hospital San Mungo, caminaba Ron Weasley. Su expresión denotaba los más profundos miedos y en sus manos llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas amarillas, las flores preferidas de Hermione.

Harry y Ginny se miraron extrañados, no entendían nada de lo que pasaba allí.¿Acaso...?

-¿Tú crees que...?- comenzaron a decir los dos a la vez, pero Harry se calló para dejar que Ginny siguiera hablando. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y continuó:

-¿Crees que Ron al fin se le declarará a Herms, porque es obvio que va a aclarar la situación y todo eso...pero las flores son demasiado...yo creo que mi hermanito tiene otras intenciones- finalizó Ginny.

Harry pareció meditarlo por unos instantes.

-Realmente no lo sé,¿ crees que después de tanto tiempo Ron se atreverá?.

-No se si se atreverá, pero creo que las intenciones las tiene, si hasta está llevando las flores preferidas de Hermione.

Harry volvió a observar a su pelirrojo amigo, pero específicamente a las flores y estuvo de acuerdo con Ginny.

-Tienes razón, son sus flores favoritas. Definitivamente Ron tiene algo entre manos.

-Claro que sí, ya descubriremos que será. Pero ahora debo irme porque se me hace tarde. Deséame suerte-le dijo Ginny mientras se levantaba de su lugar y tomaba su saco del respaldo de la silla.

Harry también se levantó de su asiento. Se acercó a la chica y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazó que ella correspondió. Permanecieron unos instantes así, mientras sus corazones latían fuertemente y miles de pensamientos rondaban sus mentes. Finalmente se separaron pero antes Harry le dio a la chica un suave beso en la mejilla y le susurró en su oído que le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo.

Ginny confundida pero tratando de disimular, le sonrió al muchacho, dejó dinero suficiente en la mesa como para pagar su parte del almuerzo y partió sin darle tiempo a Harry a que le devolviera el dinero.

Ron Weasley caminaba por los pasillos del Hospital San Mungo, muy nervioso y con una enorme ramo de rosas amarillas en su mano derecha.

Había partido hacia allí apenas recibió la nota de Hermione, momentos después de que él había enviado la suya_.-Las vueltas de la vida-pensó el joven en ese momento._

Caminaba y caminaba sin poder encontrar a la chica por ningún lado. El lugar estaba plagado de gente y eso no lo ayudaba demasiado en su búsqueda.

Iba bastante alterado, realmente no tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle a Hermione, pensaba improvisar cuando la tuviera enfrente, decirle lo primero que le viniera a la mente. Aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón Ron tenía bien claro lo que quería decirle a su amiga, pero era demasiado cobarde como para arriesgarse a perder la amistad de la chica o empeorar las cosas. Él no tenía muy claros sus sentimientos, pero lo que sí sabía es que no la quería nada más que como una simple amiga. Él la quería como algo más, era la persona que él más necesitaba a su lado, en quien siempre podría confiar, aunque no se lo demostrara muy a menudo.

Sabía que había llegado el momento, que era ahora o nunca, que debía decirle todo esto que estaba pensando y sintiendo, que debía expresarle sus inquietudes y ver si ella sentía lo mismo que él. Había llegado la hora de arriesgarse y él eso lo tenía bien claro, no sabía de dónde pero sacaría las fuerzas necesarias y le diría a Hermione todo eso que lo estaba atormentando desde hacía ya bastantes años.

Finalmente, luego de recorrer casi todo el hospital, la encontró. Estaba parada en una de las salas de espera del lugar, riendo y hablando con un hombre de unos 25 años, que a Ron le era completamente desconocido.

Al ver esta escena, el joven aminoró su paso y se quedó contemplando como seguía todo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza de la cólera que sentía. Odiaba a cualquier hombre, a excepción de Harry, que le hablara de ese modo tan amigable a Hermione. Ella seguía riendo con él.

-Al parecer este idiota se cree muy gracioso-se dijo Ron.-Vamos a ver si sigue tan cómico en unos momentos.

Ron iba directo a ellos con toda la intención de interrumpir la conversación pero se frenó en seco cuando vio que Hermione se tiraba a los brazos del extraño y él la estrechaba con demasiado cariño.

Esto fue mucho para Ron. El joven no quiso seguir mirando, se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, con la esperanza de no ser visto al momento que con un movimiento de varita hacía desaparecer el ramo que llevaba en sus manos.

Pero ésta vez la suerte no estuvo de su lado y pronto escuchó la voz de Hermione, que lo llamaba y corría hacía él.

La chica llegó a su lado, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y un poco agitada por la corrida.

-Hola Ron, qué bueno que viniste,¿a dónde ibas?.

-Oh hola Hermione, me asustaste, no te había visto-mintió el joven, tratando de sonar lo más creíble que podía.-Estaba ehh yendo a buscarte.

Hermione lo miró en forma suspicaz. No podía ser que Ron no la hubiera reconocido, no estaban lo bastante lejos como para que eso sucediera.

-¿De veras, pues tendrás que chequearte la vista porque yo sí te reconocí a la distancia y que yo sepa tú no estabas más lejos de lo que yo estaba de ti cuando te vi.

Ron era realmente malo mintiendo y Hermione no era justamente la persona más tonta de la historia como para creerse las mentiras de Ron.

-Eso fue por mi color de cabello, podrías reconocerme desde varias cuadras de distancia-dijo el joven, tratando de convencer a su amiga.

-Tienes razón, pero yo podría decirte lo mismo, mi cabello el volumen suficiente como para que lo reconozcas, además hace años que nos conocemos Ron, es imposible que no me hayas visto-contestó la joven, pero viendo que esa charla no los llevaría a ningún lado, decidió cambiar de tema.-De cualquier modo, gracias por venir Ron. Recibí tu nota, estoy feliz de que ambos querramos aclarar toda esta situación. Sígueme por favor-y de este modo Ron siguió a su amiga hasta una pequeña cocina, exclusiva para el personal del hospital, en la que había una mesa, un par de sillas y lo necesario para preparar café.

Ambos se sentaron y un silencio sepulcral reinó en el ambiente. El aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo debido a la tensión que había entre ellos.

Ninguno de los dos se decidía a hablar, hasta que Hermione, viendo que esa situación no los llevaba a ningún lado, se decidió a iniciar la conversación.

-Ron, es hora de aclarar todo esto, lo que sucedió la otra noche fue...-Hermione no sabía como definir lo que había pasado la noche de la fiesta, ella realmente lo había disfrutado y pensaba que Ron también, pero no estaba segura. Todo dependía de esa charla.

-Fue algo extraño-completó Ron. El joven aún seguía bajo los efectos de lo que había visto hacía tan solo unos momentos. Estaba realmente enojado, ¿cómo podía ser que Hermione estuviera con otro hombre, y justo enfrente de sus narices!...pero claro Hermione no lo había visto y además él no era nadie para decirle con quién podía estar y con quién no. De cualquier manera Ron estaba decidido a no demostrarle su enojo y a tratar de arreglar la situación lo mejor posible. Por supuesto que las cosas no saldrían cómo a él le hubiera gustado.

-Ya lo creo-siguió Hermione-¿Qué significó eso para ti Ron?-preguntó, impresionándose a sí misma porque no tenía ni la menor idea de dónde había sacado el valor para interrogarlo de ese modo.

Ron se quedó pensando por unos momentos. Sabía que era la oportunidad ideal para decirle lo que realmente había sentido en ese momento, que le había gustado mucho y que significó mucho para él, y esperaba que para ella también. Pero la imagen de Hermione abrazándose con ese desconocido de ese modo tan cariñoso apareció en la mente del chico y no le permitió responder lo que a él le hubiera gustado. Sus celos lo dominaron, como solían hacerlo muy a menudo en todo lo referido a Hermione, y le dijo:

-Fue algo del momento. Algo que suele pasar cuando dos personas están demasiado ebrias y no son conscientes de sus actos. Fue eso, simplemente eso. Creo que no fue nada que pueda afectar nuestra amistad seriamente, Herms.

Hermione estaba bastante desilusionada con esta respuesta pero no pensaba demostrárselo ni por un instante. Al contrario, sonrió ampliamente e hizo un comentario que quizás aclarara una leve duda que tenía desde la noche de la fiesta.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Ron, menos mal que no paso nada más de lo que nos podamos arrepentir.

Hermione escrutaba a Ron, tratando de descifrar lo que pensaba en ese momento, para de este modo eliminar todas sus dudas.

-Claro, menos mal-le dijo Ron confundido. Realmente no le gustó el modo en que Hermione reaccionó a su respuesta. Hubiera esperado otro tipo de reacción, pero ésto le confirmó que Hermione no sentía por él nada más que un enorme cariño fraternal, el mismo que sentía por Harry. Afortunadamente no le había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos, pensaba él, sino todo podría haberse arruinado más. Lo único que quería Hermione cuando le mandó la nota era arreglar todo para mantener su amistad. Simplemente eso.

Hermione se levantó de la silla. El horario del almuerzo ya había terminado y tenía que volver a trabajar. Además se sentía muy incómoda y quería huir lo antes posible de allí.

-Bueno Ron, me alegro que todo esté aclarado y que podamos volver a hablarnos normalmente. Debo volver al trabajo. Nos veremos en unas horas-se despidió la chica.

Ron se había levantado de su asiento y estaba parado frente a ella. Tenía muchas ganas de abrazarla a pesar de todo, y sin pensarlo demasiado así lo hizo.

Hermione se sorprendió mucho pero luego se dio cuenta que lo que Ron quería era sellar su reconciliación de alguna manera, y correspondió a su abrazo. Estuvieron así por unos momentos, sus corazones latiendo locamente por el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Cuando se separaron, Ron le hizo un gesto de la mano y se fue, dejando a Hermione confundida y bastante desilusionada. Realmente esperaba otra respuesta por parte de él, pero sabía que eso nunca sucedería, que Ron solo la veía como su gran amiga, como a su hermana, quizás casi del mismo modo en que la veía a Ginny(n de la a: si Ron vería a Ginny del mismo modo que a Herms sería bastante incestuoso :S:S:S).

Se sentía bastante mal y por todos los medios trataba de que las lágrimas no comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas mientras caminaba hacia la sala de emergencias: su lugar de trabajo.

En ese preciso instante Ron caminaba por las calles de Londres, también bastante alterado, pensando si había hecho lo correcto, si quizás el hombre que Hermione abrazaba era sólo un amigo, pero aquella horrible imagen seguía firme en la mente de Ron, recordándole que,a su modo de ver, eso era más que una demostración de simple amistad, era un abrazo demasiado amoroso como para tratarse de algo amistoso, y que había hecho lo correcto. Entonces...¿por qué ahora se sentía tan mal?.

_Hola a todosss!_

_Cómo están?...espero que muy bien...bueno espero que les haya gustado el chap, me llevó bastante tiempo porque las ideas estaban pero no tenía modo de trasladarlas al papel, en este caso a Word..jejeje...de todos modos aquí está y agradezco a todos los que me leen,a los que me dejan rr´s y a los que no. Pero sobre todo a los primeros porque gracias a ustedes me doy cuenta si el ff va bien o no y si tengo que seguir escribiendo o parar donde estoy._

_A los reviewers que no están registrados les agradezco a través de este medio porque no puedo hacerlo de otro modo, asi que MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOSS!_

_Ahora llegan las aclaraciones:_

_El título del chap lo saqué de una canción de Coty que se llama "Otra vez"...es un hermoso tema que estoy escuchando justamente en este momento...lo puse porque me pareció que es adecuado para la relación de Ron y Herms en este momento, durante los chaps anteriores y también los que seguirán...sisis las cosas no serán muy sencillas entre ellos dos...pero tampoco lo serán para Harry y Ginny...esperen y verán...ahora me voy..._

_Nos leemosss...besos...Lunita!_

_01.36 am_

_15.02.06_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo nueve: "Confusión de sentimientos"

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

Ginny Weasley llegó muy emocionada al departamento esa noche. Estaba realmente feliz y deseosa por comunicarles la noticia a sus amigos y hermano.

Cuando ingresó al lugar encontró a Hermione y a Harry, jugando a los videojuegos, en una consola llamada "Playstation". Eso era algo realmente nuevo para los magos, pero como Ginny se había acostumbrado a estar con muggles todo el tiempo ahora su vida era mitad muggle mitad mágica. Al igual que la de sus amigos.

Cuando la escucharon entrar dejaron de jugar, Hermione sonreía bastante y Harry estaba medio ofuscado. Al parecer Hermione le había ganado de nuevo.

La muchacha era la más hábil de todos con la "Play", seguida de cerca por Ginny y Ron. Harry era el peor de todos. Realmente el niño-que-vivió no estaba en su salsa en lo que a videojuegos se referían.

-¿Y, cómo te fue, habla-inquirió Hermione ansiosa.

Ginny, aunque era bastante bromista, no pudo ocultar su enorme sonrisa y se vio incapaz de gastarles una broma.

-Lo conseguí, tengo el trabajo-exclamó la pelirroja, saltando de la alegría.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ayyyy qué emoción Ginny!-gritó Hermione, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga y la felicitaba calurosamente.-Sabía que lo conseguirías, cuando me lo contaste supe que eras la indicada para ese empleo.-soltándola, Hermione arrastró a la chica hasta el sillón.- Siéntate por favor y cuéntanos todo.

Ginny se acomodó en el sillón y comenzó su relato.

-Mientras caminaba hacia allí estaba muy nerviosa, estaba segura que no lo conseguiría y mis nervios empeoraron cuando llegué y vi que había una larga fila enfrente de la puerta del consultorio. Eran mujeres de todas las edades, desde 18 años hasta 60 aproximadamente. Yo era la última en la fila y estuve parada allí cerca de una hora y media hasta que el medimago me hizo pasar.

Me entrevistó, me preguntó sobre mi vida, a qué me dedico, con quién vivo, dónde, etc. Todo era bastante normal pero yo estaba convencida de que no iba a conseguir el empleo.

Pero me equivoqué...

_Unas horas antes..._

_-Bueno Srita. Weasley estoy muy conforme con todo lo que me cuenta. Realmente la experiencia en el exterior la va a ayudar mucho en futuros trabajos-le dijo el medimago Delacroix, un hombre de alrededor de 30 años, con cierta tonada francesa en su perfecto inglés, muy apuesto, alto, atlético, de ojos verdes y cabello corto castaño claro._

_Ginny mantenía su sonrisa pero lo de "futuros trabajos" la desilusionó mucho. Era como si le estuviera diciendo sutilmente que no era la indicada para ese tipo de empleo. Pero Ginny se equivocó bastante._

_-¿Qué le parece si empezamos a trabajar ya?-interrogó el hombre._

_Ginny estaba bastante confundida, no entendía nada._

_-¿Qué?._

_El hombre rió y le dijo._

_-Que la felicito, el trabajo es suyo. ¿Qué le parece si empezamos hoy, realmente este consultorio es un descontrol desde que mi anterior asistente dejó país y me gustaría comenzar a reorganizar todo, ya que esta tarde suspendí todos los turnos para hacer las entrevistas. Eso si usted no tiene problema._

_Ginny se relajó y sonrió ampliamente. _

_-No tengo ningún problema. Muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad-levantándose de su asiento.-¿Por dónde quiere empezar, Sr. Delacroix?._

_Él también se levantó._

_-Creo que esto funcionará muy bien Srita. Weasley, usted parece ser una persona muy activa y eficiente-le dijo el hombre, mientras se dirigía hacia la recepción-Sígame por favor._

_Ginny lo siguió muy feliz y orgullosa a través del bonito consultorio. Estaba segura de que ese empleo era el indicado para ella. Y el medimago parecía una persona realmente agradable_.

Ginny terminó con su relato y tanto Harry como Hermione volvieron a felicitarla.

-Realmente te lo mereces Ginny. Creo que esto hay que celebrarlo, ¿a ti qué te parece, Harry?-preguntó Hermione.

-Claro que sí, merece una gran celebración-concordó el muchacho, mirando dulcemente a la pelirroja, muy orgulloso de ella.

-No me opongo a la celebración-dijo Ginny, viendo la cara de ilusión de su mejor amiga.

-Excelente, ya pensaré que podemos hacer-exclamó Hermione, levantándose del sillón y yendo hacia la cocina.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Herms?-le preguntó Harry a su amiga, viendo que se iba en el medio de la charla.

-Voy a buscar algo para festejar-le dijo la chica.

Cuando Hermione llegó a la cocina su celular empezó a sonar y ella lo atendió. Era su madre, asi que probablemente estaría un rato largo hablando.

-Creo que Hermione se demorará bastante, está hablando con su mamá-comentó Ginny.-A pesar de que es muy feliz aquí, Hermione extraña mucho a su familia, siempre me lo dice, pero también me dice que aquí es mucho más feliz que en su casa. Se divierte más.

-Si, a mí también me lo dijo. Al parecer sus padres no están nunca en la casa y ella no soporta pasar mucho tiempo sola-concordó Harry.

Ginny solo asintió y ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que Harry le dijo, tomándole la mano:

-Ginny, quiero felicitarte debidamente. Con toda la emoción de Herms aún no he podido hacerlo. Estoy muy feliz por ti, realmente te lo mereces. Te va a ir muy bien, ya lo veras.

-Gracias por la confianza que tienes en mi Harry. Te agradezco mucho por todo-contestó la chica, con una sonrisa en su rostro y apretando suavemente la mano del muchacho.

Ambos siguieron charlando animadamente, con sus manos aún unidas y sin ninguna intención de soltarse.

-Harry, ¿tienes idea de cómo resultó todo entre Ron y Hermione, Y a propósito ¿dónde está mi hermano?-preguntó Ginny.

-Ron está durmiendo, dijo que la dolía la cabeza y se fue a su cuarto. No estoy muy seguro de lo que paso entre ellos dos, no quise preguntarle nada a Ron porque cuando lo vi en el Cuartel estaba muy nervioso y de mal humor, asi que supuse que nada había salido como él planeaba. Y cuando llegué aquí Hermione estaba muy concentrada con los videojuegos y escuchando música bastante depresiva, asi que ahí confirmé que las cosas no estaban demasiado bien.- contestó Harry desanimado. Realmente quería que las cosas entre sus mejores amigos funcionaran.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo.

Luego de esto ninguno de los dos dijo más nada. Un silencio incómodo reinaba en la habitación, roto solamente por la voz de Hermione que venía desde la cocina. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas y sus miradas se perdían en la del otro, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Lentamente, se fueron acercando, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban. Ambos mantenían sus ojos cerrados, pidiendo por favor que ese momento que tanto habían anhelado, consciente o inconscientemente, no terminara nunca. Y justo en el instante que sus labios estaban a punto de fundirse en ese tan esperado beso, el ruido de algo que se rompía proveniente de la cocina los hizo separarse de un salto. Se miraron incómodos por un segundo, y luego se alejaron lo más posible el uno del otro. Se quedaron estáticos, respirando nerviosamente, mientras escuchaban como Hermione interrumpía un momento la conversación con su madre para reparar lo que se le había caído y luego volvía a hablar con ella.

Esos minutos que permanecieron allí fueron los más incómodos de sus vidas.

Ginny se removía en su lugar, nerviosa, mientras que Harry estaba muy quieto y con la mirada tan fija en el piso que parecía que éste fuera lo más interesante que había visto en mucho tiempo. Por momentos miraba a la joven, quien mantenía la vista fija en sus manos, pero que cuando Harry dejaba de mirarla, ella lo miraba a él.

Ninguno de los dos parecía querer moverse de donde estaba, a pesar de lo molesto de la situación: estaban demasiado conmocionados por lo sucedido y no pensaban en nada más.

Cuando Hermione llegó cinco minutos más tarde (sin nada para festejar, evidentemente se había olvidado, pero ni Harry ni Ginny pensaban reclamárselo, estaban muy shockeados para hacerlo) salieron de su ensoñación e intentaron mantener una charla amena con ella, pero al poco tiempo Harry farfulló una disculpa apresurada y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Hermione, que apenas volver de la cocina se dio cuenta de que algo había sucedido allí, miró a Ginny perspicazmente, esperando una explicación por parte de ella.

Ginny, al sentirse observada, le preguntó a Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-Eso es lo que yo quiero saber. ¿Qué sucedió para que Harry partiera de ese modo a su cuarto y para que tu estés tan pálida y ensimismada como si hubieras recibido un susto de muerte?- contraatacó Hermione, escrutando a su mejor amiga con la mirada.

Ginny volvió a removerse incómoda en su asiento y simplemente dijo:

-Nada Hermione. ¿Por qué tendría que haber pasado algo fuera de lo normal?.

Hermione suspiró, un poco exasperada. Conocía a Ginny mejor que a nadie y sabía muy bien cuando ella pretendía esconder algo.

-Ginny a mi no me engañas. No me cuentes si no quieres, pero debes saber que sé cuando me estás mintiendo.- Hermione dejó de hablar por unos instantes, hasta que una idea se le ocurrió y exclamó, subiendo sin querer el tono de su voz.-Ginny, ¿acaso tú y Harry... ?

Ginny la interrumpió nerviosa.

-Shhh Hermione, baja la voz. No, nada de lo que estás suponiendo sucedió entre Harry y yo.-finalizó Ginny, dando por zanjado el asunto. Ella confiaba plenamente en Hermione, y deseaba contarle, pero prefería olvidarse de lo sucedido momentos antes, prefería pasarlo por alto y pretender que nada había pasado o habría podido pasar en realidad. ¿Se hubieran besado si no hubiera habido ninguna interrupción? Sí, definitivamente. ¿Y qué hubiera sucedido después? Las cosas se habrían complicado más aún. Muy confundida, agradeció que no se besaran. En realidad, en el fondo quería que pasara, pero no quería imaginar las terribles consecuencias que ese fallido beso hubiera causado en su corazón y en su renovada amistad con Harry. Ella realmente lo quería y no le hubiera gustado volver a distanciarse de él por algo tan banal como un beso. Además Harry tenía novia.

Hermione la miró un poco dolida porque sabía que su amiga le mentía, pero decidió no indagar más. Si Ginny quería, en algún momento se lo contaría.

-De acuerdo Ginny, si tú lo dices.

Ginny se tranquilizó un poco cuando Hermione le dijo eso. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que significaba: su amiga sabía que algo había ocurrido pero respetaba la decisión de Ginny de no querer hablar al respecto. Agradeció en silencio la discreción y el espacio que Hermione le brindaba y aprovechó para preguntar lo que se estaba muriendo de ganas desde que llegó al lugar. Por supuesto que si Hermione no quería hablar de eso, ella tampoco insistiría. Pero en cambio, si quería hacerlo, ella le daría la oportunidad. Del mismo modo que su amiga había hecho con ella momentos antes.

-Herms, ¿hablaste con Ron?.

A Hermione la tomó por sorpresa esta pregunta, pero decidió contestarle a su amiga. Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien de eso.

-Si, hoy hablamos.-y de ese modo Hermione le contó a Ginny lo ocurrido ese mismo mediodía.

Al finalizar su relato, Hermione parecía un poco triste y desilusionada. Ella realmente esperaba que las cosas se hubieran resuelto de otro modo.

Cuando vio la cara de Hermione, Ginny prefirió callarse y no decirle a su amiga que Harry y ella habían visto a Ron ese mediodía, llevando un ramo de las flores preferidas de Hermione en sus manos.

Aparentemente Ron tenía otras intenciones, pero se había arrepentido quien sabe por qué. Ginny maldijo mentalmente a su hermano por haber desilusionado a su mejor amiga, pero a ella no le dijo nada.

-Entonces que bien que se hayan amigado- comentó Ginny a falta de algo mejor que decir. Todavía seguía un poco turbada por lo sucedido, o mejor dicho "no sucedido" con Harry.

-Si claro- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa un poco falsa pero que pretendía ser sincera. Ella realmente quería convencerse que era lo mejor para los dos. Además no tenía porque sentirse triste, habían vuelto a ser amigos y eso era lo importante. Un poco mareada por todo, decidió cambiar de tema.- Y bueno Ginny, ¿qué tienes ganas de hacer este fin de semana para festejar, Me contaron de una discoteca muggle que inauguraron hace poco aquí cerca. Dicen que es un lugar muy divertido, donde pasan muy buena música y al que muchos magos van para mezclarse con los muggles (por supuesto que los muggles no saben que no todos son como ellos. Sería una catástrofe. ) Eso se debe a que los dueños del lugar son magos decididos a unir a ambos mundos, a experimentar lo que podría surgir de esa propuesta. Yo creo que es interesante, podríamos ir a ver ¿verdad?. El lugar se llama "The Brother´s club".

Ginny sonrió. Realmente tenía ganas de divertirse y de salir con sus amigos.

-Claro, me parece una excelente idea.

Hermione saltó del sillón con una gran sonrisa mientras decía:

-Excelente, mandaré una lechuza para avisar que iremos. Necesitamos conseguir invitaciones para el sector vip que por supuesto no nos negarán.

Y de ese modo Hermione se fue acelerada hacia su cuarto, mientras Ginny tomaba un libro y se disponía a leerlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto Harry caminaba de un lado a otro en su dormitorio. Estaba bastante alterado y no sabía que pensar sobre lo sucedido hace unos momentos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se besaban, ¿Deberían hablar al respecto o simplemente dejarlo pasar, ¿ y Virginia, por unos momentos Harry se había olvidado de ella, de la persona con la que había compartido desde hace años, primero como amiga y luego como su pareja. Ella no se lo merecía, él jamás le haría daño, jamás la engañaría. Pero en ese momento de confusión no pensó nada más y estaba dispuesto a besar a Ginny si no los hubieran interrumpido. Él no podía permitir que eso volviera a pasar, no mientras estuviera de novio con Virginia. Además las cosas entre Ginny y él ya eran complicadas de por sí como para seguir agregándoles problemas.

Se tiró en su cama, dispuesto a dormir y a olvidarse de todo, pero antes de quedarse dormido no pudo evitar pensar que le hubiera encantado de verdad volver a besar a su antiguo amor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasaron los días y llegó el sábado. El día que irían a "The Brother´s club".

Ginny, Hermione y Luna se encontraban en el dormitorio de Hermione, escuchando música y terminando de vestirse y maquillarse.

Las jóvenes charlaban animadamente mientras terminaban de elegir sus atuendos muggles y los modificaban con sus varitas para cambiarlos de color o corregir su tamaño. Todas ellas estaban muy en contacto con los muggles por lo tanto sabían bien como se vestían y qué se usaba. Además Ginny era una fanática de la moda, tanto muggle como mágica y ayudaba a las demás a combinar sus prendas, aunque las otras dos chicas podían hacerlo perfectamente.

-¿Quiénes más vendrán?- preguntó Ginny, mientras cambiaba de color su blusa naranja por una color violeta oscuro.

-Ron, Neville, Harry y Jason, un muchacho que al que la abuela de Neville le alquila uno de los cuartos de su casa -contestó Hermione, dando las últimas pinceladas a los ojos de Ginny, a quien estaba maquillando.

-¿Y qué tal está Jason, ¿ es guapo?

Luna, que era la única que conocía al joven por ser amigo de su novio, contestó.

-Es bastante guapo, pero creo que forma parte de una extraña asociación secreta encargada de la modificación genética de las Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

A veces me preocupa que Neville se relacione con él, no quiero que lo atrapen en nada ilegal por llevarse bien con ese joven. Pero fuera de eso es un joven agradable.

Ambas chicas miraron a Luna divertidas. La muchacha había crecido pero nunca había abandonado sus cómicos divagues. Seguía teniendo ese aire de chiflada de siempre, pero se había aplacado un poco con el correr del tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando estuvieron listas, las chicas salieron para encontrarse con que los chicos llevaban bastante tiempo esperándolas mientras bebían unas cervezas de manteca.

-Ya era hora, llevan años ahí dentro-comentó Ron mientras se paraba del sillón y agarraba su abrigo, tratando de disimular su cara de tonto al ver a Hermione tan bonita y arreglada.

-Pero la espera valió la pena-comentó Jason, el amigo de Neville.-Están todas muy bonitas damas. Mi nombre es Jason Alexander. Gusto en conocerlas.

Las jóvenes le echaron una mirada bastante apreciativa al agradable y caballeroso muchacho, que era un poco más que "bastante guapo" como les había dicho Luna. Era simplemente perfecto. Alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos celestes, musculoso, pero no en exceso y perfectamente vestido y arreglado.

Tanto Harry como Ron le echaron miradas de celos al ver como lo miraban las chicas y como se comportaba él, aunque trataron de disimular porque era amigo de Neville y recientemente había terminado con su novia luego de cinco años de relación, como su amigo les había contado.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Ginny, mirando el reloj de la pared.-¿Estamos todos listos?.

Harry se apresuró a contestar la pregunta de Ginny.

-No, aún falta...

Pero la respuesta de Harry se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta que anunciaban la llegada de...

-Virginia, ¿cómo estás, pasa por favor-le dijo Hermione a la chica, luego de abrirle la puerta.

-Hola a todos-saludó la joven con una gran sonrisa, mientras besaba suavemente a su novio.

Todos respondieron el saludo con una sonrisa, excepto Ginny que lo hizo con una enorme y completamente falsa sonrisa. Ella no tenía idea de que Virginia iba a ir con ellos esa noche. _"Debería haberlo supuesto dado que es la novia de Harry, pero alguien podría haberme avisado"_ pensó la muchacha, mientras partían.

Irían caminado porque el lugar quedaba a pocas cuadras y era una noche hermosa, templada y perfecta para dar un paseo.

Jason charlaba animadamente con todos. Era muy simpático y agradable y las chicas no les molestaba para nada su presencia.

-Qué lindo grupo de amigos que tienen ustedes, ¿ se conocen desde hace mucho?-preguntó el joven.

Ginny fue la encargada de responderle.

-Si, Neville, Ron, mi hermano, Harry y Hermione estaban en el mismo año en el colegio; y Luna y yo estábamos en el mismo año, uno por debajo de ellos.

Él le sonrió y miró a Virginia.

-¿Y la otra pelirroja, ¿ no son hermanas ni nada parecido?.

Ambas muchachas lo miraron desconcertadas.

-¿Quiénes, ¿ nosotras ?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Si, son muy parecidas, incluso sus nombres- confirmó Jason.

Ginny sonrió pero su cara reflejaba cierto disgusto.

-No, nada que ver. Ella es sólo la novia de Harry- respondió Ginny, enfatizando la palabra "solo".

A Virginia este comentario no le gustó demasiado y no se molestó en disimularlo. Le clavó la mirada a Ginny, algo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Si, de eso me percaté.

Siguieron caminando pero ahora Ginny ya no hablaba. Odiaba que Virginia y ella fueran parecidas, porque aunque no le gustara debía admitir que lo eran.

Sus rasgos eran similares, ambas pelirrojas, y aunque Ginny era unos centímetros más baja y un poco más flaca y el color de sus ojos no era el mismo, en conjunto eran muy parecidas. Incluso sus nombres.

En ese momento los pensamientos de Ginny se interrumpieron porque habían llegado al lugar donde pasarían esa velada.

El lugar parecía bastante grande a juzgar por su fachada, que tenía un gran cartel que rezaba en madera "The Brother´s club". Tenía varias entradas y en la playa de estacionamiento había muchos autos. La gente hacía cola frente a las entradas para poder pasar.

Podían distinguirse fácilmente a los muggles de los magos, puesto que éstos últimos los miraban curiosamente mientras pasaban y murmuraban con admiración, en voz muy baja para que los muggles no oyeran, cosas como: "...son Harry Potter y sus amigos...", "... a ellos les debemos la vida...", etc.

Llegaron a la entrada principal y saludaron al dueño del lugar, que los hizo pasar sin hacer cola, sin pagar y además le dio entradas para el sector VIP, mientras las personas que estaban haciendo la fila los miraban con envidia.

Esa noche estaba a punto de empezar y muchas cosas sucederían antes de que terminara...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Hola a todoss!_

_Antes que nada perdón por la tardanza, pero es que la inspiración no llegaba y me costó mucho escribir este chap. _

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho y que sigan leyendo mi ff...agradezco a todos los rr´s que me dejaron y gracias por leerme...prometo no tardar mucho con el próximo..._

_Saludos!_

_LunitaBlack!_

_03.19 a.m._

_20.03.06_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo diez: "Los giros del destino no siempre son los correctos".

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

_En ese momento los pensamientos de Ginny se interrumpieron porque habían llegado al lugar donde estarían esa noche._

_El lugar parecía bastante grande a juzgar por su fachada, que tenía un gran cartel que rezaba en madera "The Brother´s club".. Tenía varias entradas y en la playa de estacionamiento había muchos autos. La gente hacía cola frente a las entradas para poder pasar._

_Podían distinguirse fácilmente a los muggles de los magos, puesto que éstos últimos los miraban curiosamente mientras pasaban y murmuraban con admiración en voz muy baja para que los muggles no oyeran cosas como: "...son Harry Potter y sus amigos...", "... a ellos les debemos la vida...", etc._

_Llegaron a la entrada principal y saludaron al dueño del lugar, que los hizo pasar sin hacer cola, sin pagar y además le dio entradas para el sector VIP, mientras las personas que estaban haciendo la cola los miraban con envidia._

_Esa noche estaba a punto de empezar y muchas cosas sucederían antes de que terminara..._

Entraron todos juntos a la discoteca. Era un lugar realmente enorme, con una pista principal, en la que se encontraban en ese momento, y otra pista al aire libre, en la que había varias mesas en donde se podían sentar si se cansaban de bailar. En ambas pistas había varias barras donde podían comprar bebidas muggles, lo cual puso muy contento a Ron, que de no ser por la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione ya se estaría dirigiendo hacia allí.

Al sector VIP se accedía a través de una escalera ubicada del lado izquierdo del lugar, pero desde donde estaban ellos no se podía ver nada de aquel sector.

La música sonaba muy fuerte y el lugar estaba bastante lleno a pesar de que no era muy tarde.

Todos ellos estaban muy contentos y pronto se pusieron a bailar al son de una rápida melodía muggle. Neville y Luna bailaban muy bien y pronto todos hicieron lugar alrededor de ellos para observarlos. Cuando la pieza terminó, todos aplaudieron y volvieron a bailar.

Ron bailaba con Ginny, Hermione con Jason, Harry con Virginia, y Neville con Luna. Pero se iban intercambiando las parejas y también bailaban todos juntos.

En un momento Harry quedó bailando con Ginny. Ambos se sintieron muy incómodos, porque aún no habían superado el asunto del beso. De todos modos se pusieron a bailar y poco a poco se fueron distendiendo hasta que terminaron bailando varias melodías porque se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

Realmente se notaba que entre ellos dos había mucha química, ya que hasta en el baile se demostraba. Y eso no fue pasado por alto por Virginia, quien los miraba en forma reprobatoria, aunque trataba de disimular de la mejor manera posible.

Ella sabía bien que ellos dos eran muy amigos, pero también era consciente de que habían tenido un pasado juntos y ella mejor que nadie lo sabía. Antes de que se pusieran de novios, Harry le había contado todo lo sucedido con Ginny y como le había costado seguir adelante sin ella a su lado. Le contaba como la extrañaba y como deseaba que regresara. Pero eso fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que ella, Virginia, sentía por él algo más que simple cariño de amigos. Desde ese momento él no le contó más nada y poco tiempo después se pusieron de novios. Fueron muy felices durante ese año, pero ella nunca supo si Harry había olvidado o no a Ginny, nunca se atrevió a preguntárselo por miedo a recordársela o por miedo a saber la respuesta. Ella lo quería demasiado y prefería vivir en esa burbuja que había creado para no sufrir, durase lo que durase. Pero ahora su burbuja se había quebrado, Ginny Weasley había vuelto a aparecer en la vida y por lo visto no iba a desaparecer por un largo tiempo...

Mientras tanto Harry y Ginny seguían en su mundo, bailando juntos como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor. Ambos sonreían y se los veía muy felices.

Pero en un momento a Ginny se le dio por mirar alrededor y se encontró con la enfurecida mirada de Virginia clavada en ellos dos. Disimuladamente, Ginny le indicó a Harry, y ahora el muchacho era el que miraba en esa dirección.

La cara de la joven estaba cada vez más roja, a pesar de que trataba de disimular su ira.

Ginny paró de bailar y le indicó a Harry con la mirada de que ya era hora de que fuera hablar con su novia.

-Perdón-le susurró antes de irse, aunque no estaba seguro si Ginny lo había oído.

Ginny se quedó parada, mirando por unos instantes a Virginia, con una mezcla de rabia y ¿pena? en su mirada, quien le devolvía una mirada de odio y furia.

Ginny decidió ignorarla y se puso a bailar con sus amigos, quienes sin disimulo miraban con atención a Harry y a su novia.

Harry se acercó a la chica y la tomó de la mano. Ella lo rechazó por unos momentos, como si estuviera luchando consigo misma sobre si debía ceder o no, pero luego tomó su mano.

Al ver la reacción de la joven, Harry decidió comenzar a hablar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Vir,¿algún problema?-le susurró suavemente en el oído.

-Sabes bien lo que me pasa-le contestó ella, de mal humor.-Hay cosas que no hace falta preguntarlas.

Harry se sintió bastante tonto. Debía admitir que su manera de empezar la charla no fue la mejor que podía haber elegido.

-De acuerdo. Sé lo que te está molestando, ¿todo esto es porque estaba bailando con Ginny?-le preguntó el joven, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

Ella se limitó a asentir. La música sonaba demasiado fuerte y debía gritar para hacerse escuchar. Pero no podía quedarse sin decir nada.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, que es tu amiga y todo eso. Pero no puedo evitar sentirme celosa...-Virginia iba a continuar recordándole su pasado juntos, pero prefirió callarse la boca. Mientras fuera posible quería evitar decirle eso a Harry.

-¿Entonces, si ya sabes todo eso porque te pones celosa-cuestionó el joven.

Ella se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, sin responderle. Sabía que tenía razón en estar celosa, porque se trataba de la exnovia del chico, pero como no quería recordarle a él ese pasado, decidió darse por vencida. No le quedaba otra opción.

Acercándose, lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras le murmuraba al oído:

-Me pongo celosa porque te quiero, y no quiero verte con otra mujer.

Harry también la abrazó, y estuvo a punto de reprocharle porque se ponía así con Ginny cuando nunca había estado celosa de Hermione, pero decidió no hacerlo porque ya sabía bien la respuesta.

Mientras tanto Ginny observaba esta escena bastante confundida. Sabía que ellos dos habían discutido por ella, pero no se sentía para nada culpable. Harry y ella eran simplemente amigos y si Virginia se ponía celosa de eso entonces algo ahí andaba mal. Lo que Ginny no sabía era que para Virginia ella representaba una gran amenaza, era el regreso de la que había sido el amor de la vida de su novio durante mucho tiempo y por la que estaba segura, aún sentía algo.

Ginny decidió dejar de pensar en eso y seguir bailando, pero se sentía incómoda ahí, por lo que se dirigió a Hermione, para decirle.

-Herms, ¿qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta, vamos a ver si encontramos a alguien que conozcamos.

Hermione, que se dio cuenta de las intenciones que tenía su mejor amiga de huir, asintió.

-Claro, vamos a ver si encontramos a alguien.-dirigiéndose a Ron, Jason, Neville y Luna.-Nosotras vamos a dar una vuelta, luego los buscamos.

Los tres asintieron y las muchachas se fueron, sin darse cuenta que una mirada color verde esmeralda seguía incesantemente a la pelirroja y el dueño de esa mirada sentía un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad corriendo a través de su cuerpo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione y Ginny paseaban por la pista exterior de la discoteca. La música que sonaba era la misma que adentro, solo que su volumen era apenas más bajo, permitiendo a la gente bailar pero también hablar sin la necesidad de gritar. Esta pista también era grande y había un balcón ubicado a unos diez metros de altura, a lo largo de la pared posterior de la pista.

-Ginny tienes una cara terrible, te molestó lo de Harry y Virginia ¿verdad?-preguntó Hermione a Ginny una vez que se sentaron en uno de los sillones que había en el lugar, decididas a descansar por un momento.

Ginny la miró por unos segundos, para luego contestarle:

-Claro que me molestó. Me irritó la escena de celos que ella le hizo. No entiende que él y somos amigos, simplemente amigos.-Ginny sintió como esas últimas palabras le generaban una gran tristeza pero decidió disimularla como pudo.-¿Es tan difícil de entender?.

Hermione miró a su amiga comprensivamente. Sabía que lo que a Ginny le había molestado no fue la escena de celos, sino darse cuenta de que Harry le pertenecía a alguien más y no a ella.

-No, no es tan complicado. Pero tienes que darte cuenta de que para Virginia, eres una amenaza en potencia.

-Explícate,

Hermione sonrió y le contestó:

-Claro. Es muy simple. A pesar de que pasó un largo tiempo de que ustedes terminaron y todo eso, tu no dejas de ser la exnovia de Harry. Esa exnovia a la que tanto quiso, a la que tanto le costó dejar...

Hermione iba a seguir hablando, pero Ginny la interrumpió, ofuscada.

-No creo que le haya costado tanto.

Hermione arqueó una de sus cejas y le tomó la mano a su amiga.

-Créeme que sí le costó, ¿o a quién piensas que le contó todos sus pesares las pocas veces que decidió no guardarse todo su sufrimiento dentro de él, ¿ a Hedwig?.

Ginny se quedó helada, sin poder articular una respuesta sensata. Nunca creyó que Harry hubiera sufrido tanto por ella cuando decidió dejarla, nunca se le había ocurrido esa opción. Realmente no.

Hermione, al darse cuenta del significado que habían causado sus palabras, decidió cortar el tema rápido, pero había algo más que debía agregar.

-¿Y sabes también quien era una gran confidente de Harry?.

Ginny negó con la cabeza. Aún no podía hablar.

-Virginia. Sí Ginny no me mires así -dijo la chica captando la mirada de incredulidad de su amiga- Harry y ella fueron grandes amigos antes de ser pareja. Ella conoce la historia que ustedes tuvieron, por eso ahora que regresaste siente una gran inseguridad y por eso le hace escenas de celos, que no le haría tratándose de otra amiga-finalizó Hermione.

Ginny estaba a punto de reprocharle algo a su amiga, pero esta fue Hermione quien la interrumpió.

-Sé lo que vas a decirme, Ginny. No la estoy defendiendo ni justificando. Sé bien que tú la ves como una enemiga, y no te digo que la veas de otro modo, no me voy a meter en eso, y quizás piensas que yo estoy de su lado por lo que te dije recién. Pero no es así Ginny, tú eres mi amiga, mi verdadera amiga, y yo sería la persona más feliz del mundo si mis mejores amigos estuvieran juntos de nuevo-terminó Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

Pero Ginny no sonreía, tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro, pero no podía distinguirse lo que siginificaba.

-Eso es algo que no volverá a pasar, nunca más. Es algo que ya deberías saber, y también Virginia. No tiene porque ponerse celosa. Lo nuestro está muerto y enterrado, desde hace mucho tiempo-completó Ginny, terminante.

Hermione no pensaba replicarle pero tampoco pudo hacerlo ya que en ese momento se les acercaron dos desconocidos, más muggles que todos los Dursley juntos. Se sentaron en el sillón donde estaban ellas, uno de cada lado.

-¿Qué tal, muñecas,¿quién está muerto y enterrado, pelirroja, espero no ser yo-le dijo a Ginny el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, mirándola lascivamente. Era petiso, de cabello claro, ojos oscuros y rasgos grotescos.

Ginny lo miró con mucha furia, mientras era pellizcada por Hermione, advirtiéndola para que se controlara. Esos dos eran simples muggles, pero muy molestos.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera retrucarle, Hermione habló, tratando de sonar tranquila, pero evidentemente estaba molesta por la interrupción de esos dos imbéciles.

-Debo pedirles que se retiren, en cualquier momento llegaran nuestros novios y no creo que les agrade para nada ver esta situación-les dijo Hermione, parándose del sillón, junto con Ginny y tratando de avanzar.

Los dos hombres se miraron y también se levantaron del sillón, riéndose.

-Oh eso no será un problema, nosotros no somos celosos, podemos compartirlas-dijo el otro, el que se había sentado al lado de Hermione. Era un poco más alto que el anterior, pero igual de grotesco.

Ambas muchachas ya estaban muy alteradas, a punto de sacar sus varitas y mandarlos a volar con un hechizo o para clavárselas donde más les doliera.

-Oh eso si será un problema, porque ellos sí son celosos-contraatacó Ginny, en postura defensiva y con las manos en las caderas, en un digno gesto de la señora Weasley.

-Eso a nosotros no nos importa ricura-contestó el rubio, tratando de abrazar a Ginny por la cintura. Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ella sabía que no podía utilizar la magia, pero no fue necesaria en ese momento. La muchacha se corrió para evitar que el tipo la tocara, y le asestó un fuerte golpe en la nariz, que le empezó a sangrar a borbotones. Cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando, agarró a la chica del brazo fuertemente, pero esta vez Hermione, ni corta ni perezosa le dio una patada en sus partes bajas, razón por la cual soltó a Ginny y se alejó de ellas lo más rápido que pudo debido al fuerte dolor y a su nariz sangrante, junto con su amigo, y sin atreverse a maldecir ni siquiera por lo bajo, desapareciendo de la vista de ellas.

Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron, pero no tuvieron tiempo de decirse ni una palabra porque en ese momento aparecieron junto a ellas Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, muy agitados y enojados.

-¿Están bien, vimos todo desde el balcón de arriba e intentamos saltar, pero nos detuvieron, entonces corrimos para tratar de ayudarlas, pero veo que lo hicieron muy bien ustedes solas-dijo Dean mirando a las muchachas con alegría.

-Todo bien, pudimos arreglarnos sin la magia, aunque pensé en sacar la varita desde el momento en que se sentaron al lado nuestro. Hemos pasado por cosas peores como para asustarnos por dos simples muggles, con la capacidad intelectual de un bowtruckle -comentó Ginny, aún bastante enfurecida.

-Pero fue bueno arreglarnos sin la magia, imagínense el revuelo que se hubiera armado. Además la fuerza bruta es buena es ocasiones -rió Hermione, recordando el golpe que le había asestado a Draco Malfoy durante su tercer año.

Todos rieron con ella y al fin Ginny pudo relajarse un poco.

-Bueno muchachas, ¿con quién vinieron,¿están Harry y Ron?-preguntó Seamus, interesado.

-Sí, también Luna, Neville y un amigo de Neville-contestó Hermione.

-Y Virginia, Herms, no te olvides de ella- dijo Ginny irónicamente.

Hermione solo la miró y siguió hablando.

-¿Ustedes vinieron solos?.

Fue el turno de Dean de responder:

-No, también vinieron Lavender y Parvati.

-Qué bien-dijo Ginny.-¿Y dónde están ellas?.

Hermione fulminó a Ginny con la mirada. El saber que Lavender estaba allí no le había agradado para nada.

-No lo sé, la última vez que las vimos estaban bailando con unas amigas que se encontraron y unos muchachos-respondió Dean.

Ginny se extraño y se dirigió a Seamus:

-¿Con unos muchachos, ¿Parvati y tu no estaban juntos?.

Seamus se sintió un poco incómodo y se rascó la cabeza, intentando disimular.

-No, ya no, hace un año que cortamos. Ahora somos amigos, muy buenos amigos debo decir. Estamos juntos todo el tiempo, pero nada más.

El muchacho parecía un poco dolido por esto y Ginny decidió no preguntar nada más y cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a buscar a los demás?.

-Me parece que no va a hacer falta-dijo Hermione, señalando hacia la enorme puerta de vidrio que separaba ambas pistas. Allí estaban Ron, Luna, Jason, Neville, Virginia y Harry, caminando hacia ellos.

Llegaron hasta donde estaban y los saludaron. Enseguida Ron se puso a hablar con Dean y Seamus sobre el resultado del último partido de Quidditch, entre los Chuddley Cannons y los Kenmare Kestrels, el equipo favorito de Seamus, y pronto Ron y Seamus se pusieron a discutir, mientras Dean trataba de calmarlos.

Los otros charlaban entretenidos, todos estaban felices pero al parecer la más feliz allí era Virginia, que por momentos miraba a Ginny con una sonrisa de satisfacción y suficiencia en su rostro, mientras se aferraba con mas fuerza al brazo de su novio.

Ginny la ignoraba y seguía hablando tranquilamente con los demás. Pasó un rato y la joven decidió ir al baño, por lo que les avisó a sus amigos y se retiró.

El baño estaba en la pista de adentro y le llevó un buen rato llegar hasta él. Cuando llegó había una larga fila de mujeres esperando para entrar, asi que tuvo que esperar quince minutos.

Un poco irritada por la gente que la empujaba Ginny trataba de dirigirse a la pista de afuera, de vuelta con sus amigos. Ya iba llegando a la abertura que comunicaba ambas pistas cuando...

-Señorita Weasley nunca pensé que iba a encontrármela por aquí.

Ginny se frenó en seco y se dio vuelta, para encontrarse frente a frente con su jefe, el sanador Delacroix, vestido impecablemente y mucho más atractivo de lo que Ginny lo había visto el día anterior.

-Buenas noche señor Delacroix, que gran coincidencia. Por favor llámeme Ginny, estamos fuera del trabajo.

El hombre sonrió, enseñando sus dientes perfectos.

-De acuerdo Ginny, entonces tú llámame Paul.

Ginny le sonrió de vuelta.

-De acuerdo Paul.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado un largo rato desde que Ginny se había ido al baño y eso no le estaba gustando para nada a Harry. Miraba nervioso para todos lados, tratando de encontrarla. Esto no pasó desapercibido para su novia, que le preguntó, arqueando las cejas.

-¿Qué te pasa Harry,¿estás buscando a alguien?.

-No, claro que no- le respondió el chico, pero sin mirarla a los ojos porque no podía parar de buscar.

La muchacha se sintió mal, y enojada se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba yendo, él la siguió y le preguntó:

-¿A dónde te vas?.

Ella ni siquiera se dio vuelta para mirarlo y mientras comenzaba a caminar otra vez, le espetó:

-Al baño. A ver si tardó bastante y también me buscas desesperadamente.

Y de ese modo ella se fue, dejando bastante descolocado a Harry, que se debatía entre ir a buscarla o dejarla partir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto Ron había decidido ir a dar una vuelta con Hermione. En realidad ella había querido ir a dar una vuelta y el chico no quiso que fuera sola. Por eso ahora los dos iban caminando por la pista interior, tomados de la mano para evitar perderse por el tumulto de gente. Pero eso a ninguno de los dos les molestaba, agradecían en silencio que hubiera tantas personas asi tenían una buena excusa para tomarse de las manos.

Estaban llegando a una de las barras cuando Ron se giró para enfrentar a Hermione y le preguntó:

-¿Tienes ganas de tomar algo, yo tengo bastante sed.

Hermione lo miró arqueando las cejas.

-Si, seguro que tienes sed-le dijo irónicamente.

-¿Estás insinuando algo,¿debo recordarte la fiesta de Ginny acaso, no puedes insinuarme que yo soy borracho, para el caso tu también lo eres-bromeó Ron, que al recordar la fiesta se sonrojó, al igual que Hermione, aunque debido a las luces era medio imposible de notar.

Ella le contestó riéndose, siguiendo la broma :

-Yo no te dije eso, lo dijiste tu solito.-y dirigiéndolo a la barra.-Vamos a saciar tu sed Ron, no sea cuestión que te deshidrates.

Y de esta manera Ron siguió a Hermione hasta la barra, donde pidieron dos daiquiris de frutilla y se pusieron a charlar durante un largo rato.

-Y bien Herms, dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños, ¿qué quieres que te regale?.

Te pregunto porque pensaba regalarte un libro pero ya los tienes todos-comentó Ron, dirigiéndose a su amiga, luego de ofrecerle uno de los vasos.

Hermione rió suavemente por el comentario y le respondió:

-No lo sé Ron, lo que tú quieras, lo que a ti te guste a mí me va a parecer bien. Después de todo lo que importa es la intención, ¿verdad?.

Ron la miró extrañado.

-Eso dicen, pero también importa el regalo.

-Nunca cambias Ron-rió la chica.

Ron siguió hablando. Estaba muy contento de que por fin su amistad había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, o por lo menos eso creía él.

-¿Entonces no me darás ni una pista,¿tendré que elegir el regalo yo solo, sin ninguna ayudita?-le preguntó Ron, fingiendo tristeza.

-Así tendrá que ser, sin ninguna ayuda-le contestó Hermione, fingiendo seriedad, pero en realidad estaba disfrutando mucho esa charla con Ron. Por fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Siguieron hablando por un rato más, hasta que la rápida música que estaba sonando hasta ese momento fue cambiada por una lenta melodía, muy dulce.

Muchas personas de la que estaban a su alrededor aprovecharon para parar de bailar y muchos otros aprovecharon para acercarse más a la persona que querían.

Ron y Hermione pararon de hablar y miraron a su alrededor. Muchas parejas bailaban abrazadas y ellos no pudieron evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago, pensando que les encantaría estar así con la persona que tenían delante.

Ron parecía estar librando una batalla dentro de él. Realmente tenía ganas de bailar con Hermione de ese modo, pero cuando se disponía a invitarla, la imagen de ella abrazándose con otro aparecía en su mente, hiriéndole nuevamente el corazón.

Trataban de no mirarse y la situación ya se estaba tornando bastante incómoda. Hermione se concentró en su trago, bebiéndolo a pequeños sorbos cada vez que quería disimular que estaba mirando a Ron.

La canción que sonaba se metía poco a poco dentro de la mente de Ron, y en algunas partes le hacía recordar bien lo que él sentía por Hermione.

_"Soy tu mejor amigo,_

_Tu pañuelo de lágrimas,_

_De amores perdidos..."_

Recordaba las veces que había visto llorar a su amiga, las veces que había llorado por su culpa y otras tantas que no. Recordaba como la había consolado tantas veces, aún sin saber el motivo de su llanto, aún sin saber el motivo de su tristeza. Cada vez que la veía así sufría con ella. Odiaba ver que su amiga estaba mal y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, porque no sabía la causa de su nostalgia.

En ese momento la miró. Ella seguía bebiendo su trago, mirando hacia cualquier lugar menos a él. Él desvió su mirada, para fundirse otra vez en sus recuerdos.

_"...Tú te me quedas viendo, _

_Y me preguntas, _

_Si algo me está pasando.. _

_Y yo no sé qué hacer, _

_Si tu supieras que... me estoy muriendo _

_Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento, _

_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces, _

_Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre..."_

Al verla, recordó esos momentos en los que pensó que ella sospechaba algo acerca de sus sentimientos y estuvo a punto de confesarle todo lo que sentía. Pero nunca quiso arriesgar la gran amistad que tenían, nunca quiso arriesgarse a que todas sus ilusiones se desvanecieran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nunca quiso arriesgarse a la posibilidad de que quizás ella no lo amara del mismo modo.

Una gran tristeza lo invadió y se derrumbó en la banqueta junto a la barra. La canción estaba terminando y él no había invitado a bailar a Hermione. Pidió otro trago y comenzó a tomarlo despacio, mientras Hermione lo miraba con atención.

Ella se había percatado de que su amigo se había puesto muy triste de repente y no sabía que hacer para animarlo. Le hubiera gustando sacarlo a bailar, pero justo cuando juntó el valor para hacerlo la canción terminó.

Hermione se derrumbó en la silla de al lado de Ron, sin decir nada. La estaban pasando tan bien juntos y de un momento a otro todo se desvanecía.

Pero al parecer esa noche no estaba destinada a ser tan triste para ellos dos.

Otra lenta melodía comenzó a sonar y esta vez Hermione, decidida, se levantó de su asiento.

-Ron vamos a bailar no puedo permitir que mi gran amigo se quede toda la noche con esa cara de tristeza, sufriendo por alguien que quizás no lo merece-bromeó ella, aparentemente segura pero hecha un manojo de nervios por dentro.

Ron se levantó de su asiento y acompaño a Hermione a la pista de baile. La tomó de la cintura mientras ella ubicaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Comenzaron a bailar lentamente, muy pegados.

-Ella sí vale le pena Hermione, vale todo el sufrimiento del universo y más-le susurró Ron, suavemente a su amiga en el oído.

Hermione no dijo nada y prefirió seguir bailando. Estas palabras la lastimaron profundamente, no tenía idea de a quién se refería su amigo, pero evidentemente estaba muy enamorado de esa joven para pensar de ese modo.

Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, mientras escuchaba la canción que sonaba.

Ron, quien no se había dado cuenta de que Hermione lloraba, seguía bailando, muy feliz, cada vez más cerca de la chica. Sentía unos tremendos deseos de besarla pero sabía que no podía, que no debían, que ellos eran amigos. Amigos y nada más.

La canción iba terminando y Ron veía como su oportunidad de besar a Hermione se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. Ya se estaban separando, ambos muy tristes aunque trataban de no demostrarlo. A Hermione aún le caían un par de lágrimas por el rostro pero intentó disimularlas de la mejor manera posible cuando miró a Ron, luego de terminar de bailar.

Ron estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle algo a Hermione, pero justo en ese instante una voz aguda sonó a sus espaldas.

-Won-Won al fin te encuentro, estuve toda la noche buscándote...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hacía ya un largo rato desde que Harry se había puesto a dar una vuelta por la disco. No sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo, no sabía si buscaba a Ginny o a Virginia, o quizás a las dos.

Cada vez estaba más confundido y la gente que bailaba y lo empujaba no lo ayudaba para nada en su búsqueda.

Seguía caminando buscando una cabellera pelirroja, sin saber a cuál de las dos jóvenes pertenecía.

Se sentía cada vez más perdido, nunca, desde que Ginny había regresado se había sentido tan mal como en ese momento. Cada vez se preocupaba más por ella, la necesitaba cuando no estaba, la extrañaba y la quería cada vez más. Y el asunto del casi-beso de días anteriores no ayudaba para minimizar su confusión. Realmente no sabía lo que quería.

Además, por otro lado estaba Virginia. Ella ya se estaba dando cuenta de todo, no era ninguna tonta y podía ver que las cosas entre ellos dos habían cambiado mucho en el último tiempo, precisamente desde la llegada de Ginny.

Pero ella no tenía la culpa, sólo él, con sus recuerdos del pasado, con sus sentimientos no concretados, con la horrible sensación de que ya no había nada por hacer, que habían perdido su tiempo y ya no podían retroceder el tiempo. Cómo desearía haber hablado con Ginny años atrás, cómo desearía haberla seguido por el mundo, pero ya todo estaba perdido, el destino lo quiso así: ellos nunca podrían volver a estar juntos, simplemente por el hecho de que los tiempos de uno y del otro nunca estuvieron coordinados y ninguno de los dos había sido lo suficientemente valiente por luchar por lo que sentían...o quizás sí, pero...

Harry se paró en seco. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, allí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, riendo como nunca y hablando con un hombre completamente desconocido para él. Con la respiración agitada, Harry se acercó sigilosamente, tratando de reconocer al hombre de alrededor de treinta años que charlaba con Ginny. No se le hacía conocido de ningún lado, quizás era un amigo de Ginny del hospital, o quizás era algo más...

Realmente no tenía ganas de quedarse a averiguarlo y además si seguía allí se darían cuenta de su presencia y era lo que él menos quería en ese momento, así que rápidamente se alejó por donde había venido, sintiéndose bastante frustrado y un poco asustado ante la idea de que Ginny podría estar con alguien más...

Mientras tanto, unos metros más adelante, la aludida se encontraba muy contenta charlando con Paul, quién le había invitado a tomar algo y a compartir una amena conversación.

Ya habían pasado por miles de temas, especialmente referidos a lo relacionado con la carrera de ambos. Técnicas nuevas de investigación, la aplicación de diversas pociones para algunas enfermedades y ésta nueva y extraña fusión entre la medicina mágica y la muggle eran los temas que más sonaron en esa conversación. Como Paul era francés y Ginny había vivido un tiempo en Estados Unidos podían intercambiar más experiencia y anécdotas que cualquier otro medimago. Además Ginny se sentía feliz, ya que el hombre la trataba de igual a igual, como si ella ya fuera una medimaga recibida cuando aún le faltaban unos meses para terminar.

El tiempo pasaba y Ginny no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que se le ocurrió mirar su reloj de pulsera, ya hacía una hora que había abandonado a sus amigos para ir al baño y aún no había regresado.

-Paul gracias por invitarme pero tengo que irme, mis amigos deben estar buscándome por todos lados-dijo Ginny, mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Él también se levantó de su silla y se acercó un poco a ella. Sonreía ampliamente y se lo veía complacido.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme Ginny, espero que esto se vuelva a repetir, me divertí mucho contigo hoy, y la charla fue muy instructiva también.

Esto confundió un poco a Ginny. Le gustaba mucho lo que le había dicho pero no era correcto, no podía ser, ellos no podían volver a juntarse como algo premeditado, que no era casual como ese encuentro que acababan de compartir. Un poco nerviosa y evadiendo el tema le dijo:

-Yo también me divertí, pero ya debo irme, mis amigos me esperan.

Inesperadamente él se acercó a la joven y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, para luego susurrarle al oído un simple_: -Nos veremos el lunes, señorita Weasley-_, y partir sin más que decir.

Ella comenzó a caminar apresuradamente hacia la pista de afuera, un poco confundida y perdida por lo recientemente sucedido. Sabía que no debía pasar pero no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que había disfrutado ese encuentro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione se quedó helada al escuchar esa voz. No podía creer que justo hubiera aparecido en ese instante, justo cuando Ron estaba a punto de decirle algo que parecía importante. No podía creer cuán en contra el destino les estaba jugando.

Ron aparentemente sentía lo mismo que ella, pero no pudo seguir viéndolo ya que Lavender Brown se colocó en el medio de ellos dos y abrazó al pelirrojo con fuerza.

-Won-won te busqué toda la noche como loca. Cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí lo único que hice fue tratar de encontrarte. ¿Te estarías escondiendo de mi picarón?-le decía Lavender a Ron mientras lo apretujaba tan fuerte que a Ron, a pesar de ser mucho más alto y fuerte que ella le estaba costando mucho trabajo zafarse.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, pero Ron no pudo notarlo porque antes de que se dieran cuenta ella ya había partido velozmente, con dirección a los baños.

Cuando Ron finalmente pudo zafarse del abrazo de Lavender, no encontró a Hermione por ningún lado y el alma se le cayó a los pies. Había estado tan cerca...y otra vez el destino les había jugado en contra.

Ron comenzó a desesperarse, debía encontrar a Hermione cuanto antes, debía hablarle, pero no sabía que hacer con Lavender. Se la tenía que sacar de encima, y rápido.

-Lavender, gusto en verte, pero no puedo quedarme aquí, hablando contigo. Debo encontrar a Hermione, adiós-le dijo Ron a Lavender tratando de hacerse oír por sobre el sonido de la música, que ahora volvía ser más rápida y menos romántica.

Comenzó a caminar, por todos lados, tratando de encontrar a Hermione, pero sin ningún éxito. Se chocaba con todo el mundo y algunos los insultaban al pasar pero él no se detenía. Debía encontrarla cuanto antes, esta vez no permitiría que el destino le obrara en contra.

Llegó a la pista de afuera y allí, donde ya había menos gente, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Lavender lo había seguido durante todo el camino.

Ya se estaba molestando bastante. Tenía suficiente con su inoportuna aparición como para tener que soportarla siguiéndolo justo en ese momento.

Se giró para enfrentar a la chica, que lo miraba con ojos soñadores, pero eso no impidió que le dijera lo que le tenía que decir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Lavender, te dije que no podía charla contigo. Te dije que tengo que encontrar a Hermione.

La chica puso cara de enojada y se preparó para enfrentrarlo.

-Claro, a ella sí la vas a buscar pero a mí me evitas todo el tiempo. No puedes hacerme esto Ron, no puedes, a ver dime, ¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo, puede ser más inteligente, pero no creo que sea ni más hermosa ni sexy que yo-dijo la muchacha recuperando su pose y acercándose sensualmente a él, con toda la intención de tocarlo-Y para el caso Ronnie eso es lo más importante,¿verdad?.

Ron se alejó de ella enojado. Tenía las orejas del mismo color que su cabello y respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Sabes Lavender, Hermione no es hermosa ni sexy como tú...

La chica sonreía poco a poco y estaba a punto de abrir la boca, cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron tenía más que decir.

-Ella es mucho más sexy y hermosa de lo que tu serás por el resto de tu vida. Además es inteligente, bondadosa, amable y la única persona capaz de hacerme sentir esto que siento. Lavender, yo la amo a ella. Siempre lo hice y siempre lo haré. Entiéndelo-exclamó Ron, más fuerte de lo que hubiera deseado porque en ese momento varias personas lo estaban observando asombradas. Ron no podía creer que esas palabras habían salido de su boca, hacía tiempo que deseaba exteriorizar todo eso que sentía hace tanto tiempo, pero siempre pensó que la primera en saberlo sería la causante de todo ese torrente de sentimientos y en otro ámbito mucho más privado.

Lavender pretendió llorar pero no lo logró, ella no sentía nada demasiado profundo por Ron, pero el simple hecho de que alguien la rechazara le causaba una enorme herida a su gigantesco ego. Encolerizada, le gritó a Ron:

-Te arrepentirás de esto Ronald Weasley, nunca más tendrás otra oportunidad conmigo, nunca, nunca, nunca.

De este modo ella se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Ron perplejo por lo que acababa de decir y avergonzado porque tanta gente lo hubiera escuchado decirlo, tanta gente menos Hermione. Su Hermione.

Se quedó parado, tieso, en el medio de la pista, esperando algo que lo hiciera reaccionar. Y ese algo no se hizo esperar.

Al parecer un conocido suyo había escuchado todo y no dudaba en hacérselo notar.

-Vaya vaya Weasley, al fin decidiste confesar todos tus sentimientos por Hermione, lástima que no lo hiciste a la persona correcta-le dijo una voz conocida, que arrastraba las palabras y a cuyo dueño Ron había despreciado y odiado con toda su alma en otras épocas: Draco Malfoy.

Ron se giró asombrada. Malfoy era la última persona a la pensaba encontrarse en un lugar como aquél. Además hacía bastante tiempo que no lo veía y pensaba que no se encontraría en el país.

-Draco Malfoy, tiempo sin verte.¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?-le preguntó Ron, tratando de evitar el tema anterior.

Malfoy ensanchó su sonrisa, que ya no era maliciosa como el otros tiempos, pero que aún tenía un dejo de cinismo e ironía.

-Vaya Ron Weasley ¿desde cuando te interesas por mi vida,¿ Acaso quieres cambiar de tema o me parece a mí?.

Ron se puso un poco incómodo pero no tardó en contestarle, medio en broma.

-Desde que decidiste unirte a La Orden me intereso por lo que haces. No sea cuestión de que te pases al bando equivocado otra vez.

-Sabes bien que jamás lo haría.

Draco Malfoy había cambiado mucho desde el final de su sexto año en Hogwarts. Desde el momento en que le encomendaron la misión de matar a Dumbledore, se dio cuenta de que no quería pertenecer más al bando equivocado. Sufrió mucho durante ese año y no quería volver a pasar por eso. Menos cuando el hecho de no haber matado a Dumbledore le costó la vida a su madre y a su padre. Solo, en peligro de muerte, más triste de lo que nunca había estado en su vida y sin nadie a quien recurrir, decidió acudir a la casa de los Weasley, entregando su varita e implorando perdón y pidiendo ser sometido a cualquier tipo de hechizo o poción para que ellos se cercioraran de que no estaba mintiendo.

Luego de discutir arduamente, La Orden decidió hacerle beber Veritaserum y al darse cuenta de que el chico no mentía, decidieron darle asilo, aunque vigilado muy de cerca.

El tiempo pasó y ni Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny o los gemelos le tenían demasiada confianza. Odiaban tenerlo rondando por allí y se dedicaban a controlarlo todo el tiempo. Hasta que en la batalla final Draco casi pierde la vida por defender a Hermione de un hechizo casi mortal que su tía Bellatrix le había lanzado a la chica. De no ser por él Hermione estaría muerta, porque aunque el hechizo no era mortal era lo suficientemente poderoso para eliminar a una persona que ya estuviera bastante debilitada por la batalla, como era el caso de la joven.

Pasó dos meses en el Hospital, recuperándose de la batalla, para luego partir solo en busca de los mortífagos que aún daban vueltas por el mundo.

Desde el momento en que salvó a Hermione, se ganó el respeto de los jóvenes, que a pesar de no considerarlo un amigo, sabían que ahora era digno de confianza.

-Weasley , Weasley, Weasley, no te zafarás. Lo que acabo de escuchar fue una tremenda confesión. Déjame darte un consejo ¿quieres, tómalo o déjalo.

La próxima vez que se te ocurra confesarle tus sentimientos a alguien de un modo tan...digamos abierto, asegúrate de que esa persona esté presente.-rió Malfoy, irónico.

Ron se ofendió pero sabía que el rubio tenía razón, asi que prefirió quedarse callado y con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno me voy Weasley. Hazme caso, adiós.

Y de esta manera Malfoy se dio vuelta para partir, pero antes le dijo:

-Y otra cosa, yo que tú me apuraría, no sea cuestión que ahora que finalmente aclaraste tus sentimientos por ella, alguien llegue y te la robe.

Y este vez Malfoy sí se fue, dejando a Ron pensando en esto último y sabiendo que debía hacer algo cuanto antes. No podía dejar que alguien le robara a Hermione.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginny y Hermione se habían encontrado en el baño de damas. Hermione estaba muy alterada, nerviosa y hablaba agitadamente.

-Ginny menos mal que te encuentro, ¿qué te parece si vamos yendo, se está haciendo tarde ya.

Ginny se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien con su amiga. No le había cuestionado nada sobre el tiempo que había tardado en ir al baño( que lo había pasado con Paul) y tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando.

-Herms, si quieres nos vamos no tengo problema, pero te noto triste, ¿estás bien?.

La chica solo se limitó a asentir.

-¿Quieres irte?.

Volvió a asentir.

-De acuerdo, entonces espérame en la entrada y yo iré a buscar a los demás.

Esta vez Hermione sí habló.

-Yo que tu no me esforzaría mucho, me crucé con Neville, Jason y Luna y ellos ya se iban, en cuanto a Harry lo perdí hace rato y tu hermano está bastante entretenido con Lavender así que yo que tú los dejaría.

Ginny trató de no sonreír al darse cuenta de que Hermione se enfurecía a hablar de su hermano y se dio cuenta de la causa del enfado de la chica.

-Entonces vamos a casa Herms, y en el camino me cuentas por que estás tan enfadada con Ron, si bien sabes que a Lavender no la soporta y que sólo tiene ojos para ti-comento Ginny, mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y la guiaba hacia la salida del lugar.

Hermione no hizo ningún comentario, pero sollozó un poco y se dejó guiar por su amiga hacia la salida. Había sido una noche muyyyy larga y era hora de irse a dormir.

Cuando iban saliendo del lugar, Ginny estaba a punto de preguntarle a su amiga qué había pasado con su hermano cuando vieron que en ese mismo instante Harry y Ron se dirigían hacia ellas.

-Eyyy esperen, ya se estaban yendo sin nosotros-dijo Harry, alcanzándolas. Ron lo seguía, un poco cabizbajo y temeroso.

Ginny fue la encargada de contestar ya que Hermione caminaba un poco delante de ellos y fingía que no estaban allí.

-No sabíamos dónde estabas Harry. Herms me dijo que te había perdido hace bastante tiempo, y en cuanto a Ron, pues me dijo que la última vez que lo vio estaba bastante entretenido con Lavender asi que decidimos irnos.

Harry ahora caminaba a su lado, Ron caminaba un poco detrás de ellos, sumido en su propio mundo y Hermione iba delante de ellos, cada vez más rápido. Se la notaba alterada y nerviosa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, las perdono-rió el joven, tratando de romper la tensión.

Pero eso fue bastante difícil. Ninguno de los cuatro tenía intenciones de hablar y no lo hicieron hasta que llegaron al departamento. Simplemente se limitaron a observar el cielo, que ya estaba aclarando debido a que estaba a punto de amanecer. Solo Ginny y Harry hacían algún comentario acerca del clima o de cómo la habían pasado esa noche.

-Podemos decir que ha sido una noche...como decirlo...interesante...divertida para algunos y conflictiva para otros...pero simplemente interesante...- concluyó Ginny, mientras se acercaban a su lugar de residencia.

Harry asintió con la cabeza pero ni su hermano ni su amigo dijeron nada. Se apresuraron a entrar y a subir rápido, mientras Harry cerraba la puerta.

Sí que había sido una noche interesante. Ginny la había pasado muy bien, hubo algunos altercados pero nada que no se pudiera controlar. Para Harry había sido una buena noche, se había divertido también, pero este conflicto que tenía entre su mente, su alma y su corazón no le permitía pensar con mucha claridad.

Y en cuanto a Ron y a Herms, ellos habían disfrutado mucho la noche hasta la inoportuna aparición de Lavender. Por su culpa ahora Hermione estaba enojada con Ron y él no había sido capaz de decirle nada...cobarde...

Una vez que todos entraron al departamento, cada uno se fue a su cuarto, murmurando buenas noches aunque sería buenos días y el lugar quedó en completo silencio.

Afuera la persona que los había seguido durante todo el trayecto se perdió en las callecitas oscuras, desapareciendo del mismo modo que la noche lo estaba haciendo.

_Hola a todossssssssssssss!_

_Mil perdones...sé que hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo y que no tengo excusa, pero lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que empecé la facultad y me están matando con el estudio...sepan comprender..._

_A cambio de la tardanza, les dejó un chap mucho más largo de lo habitual...ojalá les guste y agradezco a los que me dejaron rr´s:jamesandmolly,natty,luchis,pattyweasley1990,ryuusaky,crazySiriemBlack,gion._

_Nos leemos.._

_Besos...LunitaBlack!_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo once.

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

Luego de aquella interesante noche en la discoteca "The Brother´s club" las cosas entre Ron y Hermione y entre Harry y Virginia no mejoraron mucho.

Al parecer Ron había perdido de repente todo el valor que sentía para declararle sus sentimientos a Hermione y se había vuelto más inseguro y taciturno que nunca. No sabía como tratar a Hermione, pero últimamente la relación entre ellos se había vuelto más cordial que de costumbre, a pesar de que no se veían demasiado debido a la gran cantidad de horas que la chica trabajaba. Aunque cuando podían pasaban largo tiempo conversando...pero Ron no se atrevía a hacer ningún movimiento...aún...

En cuanto a Harry y a Virginia...ellos eran una cuestión aparte.

Desde aquella noche en la que Virginia se fue ofendida de la discoteca y Harry no la buscó, las cosas iban de mal en peor entre ellos dos. Él aún no sabía lo que quería y ella lo notaba. Alguna vez había tratado de hablar con ella, para aclarar su situación, pero ella se negaba continuamente. Cuando se cruzaban en el trabajo apenas lo saludaba y no le respondía ni sus cartas ni sus llamadas.

Era hora de tomar una resolución al respecto y Harry lo sabía, no podían darle más vueltas al asunto. Pero aún él no lograba tomar el valor para aclarar las cosas con la persona con quien había compartido tantas cosas.

Vaya Gryffindor´s Ron y Harry...

Eran las seis de la mañana de un lluvioso día de otoño en Londres. Aún no amanecía y casi todos en el departamento estaban durmiendo...menos una persona.

Ginny Weasley al parecer no había oído su despertador muggle, programado a las cuatro y media y se había quedado dormida una hora y media!.

Saltó de la cama como alma que lleva al diablo y se metió corriendo al baño, con la intención de bañarse y arreglarse un poco antes de salir para el Hospital.

_-"Diablos, justo hoy viene a pasarme esto"-pensaba Ginny, mientras salía de la ducha y empezaba a vestirse._

Ese día en especial ella tenía que llegar más temprano ya que le habían asignado unas horas más de guardias y ese era el primer día que comenzaría en ese horario. Para colmo, como Hermione había estado de guardia toda la noche y aún no volvía no había tenido a nadie que la despertara, ya que con su hermano y Harry no podía contar para eso, además aún era demasiado temprano para que ellos se tuvieran que despertar, no podía pedirles eso. Y menos en los últimos días. Se los veía más despistados que de costumbre y aún más perdidos de lo normal.

De cualquier manera era su responsabilidad despertarse temprano y no lo había cumplido.

Se metió en la cocina con la intención de tomarse un café para despabilarse un poco y cuando fue a mirar en el tarro...

-No hay café, diablos, hoy no es mi día-exclamó Ginny, con furia, mientras volvía a su cuarto, a buscar sus cosas, ya lista para irse al Hospital.

Quince minutos después, Ginny Weasley caminaba a toda prisa por el Hospital, dirigiéndose al sector de emergencias, más furiosa y nerviosa de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Al llegar allí se dirigió al escritorio de la recepcionista para avisar de su llegada.

-Buenos días Mary.¿Alguien preguntó por mí, sé que se me hizo un poco tarde, pero no fue mi intención...

La recepcionista, una bella muchacha de unos 25 años, rubia de ojos oscuros, llamada Mary Brown, la miró confundida.

-¿Qué dices Ginny, si tu turno empieza a las seis de la mañana.

Ginny la miró raramente. Pero sí ya eran más de las seis. Su turno había empezado hace 45 minutos.

-Ya lo sé, es por eso que llegué tarde, ya son las 6.45-le dijo Ginny, mostrándole su reloj.

La muchacha se acercó a mirar el reloj de la chica y soltó una leve risita.

-Ginny según tu reloj son las 6.45, pero mira los demás, aún son las 4.45, tienes una hora y quince antes de comenzar tu turno.

Ginny giró en redondo y miró los tres relojes que se encontraban en aquella sala. Todos marcaban las 4.45 de la mañana.

-Creo o que te jugaron una broma o que tu reloj no está en muy buenas condiciones-le comentó Mary, mientras le daba un trago a su tazón de café. Era la única manera que el personal de la noche tenía para mantenerse despierto: a base de cafeína.

Ginny miró a la chica nuevamente y asintió.

-Sí, yo me inclino más por lo primero-comentó Ginny, pensando justamente que ayer había ido a visitar a sus hermanos gemelos y seguramente ellos eran los responsables de esto.-Mary iré la cafetería a desayunar algo. Como pensé que llegaba tarde no me dio tiempo y realmente tengo hambre. En un rato vuelvo.

Y de este modo, Ginny Weasley, un poco más calmada porque no había llegado tarde pero también enfadada por lo sucedido, se dirigió a la cafetería con toda la intención de tomarse un buen desayuno, que la ayudara por el resto del día.

Cuando llegó al lugar se sentó en una mesa cerca de uno de los ventanales y se sentó a esperar a que la vinieran a atender.

Poco a poco iba calmándose. Ya arreglaría cuentas con sus hermanos más tarde, ahora quería relajarse, antes de empezar un día que sería bastante complicado.

La lluvia caía por fuera de los ventanales, mojando las aceras, que de a poco se iban llenando de gente que se dirigía a sus respectivos trabajos. Todos trataban de refugiarse bajo algún techo, para evitar mojarse. Ella, en su lugar, hubiera caminado tranquilamente. Amaba la lluvia, le encantaba caminar con ese clima cuando podía. Sentía que eso la ayudaba a relajarse y a darle un poco de alegría en los malos momentos. Al contrario de la mayoría de las personas, a ella la lluvia no la ponía nostálgica, sino todo lo contrario, la inspiraba.

Su desayuno llegó y empezó a comer unas tostadas tranquilamente, mientras seguía mirando por la ventana.

Tan concentrada estaba en su vista que no se dio cuenta cuando una persona conocida se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro.

La muchacha pegó un salto y se giró, encontrándose con...

-Jason, me asustaste-exclamó Ginny, mirando al amigo de Neville, ese muchacho tan simpático que había conocido hace poco.

-Sabía que era feo pero no tanto-le dijo el muchacho, con una bonita sonrisa.

Aquel muchacho era todo lo contrario de feo, era simplemente lo más cercano a la perfección física que una persona pudiera estar.

Ginny lo miró, pensando que el joven debía estar realmente bromeando.

-No es eso, es que estaba muy concentrada y me tomaste por sorpresa.¿Quieres sentarte?-le ofreció ella, señalándole la silla vacía enfrente de ella.

El muchacho se sentó en ella y le agradeció por la invitación.

-Y dime Jason, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano, es muy raro que un paciente venga a atenderse a esta hora, a no ser que sea una urgencia...¿acaso pasó algo malo..., ¿estás bien, ¿y Neville y su abuela?.

Jason la tranquilizó con una sonrisa y a continuación le contó lo sucedido.

-Tranquila Ginny, todos estamos bien, no pasó nada malo. Fue una simple intoxicación, hoy a la madrugada me desperté sintiéndome realmente mal, me dolía mucho la cabeza y me estaban saliendo unas extrañas manchas en todo el cuerpo. Como no quería despertar a nadie debido a la hora, me dirigí hacia aquí. Y me atendieron enseguida. Me dijeron que la intoxicación había sido provocada por la ingesta de algún alimento en mal estado. Y ayer por la noche fui a comer a un restaurante y la comida no parecía muy buena, pero igual me la comí. Y es por eso que ahora estoy aquí.

Ginny lo miró preocupada.

-¿Y ahora te encuentras bien, ¿no deberías estar haciendo reposo?.

El chico la miró por unos segundos y luego le contestó:

-Claro, pero antes quise comprar una botella de agua y cuando te vi me acerqué a saludarte.

Ella le sonrió. Realmente el joven le agradaba bastante.

-Muy amable de tu parte Jason.

Él se levantó de la mesa, con ademán de irse y le dijo:

-Bueno Ginny, eso es todo. Me voy a ir yendo. No quiero importunarte.

-No lo haces, no me molesta tu presencia-le contestó ella sinceramente.

-Entonces si es así algún día podemos volver a salir todos, ¿qué te parece, así podremos charlar un poco más-le dijo el chico, guiñándole un ojo.

Esto tomó a Ginny un poco por sorpresa, pero le contestó:

-Claro, podemos organizar otra salida para algún día.

-De acuerdo, entonces ya hablaremos Ginny. Me voy, gusto en verte.

-Igualmente Jason, adiós.

Y de este modo, con una última sonrisa, el chico se dirigió a la puerta, saliendo poco después y dejando a Ginny para que terminara de desayunar.

Ella lo siguió con la mirada y luego volvió su vista hacia uno de los relojes que había en el lugar. Vio que eran las 5.35 y se apresuró a tomar su desayuno, que ya estaba un poco frío. Diez minutos después, se dirigió a la sala de emergencias y a las 6 en punto de la mañana su día laboral dio comienzo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya era el mediodía de ese lluvioso pero no muy fresco día de otoño y Harry y Ron se dirigían a almorzar en uno de los bares cercanos a su lugar de trabajo.

Caminaban tranquilamente ya que tenían una hora y media de tiempo y mientras tanto charlaban.

-Hace rato que no pasa nada interesante, que no nos mandan a ninguna misión, es bastante aburrido, pero no me quejo, prefiero esta tranquilidad-comentó Ron, mientras cruzaban la calle, con dirección al bar.

Harry asintió.

-Sí, yo también prefiero vivir sabiendo que no hay tanto peligro como en otros tiempos, pero debo confesar que alguna misión de vez en cuando no nos vendría nada mal.

Ron miraba fijamente hacia delante mientras caminaban.

-Bueno Harry, no tendremos una misión, pero que estás en peligro, eso es seguro-le dijo Ron, mientras señalaba con la cabeza a una linda muchacha pelirroja que caminaba en dirección a ellos.

Se la veía muy decidida y fuerte, en una actitud completamente distinta a la que había mostrado días anteriores.

Cuando llegó hasta donde estaban ellos, se frenó en seco.

-Hola Ron ¿cómo has estado, Harry-saludó la chica con una sonrisa un tanto fingida a Ron, pero fríamente a Harry.

-Bien Virginia, ¿y tú?-le contestó Ron, evitando mirar a su amigo. Le preguntó eso por cordialidad pero sabía que la chica no había estado muy bien que digamos.

Pero sí era así, ella no lo demostró.

-Bien, todo como de costumbre-le dijo, sonando bastante convincente. En ese instante dirigió su mirada a Harry.-Harry, necesito hablar contigo, ¿ tienes tiempo ahora?.

A Harry lo tomó de imprevisto la actitud de su ¿novia, y solo pudo contestarle.

-Claro, tengo tiempo.

-Perfecto-y de este modo ella comenzó a caminar nuevamente y Harry la siguió, diciéndole a Ron con la mirada que más tarde lo alcanzaría.

Harry y Virginia fueron a un parque que estaba cerca de allí y se sentaron en uno de los bancos, ya había parado de llover y un leve sol asomaba entre las nubes. En las dos cuadras que los separaban del parque ninguno de los dos dijo ni una palabra. Ella se veía tranquila, aunque triste y él nervioso y sumido en su propio mundo.

Cuando se sentaron pasaron unos segundos hasta que uno de los dos dijera una palabra. Y cuando lo hicieron, hablaron los dos a la vez.

-Escucha...

-Virginia...

-Habla tú Harry-lo alentó la chica, tratando de sonar normal. Pero en realidad no se sentía nada bien en ese momento.

Él negó con la cabeza y la dejó hablar.

-De acuerdo, entonces yo hablaré. Mira Harry quiero hablar contigo sobre la situación en la que estamos en este momento. No sé si seguimos juntos, si estamos separados o que, pero me interesa aclarar este problema para poder seguir adelante con mi vida-dijo Virginia, sonando más fría de lo que hubiera esperado.

Harry no esperaba tener que hablar aún con Virginia. No tenía idea de que decirle. -_Cobarde-se dijo a sí mismo._

-A mí también me interesa aclarar este problema, es por eso que traté de contactarte varias veces, pero tú no me contéstate- Harry se dio cuenta que no debía empezar a hablar echándole nada en cara, pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Ella no se esperaba tan pronto un reproche por parte suyo y se quedó un poco desconcertada.

-Tienes razón, no te contesté, pero no porque no quisiera hablar contigo, sino porque aún no estaba lista para escuchar lo que seguro me dirás.

-¿Y qué eso que yo té dire?-inquirió Harry, dándose cuenta un poco tarde a lo que ella se refería.

Virginia lo miró como si su pregunta fuera la más estúpida de la historia, pero igualmente le respondió.

-Ayy Harry yo creo que es bastante obvio. Pongámoslo así: desde hace tiempo las cosas entre tú y yo no están para nada bien. Nuestra relación cambió mucho, ya no es lo que era antes. Ya no siento tu cariño, tu amor, cada vez te alejas más de mí y no sé como hacer para evitarlo-ella fijó su mirada en la de él por unos momentos, pero luego la desvió y continuó hablando-De cualquier manera, luego de lo que pasó en la disco la otra noche, yo pensé que tus llamadas eran sólo para terminar las cosas entre nosotros y por eso no quise contestarte. Aún no estaba lista para afrontarlo, pero ahora sí.-finalizó ella, con los ojos un poco rojos, pero sin soltar ni una lágrima.

A Harry le dolía mucho verla así. La quería mucho, la apreciaba demasiado como para verla sufrir, y sobre todo cuando el sufrimiento de ella era por su culpa. Pero ya no la amaba, o por lo menos eso creía, su mundo se había puesto cabeza abajo desde la llegada de Ginny y aún no había encontrado el modo de volver a hallar su centro.

Harry intentó tomar una de las manos de la chica pero ella la apartó, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Vir, ese no era el motivo por el que yo quería que hablemos, o quizás sí, realmente no lo sé, estoy bastante confundido en este momento. Lo que yo quería era aclarar todo contigo, decirte que lo mejor que podemos hacer es dejarnos de ver, pero sólo por un tiempo, para poder pensar las cosas y tratar de que todo salga mejor...

Harry se vio interrumpida por el súbito salto que ella pegó. De un instante a otro estaba parada frente a él, con la cara roja de la furia, contenida desde hace mucho y que ya estaba por explotar.

-¿Tomarnos un tiempo, no me hagas reír Harry, sabes bien que eso es una manera más suave de terminar una relación...

Harry iba a hablar pero ella lo interrumpió nuevamente. Cada vez se ponía más roja, más furiosa. Él se paró a su lado, con la intención de calmarla, pero ella se alejó de él, histérica.

-¿Estás confundido, eso es sólo una excusa para decir que estás pensando o teniendo algo con otra y no te atreves a decírmelo en la cara...

Esta vez Harry sí habló. Podía decir lo que quisiera pero menos que él le estaba siendo infiel. Y eso le molestaba bastante.

-Virginia no te atrevas a decir que estoy con otra porque me conoces bien y sabes que yo jamás andaría con otra estando contigo...

-Sé bien que no estarías con otra cualquiera, que no me engañarías con una desconocida, simplemente eres demasiado noble para eso. Pero Ginny no es una cualquiera, claro que no. Ella es LA mujer de tu vida, la persona que nunca pudiste olvidar a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron separados y a pesar de yo ocupé un lugar en tu vida...admite que desde que ella regreso todo cambio entre nosotros.

Harry no sabía que hacer, ella se estaba equivocando en lo del engaño, pero todo lo demás era la pura verdad...pero no podía decírselo, no podía herirla de esa manera.

-Vir, yo jamás te engañé con Ginny. Ella fue muy importante, en el pasado, pero ahora somos buenos amigos, nada más que eso.

En este punto de la discusión Virginia ya estaba completamente histérica y no paraba de gritar.

-Me estás mintiendo Harry, lo sé muy bien. Por si no lo recuerdas, yo también era tu amiga y mira como terminamos: saliendo juntos. Y por haber sido tu amiga durante ese tiempo sé muy bien que ella NO fue un amor pasajero de tu adolescencia, ella fue el gran amor de tu vida, la persona a la que fuiste capaz de dejar para protegerla, la única capaz de despertar en ti el mismo amor que yo te profeso a ti, Harry. Lo único que te pido es que seas sincero conmigo, no me mientas más, creo que por lo menos merezco eso.

-Virginia, yo...

Harry se quedó callado por unos momentos, realmente no sabía que decirle. Estaba en el dilema de decirle la verdad o mentirle piadosamente. Cualquiera de las dos la lastimaría, pero a veces la verdad puede ser mucho más cruel que cualquier mentira.

Igualmente Harry no pudo contestar porque ella volvió a gritar.

-Harry, no intentes pensar ninguna excusa porque eso no servirá.

Los hechos lo demuestran bien: ella era la persona ideal para ti y cuando se fue, trataste, inconscientemente o no, de buscar a alguien lo más similar a ella posible. Y me encontraste a mí. Ambas pelirrojas, y con ciertos rasgos similares en el aspecto físico y la personalidad, ambas de carácter fuerte, pero buen corazón.

Por Merlín, si hasta nuestros apodos son iguales. Pero claro, tu nunca me pudiste llamar Ginny, como todo el mundo lo hizo durante toda mi vida, no tu no lo hacías. Quizás era tu forma de diferenciar a la original de la copia, ¿verdad?.

Cuando tus amigos bromeaban al respecto de nuestro parecido y él por qué de tu elección, yo trataba de hacer oídos sordos. Pero ya no, ahora voy a afrontar la realidad, basta de mentiras, basta de toda esta basura...

Poco a poco, la chica se fue calmando. Al parecer ya había largado todo lo que había llevado adentro durante mucho tiempo y eso la había aliviado un poco, o por lo menos eso parecía.

Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo mucho más tranquila.

-Harry, ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte. Es hora de tú me digas algo. Te pido por favor que sea la verdad.

Harry, tomando valor, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Esta vez ella se dejó abrazar, todavía temblaba un poco y el contacto la ayudó a terminar de calmarse.

-Vir, ya te dije lo que me pasa. Estoy confundido, y necesito tiempo para pensar, para reflexionar sobre qué es lo que quiero para mi vida.

Ella asintió y luego de unos instantes se apartó de él.

-Bueno Harry si eso es lo que quieres, entonces así será. Te daré el tiempo que necesitas para resolver tus problemas.

-Gracias-le dijo él, con una sincera sonrisa que ella no devolvió. Estaba muy seria y calmada.

-Pero antes de irme, contéstame algo. Tu confusión la causó el regreso de Ginny ¿verdad?.

Harry se limitó a mirarla a los ojos, pero no le respondió nada. Ella, imperturbable, le contestó:

-Tu silencio me lo dice todo Harry. Al parecer yo no estaba tan loca como creí. Adiós y buena suerte en todo. Lo mereces.

Y así Virginia Williams se retiró, dejando a Harry, solo bajo la lluvia, pensando en si su decisión había sido la acertada o no...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya eran las siete y media de la tarde y el día de Ginny Weasley oficialmente había terminado. Recién salía del trabajo y ahora caminaba tranquilamente para su casa, mientras paseaba por el Callejón Diagon.

Su día no había comenzado demasiado bien pero a medida que pasaban las horas todo fue mejorando.

Ahora lo único que quería hacer era relajarse un poco, comer algo e irse a dormir, no quería hacer nada más por ese día. Estaba bastante cansada.

Mientras iba de camino al departamento, las calles se iban vaciando poco a poco a medida que anochecía y la gente comenzaba a partir hacia sus casas.

Al ver que se estaba quedando prácticamente sola en la ahora oscura vereda, empezó a caminar más rápido. Últimamente no se sentía demasiado segura y eso no le estaba gustando nada. Todo el tiempo se sentía vigilada, como si alguien la estuviera controlando, como si la historia estuviera repitiéndose otra vez...

Escuchó pasos a sus espaldas pero no se dio vuelta y continuó su camino, respirando un poco agitada pero tratando de mantener la calma.

Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca y esta vez sí se giró para ver quién andaba ahí, tenía su varita fuertemente agarrada bajo su abrigo y estaba alerta.

Pero no había nadie más en esa calle, estaba completamente sola.

Un poco más tranquila, se giró para continuar su marcha y frente a ella se encontró con una persona que no esperaba ver por esos rumbos.

-Ginevra Weasley, la persona que estaba buscando...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ron, Harry y Hermione estaban en el departamento terminando de cenar. Harry estaba cabizbajo y no hablaba demasiado, se lo veía afectado por los hechos de aquel mediodía y es que, aunque él ya no sintiera lo mismo por su novia le dolía terminar algo que lo había acompañado durante tanto tiempo.

Como Ron y Hermione sabían de esta situación dejaban a Harry en paz con su silencio y no lo presionaban para que participara de su conversación.

-Hermione ¿qué planeas hacer para tu cumpleaños, ¿festejar, ¿ir a algún lugar?-le preguntó Ron una vez que habían terminado de cenar.

Ella tomó un sorbo de su vaso y luego le contestó, simplemente:

-Trabajar, eso es lo que haré el día de mi cumpleaños.

Ron la miró sin dar crédito a lo que oía, no podía creer que su amiga pensara sólo en trabajar en ese día en especial.

-¿Cómo, ¿y después no piensas hacer nada?.

-No puedo, ese día tengo programada una guardia de 20 hs y no tendré tiempo para nada más.

-Pero Hermione...es tu cumpleaños...

Hermione lo miró gravemente y le contestó:

-No por eso Ron la gente dejará de enfermarse o tener accidentes, es mi deber estar ahí.

-Pero ¿ no puedes cambiar el día de tu guardia, pásalo para el día siguiente.

-No puedo Ron, ya está programado por ese día y sabes bien que, además, no me gusta andar cambiando mis horarios.

Ron la miró un poco ofendido. Realmente quería planear algo especial para el cumpleaños de Hermione. Como no tenía más ganas de hablar se puso a levantar la mesa en silencio. Y Hermione notó su enfado.

-¿Qué té pasa Ron, ¿acaso te molesta que no quiera festejar mi cumpleaños ese día?.

Ron no le contestó.

-Vamos Ron, es una tontería, es un día como cualquier otro, no puedo dejar mis obligaciones por algo tan simple como eso...

-No es algo tan simple Hermione, es tu cumpleaños, es el día en que la gente que te aprecia te lo demuestra a través de regalos, de una celebración, etc

Ron se interrumpió un poco sonrojado y Hermione sonrió, enternecida.

-Lo sé Ron. Pero piénsalo de esta manera, la gente que realmente te aprecia no necesita un día especial para demostrarte su cariño. Además yo no dije que no voy a festejarlo, sólo dije que ese día no puedo, estoy pensando en tomarme un fin de semana libre y que nos vayamos tu, yo, Ginny, Harry, y los que quieran venir a la cabaña que tienen mis padres, en el campo.¿Qué te parece eso?.

Ron pareció animarse un poco, pero aún seguía pensando en lo que Hermione le había dicho acerca de que no se necesita un día especial para demostrarle tu cariño a la gente que quieres...

-De acuerdo, me parece bien, pero espero que lo cumplas y festejes tu cumpleaños.

Hermione le sonrió.

-Claro que lo haré. Y espero que planees algo especial Ron, porque si tanto te preocupas por algo será. Quiero un buen regalo de tu parte-le dijo Hermione con un guiño, bromeando.

-Así será Hermione, así será.

De este modo volvieron al comedor, dispuestos a jugar un buen rato a la Play Station, pero mientras se dirigían hasta allí, sintieron el ruido del picoteo de una lechuza en la ventana de la cocina.

Ron fue hasta allí y se encontró con Jade, una lechuza grande y negra, que era propiedad de...

-Es la lechuza de mis padres Hermione, me enviaron una carta.

Hermione se unió a él en la cocina, para saber el contenido de la carta.

Luego de unos segundos, Ron terminó de leer y le dijo.

-Mis padres llegan dentro de una semana, pensé que nunca regresarían. Se alargó bastante su paseo.

-Ron déjalos vivir, sabes que lo tienen bien merecido-lo regaño Hermione.

-Yo no digo nada, era solo un comentario Herms nada más. Y ahora en que estábamos...

-Estabas a punto de consagrarte como el peor jugador de la historia en lo que a videojuegos se refiere.

Ron la miró mal. No le gustaba que ella le dijera todo el tiempo lo mal que se desempeñaba en esa área.

-Ehhh Hermione no soy tan malo...

Ella lanzó una risita irónica.

-No claro que no Ron, no eres tan malo. Creo que juegas un poco mejor que Pierre.

Pierre era el sobrino de Ron, el hijo de Bill y Fleur Delacour, que contaba con tres años de edad.

-Hermione me estás comparando con un niño de tres años.

-A veces te comportas como tal.

Ron se fue un poco enfurruñado hasta el comedor, donde se encontraba la consola de videojuegos y se sentó frente a ella.

-Hermione te apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo ganarte, aunque sea una vez, en el juego que tú quieras.

Hermione pareció considerarlo.

-¿Lo que yo quiera, déjame pensar...ya sé...jugaremos "Mortal Kombat", un torneo...si yo gano, tendrás que confesarme tu más preciado secreto, y sí tu ganas...

-Tendrás que salir conmigo...-contestó Ron, poniéndose rojo por lo que le había dicho a su amiga. Realmente no sabía como habían salido esas palabras de su boca.

Hermione también se sorprendió un poco, pero logro disimularlo.

-¿Salir contigo, ¿cómo en una cita, dices?.

Ron sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza y Hermione, sonriendo en forma coqueta, le dijo:

-De acuerdo, así será.

Se dieron la mano, nerviosamente, y se pusieron frente al televisor, dispuestos a comenzar el juego, un juego que probablemente cambiaría mucho las cosas entre ellos, sea quien fuere el que ganara la apuesta.

-Ginevra Weasley...la persona que estaba buscando.

Ginny, sin saber porque, se tranquilizó un poco al ver a la persona que estaba parada frente suyo. No sabía a quién se esperaba ver allí, o quizás sí, pero prefirió no pensar en eso y dirigirle la palabra a quién allí se hallaba.

-¿A mí me estabas buscando,¿ qué necesitas?-le preguntó Ginny a la mujer que estaba delante suyo, tratando de sonar lo más cordial posible a pesar del mutuo desagrado que se tenían, ya que ésta tenía un aspecto que daba un poco de pena.

Su largo cabello rojizo estaba todo despeinado y sus ojos claros hinchados, al parecer, de tanto llorar. Llevaba las ropas empapadas y respiraba agitadamente.

-Exactamente, a ti te estaba buscando, tengo algo que comunicarte-le dijo Virginia Williams, tratando de que su voz sonara lo más calmada posible.

Ginny la miró sin comprender, no tenía la menor idea de lo que la novia de Harry podría querer con ella.

-¿Y qué es eso que tienes que comunicarme?.

Virginia tomó un poco de aire y luego de unos segundos habló:

-Felicitaciones Ginny, ya tienes el camino libre.

-¿El camino libre?.

-Sí, ¿acaso no lo entiendes, Harry me dejó. Luego de todo lo que pasamos juntos, me dejó. Y lo hizo por ti, porque te ama a ti-le contestó la otra pelirroja, tratando de contener las lágrimas que habían recorrido su bello rostro durante todo el día.

Ginny se quedó helada, no sabía que Harry había terminado con su novia y ahora entendía el estado de la joven.

Tratando de sonar normal, Ginny le contestó:

-Virginia creo que estás un poco equivocada, Harry y yo somos simplemente amigos...

-Por favor Ginny, no me vengas con eso. Harry me dijo lo mismo, y yo no se lo creí...

-Pues deberías creerlo, porque es lo único que hay entre él y yo. Escucha, lamento que las cosas hayan terminado así entre ustedes, pero te aseguro que el final de su relación no tiene nada que ver conmigo-le dijo Ginny, volviendo a caminar. No le gustaba nada el tipo de conversación que estaba teniendo con aquella mujer y quería irse lo más rápido posible.

Virginia no lloraba, pero se estaba poniendo nerviosa nuevamente y al ver que Ginny se le escapaba decidió seguirla.

-No seas hipócrita ¿quieres, no te lamentes por algo que te beneficia a ti. Es obvio que fue la mejor noticia que pude darte, aunque no se como fuiste tan tonta para no darte cuenta que Harry te ama a ti y no a mí...

Ginny se frenó en seco y giró en redondo para enfrentarse cara a cara con la otra pelirroja. Segundos antes había decidido irse derecho a su casa, sin importar lo que la mujer le dijera pero luego de escuchar el último comentario, se molestó bastante y decidió que no iba a dejar las cosas así.

-Mira Virginia que te quede bien claro que yo no soy ni una hipócrita ni una tonta, ¿entendiste, si las cosas entre Harry y tu terminaron es SU problema, no el mío, asi que déjame en paz y vete a tu casa-le espetó Ginny, bastante nerviosa.

-No, el problema también es tuyo Ginevra, porque por tu culpa Harry me dejó. Si tú te hubieras quedado en Estados Unidos lo más probable es que él y yo aún estaríamos juntos. Yo sabía que él te extrañaba muchísimo y que aún te amaba, pero mientras estuvieras allá yo podía manejarlo y vivir con el hecho de que mi amor por él no era correspondido-le gritó Virginia, tratando en vano de contener sus impulsos. Estaba muy desesperada como para lograr controlarse, y menos delante de la "culpable de su desgracia", según su opinión.

-Mira Virginia, aunque no puedas entenderlo, yo no tengo la culpa de lo que pasó entre ustedes, él y yo somos amigos y eso es todo. Búscate a otra persona para echarle la culpa por lo sucedido, o piensa un poco a ver qué hiciste tú para que Harry te dejara-le espetó Ginny, despectivamente. Le hubiera gustado evitar el último comentario, pero estaba tan enojada y le molestaba tanto que le echara la culpa por algo ajeno a su poder que no pudo contener su rabia.

Virginia se quedó un poco shockeda pero reaccionó a tiempo para decirle a Ginny, antes de que ella se fuera:

-Las cosas no quedarán así Ginevra, te arrepentirás de haber vuelto a Inglaterra y de haberme robado a Harry.

Pero este comentario no llegó a los oídos de Ginny, que ya estaba caminando para el departamento, tratando de controlar sus nervios para no volver a matar a la exnovia de su amigo.

Minutos después, entraba al departamento, saludaba rápidamente a Ron y a Hermione y se encerraba en su cuarto, dando un portazo.

-¿Y a ésta que le pasa?-comentó Ron, mirando hacia el cuarto de su hermana.

-Debe estar cansada, estuvo en el hospital bastantes horas y después fue a trabajar, dejémosla dormir, mañana hablamos con ella-le dijo Hermione, volviendo la vista hacia la pantalla del televisor. Tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno Ron, al parecer no eras tan malo jugando como yo pensaba, creo que esta vez te esmeraste más de lo normal. Empatamos, ¿ahora qué haremos con la apuesta?.

Ron, con una sonrisa en su rostro que no podía disimular, pensó unos momentos y le dijo:

-Yo creo que podemos hacer lo siguiente: iremos a cenar y durante la cena, te contaré mi secreto. Así salimos ganando los dos, ¿qué te parece?.

Hermione lo miró fijamente y asintió con la cabeza.

-Me parece muy bien, luego me avisas dónde y cuándo y allí estaré-le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos se sonrieron y luego de unos incómodos instantes, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

_Hola a todos!_

_Mil disculpas, sé que no tengo ninguna excusa para no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero es que la universidad me tiene muy ocupada, no tengo tiempo para nada y la verdad que no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza que los exámenes._

_Prometo tardar menos en publicar el próximo capítulo, el problema es que me faltan ideas así que si alguien se le ocurre algo, todo será bien recibido._

_Espero que les haya gustando el capítulo, a mí me gustó bastante, estoy conforme y ojalá ustedes también._

_Nos leemos, _

_Lunita Black!_

_16.05.06_

_01.58 a.m._


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo doce.

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

Era un mediodía de un nublado domingo de septiembre y Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban sentados en el living de su departamento, esperando a Ginny para irse a almorzar a La Madriguera.

Hacía ya media hora que tendrían que haber salido pero Ginny aún no estaba lista. Todos estaban impacientándose un poco, pero Hermione, en cambio, estaba preocupada. Ginny no había estado demasiado bien los últimos días y en general era una persona muy puntual.

-Mejor que Ginny se apure o sino llegaremos tarde a casa de mis padres, ¿qué le pasará a esta chica que está tardando tanto?-comentó Ron, un poco alterado.

Hermione se levantó del sillón, diciendo:

-Iré a ver que pasa, no puede ser que esté tardando tanto.

Y de este modo Hermione se dirigió al cuarto ocupado por su mejor amiga. Antes de entrar golpeó la puerta, pero al ver que ella no contestaba decidió abrir.

-Permiso Ginny, he entrado porque no me contestaste y quería saber si te encontrabas bien-dijo Hermione, al abrir la puerta.-Pero ¿qué sucede Ginny, ¿qué son esas maletas, ¿acaso te vas?.

Ginny se encontraba parada de espaldas a la puerta, ordenando las últimas cosas que le faltaban para dejar el cuarto completamente vacío. Cuando escuchó que Hermione le hablaba, se giró para contestarle. Se la veía cansada y un poco triste.

-Oh Hermione aquí estas, sí veras...me tengo que ir, mis padres ya han vuelto y supongo que querrán que me quede con ellos. Ya sabes, después de tanto tiempo sin verlos seguro que me extrañarán y yo también los extraño mucho-tartamudeó Ginny. Esas razones eran válidas pero no eran la principal causa por la que ella estaba abandonando el departamento de sus amigos. Y Hermione lo notó.

-Entiendo. ¿Pero estás segura que te vas sólo por eso, yo creo que hay algo que no me estás diciendo Ginny. Desde hace varios días te estoy notando un poco rara, ¿por qué no me dices que te pasa, sabes bien que puedes confiar en mi-le dijo Hermione, acercándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su mejor amiga.

La cabeza de Ginny daba vueltas. No sabía si contarle a su amiga lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo. Estaba muy confundida pero Hermione era lo más cercano a una hermana para ella y era la única que podría ayudarla. Necesitaba desesperadamente su consejo. Pero ahora no había tiempo para hablar, ya lo harían en otro momento.

-Te lo diré Herms, pero no ahora, debemos irnos que ya es muy tarde. Luego hablaremos, realmente necesito hacerlo. Y no digas nada de mi partida por favor, ya lo haré yo más adelante, ¿de acuerdo?.

Hermione le sonrío y le dijo:

-De acuerdo, y cuando quieras contarme lo que te pasa, lo haces, no importa la hora que sea ni el lugar donde estemos.

Ginny le sonrió de vuelta y juntas salieron del cuarto.

-Al fin saliste de ahí niña, ya es demasiado tarde, debemos irnos cuanto antes, no quiero hacer esperar más a mama ni a papá-dijo Ron, dirigiéndose a su hermana.

Harry la miraba con cara extraña. Él estaba seguro de que a la chica le pasaba algo, pero no sabía que. Ya hablaría con ella, realmente necesitaba hacerlo.

-¿Estás bien, Ginny, te noto un poco rara-le comentó Harry en voz baja, una vez que habían aparecido en un oscuro bosquecito, cercano a La Madriguera.

-Si, estoy bien. No pasa nada, Harry. No te preocupes.-le contestó ella, con una sonrisa medio torcida. Luego caminó un poco más rápido, dejando a Harry solo y sumido en sus pensamientos.

Últimamente los únicos que parecían estar bien eran Ron y Hermione. Hacía cerca de una semana que no discutían por nada y eso era demasiado tiempo para ellos. Cada vez hablaban más y pasaban más tiempo juntos. Y eso era algo que tanto Harry como Ginny habían notado y estaban felices por ello. Al parecer sus amigos al fin estaban dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos y ya estaban próximos a ser la pareja que durante tanto tiempo desearon ser. Lo único que faltaba ahora era que se declararan mutuamente.

Por otro lado ni Ginny ni Harry la estaban pasando demasiado bien. Harry iba bastante amargado por la vida, luego de terminar todo con Virginia. Estaba seguro de que no la amaba más, pero ella había sido muy importante para él y mentiría si dijese que no la extrañaba, aunque sea un poco. Además su extraña relación con Ginny lo estaba volviendo loco. Sabía que la quería y mucho, la había amado y extrañado durante todo el tiempo que habían estado alejados, pero ahora no sabía como reaccionar. No sabía si las cosas iban a funcionar entre ellos o si lo mejor era dejar todo como estaba.

En cuanto a Ginny, ella también estaba bastante confundida y la discusión con Virginia no la había ayudado mucho. Desde ese momento había empezado a cuestionarse si no hubiera sido mejor quedarse en Estados Unidos y dejar todo como estaba, tratando de vivir lo mejor posible alejada de la gente que amaba y sintiéndose sola y miserable. Ella sabía que no era su culpa que Harry hubiera terminado con su novia, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si Virginia no tendría algo de razón.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la familia Weasley y escucharon varias voces que venían desde adentro. Al parecer la familia en pleno se encontraba ahí adentro.

Antes de abrir la puerta, Ron se dirigió a Ginny.

-Tú quédate aquí, creo que es mejor que les anticipemos algo, sino podrían morirse por la sorpresa. Además si te ven a ti, se olvidarán de mi-dijo Ron, sonrojándose un poco, debido a sus celos.

Ginny sólo sonrió pero Hermione le pegó un suave puñetazo a Ron.

-Claro que se olvidarán de ti, Ron, es lógico, a tu hermana hace dos años que no la ven. Y ahora no los hagamos esperar más.

Hermione abrió lentamente la puerta y el trío ingresó a la casa, dejando a Ginny esperando afuera.

Una vez adentro, se vieron rodeados por los señores Weasley, especialmente por Molly, que no paraba de abrazar fuertemente a los tres chicos.

-Qué bueno que ya están aquí, pensamos que no venían Ron-les dijo Molly, mientras envolvía, por segunda vez a Hermione en una fuerte abrazo.

-No mamá, como íbamos a faltar, qué bueno que volvieron, ya extrañábamos tu comida-le dijo Ron a su madre, mirando con una enorme sonrisa a su padre.

-Ron qué insensible que eres, dile a tu madre que la extrañabas a ella, no sólo a su exquisita comida-lo regañó Hermione.

-Hermione tiene razón Ron, cuéntales que los extrañaste mucho-intervino Harry, haciendo sonrojar levemente a su amigo.

Los señores Weasley sonreían felices. Molly lloraba un poco de la emoción de volver a verlos.

-Eso ya lo sé queridos, sé que todos nos extrañaron, como nosotros los extrañamos a ustedes. Y ahora pasemos al comedor, ya están todos esperando-dijo Arthur, saliendo de la cocina.

-Papá espera un momento, tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes-dijo Ron, dirigiéndose a la puerta para abrirla.

Ambos padres se miraron extrañados, y luego dirigieron sus miradas a su hijo.

-¿Una sorpresa, Ronnie,¿de qué se trata?-le preguntó su madre, suspicaz.

-Ya lo verás. Pasa, por favor-le djio Ron a la persona que esperaba afuera.

Ginny ingresó a la cocina de su antigua casa, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oh Ginny, no puedo creer que estés aquí.

-Hija tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Cuánto has crecido, ya eres toda una mujer.

Estos y más comentarios se escuchaban por parte de los señores Weasley, mientras se turnaban para abrazar a su hija menor. Molly no podía parar de llorar y Arthur no cabía en sí de la alegría que les provocaba ver a su hijita después de más de dos años de estar separados.

Luego de un largo rato de abrazos, saludos y mucho cariño, decidieron pasar al comedor, donde Bill, Fleur, Pierre y los gemelos Weasley los estaban esperando para almorzar. Todos ellos sabían de la llegada de su hermana, porque ya se habían visto; pero en contra de su voluntad, habían acordado no decir nada a sus padres para que no tuvieran que interrumpir sus vacaciones, algo que les parecía un poco tonto porque sus padres realmente extrañaban a su hija y les hubiera gustado verla en cuanto llegó.

Como ya sabemos Fleur y Bill se casaron y tienen un hijo llamado Pierre, de 3 años. Ellos viven en una hermosa casa en las afueras de Londres.

Charlie estaba viviendo en Rumania, junto con su novia desde hacía dos años, una linda muchacha, también inglesa llamada Britanny.

En cuando a Percy, de él no se sabía demasiado, su relación no había mejorado mucho con su familia a pesar de que a veces se visitaban. Seguía trabajando en el Ministerio pero de su vida personal no tenían ningún dato.

Como ya dijimos, los gemelos Weasley estaban aún solteros, viviendo en una enorme casa en Londres, cerca del Callejón Diagon, donde seguía su principal negocio, que ya tenía sucursales en Hogsmeade y pronto abrirían varias sucursales en el exterior. Les iba muy bien en el negocio y parecía que les seguiría yendo así por un largo, largo tiempo.

-Por fin llegaron, ya nos estábamos muriendo de hambre-comentó Fred, al verlos ingresar al comedor.-¿Cómo están todos?.

Se fueron saludando y sentando en sus respectivos lugares, bajo la mirada extrañada de los dueños de casa. No podían entender como recibían a Ginny de ese modo luego de dos años de no verla. Algo estaba pasando allí.

-Ginny, ¿hace mucho que llegaste querida?-le preguntó su madre, una vez que habían empezado a comer.

Todos los que estaban en la mesa, a excepción de los señores Weasley y el pequeño Pierre, se miraron con una mezcla de complicidad y culpa.

-Verás mamá, no quiero que ni tú ni papá se enojen por esto que les voy a decir. Deben saber que lo hice porque no quería que se volvieran de su viaje por mí. Convencí a todos para que no les dijeran nada, asi que si tienen que enojarse con alguien, es conmigo-comenzó a decir Ginny, sintiéndose culpable por haberles ocultado a sus padres que ya hacía varios meses desde su llegada de Estados Unidos.

Su madre la miró con las cejas arqueadas y su padre le preguntó:

-¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí, Ginny, dinos la verdad, no vamos a enojarnos.

Ginny volvió a mirar a todos y sabiendo que ninguno de ellos la iba a contradecir, contestó:

-Dos semanas.

Sus padres la miraron con una sonrisa y Ginny no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por su mentira. Pero es que no podía decirles que ya hacía más de tres meses que había regresado y no había sido capaz de avisarles nada. Ella no quería que estropearan su viaje por ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta que quizás lo mejor hubiera sido contarles de su llegada apenas llegó. Se hubieran evitado muchos problemas...

-Ay Ginny, cuando dijiste lo anterior pensé que había pasado más tiempo. Hace poco que llegaste, en comparación con el tiempo que estuviste fuera. Y ahora cuéntanos un poco cómo te fue allá-le dijo su madre, con una sonrisa cariñosa.

Ginny les relató durante un largo rato cómo fueron sus dos años en el exterior, a pesar de que por carta les había contado casi todo. Y ese casi que por carta no les había contado tampoco se los contaría ahora. Ese casi significaba la causa principal de su regreso, y no la serie de razones que habían influido mucho y que ya les había relatado. No se lo había contado a nadie y no pensaba hacerlo en ese momento. Aunque tarde o temprano iba a tener que hacerlo, ya se estaba volviendo inevitable...

Para cuando Ginny terminó su relato, ya habían pasado al segundo plato y ahora era el turno de los señores Weasley de contar cómo les había ido en esos meses fuera de la isla.

-Bueno como ya saben estuvimos un largo tiempo visitando a Charlie, dado que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veíamos. Y además queríamos conocer a su novia, Britanny. Es una muchacha amorosa y ya hace dos años que viven juntos. Nos pidieron que les contáramos que se casarán el año que viene y tienen planeado regresar a Inglaterra, ya que ella también es inglesa y extraña mucho a sus seres queridos, al igual que nuestro Charlie.

Todos se pusieron contentos al escuchar esta noticia. Al fin la familia Weasley volvería a estar completa otra vez.

Los señores Weasley continuaron su relato, contándoles que también habían visitado otros países y que el viaje les había hecho muy bien.

Y ahora, cuando ya habían llegado al postre, les había llegado el turno a todos los demás de responder cómo había sido su vida en los últimos meses.

-Queridos, ahora tienen que contarnos que ha pasado en este tiempo, ¿hay alguna novedad que nos quieran contar?-preguntó la señora Weasley a su familia.

El primero en contestar fue George, pero sólo para hacer una broma.

-Sí mami, Ronnie no se anima pero quiere que sepan que dejó su trabajo como auror y ahora se dedica a prostituirse en la vía pública, bajo el nombre de...

Ron se puso rojo como un tomate y todos comenzaron a reírse de las ocurrencias de George.

-Ya cállate George, ¿quieres, ¿por qué no le cuentas a mamá y a papá quién me acompaña todas las noches en mi nuevo trabajo?-bromeó también Ron.

-Harry-contestó Fred sencillamente.

-No tonto, me refería a George-le dijo Ron.-Y no te hagas el tarado, que fuiste tú el de la idea del "nuevo negocio familiar".

La charla se volvió muy amena y todos estaban bastante divertidos, hasta que a la señora Weasley se le ocurrió preguntar:

-¿Y cómo esta Virginia, Harry,¿por qué no la trajiste?.

Todos clavaron la mirada en Harry, menos Ginny, que se dedicó a mirar su plato como si fuera lo más importante en el mundo.

En ese momento la señora Weasley se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal y que mejor hubiera sido no preguntar, pero ella no sabía nada.

-Ehh vera señora Weasley, Virginia y yo terminamos hace una semana, es por eso que ella no me acompañó el día de hoy-contestó Harry, bastante incómodo.

La señora Weasley decidió no indagar más en el tema, pero los gemelos no conocían la palabra delicadeza.

-¿ Y por qué terminaron Harry, se los veía bien juntos-comentó Fred.

-Claro, eran una bonita pareja-completó George.

Harry no sabía que contestar e instintivamente buscó a Ginny con la mirada, que ahora sí lo miraba fijamente.

-Las cosas entre nosotros no estaban bien desde hacía bastante ya, y era mejor no seguir prolongando lo inevitable. Igualmente nos tomamos un tiempo, aunque no creo que volvamos.

-¿Y aún la quieres Harry, ¿quién dejo a quién?-le preguntó George.

Harry seguía mirando a Ginny fijamente y todos se habían dado cuenta de ello. Pero ahora la chica evitaba su mirada y sólo sostenía su copa fuertemente.

-Fred, George ¿por qué no dejan a Harry en paz, ¿no se dan cuenta de que no quiere hablar del tema?-intervino Bill, tratando de salvar al joven de las preguntas de los gemelos.

Al darse cuenta de esto, ambos chicos decidieron no preguntar más y le pidieron perdón a Harry por su indiscreción.

Pasaron toda la tarde charlando de miles de cosas y cuando ya estaban listos para irse, Molly Weasley se acercó a su hija y le preguntó:

-Ginny, querida, sé que ya te acostumbraste a vivir sola, o con amigos, pero yo quisiera saber si volverás a vivir con nosotros.

Ginny miró a su mamá con ternura y le contestó:

-Claro mamá que volveré a vivir con ustedes, sólo tengo que arreglar un par de cosas y me mudaré.

Ambas se abrazaron felices, pero el muchacho de ojos verdes que había escuchado todo no estaba tan contento como ellas. La idea de que Ginny se fuera de su casa no le gustaba nada, sentía como si nuevamente la estuviera perdiendo y no podía permitir que ella lo abandonara de nuevo.

Era viernes a la noche y Ginny se encontraba con Hermione en el cuarto de ésta última, ayudándola a arreglarse para su cita con Ron. Hacía ya dos días que Ron le había dejado una carta en su mesa de noche, en la que decía que la invitaba a cenar el viernes y que por favor le avisara por carta si estaba de acuerdo con ello. Por supuesto que Hermione le dijo que sí, y ahora se encontraba realmente nerviosa por eso.

-Ay Ginny no sé que ponerme, no encuentro nada que me quede bien, estoy tan nerviosa-exclamó Hermione, tirándose derrotada en su cama.

Ginny la miraba divertida y le comentó:

-Herms realmente no sé por qué estás tan nerviosa, sólo vas a salir con mi hermano, ¿no era que ustedes dos eran simplemente amigos?.

Hermione se sonrojó pero no la miró al contestar:

-Si, claro que somos amigos pero... a ver te lo pondré de la siguiente manera, a Ron y mi nos une el mismo tipo de amistad que a Harry y a ti, que por supuesto no es el mismo tipo de amistad que tengo yo con Harry, por ejemplo.

Ginny se puso un poco seria, pero le siguió con el juego a Hermione.

-Mmm yo creo que no es el mismo tipo de amistad, que yo sepa Harry y yo no nos embriagamos y nos terminamos besando desenfrenadamente en el balcón de su casa.

Esta vez Hermione se levantó de la cama y se rió levemente.

-En eso tienes razón, pero a pesar de todo nosotros dos somos amigos nada más.

-Eso es porque ninguno de los dos tiene el valor de confesarle al otro lo que realmente siente. Vamos Hermione, estuve fuera durante dos años, ¿pero me vas a decir que tus sentimientos por Ron cambiaron en este tiempo, lo quisiste desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez, al igual que él a ti, y después de tantos años de amor, yo creo que a una persona no se la olvida así como así-dijo Ginny, sintiéndose un poco identificada.

Hermione notó cómo se ensombrecía un poco el semblante de su amiga y aprovechó esta oportunidad para cambiar de tema.

-Entonces Ginny, con ese criterio, Harry y tú están en la misma situación...

-No Hermione, nuestra situación es distinta, Harry y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de estar juntos y la desperdiciamos. Ahora eso está completamente en el pasado, y por favor no me cambies de tema, sé lo que intentas hacer-interrumpió Ginny, antes de que Hermione sacara un tema del que Ginny no tenía ganas de hablar.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que su amiga no quería hablar del tema y por eso decidió que mejor la dejaba.

-De acuerdo Ginny, pero ya vamos a hablar de eso, y también vamos a hablar de lo que me dijiste el otro día. Creo que nos debemos una buena charla de mujer a mujer. Sé que no hemos tenido mucho tiempo con tantas cosas, pero necesitamos hablar.

-Claro que sí Herms, y ahora vamos a escoger la ropa que usarás la noche en la que finalmente mi hermano y tú confiesen lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

Hermione la miró dubitativa y le contestó sin darse cuenta de lo que le estaba confesando:

-No estoy tan segura de que vaya a pasar eso, ya pasó demasiado tiempo. Además la salida es sólo por una apuesta y nada más...

Ginny sonrió triunfante y le dijo:

-Herms no sé si te diste cuenta de que me confesaste que tienes la esperanza de que hoy pasé algo más, y por lo de la apuesta no te preocupes, creo que fue la excusa perfecta que tanto Ron como tu estaban esperando para salir juntos.

Hermione la miró derrotada pero luego rieron juntas y se pusieron a buscar algo para que Hermione usara esa noche.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Ron, una situación similar se estaba dando.

-Al fin llegó tu momento Ron, el día que tanto esperamos todos, sobre todo Hermione y tú-le dijo Harry a Ron, mientras éste sé peinaba.-El final de la tan esperada telenovela protagonizada por Hermione y tu, desde hace ya casi diez años. Realmente amigo no puedo creer cómo esperaste tanto para declararte. Son demasiado lentos ustedes dos.

Ron lo miró por el espejo y le dijo:

-Sabes que las cosas entre nosotros siempre fueron complicadas, muchas peleas y además quién sabe si comenzamos a salir y luego todo termina mal y nuestra amistad de tantos años se arruina por algo tan simple como esto.

-Ron lo de ustedes no es algo tan "simple" como tu dices. Ustedes ya no pueden seguir como están, se quieren demasiado como para seguir siendo simplemente amigos. Ya no da para más esta situación. Es hora de que alguno de los dos haga algo al respecto. Y creo que si no te apuras, Hermione tomará la iniciativa-concluyó Harry.

Esta vez Ron sí se volteó a verlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes,¿ella te dijo algo, ¿crees que me conviene esperar a que ella me diga algo?.-preguntó Ron impaciente.

-Ron, una pregunta a la vez. Sólo lo supongo, no sé nada en concreto, ella no me dijo nada. Y no creo que debas esperar a que ella haga algo, creo que tú debes hacer algo. Es hora de que terminen con todo este jueguito. Actúa como un hombre y no como un niño.

Ron lo miró alzando las cejas.

-Mira quién habla de actuar como un hombre, ¿qué estás esperando para actuar tú como un hombre?.

Harry se hizo el desentendido, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Ron.

-No sé qué quieres decir con eso, Ronnie.

-Yo creo que sí lo sabes, pero te lo aclararé por las dudas. Es hora de que tú y mi hermana decidan que es lo que van a hacer con su situación. Debo decirte que están tan complicados como Hermione y yo. Y no me vengas con lo mismo de siempre, que sólo son amigos y eso, porque sí solo fueran amigos, tú no habrías dejado a tu novia.-concluyó Ron.

-Ron yo no dejé a Virginia por Ginny, la dejé porque estoy muy confundido y las cosas no daban para más-dijo Harry, aunque no muy convencido.

-Claro, y qué casualidad que tu confusión comenzó en el mismo momento en que Ginny pisó Inglaterra luego de dos años de estar ausente, no me vengas con eso Harry. Sé sincero contigo mismo y piensa bien qué es lo quieres hacer-aconsejó Ron.

-De acuerdo, lo haré, pero sólo si tú le confiesas a Herms cuanto la amas-negoció Harry.

Ron no lo miró ni dijo nada, pero cuando se giró para buscar un par de zapatos, murmuró:

-Es lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Harry pudo escucharlo y satisfecho con la respuesta, decidió no comentar más nada al respecto.

Eran las ocho de la noche y Ron se encontraba en el living, esperando a que Hermione saliera. Estaba solo porque Harry había decidido quedarse en su cuarto para darles un poco más de intimidad.

Caminaba de un lado para el otro, pensando sin parar en lo que sucedería esa noche. Tenía la esperanza de que las cosas resultaran como lo había planeado y que para el final de esa noche Hermione y él hubieran dejado de ser amigos para ser lo que siempre había deseado.

Diez minutos después, Hermione salió de su habitación y Ron no podía encontrar una palabra que definiera lo bien que se veía esa noche.

Llevaba su largo cabello castaño lacio y suelto, estaba levemente maquillada y llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro, con un escote importante, que cortaría el aliento de cualquiera, con zapatos de taco bien alto que combinaban perfectamente. Arriba de eso llevaba puesto un saco del mismo color y una pequeña cartera.

Notando que había causado el efecto esperado, Hermione se tranquilizó un poco y le dijo a Ron:

-Perdón por la tardanza, ¿nos vamos?.

Ron, saliendo de su ensoñación, le contestó:

-Claro Herms, nos vamos. Y no te preocupes por la tardanza, esperarte realmente valió la pena.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco pero no dijo nada y tomando a Ron del brazo salieron del departamento.

A los pocos segundos, tanto Harry como Ginny abandonaron sus escondites y salieron al balcón a comentar lo sucedido.

-Son tan tiernos éstos dos-exclamó Ginny.-Espero que todo salga bien entre ellos, no podría soportar tener como cuñada a otra que no fuera Hermione.

Harry encendió un cigarrillo y le contestó a Ginny.

-No te preocupes por eso, ellos dos están destinados a estar juntos. Después de tantos años de idas y vueltas se siguieron amando. Y eso es lo único que importa al final de todo.

Ginny se apoyó en la baranda y clavó su vista en el horizonte. Era una noche muy despejada y las estrellas se podían apreciar claramente en el firmamento.

Hacía bastante tiempo que Ginny no veía una noche tan bella y en compañía de una persona tan especial para ella como era Harry.

-Tienes razón Harry, al final de todo, eso es lo único que importa pero...

Ginny se interrumpió y Harry clavó su mirada en ella.

-¿Pero qué, Ginny, ¿qué ibas a decir?.

Ginny, sintiéndose intimidada por la penetrante mirada del joven, volvió a clavar su vista en el firmamento y le contestó:

-Nada importante Harry. Sólo que hay situaciones en que el amor solo no sirve de nada, hay otros factores que deben acompañarlo, como la confianza, la sinceridad y la valentía para afrontar todos los inconvenientes que se presenten.

Harry se tomó su tiempo para contestar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, dijo:

-Tienes razón Ginny y es debido a esas cualidades, o mejor dicho a la falta de ellas, que la mayoría de la veces amar a alguien es tan complicado que termina lastimando a los involucrados.

-Lo dices por Virginia y tu, ¿verdad?.

-No, Ginny-le contestó el chico, sin mirarla de frente.-Lo digo por tu y yo.-y sin darle tiempo a que respondiera, él continuó hablando.- Me enteré de que te iras a vivir con tus padres, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?.

Ginny, que se había quedado bastante sorprendida con lo que Harry le había dicho, tardó un poco en responder.

-Pues porque los extraño mucho, además así habíamos quedado, yo me iría cuando ellos volvieran. Ustedes fueron muy amables pero yo no puedo ni quiero seguir abusando-le contestó ella, tratando de sonar sincera.

Ambos seguían con sus miradas clavadas en el horizonte, demasiado cobardes como para mirarse a la cara.

-Sé que me estás mintiendo Ginny, estoy seguro de que hay otra razón que no me estás contando.

Ginny, dándose por vencida, le contestó.

-Puede ser que haya otra razón Harry, y en algún momento hablaremos de ello, pero no ahora.

Esta vez sí se miraron a los ojos, había llegado el momento de aclarar varias cosas...o quizás aún no.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora, Ginny, creo que entre nosotros quedaron muchas cosas inconclusas y llegó el momento de aclarar todo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero aún no es el momento. Debemos tener paciencia y dejar que pase el tiempo-le contestó Ginny, tratando de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

-¿Qué pase el tiempo, ¿para qué, no podemos huir más de esto. Por una vez en nuestra vida debemos tener el valor para enfrentar lo que nos pasa. No finjamos más que no pasa nada, que lo nuestro quedó atrás y que sólo somos amigos-le dijo Harry, sin poder contener nada de lo que llevaba dentro desde hacía mucho tiempo.-Las cosas entre nosotros siempre fueron complicadas y llegó el momento de simplificarlas. Ambos estamos solteros, ya no hay nada ni nadie que amenace nuestras vidas y estamos en el mismo país. Ginny, cariño, ya nada nos separa, por favor te lo pido.

Ginny estaba anonadada, no podía creer que lo que durante tanto tiempo estuvo deseando por fin se estuviera haciendo realidad. Pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía que aún no era SU momento.

-Harry, dejemos todo así por ahora. Creo que ambos estamos muy confundidos, tu recién terminaste una relación y yo aún no logró descifrar si lo que siento por ti es lo mismo que sentí hace varios años. Cuando yo dejé el país, te amaba con toda mi alma pero luego creí olvidarte y con esa mentalidad regresé, pensando que sólo te quería como mi amigo. Pero me equivoqué y ahora no sé que hacer con esto que siento, así que por favor te pido que me des un tiempo Harry. Si ya esperamos tanto, ¿qué nos cuesta esperar un poco más?-le dijo Ginny a Harry, con un hilo de voz.

Harry acarició con suavidad una de las mejillas de la chica y le dijo:

-Ginny yo te esperaré por siempre. Y si tu piensas que debemos esperar entonces yo creo lo mismo. Pero por favor ten siempre presente que lo que yo siento por ti nunca cambió, a pesar de todo lo que pasó.

Ginny sólo asintió con la cabeza y se giró para irse a su cuarto, dejando a Harry sumido en la más profunda tristeza.

-Ginny...

La chica se dio vuelta al escuchar su nombre.

Y sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, sin prestar atención a la charla que habían tenido recién, Harry la besó, del mismo modo que la había besado la primera vez, hacía ya más de cuatro años. Ella correspondió al beso del muchacho, con todo el amor contenido durante tanto tiempo. Se besaron dulcemente durante largo rato pero cuando el beso empezaba a subir en intensidad, Ginny se separó de Harry, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Es muy pronto, Harry, es muy pronto.

Y con esas últimas palabras se fue corriendo a su cuarto, tratando de contener las lágrimas y dejando al joven en el mismo estado de tristeza que ella.

Al parecer no siempre el amor es más fuerte...

Holaaa a todosssss!

¿Cómo están, espero que mejor que yo. Estoy con todos los exámenes de la facultad y la verdad que no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. Igualmente tengo la esperanza de publicar el próximo chap dentro de poco tiempo. Mil perdones!

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mí me gustó bastante, por fin un poco de acción entre H/G, pero las cosas no quedarán así, todavía les queda muchooo camino, algunas discusiones más, en las que se echarán en cara muchas cosas y otras decisiones que tomar...

Les agradezco mucho los rr´s a CrazySiriemBlack, jamesandmolly, Eliana, gina lara y natty y también a las personas que leen y no dejan rr´s...besos...LunitaBlack!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo trece: "La cita".

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

_"...¿Hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo?..._

_...y es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo..."_

Hermione y Ron caminaban muy alegremente del brazo, hacia el restaurante en el que Ron había hecho la reservación. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, pero trataban de disimularlo lo mejor posible. Y es que las expectativas puestas por parte de ambos en esa noche eran muchas... quizás lo que deseaban desde hacía tantos años por fin se haría realidad...

Cuando llegaron al lugar, los recibió un mozo muggle elegantemente vestido y los llevó hasta la mesa reservada en la parte VIP del restaurante. Se trataba de un lugar muy elegante, cálidamente iluminado, y uno de los restaurantes preferidos de Hermione.

Una vez que estaban ubicados en sus asientos...

-No puedo creer que me hayas traído a un lugar como este, Ron. ¿Sabías que es uno de mis preferidos?-le preguntó Hermione, alegremente, mientras revisaba la carta que el mozo les había alcanzado hacía unos momentos.

Ron se sonrojó levemente y le contestó:

-Sí, una vez te escuché hablando con Ginny acerca de lo mucho que te gustaba este lugar y decidí que ésta era una buena oportunidad para traerte a comer aquí.

Hermione asintió y siguió mirando la carta por un largo rato. Estaba realmente nerviosa y no sabía que más hacer para disimularlo. Afortunadamente Ron parecía no notarlo, y es que él estaba tan o más nervioso que ella.

Un silencio incómodo se había desarrollado entre ellos y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo romperlo. Por suerte, en ese momento apareció el mozo, salvándolos de aquella situación. Se trataba de un hombre alto y elegante, de alrededor de 55 años y muy educado.

-Señorita, señor, ¿están listos para ordenar?-les dijo una vez que se acercó a su mesa.

Tanto Ron como Hermione se miraron. A pesar de haber estado mirando la carta por un largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos había decidido qué comer.

El mozo, dándose cuenta de esto, les preguntó.

-¿Desearían comenzar bebiendo algo, ¿un champagne, quizás?.

Ron pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y al fin respondió.

-Si, por favor, ¿podría traernos un Muss extra-brut?.

-Enseguida, señor-les dijo el mozo, con una leve reverencia, antes de retirarse.

Una vez que el mozo se fue, el silencio incómodo entre Ron y Hermione volvió a aparecer. Pasaron varios minutos así, mirando fijamente la mesa o los cubiertos, como si éstos fueran la cosa más importante del mundo.

Cuando Hermione no lo miraba, Ron abría la boca para hablar, pero ninguna palabra lograba salir de su boca. Lo mismo le pasaba a Hermione.

Pero finalmente ella se cansó. Ya era hora de que alguno de los dos hablara y al parecer Ron no lo iba a hacer. ¿Cómo podía ser que ambos se estuvieran comportando así, si se conocían hacía años y tenían plena confianza en el otro, realmente parecían tontos, pensaba Hermione. Respirando profundo le dijo a Ron:

-Bueno Ron, yo estoy cumpliendo mi parte de la apuesta, ¿cuándo cumplirás tú la tuya?.

Ron se puso mucho más nervioso de lo que estaba y empezó a tartamudear, sin lograr articular ninguna palabra coherente. Finalmente se atoró y empezó a toser fuertemente.

Hermione enseguida le sirvió una copa de agua y se la acercó. El joven bebió como si tuviera fuego en la garganta y al cabo de unos segundos se recuperó por completo.

-¿Estás bien, Ron?-le preguntó Hermione, entre preocupada y divertida.

-Si, si, ya estoy bien. Sólo me atoré-le respondió Ron, aún colorado.

En ese momento llegó el mozo, trayéndoles el champagne que habían ordenado. Les sirvió en una copa a cada uno y se retiró.

Ron estaba a punto de llevarse la copa a sus labios, cuando Hermione exclamó:

-No lo hagas Ron, espera un momento.

Ron la miró extrañado y empezó a examinar la copa. Quizás la copa tenía algo y él no se había dado cuenta...

-¿Qué sucede, Herms, ¿tiene algo la copa?.

-No Ron, la copa no tiene nada. Pero antes de beber creo que deberíamos brindar, ¿ no te parece?-le preguntó Hermione, esperando una respuesta satisfactoria.

-Claro que sí, tienes razón-le contestó él, sintiéndose bastante tonto.

Hermione le sonrió y alzó su copa.

-Bueno, yo quiero brindar por esta noche tan especial, tan agradable y porque todo salga bien.

Éste era el momento de Ron y, aunque sea en forma sutil, algo le iba a decir a Hermione.

-Y yo quiero brindar por lo mismo, pero sobre todo por mi bella acompañante, que está haciendo el sacrificio de acompañar a este tonto esta noche.

Hermione sonrió muy complacida y brindó con él.

Una vez que ambos habían bebido un trago de sus copas, ella agregó:

-No es ningún sacrificio Ron. Lo estoy haciendo porque quiero. Y no sólo por la apuesta.

Ahora fue el turno de Ron para sonrojarse y sonreír ampliamente. Finalmente las cosas parecían encaminarse y él no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Tomó la mano de Hermione por encima de la mesa y ella se la apretó suavemente en señal de aprobación. Ambos estaban sonrojados y sonreían felizmente. Se sentían como flotando y como si nadie más estuviera rodeándolos.

-Sabes Herms, han pasado muchos años desde que nos conocimos y a lo largo de esos años hemos pasado por muchos cosas juntos, tú y yo. A pesar de todas las peleas, las discusiones, los celos, los caprichos y demás, quiero que sepas que yo nunca dejé de quererte, sin importar lo enojado que estuviera contigo o cuánto durara la pelea de turno. Siempre has sido muy especial para mi Herms...

Hermione estaba muy emocionada y no podía creer que finalmente Ron le estuviera dedicando aquellas tiernas palabras. Y ahora era el turno de ella de decirle algo a él.

-Tú también siempre has sido muy importante para mi, Ron. Sin importar todas las discusiones, los enojos, etc., yo siempre supe que tú estarías allí para mí. Y de hecho siempre lo has estado. Cuando quise llorar, tú estabas ahí para consolarme y cuando quise reír, tú estabas allí, compartiendo mi alegría. Siempre que quise desquitarme con alguien porque estaba enojada o de mal humor, tú también estuviste allí, para pelearte conmigo...

Ambos rieron por este último comentario por unos momentos y luego se quedaron callados. Las palabras se habían terminado entre ellos y ahora solamente se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Sus corazones palpitaban fuertemente y respiraban entrecortadamente por los nervios. Miles de sentimientos y pensamientos atravesaban sus mentes y sus corazones y nada o nadie podía romper con ese momento tan mágico que se había creado entre ellos dos. O al parecer eso suponían.

-Señorita, señor, ¿desean ordenar algo más?-les dijo el mozo, sin percatarse del bello momento que acababa de interrumpir.

Hermione y Ron se soltaron las manos rápidamente y muy sonrojados.

Atropelladamente, Hermione fue la primera en responder.

-Claro. Yo quiero un lomo al champignon y para beber una copa de vino blanco, ¿tú, Ron?-le preguntó al joven, pero sin mirarlo.

Ron miraba fijamente su copa de champagne y rápidamente contestó:

-Yo quiero lo mismo, pero para beber prefiero vino tinto.

El mozo anotó los pedidos y con una leve reverencia se retiró.

Hermione tomó su cartera y antes de que un silencio incómodo se volviera a formar entre ellos, se disculpó para ir al sanitario.

-Ron, en un momento vuelvo, voy al toilette.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-le contestó el joven en voz baja, mientras fingía buscar algo en uno de los bolsillos de su saco.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y se fue al toilette, con la intención de que todo volviera a la normalidad al regresar.

-------------------------------------------------

Ginny no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder entre Harry y ella. Por fin lo que tanto anheló durante tanto tiempo comenzaba a verse realizado. Pero desafortunadamente la historia de ellos dos nunca se desarrollaba en el tiempo adecuado. Él recién había terminado una relación bastante seria y ella apenas había regresado a su país después de dos años sin verlo. Ambos estaban muy confundidos en ese momento, luego del reencuentro y posiblemente todo esto fuera algo pasajero. Seguramente Harry se sentía solo luego de haber terminado con su novia y posiblemente Ginny creyera que lo que alguna vez sintió por él volvía a renacer, ahora que él estaba nuevamente disponible. O de eso se quería convencer, pero los hechos le demostraban lo contrario y no podría ignorarlos por mucho más tiempo. Sin embargo aún había varias cosas que se interponían entre ellos, muchas cuestiones que podrían ignorar y hasta tal vez olvidar si sólo sintieran por el otro un fuerte cariño de amigos, pero dado que ellos sentían mucho más que eso debían ser aclaradas si o sí, porque de otro modo seguirían sintiendo rencor y nada duraría demasiado.

Ginny se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró de un portazo. Rápidamente terminó de armar sus maletas, sin percatarse de que había algo en su mesa de noche que un rato antes no se encontraba allí.

Definitivamente tenía que alejarse de Harry lo antes posible. Debían poner un poco de distancia entre ellos para tratar de solucionar las cosas y pensar, y el hecho de vivir juntos no ayudaba demasiado.

Terminó con sus maletas y se dirigió a su mesa de noche, con la intención de agarrar una pluma para dejarles una nota a sus amigos, diciéndoles que se marchaba a casa de sus padres. Pero cuando su mirada se posó en la mesita, el corazón le dio un vuelco y se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Allí, en la mesita, habían un enorme ramo de rosas negras, con una nota en pergamino, finamente escrita, que lo único que decía era: _"Para mi querida Ginevra"._

Ginny se abalanzó sobre la notita y la arrancó del ramo. La examinó bien y derrotada y muy alterada, la rompió en mil pedazos, mientras murmuraba:

-No, por favor, no otra vez...

------------------------------------------------

Luego de que Hermione volviera del sanitario, pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Ron decidió a hablar y para el momento en que la cena había llegado a la mesa, habían logrado entablar una charla amena.

-Hay un nuevo parque de diversiones muggle a las afueras de Londres, creo que se llama "Coast World" o algo por el estilo-comentó Ron, luego de darle un trago a su copa de vino.-Creo que sería lindo llevar a mi sobrino, ya que dado el poco tiempo que pasan en Inglaterra, no lo veo muy seguido.

-Yo creo, Ron, que Pierre es muy pequeño para que lo lleves a un lugar así. No me parece que lo vaya a disfrutar-le contestó Hermione, sabiendo que en realidad el muchacho estaba buscando cualquier excusa para ir él mismo.

Ron se desilusionó un poco. Y Hermione lo notó.

-Puedes llevarlo a otro lugar Ron o puedes esperar un par de años hasta que el niño crezca.

-Sí, claro, pero. -tartamudeaba Ron. No quería admitir que quería ir y metía de excusa a su sobrino de tres años.

-Claro Ron, lo que sucede es que no es que seas un buen tío, que lo único que quiere es pasar tiempo con su pequeño sobrino de tres años; lo que sucede es que eres tú él que quiere ir al parque de diversiones muggle y busca cualquier excusa para hacerlo-bromeó Hermione, causando que las orejas de Ron se pusieran más rojas que su cabello.

Finalmente ambos terminaron riendo y Ron confesando la verdad.

-Tienes razón Herms, me atrapaste. Soy yo el que quiere ir. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer ese lugar. Pero ahora me siento un mal tío, poniendo a mi sobrino de excusa.

-No eres un mal tío, si cada vez que puedes vas a visitar a Pierre-lo consoló Hermione.

Y eso era cierto. Como Bill, Fleur y Pierre vivían un tiempo en París y un tiempo en Inglaterra, no siempre podían visitarlos, pero Ron buscaba cualquier momento para llevar a su pequeño sobrino a pasear. Se llevaba muy bien con ese niño travieso de sólo tres años.

Ron le sonrió y Hermione le dijo:

-Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte, Ron.

Ron la miró extrañado, pero asintió.

-Claro que sí, me encantaría que me acompañaras.

Ambos se sonrieron y siguieron comiendo tranquilamente.

Habían pasado unos minutos cuando Hermione se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta de entrada y con el tenedor suspendido en el aire. Su expresión, antes muy serena, cambió inmediatamente a una de rabia.

-¿Qué rayos está haciendo ella aquí?-preguntó, siguiendo con la mirada a la mujer que se acercaba a su mesa.

-¿Qué pasa, Herms,¿ A quién te refieres?-le preguntó Ron desconcertado, al ver la expresión de furia de la chica y al escuchar su tono de voz.

Pero jamás pudo escuchar las respuestas a sus preguntas porque una estridente voz lo saludó alegremente.

-Hola Ronnie, que casualidad encontrarnos aquí, estoy encantada de verte.

Con cara de terror, Ron se dio vuelta, aunque ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-Lavender, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-le preguntó Ron, irritado.

No podía creer que una vez que las cosas estaban saliendo bien con Hermione, apareciera Lavender para impedirlo.

Lavender se paró frente a la mesa en la que Ron y Hermione estaban sentados y miró a Hermione bastante despectivamente, mirada que Hermione le devolvió con mucha más fuerza.

-Ayy Ronnie realmente parece que no tuvieras ganas de verme-le contestó Lavender, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione.

-¿Parece, ¿nada más parece, Lavender?-le dijo Ron, bastante enojado.-¿Me quieres decir qué estás haciendo aquí, ¿entre tantos restaurantes que hay tenías que elegir éste para venir?.

-Ayy Ronnie parece que fueses tontito, ¿no te das cuenta que te vine a buscar a ti, amor?-le preguntó Lavender acercándose un poco más al muchacho.

Hermione cada vez la miraba con más odio y con toda su fuerza trataba de contenerse, porque no quería crear un escándalo en público. Pero en cualquier momento explotaría.

Ron se levantó de su silla para quedar cara a cara con la joven y le dijo:

-Lavender, ¿no te quedó bastante claro lo que hablamos la otra vez?.

Ahora Hermione también se paró y le preguntó a Ron:

-¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con ella la otra vez, Ron?

Ron la miró a Hermione y le dijo:

-Luego te digo Herms.Y ahora Lavender, contéstame, ¿necesitó repetírtelo o fui lo suficientemente claro?.

Lavender pareció pensar por unos momentos y luego le contestó, coquetamente:

-Ron, la otra noche me dijiste muchas cosas, no sé exactamente a cuál de todas ellas te estás refiriendo.

Hermione cada vez se enfurecía más. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero tampoco le gustaba hacia dónde estaba llegado esa charla.

Ron, por su parte, también estaba cada vez más irritado; y desesperado, al ver la cara de Hermione.

-Lavender, a ver si nos entendemos, yo no te dije "muchas cosas" la otra noche, sólo te dije una, y me pareció que te había quedado claro.

Lavender sonrió tontamente y contestó:

-Ahora me acordé Ronnie, ¿te refieres a eso que me dijiste acerca de disimular nuestra relación delante de Hermione?.

-¡¿¡¿QUÉ¡?¡?¡?¡?.

Esto fue exclamado por Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de los podía creer lo que Lavender había dicho. Hermione tomó su sacó y su cartera, lista para irse de allí. No podía soportar más esa situación. Ron, al ver sus intenciones, le dijo:

-Hermione espera un momento, ¿no te das cuenta que es mentira lo que está diciendo?.Lavender, estás loca, yo jamás te pude haber dicho eso. Tú y yo no tenemos nada y nunca lo vamos a tener, ¿ no lo entiendes?.

Lavender gritó y de repente todas las personas que estaban en el restaurante se dieron vuelta para mirar. La muchacha se largó a llorar, falsamente por supuesto, y Ron no sabía que hacer para calmarla.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso Ron, me siento usada por ti. Realmente no me lo esperaba después de la noche que pasamos juntos. Lo único que querías era acostarte conmigo, y ahora que lo conseguiste ya no me quieres más.

Un gran OHHH! se escuchó por todo el restaurante. La gente había parado de comer y miraba la escena como si de una telenovela se tratara.

Ron se quedó pasmado al escuchar eso. Por supuesto que era todo una mentira. Pero al parecer Hermione no lo veía así, porque con la cara roja de la rabia, dejó un par de libras sobre la mesa y se fue enfurecida del restaurante.

Ron estaba realmente enojado y no le importaba para nada que Lavender estuviera llorando.

-Lavender deja de mentir, lo que dices jamás pasó. Para que eso hubiera pasado, yo debería amarte, y no te amo, ¿me entendiste bien esta vez o debo repetírtelo, NO TE AMO, yo amo a Hermione, y no permitiré que ni tú ni nadie se interpongan en mi camino de ser feliz junto a ella. Y ahora deja de hacer escándalo, ¿no te das cuenta que nadie se cree tu falsedad?-le gritó Ron, sin importarte que todos lo miraran con odio, por lo supuestamente le había hecho a Lavender.

Ron tomó sus cosas y dejando suficiente dinero como para pagar diez cenas, se fue del restaurante, con la esperanza de encontrar a Hermione y aclararle que nada de lo que decía Lavender era cierto.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry ya se había pasado dos largas horas en el balcón de su departamento, reflexionando sobre lo que debía hacer a partir de ahora con Ginny. Él era consciente de que su reacción había sido demasiado repentina, pero es que ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a qué sus sueños se hiciesen realidad y no podía esperar más. No ahora que ni la distancia ni la situación les impedían estar juntos. Era el momento perfecto, indicado. Pero al parecer Ginny no opinaba lo mismo. Ella creía que era muy pronto, que él recién había terminado una relación bastante seria y ella no estaba completamente segura de sus sentimientos.

Pero él necesitaba estar con ella, realmente quería que estuvieran juntos y tenía miedo que ahora que las condiciones estaban dadas, algo apareciera para impedirlo. No quería que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Parecía un capricho, pero no era así, él realmente la quería, la amaba, siempre había sido así y siempre sería así. Nada ni nadie podían cambiar sus sentimientos. Ni ahora ni nunca. Estaban destinados a estar juntos, y si ahora no podía ser, sería más adelante, pero inevitablemente sucedería. Y si Ginny necesitaba tiempo y espacio para pensar qué era lo que realmente quería, él se lo daría y la respetaría, porque ella se merecía eso y mucho más...

-------------------------------------------------

Hermione caminaba enfurecida, sin saber a dónde la llevaban sus pasos, pero lo bastante decidida como para no parar. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder en el restaurante. Parecía la noche perfecta, la noche en la que Ron y ella finalmente se declararían sus sentimientos y se dejarían de tantas vueltas. Pero no, algo malo debía suceder y sucedió. Al parecer el destino no quería que ellos dos fueran algo más que amigos y no se cansaba de demostrárselos una y otra vez.

Aunque ella trataba de evitarlo, las lágrimas caían sin parar por sus mejillas y ella ni se molestaba en secárselas. Se mezclaban con la leve llovizna que había empezado a caer hacía algunos momentos. No podía ni quería creer las cosas que Lavender había dicho. ¿Cómo podía ser que Ron estuviera con Lavender y quisiera ocultárselo, ¿cómo podía ser que Ron hubiera hecho algo tan vil como acostarse con Lavender para luego dejarla?. Hermione estaba tan enfurecida que no se había puesto a pensar en que Ron jamás podría hacer algo así, era demasiado noble y leal para hacerlo...

Mientras tanto Ron corría desesperado, no tenía idea de hacia dónde había ido Hermione ni de cómo había desaparecido tan rápido. -_Es una bruja, Ron, no seas tonto, puede aparecerse en dos segundos en la otra parte del mundo si quiere-se recordó Ron._

Corría y corría sin parar, aunque sabía que tenía muy pocas posibilidades de encontrar a Hermione. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, todo iba tan bien tan perfecto que ya alguien lo tenía que arruinar. Y esta vez Ron no había tenido la culpa, como la vez anterior, a finales de su sexto año... ¡Qué tonto había sido aquella vez, ¿cómo había sido tan idiota de decirle a Hermione que, debido a la situación de guerra en la que vivían, no había tiempo para que ellos dos tuvieran algo, cuando lo que en realidad ocurría era que, debido a los tiempos en los que vivían, no podría soportar perderla, y menos si se involucraban más y lograba amarla más de lo que ya lo hacía, en ese momento él había tenido la culpa y lo admitía, pero ahora él no tenía nada que ver y no iba a soportar perderla nuevamente.

De repente, en la oscuridad, Ron creyó ver una cabellera castaña y corrió más rápido para alcanzarla. Pero Hermione, al darse cuenta de que Ron la seguía, se secó las lágrimas y empezó a caminar más rápido, pero no fue suficiente porque finalmente Ron la alcanzó, tomándola del brazo, para que no se le escapara.

-Hermione, por favor espera, debo hablar contigo-le dijo Ron, agitado por la corrida.

Hermione se giró y lo enfrentó enfurecida.

-Ronald por hoy ya tuve demasiadas novedades sobre tu vida privada y sobre ti mismo, así que te agradecería que te guardes lo que tengas que decir y me dejes en paz.

Pero Ron no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente.

-Hermione debes escucharme, por favor, nada de lo que dijo Lavender era verdad, ¿no puedes creerme tan sólo eso?.

-Realmente no lo sé Ron, no sé si puedo creerte.

Ahora era Ron el que estaba empezando a enojarse.

-Hermione, ¿alguna vez yo hice algo como para que tú no me creyeras, hasta ahora me creía digno de tu confianza, pero veo que no es así.

Hermione comenzaba a entristecerse otra vez, pero no permitiría que Ron se diera cuenta.

Realmente no sabía que pensar. Ron tenía razón, él nunca le había mentido y no había razón para que ahora lo hiciera, ¿ o sí?.

-Ron, yo siempre te creí y eras digno de mi confianza, pero me puede explicar ¿qué es lo que hacía Lavender ahí, es imposible que de tantos restaurantes en la ciudad haya ido justo al mismo que nosotros.

Ron la miró extrañado.

-¿Estás insinuando que yo le dije a Lavender dónde íbamos a estar para que armara semejante escándalo y nos arruinara por completo la noche?.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y esquivó la mirada de Ron. Ahora que lo escuchaba, era bastante absurdo pero...

-No lo sé Ron. Quizás tú querías terminar la "insoportable salida que estabas obligado a cumplir por la apuesta" y no se te ocurrió otra opción-contraatacó Hermione. -Además, ¿ qué es eso que hablaste "la otra vez" con Lavender, ¿eso con lo que tan misteriosos estaban los dos,¿cuándo la viste, Ron?.

Ron la obligó a Hermione a que lo mirara y le dijo:

-Primero, si yo te propuse que si ganaba el juego, tu saldrías conmigo, ¿cómo puedes creer que haría algo para que esta maravillosa noche terminara, por favor Hermione dame un poco de crédito, jamás caería tan bajo como para hacer algo así. Segundo, ¿en serio me crees capaz de hacer todo lo que Lavender dijo, pensé que me considerabas una mejor persona y tercero, eso que le dije a Lavender la otra noche es lo mismo que pensaba decirte a ti hoy, es lo mismo que le acabo de aclarar a Lavender y es el "famoso secreto" que tenía pensado revelarte como parte de la apuesta-finalizó Ron, aún alterado.

Hermione lo miró desafiante y le cuestionó:

-¿ Y a ver qué es eso que me tienes que decir, Ron, habla de una vez por todas.

A Ron no le gustó para nada el tono acusador que había utilizado la chica, pero tampoco pensaba perder la oportunidad de confesarle su secreto, porque sabía que una vez que lo hiciera, todo se solucionaría.

-Hermione, lo que debo confesarte es algo que me sucede desde hace varios años, creo que desde que nos conocimos, que me sucedía a fines de nuestro sexto año, pero lo escondí, y que ahora lo estoy sintiendo más que nunca. Herms, a pesar de nuestras peleas, a pesar de todo, tengo bien claro que siempre fuiste tú, siempre fuiste la indicada y siempre lo serás. Yo te amo, lo supe en aquel momento y lo sé ahora-finalizó Ron, esperando ansioso la respuesta de Hermione, la cual no se hizo esperar.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y con un par de pasos acortó la distancia que los separaba, le sonrío y rodeándolo con sus brazos, lo besó dulcemente. Él, por supuesto, correspondió al beso del mismo modo, justo al mismo tiempo en que la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar con todo su esplendor sobre ellos. Pero nada les importaba, ni la lluvia ni el hecho de estar completamente empapados, ahora ellos estaban juntos y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo...

Cuando por fin se separaron, se quedaron abrazados, sintiendo como la lluvia caía sobre ellos. Sus corazones palpitaban fuertemente por la felicidad que sentían en aquel momento. No podían creer que finalmente su sueño se había hecho realidad, después de tanto tiempo estaban juntos y ya nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

En un momento Ron pareció recordar algo y se separó un poco de la chica para poder mirarla a los ojos y decirle:

-Por cierto Hermione, ¿quién era aquel muchacho al que estabas abrazando aquella vez en el hospital?.

Hermione lo miró sin entender a qué se refería. Ron, comprendiendo la confusión de la chica, le aclaró:

-Aquella vez que acordamos vernos, para arreglar las cosas luego de la noche de la fiesta...

Hermione seguía pensando, hasta que finalmente recordó.

-Ahh si, ya sé de quién me hablas. Es Michael.

Hermione lo dijo tan naturalmente, como si ese "Michael" fuera un viejo conocido, que Ron se separó más de ella y la miró con las cejas levantadas.

Ella, percibiendo la mirada del joven, puso las manos en sus caderas y lo miró acusatoriamente.

-¿Acaso vas a comenzar desde ahora a hacerme escenas de celos?.

Ron la miró un poco apenado y ella rió levemente.

-Michael es un compañero de trabajo, un joven muy considerado y amable. Y ese día me contó que iba a ser padre por cuarta vez. Por eso lo estaba abrazando y felicitando.

Ron la miró mucho más apenado y volvió a abrazarla sin decir nada. Hermione también lo abrazó. Y así se quedaron por un largo rato más, hasta que Ron volvió a interrumpir.

-Por cierto Herms...

Ella lo miró a los ojos, preguntándole con la mirada qué es lo que quería. Y él le respondió:

-Feliz cumpleaños, Herms...

Hola a todossssss!

Regresé después de tanto tiempo, les cuento que para el próximo capítulo no falta tanto, espero poder publicarlo pronto!

Ojalá les haya gustado mucho, tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo...creo que es el momento que todos estábamos esperando...y finalmente llegó!

Agradezco a las personas que lo leen y especialmente a aquellas que siempre me dicen que les pareció. Gracias a : jamesandmolly, Elianita, CrazySiriemBlack, PattyWeasley1990, Natty, Gina Lara. Espero no decepcionarlos con la historia!

Nos leemos pronto,

Lunita!

P.D.: Al principio del capítulo aparece un corto fragmento de una canción que se llama "Algo contigo", el autor original de la canción es desconocido para mi, pero la nueva versión la canta Vicentico. Eso es todo! Adiós!


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo catorce: "Sin tu amor".

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

Había pasado ya una semana desde la noche en la que Ron y Hermione se habían declarado su amor y las cosas entre ellos iban de mil maravillas. Harry no podía creer que no estuvieran peleándose todo el tiempo y realmente estaba muy feliz por sus dos amigos, sabía que ellos en algún momento terminarían juntos.

Por su parte, Harry no estaba demasiado feliz. Desde la noche en la que habló con Ginny, todo era cada vez más incierto. Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con que ella se había ido a casa de sus padres y desde ese día no la vio ni tuvo muchas noticias de ella. No había pasado por el departamento ni había hablado con él. Lo único que sabía era que estaba bien, porque Hermione se lo había comentado una noche, mientras charlaban luego de terminar de cenar.

-Hoy hablé con Ginny-comentó Hermione, llevándose a la boca el último bocado de la cena y mirando a Harry significativamente.-Me dijo que está bien y que un día de éstos pasará a buscar las cosas que le quedaron aquí.

Harry tenía la vista fija en su plato vacío y evitó hacer cualquier tipo de comentario. Harry había querido hablar con ella varias veces, pero luego se arrepintió, porque si ella se había ido era porque necesitaba tiempo y espacio. Y él pensaba dárselos. Cuando ella quisiera iba a hablar con él. Y él por supuesto estaría esperándola. Pero mientras tanto, se moría de los nervios y de la ansiedad. Realmente quería estar con ella, al menos verla de lejos. Pero debía controlarse, debía darle tiempo para pensar y reflexionar. No vaya a ser que por su impaciencia ella terminara tomando la decisión equivocada.

-Qué lástima que Ginny se haya ido a lo de mis padres. Ya estábamos empezando a acostumbrarnos a ella, ¿verdad, Harry?-le preguntó Ron a su amigo.

Harry, que no quería intervenir en la conversación, tuvo que contestar.

-Sí, claro que sí.

Ron, extrañado de ver a su amigo tan callado y apagado, miró a Hermione, preguntándole con la mirada si sabía qué era lo que le sucedía al muchacho. Hermione se encogió levemente de hombros, entonces Ron decidió hablar.

-Harry, desde hace varios días que te noto un poco apagado, ¿estás bien, ¿te pasa algo, ¿algún problema en el trabajo?.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No Ron, todo está bien, es sólo que estoy bastante cansado y aún tengo mucho por hacer-mintió el joven. Ese día no le había quedado nada de trabajo atrasado y lo único que tenía que hacer era irse a descansar y a lamentarse por los errores del pasado.

Ron siguió indagando, ya que no se había quedado conforme con la respuesta.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer, si no nos quedó nada pendiente por hacer, al menos del trabajo.

Harry se levantó de la mesa. Lo único que quería era encerrarse en su habitación y tratar de descansar un poco.

-Dormir, eso es lo que me queda por hacer Ron. Estoy bastante cansado. Los veo mañana. Buenas noches.

Hermione y Ron se miraron extrañados mientras Harry caminaba hacia su cuarto. Por lo general Harry se iba a dormir mucho más tarde y ese día apenas eran las nueve de la noche.

-Pero si apenas son las nueve...

La frase de Hermione quedó interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta cerrándose.

-Está muy raro últimamente-comentó Ron, una vez que empezaron a levantar los platos.

-Ya lo creo que sí, desde que se fue Ginny está así.

-¿Tú crees que Harry está así por Ginny?-al parecer a Ron no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad antes.-¿Se habrán peleado o algo así?.

-No lo creo, pero algo sucedió, o quizás simplemente la extraña y siente que la está perdiendo, otra vez-reflexionó Hermione.

Ron no estaba completamente de acuerdo con lo que su novia decía.

-Yo creo que algo debe haber sucedido, no creo que simplemente la extrañe, si ella ahora está muy cerca nuestro, no como antes.

-Ya lo sé, Ron-le contestó Hermione, mientras se dirigía a la mesa del living, a buscar unos libros.-Lo que quiero decir es que quizás él se había acostumbrado a su presencia y ahora siente que ella está lejos otra vez, aunque no tanto como antes.

-Puede que tengas razón, aunque yo creo que deberíamos hablar con ellos para ver si algo sucedió-concluyó Ron, mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Hermione se sentó junto a él y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, mientras él la abrazaba.

-Hace tiempo que yo quiero hablar con Ginny, pero deberíamos dejarlos Ron, si ellos quieren ya nos contarán que sucedió, si es que sucedió algo.

Mientras tanto Harry estaba sentado en su cama, con una caja roja escarlata y dorada frente a él. Aquella caja había sido un regalo de Ginny, que ella le había hecho durante el corto tiempo que estuvieron saliendo durante su sexto año.

_" En esta caja tienes que guardar todas aquellas cosas importantes para ti, aquellas que en un futuro te hagan recordar todos los buenos momentos"._

Y es lo que él había hecho. Dentro de aquella caja que él tanto apreciaba se encontraban los recuerdos de todos los buenos momentos que había pasado juntos con sus amigos y Ginny en sus años en Hogwarts. Miles de fotos, desde sus once hasta sus casi dieciocho años, en las que aparecía junto con Ron y Hermione, sonriendo o bromeando o ellos dos siempre peleando. Cada vez que veía esas fotos recordaba lo afortunado que era por tener amigos, hermanos, tan fieles y queridos junto a él. A veces pensaba qué vacía hubiera sido su vida si ellos no estuvieran junto a él, si Ron, aquel día hacía diez años, hubiera decidido sentarse en otro compartimento. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ellos no hubiesen hablado mal de Hermione y ella no hubiese tenido que esconderse en ese baño, que por poco fue completamente destruido por el troll, para luego ser ayudada por aquellos dos niños de once años?. Y ahora sus dos mejores amigos estaban juntos finalmente y él estaba muy contento por ellos, ambos se lo merecían más que nadie en el mundo y ya habían esperado demasiado tiempo para ser felices.

Harry siguió revisando la caja y en el fondo de ella encontró lo que tanto estaba buscando. Una foto de un día de junio, durante su sexto año. En ella estaban Ginny y él, con unos años menos, muy felices, sonriendo a la cámara. Él la abrazaba tímidamente por la cintura y ella lo miraba dulcemente.

_"Sin tu amor soy un manojo de recuerdos_

_Soy la sombra de lo que algún día fui..."_

Al ver esa foto, a Harry se le encogió el corazón por la nostalgia. Últimamente se reprochaba todo el tiempo no haberle dicho todo lo que hubiera querido, no haberlo confesado todo lo que sentía, no haberle dicho toda la verdad. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero debía respetar la decisión que ella había tomado. Su tiempo para hablar ya había pasado y ahora lo único que le quedaba era esperar. Esperar por ese amor, que a pesar de todo lo que habían cambiado, y del tiempo y las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, permanecía intacto en su corazón.

_"Si yo pudiera te diría tantas cosas_

_Después de todos los silencios que perdí_

_Yo no he cambiado tanto_

_Y mis sueños aún esperan por tu amor"_

Harry seguía perdido en sus recuerdos, cuando el sonido del teléfono lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Como sabía que ni Ron ni Hermione se levantarían a atender puesto que era ya se había hecho bastante tarde él se dirigió apresuradamente al living, para que no se cortara la llamada. Al vivir en medio de Londres muggle, debían comunicarse por este medio ya que las lechuzas no eran muy discretas que digamos.

Cuando atendió el teléfono, ninguna voz le contestó del otro lado. Sólo se escuchaba una respiración, fuerte pero pausada.

-Hable, hable, ¿quién es?-preguntaba Harry, perdiendo la paciencia. Ese tipo de "bromas" le molestaba mucho. Harry decidió callarse y escuchar, tratando de distinguir algún sonido del otro lado de la línea.

Pero no se escuchaba nada, salvo la misma respiración fuerte y pausada de antes. Harry siguió escuchando y la persona del otro lado siguió manteniendo su silencio. Luego de un par de minutos, se cortó la comunicación y Harry volvió a su balcón, enfurruñado por aquella llamada. Pero a pesar de su enojo, algo le decía que esa llamada no era una simple broma, que significaba algo más...

---------------------

Mientras tanto Ginny estaba tirada en su cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño, algo que le había resultado un poco difícil desde que había dejado el departamento de sus amigos. A pesar de estar en la casa de sus padres, en la cual había vivido casi dieciocho años, se sentía triste y hasta un poco solitaria. Los extrañaba, especialmente a Harry. Ella no podía parar de pensar en todas las cosas que él le había confesado aquella noche hacía una semana. Lo que más quería en el mundo era estar con él, pero las cosas eran complicadas entre ellos. En su caso el amor que él decía sentir y el amor que ella creía sentir no eran suficientes. Ellos aún tenían muchas cosas que aclarar, consigo mismos y con la otra persona, antes de empezar cualquier tipo de relación. Y a pesar de que ella se estaba muriendo por verlo, aunque así fuera desde lejos, reprimía sus impulsos porque sabía que las cosas no funcionarían así. Lo extrañaba mucho, no quería que se volvieran a alejar, no quería perderlo otra vez, ya no podría soportarlo.

_"Si yo pudiera confesar cuanto te extraño_

_Si soy la misma que te dio su corazón_

_No quiero acostumbrarme_

_A vivir este destino sin tu amor..."_

Tantas veces se había arrepentido por no haber tomado otras decisiones, pero ella sabía que se hubiera arrepentido de no haber actuado como actuó. Pero siempre se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si ella se hubiera quedado en Londres, en vez de partir a Estados Unidos, apenas terminó la guerra. Miles de veces le hubiera gustado utilizar un giratiempos para ver cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Harry y ella hubieran actuado de otra manera, pero ya no podían regresar al pasado, así como tampoco vivir en él. Aunque a veces eso resultara muy duro...

"_Si yo pudiera retener esa mirada_

_Si yo pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás_

_Diría con el alma_

_Que aquí vive el sentimiento_

_Que nos une para siempre_

_Que no es algo de repente..."_

En ese momento, los pensamientos de Ginny se vieron interrumpidos por un fuerte e incesante golpeteo en su ventana. Ella se levantó exaltada, pensando en quién podría enviarle una carta a esa hora.

Abrió su ventana y una lechuza negra depositó una carta en su cama, retirándose rápidamente luego de hacerlo.

Ginny tuvo un mal presagio: aún no sabía que contenía esa carta, pero sabía que no podía ser nada bueno. Se aproximó a su cama y tomó la carta entre sus manos. En realidad era un simple pergamino doblado al medio, no era una carta ni mucho menos. Lo desdobló y al leerlo, una mueca de miedo apareció en el rostro de la chica.

Se dejó caer en la cama, temblando de pies a cabeza, con un pergamino en la mano, que decía: _"No podrás escaparte de mí"_. La rabia y la angustia recorrían todo su cuerpo. No podía creer que todo eso estuviera sucediendo otra vez. Ella ya lo había pasado una vez y nunca hubiera pensado que todo se repetiría.

La chica temblaba como una hoja. En esa joven temblorosa y asustada era muy difícil reconocer a la siempre fuerte y alegre Ginny Weasley.

_-Debes calmarte Ginny-pensaba. -Aún no estás segura de que todo esté sucediendo de nuevo. Quizás todo sea una broma pesada de sus hermanos. Si, claro, claro que debe ser eso-trataba de convencerse ella.-Mañana les preguntaré_.

Aunque trataba de calmarse, le estaba resultando muy complicado. Estaba muy asustada y no quería estar sola. No sabía a quién recurrir. No quería asustar a sus padres, no quería preocuparlos. Ya era demasiado tarde para ir a casa de alguna de sus amigas.

Ella sabía dónde podía ir, ellos siempre fueron su primera opción, pero no en esta ocasión. Porque allí estaba Harry y ella no quería cruzárselo.

Harry... él era la persona con la que quería estar en esos momentos. Pero sabía bien que no podía buscarlo. Las cosas entre ellos eran demasiado confusas como para que ella corriera a buscarlo "simplemente" porque estaba asustada, pensando que los fantasmas de su pasado habían regresado...

-------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente Ginny Weasley llegaba al Hospital San Mungo, aún muy nerviosa y con unas profundas ojeras, producto de la noche anterior, en la que no había podido pegar un ojo.

Caminaba alterada por los pasillos, en dirección a la recepción del Hospital. Debía anunciar su llegada y comenzar con las prácticas. Necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada, tratar de no pensar en nada, aunque sabía que no le iba a resultar nada fácil.

Una vez que se anunció, siguió caminando por el hospital, para hacer tiempo, ya que había llegado muy temprano. Había salido de su casa con dos horas de tiempo pero es que ya no soportaba estar dando vueltas por allí y además no quería preocupar a sus padres, asi que se había ido antes de que ellos se despertaran.

Tan rápido iba caminando que no se dio cuenta de que había pasado por delante de Hermione, sin siquiera saludarla.

-Ginny, Ginny, ¿a dónde vas, ¿qué te sucede que no me saludas?-la llamó Hermione, siguiéndola.

Al escucharla Ginny frenó en seco y se dio vuelta para mirarla.

-Hola Herms, no te vi, discúlpame, hoy no es mi mejor día-la saludó Ginny, bajando la mirada, en un intento de que Hermione no se diera cuenta de lo mal que se sentía.

Al verla, Hermione se asustó. Su amiga estaba totalmente pálida y sus ojeras eran terriblemente profundas. Además un ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

-Ginny, ¿qué te sucede, ¿te sientes mal?-le preguntó Hermione alarmada.-Vamos a mi consultorio, te haré un chequeo.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-No Herms, estoy bien, físicamente no me sucede nada, pero si tienes un rato para escucharme te lo voy a agradecer. Hay algo que debo contarte.

Hermione asintió de inmediato y juntas se dirigieron hacia su consultorio.

---------------------

Harry se encontraba en su oficina, en el Departamento de Aurores, revisando unos documentos que trataban sobre la posible presencia de mortífagos en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Turquía. Hacía mucho que no les llegaban noticias de ese tipo y muchas de las que les llegaban eran simplemente falsas alarmas.

Igualmente debían organizar una expedición para investigar todo ese tema y él estaba considerando la posibilidad de ir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía la chance de ir a hacer alguna misión y de todos modos sólo duraban dos o tres días, casi siempre.

Se levantó de su asiento, para ir a llamar a Ron, que en ese momento estaba discutiendo unos asuntos con otro compañero de trabajo. Cuando estaba llegando a la salida, una muchacha pelirroja y de ojos verdes le obstaculizó la salida.

-Hola Harry, ¿cómo has estado, hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

Harry se sorprendió mucho. Desde que habían terminado, Harry y Virginia no se habían vuelto a encontrar. Él se había enterado que ella se había tomado unos días libres y luego se había cambiado de turno, para "evitar encuentros incómodos" le había contado Ron que ella le dijo.

Si ella quería "evitar encuentros incómodos", ¿por qué se aparecía en la puerta de su oficina y le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos?.

-Hola Virginia, muy bien por suerte-le contestó Harry. -¿Necesitas algo?-le preguntó él, viendo como la joven entraba en su oficina y se sentaba en uno de sus sillones.

La joven lo miró sonriendo falsamente y le contestó:

-Bueno Harry veo que no tienes muchas ganas de hablar, estás yendo al grano directamente.

Harry se sintió descolocado por su respuesta, le resultaba extraño que luego de cómo habían terminado las cosas, ella quisiera sentarse a charlar un rato, nada más.

-No es eso, pero me parece extraño que quieras hablar conmigo-le respondió él, volviendo a entrar a la oficina.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dijo:

-No es extraño, me parece que no hay nada de malo en que hablemos de vez en cuando, ¿no lo crees?.

-No hay nada de malo-le contestó Harry, sin saber que en algun momento se iba a arrepentir de haberle respondido eso.

La cara de la joven se iluminó y se levantó del sillón de un salto.

-Perfecto entonces. Sé que ahora estás ocupado y no puedes charlar, asi que un día de estos nos veremos. Adiós Harry.

Saludándolo con un beso en la mejilla, la chica se retiró de la oficina, dejando a Harry bastante confundido.

En ese instante apareció Ron, más confundido aún que Harry por lo que acababa de presenciar.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Harry, ¿ esa era Virginia?.

-Claro que era ella Ron. Ni yo entiendo lo que acaba de suceder-le contestó Harry a su amigo, para luego contarle lo que había sucedido.

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar, Ron lo miraba interesado y extrañado.

-Raro, ¿ verdad?.

-Ya lo creo que es raro, si ella me había dicho que se cambiaba de turno para no encontrarse contigo. No entiendo porque viene a buscarte, si no quiere verte- concluyó el pelirrojo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero luego hablamos de esto, ahora hay algo que quiero comentarte. De hecho antes de que Virginia llegara yo estaba a punto de ir a buscarte. Se trata de una misión a Turquía...

------------------

Ginny y Hermione se encontraban sentadas en el consultorio de ésta última. La pelirroja ya había terminado con su relato y ambas estaban calladas, con una terrible cara de preocupación. Ginny estaba un poco más tranquila, antes de que empezara a hablar Hermione le había dado una poción tranquilizadora y luego de hablar con su mejor amiga, la chica se había calmado un poco.

Hermione no lo quitaba los ojos de encima y la miraba con cara de preocupación.

-Ginny nada malo va a pasarte. Si llegara a estar sucediendo lo que tú dices, nosotros estamos aquí para protegerte. Ahora no estás sola, me tienes a mí, a tus padres, a todos tus hermanos, a Harry. Nosotros te ayudaremos y le daremos su merecido a ese cretino. Ésta vez no se la va a llevar gratis.

Ginny solamente asentía. Revivir todos aquellos feos momentos la habían dejado bastante triste y desilusionada. Se sentía mal y no sabía qué podría hacer al respecto. Lo único que la consolaba era el saber que esta vez no estaba sola, que esta vez todos sus seres queridos estaban junto a ella, para protegerla, en caso de que ella no pudiera hacerlo.

-Gracias Herms, me ha servido de mucho hablar contigo. Pero debo pedirte una cosa: no le cuentes esto a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermano. Yo se lo contaré en otro momento.

Hermione le sonrió y le contestó:

-Por supuesto, esto es un secreto.

-------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley estaba un poco más tranquila al salir del trabajo. La charla con Hermione la había ayudado mucho. Ahora ella sabía que no estaba sola, que sus amigos y su familia estaban con ella y la ayudarían si la historia volviese a repetirse. Igualmente un sentimiento de inseguridad y desasosiego la embargaban por completo. Ella sabía que no debía sentirlo, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Ella había regresado a Inglaterra no sólo porque extrañaba a sus seres queridos, sino también porque estar en New York le recordaba los malos momentos que allí había pasado, pero no es que todos los momentos hayan sido malos: ella había conocido muchas personas buenas y amigos con los que aún se seguía escribiendo y a los que extrañaba mucho; también había tenido la posibilidad de estudiar en una de las mejores academias de Medimagia del mundo. Ella había amado su vida en New York, hasta que algo tuvo que arruinárselo. Pero ella sabía que no tenía que pensar más en eso, ella ahora estaba rodeada por sus seres queridos y en su país de origen. ¿Qué más podía pedir para ser feliz?...pero la realidad es que uno nunca se conforma con lo que tiene y Ginny Weasley no era la excepción... ella quería estar con la persona que había amado desde los once años, pero sabía que no era el momento propicio para ellos dos. Era sólo cuestión de esperar.

Caminaba tranquilamente por el Callejón Diagon. Había decidido pasear un poco después del trabajo, para distraerse un poco. Iba mirando las vidrieras de los miles de negocios distintos que adornaban el callejón cuando de repente se chocó con una persona, tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al piso.

Ginny quedó medio atontada por el golpe y recién al ver a una persona ayudándola a levantarse pudo reaccionar.

Esa persona era un muchacho muy guapo. Alto, de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos celestes, musculoso, pero no en exceso y perfectamente vestido y arreglado.

-¿Estás bien, perdóname por favor, venía muy apurado y no te vi, Ginny-le dijo el joven, que evidentemente la conocía ya que la llamaba por su nombre.

Ginny, al escuchar su nombre, se fijó por primera vez en el muchacho y se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

-Jason Alexander, que gusto verte, no te había reconocido con toda la confusión del golpe -lo saludó Ginny.-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, fue sólo un golpecito.

-¿Estás segura Ginny, ¿no te duele nada?-le preguntó él, evidentemente preocupado.

Ginny le sonrió tratando de disimular el fuerte dolor que sentía en el codo izquierdo, sobre el cual había apoyado todo el peso de su cuerpo durante la caída.

-No fue nada, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, seguro-insistió Ginny, al ver que él la miraba sin saber si creerle o no.

-De acuerdo, te voy a creer, pero sólo porque sé que te falta poco para recibirte de medimaga y mis hechizos curativos son muy débiles a comparación de los tuyos-le dijo el joven, logrando que la chica sonriera un poco más. -¿A dónde estabas yendo?.

-Recién salgo del trabajo y estaba paseando un poco, pero ya me voy para mi casa. Ya se está haciendo tarde y mañana tengo que ir temprano al hospital-le contestó ella.

-Ahh de acuerdo. Me hubiera gustado acompañarte, pero si ya estás yéndote... -le dijo él, un poco desilusionado.

Ella se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de desilusión del chico y le contestó:

-Quizás en otra ocasión...

A él se le iluminaron los ojos y sonriéndole cual actor de Hollywood, le preguntó:

-¿Podría ser en otra ocasión?.

-Sí, pues, podría ser-le contestó ella dubitativa.

-¿Entonces puedo tomarte la palabra e invitarte a salir algún día?-le preguntó él, rogando por una respuesta afirmativa. A Jason realmente le había gustado Ginny desde la primera vez que la vio, pero al momento se dio cuenta de que entre Harry y ella había algún tipo de relación inconclusa. Por eso no iba a insistir demasiado.-Mira Ginny, la otra vez que te vi pude darme cuenta que hay una relación extraña e inconclusa con uno de tus amigos y que quizás por eso pienses demasiado si salir con otro o no, pero piénsalo así, sería sólo una salida de amigos.

Ginny sabía que el joven tenía razón. Pero no estaba segura si aceptar o no, por lo cual le contestó:

-Ya veremos, un día de éstos hablamos y arreglamos algo, ¿ de acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo-le contestó él, aunque le hubiera gustado un "sí" rotundo.

-Entonces nos veremos pronto, ahora me voy-lo saludó Ginny, con un beso en la mejilla, que dejó al chico un poco más contento que antes.

El joven la miró mientras se iba y una sonrisa medio extraña se dibujó en su bello rostro. Por fin estaba logrando acercarse a Ginny Weasley, era lo que había deseado desde que la había visto por primera vez...

-------------------------------------------------

_Holaa a todosss!_

_Bueno como les prometí, este chap tardó mucho menos que los anteriores. A mi criterio no quedó demasiado bueno, pero es sólo un chap de transición, de esos que no aportan mucho a la historia pero que no por eso dejan de ser necesarios..._

_El título de la canción y los fragmentos que aparecer corresponden " Sin tu amor", un hermoso tema, de la cantautora Sandra Mihanovich._

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho y que me dejen muchos rr´s jejjeeje..._

_Nos leemos prontoo!_

_Lunita!_

_05.07.06_

_01.27 am_


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo quince: "Celos".

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

-Chicos, vengan a ver-dijo Hermione a su novio y a su mejor amigo un sábado por la mañana.-Ha llegado una carta de Luna y Neville.

Tanto Ron como Harry, que se encontraban ordenando el living, se acercaron a la cocina, en donde estaba Hermione preparando el desayuno, cuando Esmeralda, la lechuza de Luna, interrumpió su tarea.

-¿Qué sucede Herms?-le preguntó Harry, cuando entró a la cocina junto a su amigo.

Hermione les mostró la carta, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y les dijo:

-Luna y Neville han decidido ir a vivirse juntos y nos invitan hoy a la noche a su casa, para festejar.

-Qué bueno por ellos, Neville me había comentado que hace tiempo que tenía ganas de irse a vivir con Luna pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar su abuela, pensaba que se pondría furiosa-comentó Ron, diciéndole con un gesto a Hermione que se sentara, que él prepararía el desayuno ese día.

-Entonces hay dos opciones: o la abuela lo tomó bien y les dio su bendición o Neville habrá recibido el regaño de su vida-dijo Hermione, y todos rieron imaginando esa imagen.

-Ojalá que les vaya muy bien, realmente se merecen ser felices juntos, al igual que ustedes-dijo Harry, mientras ayudaba a Ron a preparar el desayuno. Sus amigos lo miraron y le sonrieron por el comentario.

-Gracias Harry-le contestó Hermione.-Tú también te mereces ser feliz al lado de la persona que amas. Y verás que ya lo serás. Sólo espera el momento indicado.

-Gracias Herms, eso es lo que estoy haciendo-contestó Harry bajando la mirada.-Y ahora vamos a desayunar que sino esto va a enfriarse.

Y de este modo los tres amigos se sentaron a desayunar. Finalmente Harry les había contado a sus amigos lo sucedido con Ginny y ambos se pusieron felices de que el muchacho hubiera hablado con ella. Ellos le aconsejaron que se tomaran un tiempo, que si ellos realmente se querían, las cosas se irían dando solas naturalmente. Y eso es lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Dándole tiempo a Ginny para que pensara bien qué es lo quería hacer.

-Entonces hoy la noche iremos a casa de Luna y Neville, ¿verdad, debemos responderles-observó Harry, dándole un largo sorbo a su taza de café.

-Claro que sí-respondió Hermione, y luego un poco incómoda, agregó: -Y también debemos avisarle a Ginny. La invitación también es para ella. Harry, ¿ a ti... ?.

Harry la interrumpió. Sabía bien qué era lo que su amiga quería preguntarle.

-Herms, no te preocupes por mí, a mi no me molesta para nada tener que encontrarme con ella hoy en la noche. Sabes bien que yo lo que más quiero es verla, pero no sé si ella querrá verme a mí.

Esta vez fue Ron el que le respondió.

-Harry mi hermana también quiere verte a ti. Que ustedes dos hayan decidido darse un tiempo para pensar no quiere decir que no puedan asistir a la misma cena ni verse bajo ningún motivo.

-Ron tiene razón Harry. Entonces está decidido, ahora iré a responderles la carta y a avisarle a Ginny.

Y de esta manera Hermione se levantó de la mesa con destino a su cuarto, dejando a su novio y a su mejor amigo desayunando en la cocina.

----------------------

Ginny Weasley estaba estudiando muy concentrada en la mesa de la cocina de "La Madriguera" cuando su madre ingresó en ella, con una carta en la mano.

Al verla, Ginny se puso nerviosa. Últimamente cada vez que llegaba una carta Ginny se ponía a temblar como una hoja_. -Ya te estás volviendo paranoica, debes calmarte-se repetía Ginny una y otra vez._

-Cariño, lamento interrumpirte, pero ha llegado una carta para ti. Hedwig la ha traído-le dijo la Sra. Weasley, entregándole la carta a su hija

Al escuchar esto, Ginny se quedó dura. Una carta para ella traída por Hedwig sólo podía significar una cosa... Harry,

-Gracias mamá. Ahora la leeré-le respondió Ginny, mientras su madre salía nuevamente por donde había entrado.

Temblorosa, Ginny abrió la carta. No era de Harry, sino de Hermione. A Ginny esto le pareció raro, ya que generalmente, cuando su amiga le enviaba una carta era a través de Pig, ya que Hedwig siempre se encontraba de caza.

Un poco más tranquila abrió la carta y la leyó. Al terminar de hacerlo, a Ginny se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro. Dos buenos amigos de ellos, Luna y Neville, se irían a vivir juntos y querían invitarlos a conocer su nueva casa y a festejar.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Ginny volvió a sus libros. Pronto empezaría a rendir sus exámenes finales y tenía que prepararse muy bien.

Ya estaba empezando a concentrarse nuevamente cuando algo de lo que antes no se había percatado vino a su mente. Esa noche se encontraría por primera vez con Harry luego de lo sucedido hacía ya un tiempo. Su cabeza empezó a ir a mil por hora. ¿Qué se dirían, ¿de qué hablarían, ¿sería demasiado incómodo, ¿qué ropa vestiría?. Todos esos pensamientos hicieron que su concentración se disipara por completo y que subiera corriendo a su cuarto, a ve que ropa encontraría para ponerse(_n de la a: y si chicas... todas somos iguales... jejje)._

------------------

Eran las siete de la tarde y Hermione, Ron y Harry se encontraban en la puerta de la nueva casa de Luna y Neville. Por fuera era una bonita casa de una planta, en la parte anterior había un pequeño jardín muy bien cuidado, con una hermosa cerca pintada de blanco. El trío atravesó el jardín, admirando la casa. Al llegar a la puerta golpearon levemente y a los pocos minutos apareció Neville para recibirlos. Una gran sonrisa de felicidad invadía su rostro, se lo veía realmente feliz.

-Hola amigos, ¿cómo han estado, Muchas gracias por venir, pasen por favor-les dijo, dejándolos pasar.

Los tres amigos lo saludaron afectuosamente e ingresaron en la vivienda. Apenas entraron en la casa se dieron cuenta de que ese lugar sí que pertenecía a Luna y a Ron. Toda la casa estaba llena de las más extrañas plantas y adornos hechos con corchos de cervezas de manteca. En el living había una biblioteca con libros cuyos títulos eran, por ejemplo: " Snorkacks de cuernos arrugados, una verdad indiscutible" o " La verdadera identidad de Rufus Scrimgeour", entre otros títulos igual de desopilantes. Al ver estos libros, Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, es que luego de conocer más a Luna logró entenderla y ahora ya no le molestaban sus "extraños" gustos.

Hablando de Luna, al llegar al living la vieron saliendo de la cocina. Estaba muy linda y había cambiado un poco desde las épocas de Hogwarts, por lo menos ahora ya no colgaban aros de rabanillos de sus orejas.

-¿Cómo han estado amigos, gracias por venir, pasen y siéntense por favor-les dijo Luna, al verlos parados en el medio del living.-Neville debiste haberles dicho que se sentaran-lo regaño un poco.

Todos saludaron a Luna y a continuación se sentaron a charlar.

-Qué linda casa tienen, realmente estoy muy contenta por ustedes-les dijo Hermione sinceramente, ya que ellos se merecían ser felices de una vez por todas.

-Muchas gracias Herms, que bueno que te guste la casa!-le respondió Neville.

-Hace tiempo que buscábamos un buen lugar para vivir pero ninguno nos convencía, hasta que encontramos esta casa. Estamos muy felices.

Y así se los veía. Ambos estaban sentados en el mismo sillón y Neville abrazaba a Luna por los hombros, mientras sonreían muy enamorados. Al igual que Ron y Hermione. En ese lugar Harry era el único que no tenía pareja. Y él lo notó, por lo que enseguida preguntó:

-Neville, Luna, ¿a quienes más han invitado?.

Luna pareció pensarlo por un momento y luego respondió:

-Pues a Parvati, a Seamus, a Dean y a Jason. Ahh y por supuesto a Ginny también. Pero pensé que ella vendría con ustedes.

Hermione fue la encargada de responderle ya que Ron se había quedado pensando en algo.

-Me dijo que vendría, seguramente está por llegar. No vinimos juntos porque ahora Ginny está viviendo con sus padres, puesto que ellos ya regresaron de su viaje.

Luna y Neville parecían sorprendidos. Obviamente no sabían nada de eso.

-Ahhh deben extrañarla, ¿verdad?-comentó Luna, mirando significativamente a Harry, quien, al captar la mirada de su amiga desvío la suya.

-Claro que sí, la extrañamos bastante-respondió otra vez Hermione.-Pero igual la vemos bastante seguido...

-Lo dirás por ti Herms, porque yo no la veo desde que se fue-respondió Harry esta vez, bastante dolido.

Ninguno de sus amigos decidió comentar nada. Todos se quedaron sumidos en un silencio incomodo hasta que Ron lo rompió, al preguntar, con miedo a la respuesta:

-Lavender no vendrá, ¿verdad?.

Al escuchar la pregunta de Ron, Hermione lo miró, dándose cuenta que Luna, al decirles quienes irían esa noche, no les había nombrado a Lavender. Y comprendió la preocupación que había en sus ojos, puesto que ella tampoco quería repetir la situación de la noche en la que se "encontraron" con Lavender en el restaurante.

-No, ella no vendrá-le respondió Luna, curiosa.-¿Por qué lo pregunt... ?

Pero su pregunta quedó apagada por el sonido del timbre que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo invitado. Neville se iba a levantar a atender, pero Luna lo hizo primero, olvidándose de su inconclusa pregunta.

Mientras tanto a Harry el corazón le latía fuertemente. ¿Y si era Ginny, ¿cómo la saludaría, ¿sería todo muy incómodo?. Pero Harry se olvidaba que entre ellos dos había una infinita confianza y las cosas no podrían ser tan extrañas... ¿o si?.

Su corazón se calmó un poco cuando vio que entraban a la casa Parvati, Dean y Seamus. A él también le extrañó el hecho de que Lavender no estuviera con Parvati, ya que ellas eran tan inseparables como él con Ron y Hermione.

-Amigos, qué alegría verlos-les dijo Neville, mientras todos se saludaban para luego seguir con la charla.

-----------------------

Mientras tanto, a metros de la casa, una sombra esperaba escondida en una esquina. Estaba esperando a su presa y sabía que pronto llegaría. Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en los bellos rasgos de esta persona.

A los pocos minutos de esperar, la vio llegar. Iba muy hermosa, con un pantalón negro y un saco del mismo color, con su largo cabello rojo, lacio y suelto. Caminaba muy rápido y mirando para todos lados. Se la veía un poco nerviosa y preocupada.

_-Probablemente sea por mi, le deben haber llegados mis regalos-se dijo la sombra. _Luego se preparó para salir de su escondite.

Ginny Weasley estaba lista para tocar el timbre cuando un muchacho muy apuesto se le acercó por la espalda.

-Hola Ginny, ¿cómo has estado?-le preguntó Jason, llegando a su lado.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa y le respondió:

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Y de este modo, ambos esperaron en la puerta hasta que Neville les fue a abrir.

Al parecer esta vez la sombra no había podido atrapar a su víctima...

--------------------

El timbre sonó dentro de la casa y Neville fue a abrir. A esta altura Harry ya estaba completamente abstraído de la conversación y miraba la puerta nerviosamente. Sabía que debía ser Ginny, estaba seguro de que era ella.

Y esta vez tuvo razón. Por la puerta ingresó la muchacha pelirroja, que en este momento saludaba afectuosamente a Neville y lo felicitaba. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del moreno cuando la vio entrar.

Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando vio que detrás de ella entraba Jason, el amigo de Neville. ¿Por qué habían entrado uno atrás del otro, ¿se habrían encontrado en la puerta o habrían ido juntos?.

Harry miraba fijamente a la pareja pero tuvo que desviar la mirada al darse cuenta de que Hermione tenía su vista fija en él. Tenía que disimular frente a sus amigos, no quería parecer un celoso insufrible_.-Además no tienes derecho a estar celoso de nada, recuerda que ella no es tu novia ni nada por el estilo-le recordó cruelmente su inconsciente._

Él la vio acercarse sin mirarlo para nada. Saludó a sus amigos uno por uno y al llegar a él, le dijo:

-Hola Harry, ¿cómo has estado?.

Él no pudo ni responderle debido a los nervios que tenía y al asombro que sentía por la naturalidad con la que ella lo había saludado. Del mismo modo que al resto de sus amigos, ¿pero él que esperaba, ¿qué lo pasara por alto o no lo saludara, ¿o quizás que lo besara apasionadamente enfrente de todo el mundo_?.-Harry, ella no es tú, recuerdálo-le dijo su inconsciente-_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Luna, que decía:

-¿Qué les parece si, ya que estamos todos, vamos a la mesa a cenar?.

Todos se encaminaron a la mesa y cada uno tomó su lugar.

Y Harry, a pesar del disimulo que Jason trató de tener, enseguida notó como el joven se sentaba al lado de Ginny, antes que nadie más. Al otro lado de la joven se sentó Parvati, asi que él se apresuró y logró sentarse frente a la joven. Pero ella no lo miraba en ningún momento. Al contrario, ella hablaba animadamente con Parvati y Jason, quien trataba de entrometerse en la charla todo el tiempo.

Esto a Harry le empezaba a molestar, ¿quién se creía ese idiota para acercarse tanto a Ginny?. Al parecer el enojo de Harry se notaba, ya que Ron lo codeó y en voz baja, le dijo:

-Harry deja de mirarlos así que se van a dar cuenta.

El pelinegro decidió hacerle caso a su amigo y se puso a charlar con Neville, quien estaba sentado a su derecha, pero por momentos miraba qué era lo que estaba haciendo Ginny.

A los pocos minutos la comida apareció en los platos, como en Hogwarts, y todos se pusieron a elogiar la exquisita cena que habían preparado sus anfitriones.

Mientras cenaban, Parvati se dirigió a todos sus amigos.

-Muchachas y muchachos, Seamus y yo queremos contarles algo.

En el momento todos pararon de comer. Desde hacía tiempo que no escuchaban los nombres de Seamus y Parvati juntos, en una misma oración. Ellos habían salido durante su último año en Hogwarts y en los últimos años habían terminado y vuelto a salir varias veces. Pero hacía bastante que no estaban juntos, o eso pensaba la mayoría. Todos estaban prestando mucha atención a lo que sus amigos estaban a punto de decirles.

-Bueno amigos, queremos que sean los primeros en enterarse que... -comenzó Seamus, mirando a Parvati y tomándola de la mano.

-Nos vamos a casar-dijeron los dos juntos al mismo tiempo.

Todos los demás hicieron exclamaciones de sorpresa y júbilo y enseguida se pararon para saludarlos y felicitarlos. Se los veía a todos muy contentos y sorprendidos por la noticia.

-Que gran noticia amigos, realmente una linda sorpresa-comentó Neville con una sonrisa.

-Gracias a todos. Neville, Luna, queremos que nos perdonen por haber elegido su noche para contarles esta noticia pero es que teníamos ganas de que estén todos juntos para decirles-se disculpó Seamus, sin soltar a Parvati.

Tanto Luna como Neville los miraron sonriendo, dándoles a entender que no les molestaba para nada.

-Y bueno, cuéntennos cómo sucedió esto, no sabíamos que ustedes estaban juntos de nuevo, queremos detalles-bromeó Ginny.

Parvati, muy feliz, se dispuso a contarles la historia.

-Bueno como ustedes saben Seamus y yo venimos saliendo y cortando desde nuestro último año en Hogwarts. Un día, no hace mucho, tuvimos una gran pelea y yo pensé que nunca más íbamos a regresar. Pero...

-Pero no fue así-continuó Seamus.-Yo lo pensé muy bien y me di cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella, asi que...

-Así que un día yo estaba en mi negocio en el Callejón Diagon (Lavender y Parvati eran diseñadoras de ropa mágica y tenían una marca de ropa, llamada "Parv and Lav", con varios negocios, pero ellas se encargaban de atender el del Callejón Diagon), el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y no dábamos abasto para atender. Entonces vi a Seamus entrar y me sorprendí mucho. Como ya les dije, pensé que nunca más me volvería a buscar. Él me miró fijamente y empezó a caminar hacia mi y sin importarle que yo estuviera atendiendo a tres clientas a la vez, me besó delante de todo el mundo. Luego nos fuimos a hablar y me propuso casamiento en pleno Callejón Diagon. Todos silbaban y gritaban, fue tan romántico y gracioso.

Todos rieron por la historia y los volvieron a felicitar. Pero Dean Thomas no tuvo mejor idea que comentar:

-Vaya Seamus, tú sí que hiciste la "gran Harry".

Tanto Harry como Ginny se dieron cuenta al momento a que se refería Dean y los demás, cuando reaccionaron, tuvieron diversas reacciones. Seamus y Parvati rieron, Luna y Neville se sonrieron levemente, Ron y Hermione se hicieron los distraídos y Jason no entendía nada. En cuanto a Harry, él miraba con odio a Dean. Aunque el joven nunca se lo había dicho, Harry estaba seguro que Dean lo había odiado en el momento en que él besó a Ginny en la Sala Común. Ginny evitaba mirar a cualquiera y un leve rubor cubría su rostro. Parecía totalmente ida, como si sólo estuviera recordando.

-¿Qué es eso de la "gran Harry", ¿alguien me puede contar?-preguntó Jasón, bastante perdido.

-No fue nada-contestó Harry fríamente, sin dejar de mirar a Dean con odio.

-Claro, yo te le contaré-le contestó Dean. -Veras...

Harry estaba dispuesto a no dejarlo hablar, pero Ron lo codeó otra vez, pidiéndole que se calmara un poco, que tampoco era tan grave recordar viejos tiempos, ¿o si?.

-Verás, durante nuestro sexto año, Griffindor ganó la Copa de Quidditch y Harry no pudo jugar ese día porque estaba castigado. Entonces al volver del castigo, Harry se encontró con una gran fiesta en nuestra Sala Común y a todos nosotros festejando. Ron le contó que habíamos ganado y Ginny se acercó a él para abrazarlo, sólo debido al festejo, claro está. Entonces Harry la besó, ahí enfrente de todos nosotros-finalizó Dean, evitando mirar a Harry.

-Wow, Harry no pensé que fueras tan apasionado e impulsivo-comentó Jason.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero decidió contestarle sólo a Dean.

-Sí, y yo no sabía que Dean fuera tan resentido y mal perdedor.

Ginny, al ver lo enojado que estaba Harry, decidió apoyarlo.

-Además Dean, en tu relato haces notar como si fuera Harry él que me besó sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, ¿no te parece que, de ser así, yo lo hubiera quitado enseguida, ya que, si mal no recuerdo, no fue un beso corto precisamente?.-le contestó Ginny astutamente. Le había molestado bastante el comentario, no por ella, sino por lo molesto que estaba Harry.

Dean se quedó callado sin saber que decir y segundos después se retiró para ir al sanitario.

El resto de sus amigos decidió volver a sus platos, para evitar caer nuevamente en un silencio incómodo.

Por su parte Ginny le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Harry y éste le sonrió. Una gran felicidad se extendió en el cuerpo de Harry al darse cuenta que ella lo apoyaba.

Todos siguieron comiendo tranquilamente y cuando terminaron fueron al living, para comer allí el postre.

-¿Cuándo será el casamiento?-preguntó Hermione, interesada.

-En tres meses-le contestó Seamus.-O lo más pronto posible. Yo me casaría mañana, pero Parvati quiere tener todo bien organizado.

-Por supuesto que sí, no nos podemos casar de un día para el otro. Una boda lleva un largo tiempo de preparación-le respondió Parvati a su prometido.

-Claro, como tú digas amor-estuvo de acuerdo él.-Oigan amigos, podríamos hacer una boda triple, ¿qué les parece?-comentó Seamus, medio en broma medio en serio.

Ginny, Dean, Harry y Jason rieron mientras que las parejas aludidas evitaban mirarse, nerviosos y reían levemente.

-Vamos amigos, ¿no me digan que tienen miedo?-les preguntó Parvati.-¿Tu también Hermione?.

Todas las miradas se voltearon hacia Hermione pero ella no sabía que decir. Ella se consideraba demasiado joven como para pensar en casarse.

-Yo creo que. eh...aún soy muy joven para casarme-dijo ella finalmente,sin mirar a Ron, que ya estaba completamente rojo.

Pero Parvati no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

-¿Y tu Ron, qué opinas de todo esto del casamiento?.

Ron no sabía que decir. Miraba a todos lados, buscando alguien que lo salvara, pero al parecer todos estaban muy interesados con su respuesta.

-Ehh... yo opino lo mismo que Hermione... aún somos muy jóveness...

-Pero eso no quita que en un futuro no quieras, ¿verdad?-siguió Parvati.

-No claro que no... en un futuro ya hablaremos-completó Ron, un poco más calmado.

Hermione lo miró levemente con una sonrisa, aunque su expresión denotaba un poco de ¿miedo, ¿acaso Hermione le tenía miedo al matrimonio?(N de la a: ya lo veremos...)

-¿Quiénes serán sus padrinos de boda?-preguntó Ginny, para evitar seguir hablando de esa "boda triple" que tanto estaba incomodando a todos.-Dean y Lavender, ¿verdad?.

Tanto Seamus como Parvati se miraron con caras extrañas y ella fue quien decidió contestar.

-Dean claro, pero Lavender no lo sabemos aún...

Todos se miraron extrañados. Lavender y Parvati siempre habían sido tan amigas como Ron, Harry y Hermione.

Parvati, al ver las caras de asombro de sus amigos decidió explicarse.

-Chicos no es porque yo no quiera. Verán, lo que sucedió es lo siguiente. Una mañana llegué a mi negocio y me encuentre con que Lavender aún no había llegado. Eso me pareció raro, ya que ella es siempre más puntual que yo. Los clientes comenzaron a llegar y no tuve tiempo para mandarle una lechuza hasta la noche. Nunca me respondió. Yo seguí insistiendo, pero al cabo de dos días de no recibir respuesta decidí ir a su casa. Allí me recibieron sus padres muy preocupados, diciéndome que Lavender se había ido de un día para el otro y lo único que había dejado como explicación era una carta para ellos y una para mí. Cuando leí su carta, me sentí más sorprendida aún. Todo lo que decía era:

_Querida Parv, _

_Lamento mucho dejarte sola con el negocio pero debo irme. Por un largo tiempo no me verás, pero te aseguró que regresaré. Algún día nos veremos, te quiere mucho, tu amiga, _

_Lavender._

_P.D.: diles a Ron y a Hermione que lo siento mucho._

-Por supuesto que aún estoy muy preocupada, esa carta no me aclaró nada, todo lo contrario, me confundió mucho más. No entendí nada de lo que quiso decirme. Nombraba a Ron y a Hermione en la carta, ¿ustedes saben a que se refería?.

Ron iba a comenzar a hablar pero Hermione se le adelantó, codeándolo levemente.

-No, la verdad que yo no tengo ni la menor idea, ¿y tú Ron?-le preguntó Hermione, mirándolo significativamente, pero sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-No, claro que no sé nada. ¿cómo podría saber yo a qué se refiere Lavender en su carta?...no, claro que no sé nada-dijo Ron, tratando de sonar despreocupado y convincente, algo que no logró conseguir.

Tanto Hermione como Parvati lo fulminaron con la mirada y la última estaba a punto de preguntarle algo cuando Ginny decidió intervenir para salvar a su hermano.

-¿Y cómo has hecho para arreglarte tú sola con el negocio?-le preguntó Ginny, fingiendo un interés mil veces más grande que el que realmente tenía.

Parvati dejó de mirar a Ron y le contestó a Ginny.

-Pues ha sido muy complicado. Al principio mi hermana Padma vino a ayudarme, pero luego ella tuvo que volver a su trabajo en el Ministerio y tuve que contratar a alguien para que me ayude. No saben lo mucho que me costó encontrar a la persona indicada, pero creo que encontré a una chica medianamente competente. Iba a Hogwarts, pero en Ravenclaw y un año más-comentó Parvati, interrumpiendo su discurso para beber un trago de agua.

-¿De quién se trata, quizás yo la conozca... -comentó Luna con interés.

-Oh claro, seguro que la conoces. Creo que todos los presentes la conocemos de sus épocas de Hogwarts. Ella era muy popular allí. Se trata de Cho Chang. Tú la conoces bien, ¿verdad Harry?-se dirigió Parvati a Harry, en broma.

Harry se removió incómodo en su lugar, con la fija mirada de Ginny clavada en él, esperando su respuesta.

-No tanto, creo que la conozco del mismo modo que la conocen cualquiera de ustedes-contestó Harry, sonando falsamente despreocupado.

-Ja, claro, claro-le dijo Parvati.

-Yo también la conocía-comentó Luna.-Pero no me caía muy bien, siempre trataba de llamar la atención y lloraba todo el tiempo. Además un día le escuché diciendo algo así como que Ginny siempre le robaba todo, primero la Snitch en dos partidos y luego a Harry...-decía Luna, con su gran sinceridad y habilidad para comentar temas incómodos.

-¿Qué yo que?-le preguntó Ginny a Luna, saltando de su asiento.-Mi culpa no es si ella no sabía jugar al Quidditch, a pesar de que siempre fue buscadora...

Luna se rió un poco y le contestó a Ginny:

-Yo te defendí Ginny y ella nunca más dijo nada, por lo menos no enfrente de mí. Igual debo decirte que la parte del Quidditch fue lo que menos le molestó...

El comentario de Luna se vio interrumpido por un fuerte golpeteo en una de las ventanas del living. Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar, pero no todos pudieron distinguir a quién pertenecía la lechuza. Neville se paró para abrirle y la pequeña lechuza negra depositó una carta en el regazo de Harry y luego se fue tan rápido como había llegado.

Harry tomó la carta extrañado y empezó a abrirla. Él ya sabía que esa carta era de Virginia. Su lechuza Rubí le había dado la pista.

Todos miraban expectantes a Harry, especialmente Hermione y Ron, quienes sabía a quién pertenecía aquella lechuza. Al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado, Harry decidió retirarse un momento.

-Si me disculpan... ya vuelvo-dijo el joven, alejándose un poco del grupo y perdiéndose de vista.

Todos sus amigos lo siguieron con la mirada pero luego se pusieron a charlar, olvidando que Harry había recibido una misteriosa carta. Todos menos Ginny, que seguía pendiente de lo que había sucedido. ¿Quién le habría mandado esa carta, Posiblemente fuera de Virginia, ella lo sabía bien. Se moría de ganas de seguirlo y de preguntarle de quién era la carta, pero no podía hacerlo, mucho menos ahora que casi no se hablaban...

Mientras tanto Harry había ido a la cocina para abrir la carta. No era que le molestase que sus amigos lo estuvieran viendo sino que se sentía un poco extraño leyendo una carta de Virginia enfrente de Ginny. Abrió la carta y ésta decía:

_Querido Harry,_

_Te escribo esta carta porque quiero que sepas que estoy muy contenta de haber vuelto a verte luego de que terminamos. Me gustaría saber si un día de éstos saldrías a cenar conmigo, sólo como amigos por supuesto._

_Por favor envíame la respuesta luego y dime que te parece mi idea._

_Con amor, _

_Virginia._

A Harry le resultó muy extraña esta carta. A él no se le había pasado por la cabeza volver a salir con Virginia, ni siquiera como amigos. Él había intentado contactarla, pero sólo para ver como estaba, no para salir con ella. Y ahora le llegaba esa carta y no sabía que hacer. Él quería salir sólo con Ginny, pero no sabía como decirle que no a Virginia, además él y Ginny no eran nada y por como estaban las cosas probablemente nunca lo serían. Debía pensar claramente lo que iba a hacer y es por eso que aún no le respondería a la chica, prefería pensarlo un poco más.

Por el momento iba a volver al living, donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando para irse a sus casas.

-Harry, hemos decidido pasar todos juntos un fin de semana en la cabaña de mis padres. Quedamos en encontrar un fin de semana en el que todos estemos libres-le comentó Hermione apenas él ingresó en el living.

-Qué bueno, esa cabaña es realmente hermosa y será una buena oportunidad para estar todos juntos otra vez-le contestó Harry, aún un poco perdido por la carta.

Todos le sonrieron complacidos. Estaban contentos de volverse a ver pronto y poder pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Pero ahora debemos irnos. Ya es tarde para todos y probablemente Neville y Luna quieran irse a dormir-comentó la castaña, levantándose de su asiento, seguida por Ron.

-Para nada, pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran-les dijo Neville, pero sus amigos ya estaban parándose para ir a buscar sus abrigos.

-Han sido muy amables pero es hora de irnos-comentó Dean, mientras seguía a los demás a buscar sus abrigos.

Ginny se quedó un poco rezagada porque estaba acomodando uno de sus zapatos que se le salía constantemente y Harry, al darse cuenta de que no iba con ellos al piso de arriba, decidió volver a buscarla.

-Linda noche, ¿verdad?-le comentó el muchacho, entrando nuevamente al salón.

Ginny, que en ese momento se estaba levantando del sillón, se quedó un poco atontada. Se había puesto muy nerviosa. Hacía tiempo que no estaba con Harry sola y cara a cara.

-Claro, ha sido muy linda-le contestó ella, dirigiéndose con paso rápido hacia la salida.

Al ver sus intenciones de huir, él le bloqueó la salida y cuando ella intentó pasar quedaron muy cerca. Los corazones de ambos latían fuertemente y estaban muy nerviosos.

-No huyas de mí Ginny, por favor te lo pido-le dijo él suavemente al oído.

Al escucharlo, ella desistió en su intento y se alejó un poco de la salida.

-De acuerdo, no huiré-le contestó ella, dándole la espalda al alejarse.

Él la siguió y cuando ella se giró ambos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-Ginny, quiero proponerte algo. Como ya te dije, yo te daré todo el tiempo y el espacio que necesites para pensar y reflexionar pero por favor te pido que eso no signifique que nunca más nos veamos o que cuando nos veamos todo sea tan incómodo. ¿No quieres que todo sea como antes?-le preguntó él, con su vista fija en ella.

Ella también lo miraba fijamente, tratando de contener el impulso de echarse a sus brazos.

-Claro que sí, pero no sé si eso será tan sencillo. Debemos enfrentarlo Harry, tú y yo nunca podremos ser amigos de verdad. Siempre pasará algo más-le contestó ella sinceramente.

Él rió levemente y tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ella.

-Tienes razón Ginny, nuestra amistad siempre ha sido un poco extraña. Pero yo no te pido que seamos "amigos, amigos", te pido sólo que seamos como antes. algo que no sé como definirlo...

Ella también rió un poco.

-Yo tampoco sé como definirlo. Pero sí, volvamos a ser "eso" que éramos. No me gusta estar tanto tiempo sin ti-le contestó ella, sabiendo que su comentario no había sonado como ella esperaba. Al parecer, Harry se dio cuenta de eso porque no comentó nada. Sólo sonrió.

-De acuerdo, volvemos a ser "eso", ¿es un trato?-le dijo él, extendiéndole su mano.

-Trato hecho-le contestó ella, tomando su mano con firmeza.

Ambos se sonrieron y mantuvieron sus manos juntas todo el tiempo que pudieron, hasta que se dieron cuenta que ya era hora de soltarse.

-Entonces si ya todo está como antes, ¿un día de éstos podemos ir a comer?-le preguntó él, cuando se dirigían juntos a la salida.

Ella lo miró juguetona y le contestó:

-Claro, pero sólo si me dices quién te envió esa misteriosa carta. ¿Tienes admiradoras secretas?.

Él le siguió el juego y le respondió:

-No, claro que no. La única que tiene admiradores aquí eres tú. Jason y Dean no pararon de disputar tu atención en toda la noche.

Ella se rió y paró para enfrentarlo.

-¿Eso que detectó son celos acaso?.

Él la miró y siguió caminando, pero cuando ya le estaba dando la espalda, le respondió:

-Por supuesto. Al igual que tú estás celosa de mi "admiradora", ¿verdad?.

Ella le pasó por al lado y con una sonrisa en los labios, que él no vio porque ella le daba la espalda, le dijo:

-Claro.

-------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todosss!_

_¿Cómo han estado, espero que muy bien... les cuento que este capítulo me costó mucho. Fue bastante difícil de escribir, no tenía nada de inspiración._

_Espero que les guste mucho, mucho,mucho y que me dejen rr´s, ya que estoy bastante triste porque en el chap anterior sólo recibí dos, de jamesandmolly y CrazySiriemBlack, a quienes se los agradezco de corazón, ya que siempre me dejan rr´s y me alegran el día._

_Igualmente no puedo quejarme porque hay personas que siempre están ahí para dejarme rr´s, y ellas son:_

_Jamesandmolly_

_CrazySiriemBlack_

_Natty_

_Eliana_

_Gina Lara_

_PattyWeasley1990_

_Muchas gracias a todos ustedes y ojalá les guste el chap..._

_Besos!_

_Lunita!_

_02.15am_

_25.07.06_

_P.D.: Les dejo algunas cuestiones del ff para que vayan pensando..._

_¿Qué es lo que querrá Virginia?_

_¿Quién es esta persona que sigue a Ginny?._

_¿Lavender volverá a molestar?._

_¿Qué sucederá cuando todos se reúnan en la cabaña de Hermione?..._

_Y otra pregunta más, ¿les gustaría que hubiera un chap que contara un poco de las vidas de los personajes en los años en los que Ginny estuvo en EEUU?..._


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo dieciséis: "Un día en la cabaña de Hermione".

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

_Aviso: este capítulo estará intercalado con flashbacks del pasado, que se distinguirán por estar escritos en esta letra._

_Corría y corría sin parar. Sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallarle y su cuerpo no podía más, pero eso no importaba, o por lo menos no en ese momento. Sabía que probablemente ya sería demasiado tarde pero él no iba a perder las esperanzas, no hasta que se diera cuenta que ya era muy tarde._

_Finalmente llegó al lugar que estaba buscando y con su mirada color esmeralda recorrió todo el espacio, en busca de una llameante cabellera pelirroja cuya dueña era la persona que él más había querido sobre la faz de la Tierra. Buscó y buscó pero no logró encontrarla. Ella ya había partido. Ya era demasiado tarde. De repente sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo._

_Él, que había soportado la muerte de sus padres, de su padrino y de muchos seres queridos que habían perdido la vida en la guerra contra el mal. "El niño que vivió", el único ser capaz de vencer al ser más malvado que el Universo llegaría a conocer, el vencedor y salvador de la humanidad estaba seguro de que esta vez no podría soportar la soledad. Ella, la única capaz de levantarle el ánimo en los momentos difíciles y la mejor compañía que él hubiera imaginado, se había ido y no volvería, o por lo menos no por un largo tiempo._

_Sí, definitivamente esta vez la había perdido para siempre. Sabía que ella no volvería a su lado y que ahora se encontraba en un avión muggle, alejándose de él para siempre._

_Había llegado tarde y ahora nada podía hacer para evitar el sufrimiento que sentía._

_Ella, su amor, la persona que más lo entendía y una de las más queridas para él, se había ido y ya no regresaría a su lado._

_Entre ellos tantas cosas habían quedado por decir, tantas cosas por hacer, por sentir, por vivir. Pero ahora ya todo estaba perdido. Luego de finalizar la batalla él no había tenido el valor de confesarle que la amaba más que nunca y que sus sentimientos por ella nunca habían desaparecido._

_Y ahora allí se encontraba, en medio de un aeropuerto muggle, completamente empapado por la lluvia que caía afuera sin piedad y con un hermoso ramo de flores en una de sus manos. Una enorme tristeza inundaba por completo su alma y su corazón y es que, cuando finalmente se había decidido a decirle todo lo que sentía, ella se había ido, ya era tarde, muy tarde para ellos dos. _

_Quizás en un futuro, en algún momento, en algún lugar... pero aquél no era el momento indicado para ellos y él comenzaba a convencerse de ello._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Corría la noche de un viernes tranquilo de finales de Noviembre. Había llegado el fin de semana que habían arreglado para pasarlo en la cabaña de los padres de Hermione. Ella, junto con su novio y su mejor amigo se encontraban en el living de su departamento, esperando la llegada del resto de sus acompañantes. Habían arreglado encontrarse allí, luego de que todos terminaran de trabajar o estudiar, o lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo.

Irían Neville, Luna, Parvati, Seamus y Ginny. Dean, como tenía que trabaja hasta tarde, llegaría al día siguiente. También había sido invitado Jason, pero Harry deseaba con toda su alma que no asistiera. Le molestaba mucho la confianza que tenía con Ginny, a pesar de conocerla hacía tan poco tiempo.

Poco a poco fueron llegando todos, la única que faltaba llegar era Ginny y Ron ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde y Ginny aún no llega. A esta chica se le está haciendo costumbre llegar tarde a todos lados-comentó Ron, volviendo a sentarse en el sillón. Al parecer faltaba un rato largo para que se fueran.

-Déjala Ron, ya llegará. Recuerda que ella sale tarde del trabajo-le contestó Hermione, aparentemente tranquila. Ella trataba de disimular pero estaba algo preocupada. Lo que Ginny le había comentado un tiempo atrás la tenía preocupada y especialmente cuando no sabía dónde estaba su amiga. Trató de disimular con una sonrisa, pero Harry la miraba con curiosidad y no sabía si había logrado engañarlo.

-Yo puedo ir a buscarla-comentó Harry.-Ella no suele llegar tarde.

Hermione asintió y le dijo:

-Sí Harry, mejor ve a buscarla. Ya sabes el camino que ella suele tomar para venir aquí.

-Claro-dijo Harry, tomando a su abrigo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que tenía que ir a buscarla. Y mejor que fuera rápido.

Velozmente, bajó las escaleras y salió al frío atardecer londinense. La noche ya comenzaba a caer y los tiñes anaranjados iban desapareciendo poco a poco del cielo para dar paso a tonos cada vez más oscuros.

Harry comenzó a caminar rápidamente por la concurrida avenida, en busca de una llamativa melena pelirroja.

Mientras tanto...

Ginny Weasley caminaba apresuradamente hacia el departamento de sus amigos. Sabía que se le había hecho bastante tarde, pero es que a último momento su jefe le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella, y de algo muy importante. Asi que a ella no le quedó otra opción que quedarse para hablar con él. ¡Cuánto deseaba no haberse quedado, ahora miles de cosas daban vueltas por su cabeza y para peor estaba llegando tarde a casa de sus amigos, especialmente con lo que ella odiaba llegar tarde a cualquier lugar.

Iba muy concentrada analizando lo que su jefe le había dicho. Ella aún no lo podía creer, ella era muy joven y él era un medimago muy experimentado. Su propuesta le había caído tan de improviso como un balde de agua fría. Balbuceando un par de palabras, había logrado decirle que lo pensaría y luego salió casi huyendo del consultorio.

Ahora, mientras su mente estaba invadida por miles de pensamientos, caminaba rápidamente, tratando de no chocarse con la gran cantidad de gente que circulaba por la avenida.

De repente, un vaho de una fragancia muy familiar para ella le llegó con el viento. Su corazón se detuvo por un momento y en vez de pararse para descubrir de donde venía, comenzó a caminar más rápido. Las piernas le temblaban y tomó la varita por debajo de sus prendas muggles. Sabía que no podría utilizarla en medio de una calle llena de muggles, pero el tenerla cerca la hacía sentirse un poco más protegida.

Nuevamente volvió a sentir esa fragancia y aceleró un poco más el paso, sin mirar hacia atrás.

Pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y en un momento decidió darse vuelta. Lo que vio, o mejor dicho creyó ver, la dejó paralizada en su lugar. Entre la multitud le pareció distinguir a una figura muy familiar para ella. A un muchacho un poco mayor que ella, de brillante cabello rubio oscuro y penetrantes ojos verdes amarronados. Lo había visto perderse entre la multitud, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Había visto como su imagen se perdía en la luz del atardecer y entre la gran cantidad de personas que deambulaban por Londres.

No se pudo controlar más y empezó a temblar, desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies. Gruesas lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos pero ella hacía lo imposible por controlarlas. Sentía como si fuera a desmayarse, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desvanecerse. Su cabeza daba vueltas, ¿lo había visto o sólo había sido una mala pasada que su vista le había jugado?...

Harry caminaba rápidamente, buscando a Ginny. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y una extraña sensación de inseguridad lo había invadido por completo. No sabía porque, pero se sentía mal y algo le decía que no mejoraría hasta no ver a Ginny, segura, sana y salva, junto a él.

De repente divisó una inconfundible cabellera pelirroja y, con prisa, se dirigió hacia ella. Estaba parada en el medio de la vereda, mirando fijamente en dirección contraria. No se movía para nada y la gente debía esquivarla para pasar.

Cuando logró llegar hasta donde ella se encontraba, le tocó el brazo y ella pegó un salto, como si la hubieran asustado de muerte.

-Ay Harry, me asustaste, qué bueno que estés aquí!-le dijo ella, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Harry no entendía nada pero enseguida correspondió el abrazo. Apenas la vio se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Ella estaba muy pálida y no era normal que se hubiera asustado tanto. Y tampoco era normal que lo abrazara de ese modo, debía admitir el muchacho, aunque a él le hubiera encantado que lo hiciera más seguido.

-Ginny, ¿qué te sucede,¿estás bien?-le preguntó al oído, aún sin separarse de ella. Estaba muy preocupado.

-Si, si, estoy bien-le contestó ella, con un poco más de color en su rostro y separándose del joven.-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Harry?.

El muchacho tardó un par de segundos en contestar, ya que se encontraba ocupado en examinar si la chica estaba bien. Ella, dándose cuenta de esto, intentó disimular y esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Qué tanto me estás viendo, Harry, te pregunté algo-insistió ella.

Harry, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, le contestó:

-Sí, discúlpame. Es que como tardabas, decidí venir a buscarte. ehh... para ver si estabas bien.

Ella le sonrió, esta vez enternecida por el gesto del joven y le dijo:

-Si, Harry, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.

Pero Harry no se iba a dejar engañar tan fácilmente. Él estaba convencido de que algo no andaba bien y no se iba a dar por vencido así como así.

-¿Estás segura Ginny, ¿entonces por qué estabas mirando tan fijamente hacia allí?-le preguntó, señalando el lugar hacia donde ella miraba.-Algo ha sucedido Ginny, dímelo por favor.

Su voz parecía casi un ruego y Ginny estaba a punto de contestarle cuando el teléfono celular de Harry (cortesía de Hermione, ella opinaba que siempre tenían que estar comunicados y que si estaban en medio de un lugar lleno de muggles-como en ese caso-una lechuza llamaría mucho la atención. Por supuesto que Ron aún no había aprendido a usarlo, pero ese es otro tema) comenzó a sonar. El joven lo atendió y la voz de su mejor amiga le llegó del otro lado del auricular.

-Harry, ¿ encontraste a Ginny?-le preguntó ella, preocupada.

-Sí Herms, ya vamos para allá. No te preocupes.

-De acuerdo, adiós-Hermione se moría por preguntar algo más, pero sabía que Harry podría llegar a sospechar algo si lo hacía, y ella, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo, le había prometido a Ginny que no diría nada.

-Adiós.

Cuando Harry cortó la comunicación, Ginny ya había comenzado a caminar, para evitar las preguntas de Harry. Él tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarla.

-Ginny, ¿puedes contestarme, ¿qué es lo que sucedió?-insistió él, al alcanzarla.

-Luego hablaremos Harry, ya es muy tarde y todos estás esperándonos. Te prometo que luego hablaremos-le dijo ella, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Entonces él frenó y la hizo frenar con él.

-¿Me lo prometes?-le preguntó, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Claro, y ahora vamos-le contestó ella, echando nuevamente a andar, para tratar de no demostrar el miedo y la preocupación que la embargaba.

-------------------------------------------------

Ocho personas se encontraban en la puerta de entrada de una hermosa cabaña muggle, de dos plantas y cuyo techo estaba cubierto de nieve, ya que el invierno comenzaba a hacerse sentir y más en una zona de montaña, como en la que ellos se encontraban. Cientos de pinos verdes con salpicaduras blancas los rodeaban y la cabaña se alzaba en un claro que había en el medio de ellos. A lo lejos podían divisarse los picos nevados y a pesar de la fría noche, todos estaban encantados mirando el paisaje. Tanto Ron como Harry ya habían sido invitados previamente por Hermione pero, igualmente, admiraban encantados el maravilloso paraje.

-Chicos, hace mucho frío, mañana, con la luz y el calor del sol, ya tendrán la posibilidad de explorar-le dijo Hermione, abriendo la puerta de la cabaña.

Uno a uno, sus amigos fueron pasando al interior de la cabaña, a excepción de Parvati y Seamus, que decidieron ir a "caminar" bajo la luz de la luna.

El interior de la casa era aún más hermoso que el exterior. Era muy acogedora, completamente revestida en madera. En el piso inferior, estaban la cocina, muy espaciosa, el comedor, una habitación y un hermoso living, con una chimenea que se encendió "por arte de magia" apenas entraron.

-Qué hermoso lugar-exclamó Neville, apenas entraron.

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él. La cabaña era realmente bonita.

Hermione los llevó a recorrer todo la planta baja, para luego subir al segundo piso, donde había tres habitaciones más y un baño.

-Bueno, tenemos tres habitaciones para repartirnos. Dos de ellas tienen camas dobles y la otra tiene cuatro camas individuales-les informó Hermione, mientras subían las escaleras para llegar a la segunda planta.-Yo había pensado que Harry, Ron, Ginny y yo podíamos tomar la de las cuatro camas y..

-Eyy Herms, ¿por qué nosotros tenemos que compartir con estos dos?-bromeó Ron.

Todos rieron, menos Hermione, que lo miró molesta, y Ginny, que estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos.

-Ayy Ron, ¿qué lo que quieres hacer con MI amiga que no puedas hacer frente a Ginny y a mí?-le preguntó Harry, con un tono de voz que denotaba una muy falsa inocencia.

Tanto Ron como Hermione se pusieron muy rojos y los demás rieron más aún, exceptuando a Ginny, que esbozó una leve sonrisa, para tratar de disimular. Y Harry lo notó. Ella siempre era muy bromista y no se iba a perder una oportunidad como aquella para molestar a su hermano. Sabía que debía hablar con ella. Y pronto.

Luna y Neville entraron en una de las habitaciones y los demás en otra. Parvati y Seamus aún no habían regresado de su "paseo".

El cuarto donde ingresaron el trío y Ginny era muy amplio. Estaba finamente decorado en tonos pasteles y la luz de la luna se filtraba por los dos grandes ventanales que tenía el lugar. Cada uno tomó una de las camas. Por supuesto que Ron se apresuró para tomar la más cercana a la de su novia. Acomodaron un poco sus cosas y luego bajaron para reunirse con Seamus y Parvati, que acababan de entrar a la cabaña.

Misteriosamente se los veía muy despeinados y con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Tardaron en llegar eh-comentó Neville, entrando al living, seguido de Luna.

-¿Lindo el paseo, están muy despeinados-les dijo Luna, llevándose como respuesta las risas disimuladas de sus amigos y la vergüenza de la parejita.

-Bueno, ¿qué les parece si cenamos, ya se está haciendo tarde y sino no podremos disfrutar mañana-sugirió Hermione, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Al ver que nadie la seguía, se giró, con las manos en las caderas y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Nadie piensa ayudarme, si así lo quieren, está bien, pero les advierto que no soy muy hábil en la cocina.

Disculpándose, todos sus amigos se dispusieron a ayudarla, pero como eran demasiados, ella enseguida los puso a hacer diversas tareas para que no se amontonaran en la cocina. Algunos pusieron la mesa, otros buscaron la vajilla y otros buscaron algo de música muggle, para poner en el reproductor de cd´s que se encontraba en uno de los muebles.

Casualmente las únicas que quedaron en la cocina fueron Ginny y Hermione.

Mientras se encargaban de preparar la comida, Hermione preguntó:

-¿Me vas a decir que te sucede, algo te pasa y no soy la única que me he dado cuenta. Harry no para de mirarte con preocupación.

Ginny paró de cocinar un momento y decidió responderle.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loca Herms. Hoy, cuando iba para tu casa, me pareció verlo...

-¿A quién?-le preguntó Hermione, aunque luego de darse cuenta a quién se refería Ginny, se tapó la boca con las manos.-¿Estás segura?.

Su amiga miró el suelo y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, eso creo, pero no puede ser, no puede haberme seguido hasta aquí.

Debo estar volviéndome loca, no puede estar sucediendo de nuevo. Seguro fue mi imaginación.

Hermione miró a su amiga con preocupación. Realmente no sabía que decirle.

-Ginny, debes quedarte tranquila. Sabes que ahora estamos todos nosotros para ayudarte. Pero si ésto empeora y compruebas tus sospechas, ¿no crees que deberías hacer algún tipo de denuncia?...podría funcionar.

Ginny lo meditó por unos momentos y luego le contestó:

-Tienes razón Herms. Podría hacerlo. Pero ésta vez estoy más preparada y más acompañada, no voy a permitir que ese imbécil me siga complicando la existencia. Y ahora vamos a seguir con la cena, que todos deben estar hambrientos.

Ginny esbozó una sonrisa y siguió cocinando, mientras Hermione la miraba, preguntándose que podría hacer para ayudar a su amiga.

En ese momento, la persona que las estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta regresó al comedor, con sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda llenos de preocupación por lo que había oído.

----------------

Luego de la rica cena cada uno se fue a su dormitorio, ya que estaban muy cansados y querían descansar para poder aprovechar el día siguiente desde temprano.

En la habitación de cuatro personas, tanto Ron como Hermione se quedaron dormidos al instante. Y al parecer Harry también. Pero Ginny no lograba quedarse dormida. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Pensando, reflexionando sobre todo lo que había sucedido ese día. La propuesta de su jefe pero especialmente en la persona a la que creía haber visto.

Ella había intentado huir, pero al parecer no había sido la mejor opción, ya que él la había seguido hasta Inglaterra...

_Ginny Weasley caminaba cargada de libros por un enorme edificio, completamente desconocido para ella. Hacía sólo tres días que había llegado a Estados Unidos y, por el momento, estaba viviendo en una pensión de estudiantes ya que la beca que le habían otorgado sólo incluía los gastos de la Universidad, pero no del hospedaje y la comida. Sus padres, pero especialmente sus hermanos gemelos la habían ayudado para que se llevara algo de dinero, pero ella ya estaba buscando algún trabajo. _

_Todo lo que estaba viviendo era completamente nuevo para ella. Se encontraba en un país extraño, donde no conocía a nadie y con su familia y seres queridos a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Todo eso le generaba una extraña mezcla de alegría y tristeza: alegría por estudiar en una de las mejores universidades de medimagia del mundo pero tristeza por estar lejos de su familia y amigos. _

_Recorría rápidamente los pasillos de la Universidad de Medimagia de New York, en busca del aula 456, donde tendría su primera clase de Pociones Curativas. Buscó en los diez pisos que tenía el edificio pero no logró dar con el aula que buscaba. _

_Cuando estaba dando la vuelta para volver a bajar chocó con una persona y ambos cayeron al suelo, junto con los libros que los dos llevaban._

_Ginny ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor y se lo demostró a la persona con la que se había chocado._

_-¿Podrías fijarte por donde caminas, verdad?-le preguntó sin dirigirle ni una mirada, mientras recogía sus libros del suelo._

_Esta persona, que se trataba de un muchacho apenas mayor que ella, comenzó a ayudarla con sus libros._

_-Creo que podría decirte lo mismo a ti-le contestó el joven, mirándola con sus hermosos ojos verdes. _

_Ella levantó la vista, pero no le dijo nada, aunque algo en su interior acababa de surgir._

_Cuando terminó con los libros se levantó y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, siendo seguida por el joven._

_-Creo que puedo ayudarte, me parece que estás perdida-le comentó él, mientras bajaban las escaleras.-Si estás buscando el aula 456, de Pociones Curativas, debo decirte que estás bastante lejos._

_Ginny, que no se había detenido en ningún momento, frenó en seco._

_-¿Cómo sabes que estoy buscando esa aula?-inquirió ella, nerviosa._

_Él sonrió, mostrando unos dientes perfectos. Se trataba de un joven muy guapo, de alrededor de 19 años, alto, rubio y de bellos ojos verdes._

_-Porque es la primera clase que todos deben tomar cuando ingresan. Y es obvio que tu recién estas ingresando-le contestó él, sin perder la sonrisa._

_Ella lo miró, con las cejas arqueadas y expresión seria. :_

_-¿Ah sí, ¿ y por qué es tan obvio que "recién estoy ingresando"?-preguntó ella, pensando que el muchacho se refería a que parecía más joven por su "no muy gran estatura", algo que todo el mundo solía decirle (n de la a.: este dato es pura y completamente autobiográfico... grrrrr)._

_-Porque estás total y completamente perdida-le contestó él con gracia, por lo cual ella sonrió y le dijo:_

_-Tienes razón, estoy perdida._

_-No hay problema, yo te llevaré. Por cierto, mi nombre es Sean Wilson, gusto en conocerte-le dijo él, extendiéndole la mano._

_Ella la tomó con firmeza y le respondió:_

_-Ginny Weasley, el gusto es mío._

_-----------------_

Harry bajaba lentamente las escaleras, tratando de no despertar a nadie. Ya eran como las dos de la madrugada y se había levantado para tomar un vaso de agua cuando se dio cuenta que Ginny no estaba en el cuarto y decidió buscarla.

Cuando llegó al living la encontró sentada en el sillón más cercano a la ventana, mirando como afuera comenzaban a caer los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada invernal.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Ginny, ya es muy tarde-le preguntó él, sentándose en un sillón frente a ella.

-Podría decirte lo mismo-le contestó ella, volteándose para mirarlo, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Él le sonrió de vuelta.

-Yo me desperté para tomar un vaso de agua y cuando vi que no estabas, decidí bajar a buscarte-respondió Harry sinceramente.-¿Y tu por qué bajaste?.

-Porque no podía dormir-le dijo ella, escuetamente.

Se quedaron callados, por un par de minutos, mirando como la nieve comenzaba a teñir de blanco los bosques de alrededor. Harry se debatía sobre si preguntarle o no sobre lo que había sucedido hacía unas horas, cuando una lechuza muy pequeña y negra picoteó suavemente la ventana a través de la cual estaban mirando.

Ginny se puso más pálida de lo que ya estaba y no se pudo mover del sillón, por lo que Harry le abrió a la lechuza y desató la carta que llevaba atada en la pata.

El sobre simplemente decía:_ "Para mi querida Ginny",_ escrito con tinta color rojo sangre.

Harry le extendió la carta, molesto por la dedicatoria. Pero se le paso cuando sintió como temblaban las manos de ella al tomar la carta.

Ella abrió el sobre y leyó la carta rápidamente. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, ella dejó la carta en el sillón y se paró junto a la chimenea, tratando de calmarse para que Harry no la viera en ese estado.

La carta había quedado abierta sobre el sillón y Harry pudo ver lo que decía.

_Mi querida Ginny, _

_Me pone muy feliz saber que aún te pones nerviosa cada vez que me ves o sabes algo de mí._

_Con cariño, S._

Harry se levantó de un salto y se paró junto a ella. Al ver que ella temblaba, le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, para tratar de reconfortarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ginny?-le preguntó él, aunque sabía que la respuesta era "no".

-Si, estoy bien Harry, gracias-respondió ella con un hilo de voz.

-Esa carta tiene que ver con lo que sucedió hoy, ¿verdad?.

Ella sólo se limitó a asentir.

-¿Quieres contarme?.

Ella volvió a asentir.

-Creo que sí, es hora de que todos se vayan enterando. Esto ya se me está yendo de las manos-y de este modo ella volvió al sillón, seguida por Harry.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro y Harry tomó las manos de la chica, en señal de apoyo.

-Esta historia ya tiene un par de años-comenzó ella, tratando de mantener su voz lo más calma posible.-Cuando llegué a Estados Unidos yo no conocía a nadie y los extrañaba mucho a todos ustedes. Durante mi primer día en la Universidad conocí a un muchacho (Harry puso cara de disgusto al oír esto, pero trató de disimularlo) llamado Sean Wilson. Tenía un año más que yo y era muy amable. Enseguida nos hicimos amigos y él se ofreció a mostrarme los alrededores y a ayudarme a conseguir trabajo y un mejor lugar para vivir. Y así lo hizo, además de presentarme a un grupo de gente muy buena, de los que me hice amiga.

Como es obvio él y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, ya que él también estudiaba Medimagia y nos convertimos en mutuos confidentes. Él acababa de salir de una tormentosa y larga relación y me contaba todos sus problemas y yo... pues... -hizo una pausa y luego, sin mirar a Harry, continuó-yo le contaba cuánto extrañaba a mi familia y a mis amigos y le pedía consejos sobre como olvidarte, si debo serte sincera. La cuestión es cada vez nos hicimos más amigos y luego de un par de meses comenzamos a salir- en ese momento Ginny hizo otra pausa y miró a Harry, quien la miraba con una expresión indescriptible en el rostro, mezcla de desilusión y celos. Pero al darse cuenta que Ginny lo miraba, le sonrió tristemente y la incitó a que siguiera hablando.

-Salimos por un par de meses y al principio todo iba de maravilla. Él era muy atento conmigo y me demostraba un verdadero cariño. Nos llevábamos muy bien y parecía que la relación iba a durar bastante. Yo... creí amarlo...

La última frase de Ginny se clavó como una daga en el corazón de Harry, pero él hizo todo lo posible para que no se notase.

-Todo era color de rosa y yo no podía creer que, por una vez en la vida, no tuviera nada serio de que preocuparme. Estudiaba en una de las mejores universidades de Medimagia del mundo, tenía un buen trabajo, el mundo por fin estaba en paz y tenía a mi lado a una excelente persona. Nuestra relación se estaba tornando cada vez más seria y en ese momento fue cuando yo me di cuenta que "mi mundo perfecto" no era tan perfecto como yo creía. Sean insistía e insistía en que debíamos enseriarnos más e irnos a vivir juntos. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que... que él no era la persona con la que yo quería tener una relación tan seria. Me di cuenta que, más que nada, lo quería como un amigo. Le dije que aún éramos muy jóvenes y que yo no tenía la intención de casarme o irme a vivir con un hombre, o por lo menos no a corto plazo. Decidí mentirle ya que no podía decirle que no lo amaba así como así. Y él pareció entenderlo perfectamente y me dijo que no importaba, que se daba cuenta que yo no lo amaba como él a mí y que, si yo quería, podíamos terminar. Y así lo hicimos. Al principio fue difícil pero luego volvimos a ser amigos. Hasta que él se volvió denso, celoso y obsesivo. Me seguía a todos lados, se aparecía en mi departamento a cualquier hora y me pedía que volviéramos. A veces aparecía borracho y yo no sabía cómo controlarlo. Me mandaba cartas todo el tiempo, y cada vez las cartas sonaban más amenazantes, pero nada que no pudiera controlarse con algún hechizo. Pero las cosas empeoraron. Yo sentía que todo el tiempo me seguían y así era, ya que él había comenzado a hacerlo en secreto. No sabía a quién recurrir porque mis amigos también eran amigos suyos y era obvio que lo iban a excusar ya que lo conocían desde mucho tiempo antes que a mí. No podía denunciarlo porque aún no había hecho nada demasiado grave, algo que atentara contra mi vida.

Pero una noche. una noche-Ginny hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de que las lágrimas no empezaran a caer por sus mejillas. Harry se dio cuenta que lo que estaba a punto de contarle le dolía, por lo cual le dijo:

-Ginny, cariño, si quieres puedes parar y contármelo en otro momento. O no contármelo nunca.

-No, no. Es necesario que lo sepas, así podrás ayudarme-le respondió ella, abriendo nuevamente los ojos. Lanzó un largo suspiro y continuó con su relato.-Una noche, muy tarde, yo me quedé estudiando en la universidad y volvía a mi casa caminando, ya que debía comprar unas cosas en esas tiendas abiertas las 24hs. Entré en el negocio, hice mis compras y salí. Las calles estaban desiertas y yo comencé a caminar rápidamente, pero cuando fui a tomar mi varita me di cuenta que había desaparecido. Pensé que quizás la había olvidado en el negocio, pero eso no era muy probable, yo no soy tan descuidada. La cuestión es que cuando me giré para ir a buscar mi varita me encontré con Sean. Él se encontraba frente a mí, en una calle totalmente desierta, con su varita en una mano y con MI varita en la otra-la voz de Ginny comenzaba a sonar furiosa, pero trató de controlarse-me apuntó con su varita y también con la mía, yo no sabía que hacer, empecé a gritar e intenté correr pero él me hechizó y...me acorraló contra una pared. Yo no podía mover ni un músculo y él. él. comenzó a besarme...a la fuerza, yo trataba... de resistirme, pero no tenía control alguno de mi cuerpo. Intenté gritar, pero... tampoco pude. Él seguía besándome, cada vez con más fuerza. Entonces se oyeron ruidos y pasos, él se distrajo, dejó de apuntarme... con las varitas y en ese momento de distracción el hechizo se rompió, yo lo... mordí con todas mis fuerzas y lo pateé tan fuerte que salió volando un par de metros, aunque las dos varitas volaron más lejos... aún. Con la caída él se golpeó la cabeza y quedó medio atontado. Yo aproveché... la oportunidad para salir corriendo, pero antes tomé las dos varitas mágicas. Le lancé unos cuantos hechizos, pero estaba tan asustada que no sé que salió... de todo eso. La verdad... es que no quiero pensar... en qué hubiera pasado si... si...no se hubieran escuchado esos ruidos. Aunque a pesar de todo, aún no logro convencerme...creo que él no se hubiera animado a hacer nada más...o al menos eso quiero creer...en fin...eché a correr hacia mi departamento y de inmediato comencé...a hacer mis maletas, no pensaba quedarme en un lugar en el cual él pudiera...hallarme. Pensé en irme a algún lugar donde él no pudiera encontrarme, para poder terminar...mis estudios allá, pero luego decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a Inglaterra, con mis seres queridos, la gente que realmente me quería. Y el resto es historia conocida, una semana después de ese incidente me tenías parada en la puerta de tu departamento-concluyó Ginny, su voz sonaba cansada y durante el relato no había parado de hipar y sollozar levemente.-Lo demás puedes imaginártelo, cuando llegué aquí pensé que todo había terminado, pero luego de un tiempo comencé a recibir cartas, llamadas telefónicas, regalos, comencé a sentirme nuevamente perseguida y finalmente hoy...hoy...creí verlo nuevamente...

En ese momento Ginny paró de hablar y miró a Harry con sus ojos llorosos. Harry permanecía callado pero la rabia que sentía en su cuerpo comenzaba a hacerlo temblar. Nadie en el mundo iba a lastimar a Ginny y salir airoso en su intento. En ese momento él se juró a sí mismo protegerla con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sabía de sobra que la chica se cuidaba bien por sí sola, eso lo había demostrado siempre. Intentó disimular su rabia para tratar de consolarla. Apretó sus manos con más fuerza y le dijo:

-Ginny, tendrías que haberlo dicho antes...

-Lo sé, pero no quería que se preocuparan por mí, no quería traerles problemas luego de dos años de ausencia. Además no estaba segura de que todo estuviera ocurriendo otra vez...hasta que hoy lo vi, y luego me llegó esta maldita carta-exclamó Ginny con rabia, para luego romper la carta en mil pedazos.

Harry estaba en shock, aún no podía creer lo que ella le había contado. No podía creer que ella se los hubiera ocultado durante tantos meses. Había veces en las que estaba rara, pero nada demasiado extraño. Siempre lo había disimulado muy bien...siempre parecía tan feliz.

Parándose del sillón, ella regresó al lado de la chimenea y él la siguió. Se quedaron juntos, en silencio, contemplando el crepitar de las llamas. Ella tenía su vista fija en las llamas y él en ella. Como siempre, ella trataba de aparentar más fuerza y ánimos, siempre tratando de ser optimista para no preocupar a los demás. En ese momento tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro y Harry se moría por saber qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente.

-Harry, si no te le dije antes fue porque estaba tratando de negármelo a mí misma,estaba tratando de fingir que nada había sucedido y que todo había sido una pesadilla y nada más-le dijo Ginny luego de unos minutos.-Por eso desde que llegué fingí que todo estaba bien y luego esa farsa se fue convirtiendo en realidad. Desde que pise suelo inglés me sentí completamente feliz. Nada de lo que hubiera pasado aquí en mi ausencia podía entristecerme, ni siquiera...-pero en ese momento decidió interrumpirse y fijar más su mirada en la chimenea.

-¿Ni siquiera qué, Ginny?-le preguntó él, interesado.

Ella pensó por unos momentos, pero luego, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos le contestó:

-Ni siquiera el enterarme que la persona que más quise me había olvidado tiempo atrás y ya tenía una nueva vida.

-Gin, tú sabes bien...que yo...nunca...te...-comenzó Harry, medio tartamudo, pero fue interrumpido por ella que, con un movimiento de mano, le respondió:

-Ya está Harry, no te lo dije para que busques una justificación. Al fin y al cabo, ambos seguimos adelante,¿verdad?...aunque yo no hice la mejor elección posible.-otra vez la sonrisa triste aparecía en su rostro y Harry podía darse cuenta que lo que más le dolía a Ginny de todo el incidente con ese Sean no eran los hechos en sí, sino que ella nunca podría haber supuesto que una persona que tanto la había ayudado y amado la podría desilusionar de ese modo.

-Ginny, todo estará bien, ahora estamos todos juntos, para cuidarnos mutuamente, como siempre lo hicimos y como siempre lo haremos, recuerda bien que aquí no estás sola. Sin importar el lugar, el tiempo o las circunstancias, recuerda bien que yo siempre estaré contigo.

Éstas últimas palabras de Harry, hicieron que ella sonriera sinceramente, aunque sus ojos estuvieran apagados.

-Gracias Harry, por recordármelo-le contestó, tomando suavemente su mano.

Este leve contacto hizo que ambos recordaron los bellos y pocos momentos que habían podido disfrutar como pareja y les hizo preguntarse, especialmente a Ginny, si no habría llegado el momento de estar juntos. Repentinamente, ella lo abrazó con fuerza y él correspondió del mismo modo.

Y así...abrazados, juntos, solos, se quedaron por un largo, largo rato...hasta que los pajarillos comenzaron a cantar y el sol comenzó a aparecer en el firmamento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!_

_Mil sorryssss por la tardanza...sé muy bien que esta vez tardé en actualizar más de lo normal...pero tengo buenas excusas..._

_Empecé a trabajar!...y aunque estoy muy contenta eso me quita muchas horas de mi día y cuando llegó no tengo nada, nada de inspiración._

_Además debo decirles que este chap me costó mucho y que no estoy muy conforme con el resultado final...aún siento que le falta algo..._

_Buenoo...finalmente revelé el misterio de lo que había sucedido en New York. Igualmente supongo que se lo podían imaginar (CrazySiriemBlack acertó en un rr´s de un capítulo anterior...Congrats!). Espero no haberlos decepcionado con esta subtrama. Les cuento que quedan, como mucho, 4 chaps para terminarlo y que ya estoy preparando un nuevo ff...aunque todavía no sé como se llamará, pero ya lo empecé a escribir y me gusta como va quedandoo...es tmb PostHogwarts y tiene como protagonistas a Harry y a Ginny..._

_Me voy despidiendo...saludos a:Jamesandmolly, CrazySiriemBlack, Gina Lara, Eliana(no pude responderte el rr´s xq no tabas registrada...muchas gracias por leer mi ff...espero k te siga gustando y te cuento k hay otro chap más k cuenta las aventuras en la cabaña de Hermione...prometo tardar menos en publicar el prox chap...besotes y suerte...Lunis!)..._

_Gracias por sus rr´s...me encanta leerlos!_

_Besos y suerte!_

_Lunis!_

_01.42am_

_18.08.06_


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo diecisiete: ¿Habrá llegado el momento?...mmm...

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron muy temprano para no desaprovechar el hermoso pero frío día que tenían por delante. El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor y mientras desayunaban, todos estaban ansiosos por salir a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Una alegría general se respiraba en el ambiente y hasta Ginny se sentía un poco mejor. No sabía por que, pero haber hablado con Harry la había hecho sentirse un poco mejor. Ahora estaba convencida que todo saldría bien y que nada malo podía pasarle. Y una pregunta no paraba de dar vueltas por su cabeza: ¿había llegado el momento en que Harry y ella volvieran a estar juntos?.

Todos desayunaban en silencio y rápido, dispuestos a ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores.

Harry no paraba de mirar a Ginny y esto no pasó desapercibido para Hermione, que le dijo por lo bajo.

-Si no paras mirarla se te van a salir los ojos.

Harry la miró de reojo y luego centró su mirada en el plato de cereal que estaba desayunando.

-¿Adónde iremos primero?-preguntó Parvati, que recién había bajado a desayunar, seguida de Seamus.

-Tenía pensado llevarlos a conocer los bosques de alrededor y luego podríamos ir a conocer la avenida principal, donde se encuentran todos los negocios-respondió Hermione.-Y, si el clima ayuda, a la noche podríamos hacer una fogata.

-Sería fantástico Herms-exclamó Ginny.-¿Qué les parece si vamos yendo?, así podemos aprovechar mejor el día.

Todos asintieron y uno a uno se fueron levantando de sus lugares, preparándose para salir al frío aire de aquella mañana de Noviembre.

-Dean me dijo que llegaría hoy a la tarde-comentó Seamus, mientras salían de la casa.

Esta noticia no le agradó mucho a Harry, quien tenía la esperanza de que el joven no fuera. No era que Dean le cayera mal, siempre habían sido amigos, pero desde que Harry comenzó a salir con Ginny en su sexto año la amistad entre ellos no había sido la mejor. Y por supuesto que le molestaban mucho los comentarios que hacía y la manera que tenía de mirar a Ginny.

-Bueno, ¿qué les parece si apuramos un poco el paso?, hay muchas cosas que quiero mostrarles-dijo Hermione, caminando rápido y al frente del grupo. Todos le hicieron caso y empezaron a caminar con un poco más de velocidad.

El paisaje que los rodeaba era realmente imponente. A lo lejos podían ver las enormes montañas, con sus picos completamente cubiertos de nieve. Cientos de árboles, en su mayoría pinos, se extendían por el bello bosque. El sol brillaba con toda su intensidad, haciendo que la nieve se viera mucho más blanca y reluciente que nunca.

-La mayoría de los árboles que nos rodean tienen más de cien años. Pueden darse cuenta por lo nudoso de sus raíces-comentaba Hermione cual guía turística. Era obvio que disfrutaba mucho haciendo eso.-Y tienen una historia bastante interesante. Hace muchos años, en este lugar hubo un gran incendio, que destruyó prácticamente todo el pueblo. Las cabañas se quemaron por completo y, aunque no hubo muertos, muchas personas quedaron gravemente heridas. Pero éstos árboles... -hizo una pausa para ver si tenía la atención de sus amigos y al ver que así era, continuó.-Los testigos cuenta que era como si el fuego no los tocara, como si alguna especie de barrera los estuviera protegiendo, salvándolos del incendio. El pueblo quedó quemado por completo, pero estos arboles no sufrieron ningún rasguño. Dicen que es "cosa de magia", pero en realidad nunca se supo que paso. Es otro de los misterios que esconde este pueblo-dijo Hermione, misteriosa.

Cuando Hermione terminó de hablar siguieron caminando durante un rato, hasta que Ginny se quedó parada en el medio del bosque, mirando fijamente una estatua que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. No podía despegar su vista de ella, era como si una fuerza invisible la impulsara a mirarla, como si estuviera hipnotizada. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y sintió que se mareaba.

Afortunadamente en ese momento Hermione apareció a su lado, sacándola de ese extraño trance en el que estaba sumergida.

Se trataba de una antigua estatua de una joven muy bonita de alrededor de 20 años, abrazada a la figura de un guapo joven unos años mayor que ella.

A simple vista parecía una estatua como cualquier otra, pero lo que intrigaba a Ginny era la profunda expresión de tristeza en los rostros de ambos.

-Esa estatua que tanto miras tiene una historia muy triste e interesante-le dijo Hermione, acercándose a su lado. Hermione ya parecía una guía de turismo, organizando a sus amigos y contándoles todas las historias y curiosidades de aquel hermoso pueblo muggle.-Mi mamá me la contaba cada vez que veníamos a pasar las vacaciones aquí.

Poco a poco, al ver a las dos chicas allí paradas sin moverse, todos los demás se acercaron, formando un círculo alrededor de la estatua.

-¿Qué tanto están mirando?-preguntó Ron, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia.

-Esta estatua. Estaba a punto de contarle a Ginny la historia tan triste de estos dos jóvenes. Pueden escucharla si quieren.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza. Sabían bien que las historias de Hermione siempre eran muy interesantes. Y a ella le encantaba contarlas.

-Esta leyenda trata sobre la historia de amor de dos jóvenes que vivieron en este pueblo, hace casi noventa años atrás-comenzó Hermione, hablando en voz fuerte y clara y atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.-Mary Claire era una hermosa joven de 17 años. Vivía en una pequeña cabaña en las afueras del pueblo junto con su padre, un humilde campesino que cultivaba sus propias tierras para subsistir. La madre de la chica había muerto dando a luz a su única hija, por lo cual su padre y ella eran los únicos ocupantes de aquella humilde vivienda. Ella era una chica muy dulce y buena, pero también muy inteligente. Siempre había leído mucho y gracias a ello había conseguido trabajo como maestra particular en casa de una familia más pudiente que la suya. Precisamente en una de esas casas fue donde lo conoció a él.

Su nombre era Alexander y en ese momento tendría alrededor de 20 años. Era el hermano mayor de la familia, el único hombre que vivía en esa casa, puesto que su padre había muerto 5 años atrás y ahora vivía con su madre y sus dos hermanas menores, de 12 y 10 años. Ellas eran las alumnas de Mary Claire. Pero para esas niñas Mary no era sólo su maestra, sino también su amiga y confidente. Las niñas adoraban a Mary y también la madre, pero la pobre había quedado bastante mal luego de la muerte de su marido y no podía hacerse cargo ni de ella misma. Es por eso que Mary y Alexander eran los que más se ocupaban de esas niñas.

Cuando Alexander la vio entrar en casa por primera vez supo que se había enamorado perdidamente y que nunca podría olvidar a aquella joven muchacha de largo cabello castaño rojizo y ojos del color del cielo. A medida que se fueron conociendo se fueron enamorando cada vez más, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos. Sabían que estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero sólo eran buenos amigos.-Hermione hizo una pausa para mirar a sus amigos y luego continuó.-Corría el año 1914 y en el mundo muggle ese no fue un año precisamente tranquilo. Como deben saber, lo hemos visto en Estudios Muggles, en ese año estalló la Primera Guerra Mundial.

Ron, Neville y Luna la miraron como si no entendieran nada, pero Hermione decidió ignorarlos y seguir con su historia.

-Como iba diciendo ese año estalló la Primera Guerra Mundial en el mundo muggle. El padre de Alexander había sido un reconocido general antes de morir y Alexander le había prometido que él seguiría sus pasos. Se había resistido durante varios años pero ya no podía hacerlo. Se lo debía a la memoria de su padre. Él debía ir a la guerra, aunque sabía que probablemente no volvería vivo. Pero el amor da esperanzas cuando todo está perdido y él se prometió a sí mismo que volvería con vida.

Cuando se lo comunicó a Mary Claire ella lloró mucho, le pidió que no se fuera pero luego comprendió el porque de sus acciones y decidió apoyarlo, aunque le hizo prometer que volvería con vida.

Él le juró eso y mucho más, le juró que cada noche le escribiría una carta y que cuando volviera se casarían. Esa noche ambos se confesaron todo el amor que nunca se habían animado a confesar. Pero ella también debía prometerle algo. Ella debía prometerle algo muy simple, algo muy sencillo: que nunca lo olvidaría. Ella le dijo que ni en un millón de años podría hacerlo, que su vida nunca volvería a ser la misma si él no estaba junto a ella. Y esa noche se despidieron, sin saber que sería para siempre, bajo la luz de la luna llena, prometiéndose que cada vez que la luna llena iluminara el cielo recordarían todos los momentos felices que habían pasado juntos. ¿Qué te sucede Parvati?-interrumpió su relato Hermione. La muchacha sollozaba levemente, colgada del cuello de su novio.

-Nada Herms, es que la historia es muy triste-le contestó ella, entre llantitos.-Pero por favor continúa, que es muy linda.

Hermione miró a todos sus amigos. Luna y Neville estaban abrazados, mirando fijamente la estatua. Seamus abrazaba y consolaba a Parvati. Ron la miraba muy interesado, esperando que continuara. Ginny estaba un poco más alejada del grupo y tenía una mirada muy triste en su rostro y en cuanto a Harry, él no paraba de mirar a la pelirroja, decidiendo si debía acercarse a ella o no. Al ver esto Hermione sonrió maliciosamente y siguió con la historia.

-Pero esto no termina aquí. El tiempo pasó y ni una carta llegó nunca a las manos de Mary. Ella esperó y esperó, día tras día, mes tras mes y año tras año. Pero las cartas nunca llegaron. Pasaron dos años y ella seguía sin tener noticias de Alexander. La joven sentía que su vida ya no tenía sentido sin él, ya no tenía ganas de vivir. Todos los días se reprochaba no haberle confesado sus sentimientos antes. No sabía si él habría muerto en la guerra o si ya la había olvidado. Un frío día de invierno, como hoy, ella salió a caminar por el bosque. Caminó y caminó hasta perderse en la arboleda. La nieve caía copiosamente sobre el pueblo pero a ella no le importaba. Esa noche llegó muy tarde y a la mañana siguiente cayó profundamente enferma. Su padre, alarmado por la salud de su hija, llamó a un médico amigo para que la examinara y le diera unas medicinas. Pero ella no las tomaba y poco a poco fue empeorando. Tanto empeoró que en pocos días quedó al borde de la muerte. Y en un hermoso amanecer de Noviembre la vida de Mary Claire abandonó su cuerpo por completo. La hermosa chica murió feliz, pensando que su martirio había terminado y que había llegado el momento de encontrarse con su amado. Pero eso no sucedería porque, esa misma noche, él regresó de la guerra, dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho pero también a cuestionarle porque no le había contestado todas las cartas que él le había escrito-Hermione hizo una pausa para respirar y para mirar a sus amigos. En este punto de la historia Parvati no podía parar de llorar, Luna mantenía su vista fija en la estatua, y Ron trataba de disimular pretendiendo que se le había metido una basurita en el ojo. Los demás miraban a Hermione con una expresión muy triste en sus rostros, pidiéndole con la mirada que por favor siguiera con la historia.

-Esa noche él se enteró que ella había muerto un par de horas atrás. Destrozado y con el corazón partido en mil pedazos él pidió ver su cuerpo.

Ella yacía en su cuarto, hermosa como siempre, parecía que sólo estuviera durmiendo. Él la besó y lloró sobre su cuerpo hasta que su alma se secó por completo. Luego de eso pasó días y días vagando como alma en pena, reprochándose su estupidez y falta de valentía al no haberle confesado sus sentimientos mucho tiempo antes y finalmente decidió terminar con su vida de la manera más trágica, ahogándose en el lago junto al que tantos momentos bellos habían pasado. Aquel lago que se puede ver por allí-dijo Hermione señalando un hermoso lago que estaba a unos 100 metros de ellos.-Tardaron varios días en encontrar su cuerpo pero cuando lo hicieron decidieron enterrarlo junto a su amada, para que así pudieran vivir su amor, al menos en el otro mundo. Y los enterraron juntos, justo debajo de la estatua que aquí estamos viendo. Y así termina esta historia. Dice la leyenda que en las noches de frío de Noviembre se puede ver el espíritu de Mary Claire, llorando y buscando a su amado y que cuando finalmente el espíritu de Alexander aparece, ellos se funden en uno sólo y desaparecen en la oscuridad de la noche. Muchos son los muggles que, durante las noches de luna llena, se acercan hasta este lugar y se aferran fuertemente a la estatua durante algunos segundos, porque, según dice también la leyenda, si lo hacen encontrarán al amor de su vida y los que lo tienen, lo mantendrán para siempre, porque los espíritus de los dos enamorados los protegerán de por vida. Y este es el final de la historia. Creo que nos ha dejado una moraleja interesante, ¿no lo creen?.-preguntó Hermione a su audiencia.

Las dos parejas estaban abrazadas tiernamente y Ron se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente. Ella correspondió su beso y lo tomó de la mano.

-Es una triste historia, ¿no lo creen?. Cómo dos personas que se amaban profundamente perdieron su oportunidad de disfrutar del amor que sentían porque, por su falta de valentía o temor a ser rechazados, no pudieron confesar sus sentimientos. O lo hicieron demasiado tarde, cuando la vida casi les había arrebatado ese chance. Esperemos que en la eternidad hayan logrado estar juntos, ¿no?.

Ginny se había acercado a sus amigos y no paraba de mirar la estatua fijamente, demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta que Harry no paraba de mirarla, con expresión de anhelo reflejada en sus ojos verdes. Se debatía si acercarse a ella o no, no sabía que debía hacer pero sí lo que quería. Quería abrazarla y que estuvieran juntos todo el tiempo que fuera posible, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. La leyenda de Mary Claire y Alexander lo había dejado bastante shockeado. Y eso era precisamente lo que Hermione estaba buscando. Que la historia los emocionara tanto que no les quedara otra opción que rever qué es lo que querían para sus vidas.

-Herms, me quedó una duda. ¿Qué sucedió con las cartas que él le había mandado?-preguntó Ginny, sin parar de mirar la estatua.

-Es una pregunta interesante Ginny-le contestó Hermione.-El padre de la joven, al ver lo triste que estaba cuando él se fue, decidió esconderle las cartas que él le enviaba pensando que, de ese modo, ella terminaría por olvidarse de él. Pero al final fue para peor, quizás, si esas cartas hubieran llegado ellos dos no hubieran muerto y hubieran podido vivir la vida como la merecían-finalizó Hermione, con una sonrisa triste.

Ginny sólo asintió y le lanzó una leve mirada a Harry, que él correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Bueno amigos, les comentó que esta noche hay luna llena, podríamos probar venir a tocar la estatua a ver si es cierto lo que dice la leyenda, ¿verdad?-comentó Seamus, con Parvati aún colgada de su cuello.

-Claro que sí-le respondió Hermione.-Si esta noche tocamos esa estatua y dentro de 50 años seguimos con la misma persona que estamos ahora podemos decir que hace verdaderos milagros.

Todos rieron por la ocurrencia de Hermione, menos Ron, que se sintió ofendido.

-¿Quieres decir que si en 50 años seguimos juntos es por un milagro, no porque me quieres?-le preguntó él, muy dolido por el comentario.

Ella lo miró con ternura y le contestó:

-Claro que no Ron, eso es porque te quiero. Sólo estaba bromeando.

Él sonrió levemente y la envolvió entre sus brazos, dándole a entender que no estaba ofendido.

-Ay que hermosa imagen, parecen una postal de Navidad-bromeó Harry.

Ron se separó un poco de Hermione y le contestó:

-Lo dices de envidioso, sabes bien que te gustaría estar así, en este mismo momento, con mi querida hermanita. Y a ella también le gustaría.

Todos rieron, menos Harry y Ginny, que se sonrojaron mucho y evitaron mirarse durante un buen rato.

Ginny iba demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos, meditando si por fin había llegado el momento en que Harry y ella estarían juntos. Lo estaba pensando desde la noche anterior, cuando le contó todo el episodio de Sean. Harry se había mostrado tan comprensivo y parecía que realmente la quería. Pero si decidían estar juntos, antes tendrían que aclarar algunas cosas. Y ambos lo sabían.

-Bonita leyenda, ¿verdad?-le preguntó una voz masculina, caminando a su lado.

-Claro, pero muy triste-le contestó a Harry.-Demuestra lo mucho que las personas somos capaces de sufrir por amor.

Harry asintió y le preguntó:

-Ginny, debes prometerme que a nosotros nunca nos pasara eso, que tarde o temprano volveremos a estar juntos.

Ginny lo miró de soslayo y la expresión del joven terminó por convencerla.

-Claro que no nos pasará, eso puedo prometértelo.

Se sonrieron mutuamente y siguieron caminando, uno junto al otro, sin decir ninguna palabra ya que en esos momentos no era necesario hablar.

-------------------------------------------------

Durante todo el día se la pasaron yendo y viniendo, paseando y caminando.

Hermione, Harry y Ginny habían ido al pueblo a comprar un par de cosas y el resto estaba en la cabaña, descansando un poco para luego ponerse a preparar la cena antes de que ellos llegaran.

Ron estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, mirando fijamente la chimenea y meditando sobre la vida. Junto a él se encontraban Luna y Seamus, mientras que Neville se estaba bañando y Parvati acomodaba su ropa en el cuarto de arriba.

-Es hora de que empecemos a preparar la cena, ¿no les parece?-sugirió Seamus.-Sino Hermione se enfadará mucho cuando vea que no hemos hecho nada.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-Aún es temprano. Se fueron hace sólo media hora y Hermione tarda miles de horas en elegir lo que quiere comprar. Además van con Harry, que es peor que ella a la hora de elegir.

-Si tú lo dices, está bien-concordó Seamus, poniendo sus pies sobre una de las butacas que había en aquel lugar.

Pasaron unos minutos más y su jornada de relax se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la campana de la puerta. Seguramente era Dean. Luna se levantó para abrirle y unos segundos después el joven apareció por la entrada.

-¿Qué tal amigos, como han estado?-saludó el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos le contestaron y rápidamente se pusieron a charlar.

-----------------

Mientras tanto...

Hermione, Harry y Ginny caminaban por el pueblo. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Hermione aún no encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

-No puede ser, debo encontrarlo-decía Hermione, entrando y saliendo de los pequeños negocios que había en la calle principal del pueblito. Ginny y Harry se limitaban a mirarse con resignación y a tratar de seguirle el paso a su amiga.

-Herms, aún faltan unos días, quédate tranquila, ya vas a encontrarlo-le decía Harry, tratando de calmarla. Pero ella se limitó a mirarlo con enojo y siguió caminando.

-Juro que lo vi en alguno de estos negocios, no puede ser que no lo encuentre-se quejaba ella, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.-Debería haberlo comprado en ese momento.

-Pero Herms, ¿cuándo lo viste?, quizás ya lo vendieron-comentó Ginny sinceramente.

Hermione se paró para mirarla fijamente pero luego siguió caminando.

-Y... hace masomenos 10 meses lo vi. Tendría que haberlo comprado.

Tanto Ginny como Harry se miraron extrañados.

-Pero Herms, hace 10 meses no sabías que ibas a estar con Ron-le comentó Harry.

-Ya lo sé, pero igualmente, debería haberlo comprado-contestó Hermione, terca, entrando a un negocio que, por fuera, parecía abandonado. Harry entró con ella, pero Ginny decidió esperarlos afuera.

El negocio era tan lúgubre por dentro como lo era por fuera. En el mostrador se encontraba una pequeña anciana muggle, que tendría alrededor de 85 años. Hermione casi se abalanzó sobre ella para preguntarle por el "tan preciado objeto" mientras Harry miraba el negocio. Estaba muy oscuro y los objetos estaban cubiertos de telas de araña. _"Ron odiaría este lugar", pensó Harry_.

Hermione le dijo un par de palabras a la mujer, que Harry no pudo escuchar. La mujer asintió y se dirigió a la parte trasera del lugar. Hermione volvió al lado de Harry, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Yo sabía que éste era el lugar. La vendedora fue a buscarlo-comentó ella, radiante.

-Qué bien Herms!!-le contestó Harry, mirando un poco temeroso a su alrededor. Realmente no le gustaba para nada ese lugar. Le resultaba aterrador.

Hermione, dándose cuenta de eso, se rió y le dijo:

-Quién diría que el "gran Harry Potter" es un niño gallina. No me digas que este lugar te da miedo...

Harry la miró con reproche pero no le dijo nada. Era la verdad, estaba un poco asustado. No sabía porque, pero ese lugar le daba mala espina. Miró a su alrededor y sintió un par de ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente. Esos ojos rojos comenzaron a acercarse a él y el chico retrocedió.

Para ese momento Hermione se moría de la risa. Agachándose tomó en sus brazos al "dueño de esos ojos rojos".

-No seas tonto Harry, es solo un gatito-le dijo ella, acariciando suavemente al gato que tenía en sus brazos. Era un gato grande, color anaranjado, curiosamente similar a Crookshanks. Ronroneaba fuertemente, sin despegar sus ojos rojos de Harry.-Por cierto Harry-continuó la joven.-¿Dónde está Ginny?, pensé que había entrado detrás de nosotros.

Harry negó con la cabeza y le respondió:

-No, decidió quedarse afuera.

-De acuerdo. Entonces aprovecho para preguntarte, ¿cómo están las cosas entre ustedes?, por lo que vi ella no te quita los ojos de encima y tú a ella tampoco. ¿Han vuelto a hablar de ese tema?.

Harry negó con la cabeza, mirando el suelo.

-No te preocupes Harry. Tarde o temprano ella se dará cuenta del tiempo que están perdiendo. Además, Ron y yo te ayudaremos-le dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.

-Espero que sea temprano antes que tarde. ¿Y qué quiere decir eso de que Ron y tu me van a ayudar?-le pregunto él, intrigado.

Ella le sonrió misteriosamente.

-Ya lo verás. Ya pusimos manos a la obra.

Harry estaba listo para preguntarle algo más pero en ese momento la vendedora regresó al mostrador. Hermione le pagó y guardó el paquete en su cartera.

Pero cuando se estaban yendo, la mujer se dirigió a Harry.

-No te preocupes muchacho. Eso que tanto deseas sucederá pronto. Pero antes tendrán que superar algunos obstáculos.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y él apuró su paso, saliendo rápidamente del negocio. Afuera, Ginny los esperaba.

-¿Lo consiguieron?-les preguntó.

Hermione asintió, emocionada. Pero Harry se había quedado pensando en lo que la extraña mujer le había dicho. Ya tenía malas experiencias con las profecías y la adivinación para que una anciana muggle le hiciera ese tipo de comentarios.

-¿Y a ti que te sucede?-le preguntó Ginny, cuando ya estaban regresando a la cabaña.

Al ver que Harry no le contestaba, Hermione decidió hacerlo.

-Está asustado, es eso nada más. Se asustó con un simple gatito y con los comentarios de una loca anciana muggle.

Ginny se rió levemente y Harry le dedicó una leve mirada de enojo a Hermione, para luego volver su vista al suelo. Y de ese modo, los tres siguieron caminando en dirección a la cabaña.

-------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todoss!!!_

_¿Cómo han estado, tanto tiempo sin leernos?, espero que muy bien._

_Espero que este chap les guste mucho. Sé que no pasa nada muy interesante y les cuento el por qué. Inicialmente este chap iba a ser sólo la primera parte del capitulo 17, pero luego comencé a escribir y cuando me di cuenta ya había llegado a las 20 paginas de Word y aún me faltaba mucho para terminarlo. Asi que decidí dividirlo en dos, para hacerlo un poco más corto y también para actualizar más rápido, ya que hacia bastante que no lo hacia. _

_Muchas gracias a las personas que leen este ff, especialmente a las que me dejan rr´s: _

_Prometo publicar pronto el prox. Chap, que será bastante más interesante._

_Besos!!!_

Lunis!!

11.09.06

Holaaa a todoss!!!

Esta es la segunda nota que adjunto al cap y es para contarles porque tarde tanto en actualizar.

Me quede sin PC durante casi un mes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...estaba desesperada, se me rompió y no podía actualizar ni hacer nada.

Ahora no funciona muy bien pero espero que aguante un poco mas!!!

Ahora publico el chap y prometo que en un par de días el prox!!!

Besos!!

Lunis!!


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo dieciocho: "Si pudieras olvidar tu mente frente a mí, sé que tu corazón diría que sí".

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

Eran alrededor de la diez de la noche y todos habían terminado de comer la cena que Dean, Ron y Seamus habían preparado. Había que admitir que eran excelente cocineros, por lo cual Parvati se puso muy feliz. Ahora que sabía lo bien que cocinaba su futuro marido jamás se le ocurriría poner un pie en la cocina una vez que estuvieran casados. Él se encargaría de todo.

Había llegado la hora de hacer la fogata que habían planeado y todos se equiparon con su mejor equipo para el frío. Llevaban en sus brazos algunos leños y estaban listos para partir.

Buscaron por un largo rato el lugar indicado para hacer el fuego hasta que finalmente lo encontraron. Era un pequeño claro, resguardado del frío por los arboles que los rodeaban. Acomodaron los leños en el medio, y con un poco de magia prendieron el fuego.

Se sentaron alrededor, muy pegados uno del otro para no tener frío.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?-preguntó Luna, mirando fijamente el fuego tomada del brazo de su novio.

Hermione, que estaba sentado enfrente de ella, fue la encargada de responder.

-Yo tengo un juego muy divertido-dijo ella, con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-¿Cuál es?-le preguntó Seamus, tomado de la mano de Parvati.

Hermione se paró y empezó a caminar alrededor de la fogata, mientras hablaba.

-Antes de contarles qué se trata el juego deben decirme si aceptan o no.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a aceptar si no sabemos de qué se trata?-le preguntó Ron con un tono extraño en su voz, reconociendo el brillo malicioso de los ojos de su novia.

Hermione paró de caminar y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa Ronnie?-le dijo con voz falsamente dulce.-¿Acaso no confías en mí?.

Ron se puso muy rojo, pero le respondió:

-Sí, pero...

Hermione se levantó de golpe y tomó su varita.

-Entonces, ¿quién juega?.

Dean, haciéndose el valiente, fue el primero en responder.

-Yo, yo juego.

Harry, por no ser menos, fue el siguiente en unirse.

Uno a uno todos decidieron jugar.

-Bueno, ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo, podemos empezar.

Hermione hizo un extraño movimiento con su varita y una luz levemente azul salió de ella, envolviendo con ella a todos los presentes.

-Ahora todos estamos oficialmente dentro del juego. Procedo a explicarles cómo es esto-hizo una pausa y continuó.-Es un juego bastante sencillo, que todos conocemos porque alguna vez lo hemos jugado en Hogwarts. Verdad/consecuencia. Ese es su nombre.

Sus amigos la miraron extrañados y comenzaron a quejarse.

-Herms tanto lio por un juego tan sencillo y común-le dijo Dean.

-No es tan sencillo como creen. Por si no se han dado cuenta, hace un momento hice un hechizo-dijo ella, sin perder la calma.-Ese hechizo es bastante fuerte y no permite que nadie mienta sobre lo que está respondiendo. Asi que paso a contarles. Como todos sabemos, es bastante simple. Se elige a una persona, la cual tiene que decidir verdad o consecuencia. Si elige verdad, debe someterse a responder cualquier tipo de preguntar que se le haga. No pueden mentir. El hechizo no lo permitirá. Y si eligen consecuencia debe someterse a hacer lo que los otros estipulen. Por supuesto, pueden negarse a hacerlo. Pero deberán someterse al mismo castigo que la persona que mienta.

Un murmullo se extendió en el grupo, pero Hermione volvió a hablar.

-Deberán beber esto-y en ese momento una botella con un extraño liquido rojo apareció en su mano derecha.-Y les aseguro que es mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa que hayan probado. Con sólo un vasito de esto, estarán en un estado de ebriedad más fuerte que cualquier otro que hayan podido tener. Y durante varios días. Les aseguro que no les gustará-finalizó Hermione, con una maléfica sonrisa en su rostro.

Sus amigos la miraban extrañados, Hermione no era del tipo de persona que hacía esas cosas. Ella, sin inmutarse, tomó asiento al lado de Ron.

-¿Pero qué son esas caras?, no se preocupen. Solamente deberán beber ese liquido si no responden con la verdad o si deciden no responder. Y ahora demos inicio a este jueguito. ¿Quién quiere comenzar?.

Todos se miraron uno a uno, pensando que podrían preguntarle a alguno de sus amigos.

-Yo elijo a Neville-exclamó Seamus.-¿Qué eliges amigo?,¿verdad o consecuencia?.

Neville los miró a todos, muy nervioso, y especialmente a Luna, quien lo miraba expectante.

-Verdad... prefiero verdad-tartamudeó Neville, a modo de respuesta.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Seamus, que luego de unos segundos de pensar, preguntó:

-Una vez, cuando estábamos en cuarto año, pude oírte practicando una declaración de amor. ¿Puedes decirme a quién estaba dedicada y si te declaraste o no?.

Neville se puso muy nervioso, recordado ese momento en particular.

-Son dos preguntas Seamus, sólo una puedes hacerle-intervino Hermione.

-De acuerdo, entonces dinos sólo a quién estaba dedicada-decidió Seamus.

Neville se sonrió y respondió simplemente.

-A Ginny, a ella estaba dirigida. Pero eso fue hace muchos años, ahora amo a Luna.

Todos los presentes se rieron, incluida Luna, que encontró la situación muy graciosa.

-Ya lo sospechaba yo, me parecía que la mirabas mucho-comentó Dean, no muy feliz.

-¿Quién va a seguir?-preguntó Hermione, mirando a su alrededor.

-Yo sigo Herms-intervino Luna.-Elijo a Seamus. ¿Qué prefieres?.

Seamus miró a su novia y con una sonrisa superada contestó:

-Elijo Verdad, pregúntame lo que desees.

-De acuerdo-contestó Luna.-Una noche, cuando yo estaba en quinto año, osea que tu estabas en sexto, te vi salir de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, muy despeinado y con la camisa mal abrochada, me atrevo a decir que habías ido a "visitar", si tu me entiendes, a una chica de sexto año de Ravenclaw, ¿es eso cierto?.

Parvati lanzó un grito ahogado y se alejó de su novio, para escuchar bien su respuesta.

Seamus se puso muy nervioso. No podía creer que alguien lo hubiera descubierto. Afortunadamente sólo tenía que responder que era verdad, no a quién había ido a visitar.

-Sí, es verdad-admitió el chico, mirando de soslayo a su novia.-Pero eso fue antes de que nos pongamos a salir Parv, nunca estuve con otra mientras estaba contigo.

Él trató de acercarse, pero ella se alejó, diciéndole:

-No es eso lo que me molesta yo también salí con otros chicos antes que tú, pero me molesta que me hayas mentido. Luego hablaremos.

Seamus volvió a su lugar derrotado, sabía que debía respetar las decisiones de su novia por eso no siguió insistiendo.

-Bueno, sigamos con el juego-intervino Ron.-Es el turno de alguna de las chicas. Yo elijo a Luna. ¿Qué prefieres?.

Luna lo miró por unos instantes y luego le respondió:

-Yo prefiero consecuencia.

Ron pensó por unos instantes y le dijo:

-Te reto a que te arrojes los brazos del hombre que te parezca más atractivo, por supuesto que no sea Neville.

Luna lo miró fijamente y le respondió:

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?, debes hacerlo Luna, sino tendrás que beber esa extraña bebida-objetó Ron. No podía creer que la chica prefiriera tomar eso antes que abrazar a alguno de sus amigos.

-Porque ninguno de ustedes me parece atractivo-respondió ella sinceramente.

Ron miró a Hermione y vio que asentía.

-Eso no vale, tiene que responder algo-protestó Ron.

-Luna respondió con sinceridad, sino la botella hubiera volado hasta su cabeza y la hubiera golpeado hasta que bebiera un trago-respondió Hermione, mientras el resto de sus amigos protestaban por como Luna se había librado tan fácilmente. Ella sólo sonrió y se abrazó más a su novio, que estaba complacido por la respuesta.

-Yo elijo a Harry-dijo Dean, en voz desafiante.-¿Qué prefieres, amigo?.

Harry instintivamente miró a Ginny, pero luego clavó su mirada en Dean.

-Verdad.

Dean sonrió satisfecho y se dispuso a preguntar:

-Harry, Harry. Saliste con Cho Chang, una de las chicas más hermosas y populares de Hogwarts-comenzó Dean, mirando a Ginny de reojo, que escuchaba atentamente la pregunta.-Luego terminaron y en sexto año decidiste fijarte en la que, en ese momento, era mi novia, Ginny, otra chica hermosa y popular...

Harry, molesto por el tono en el que Dean hablaba, le dijo:

-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?, pregunta de una vez.

Todos los miraron sorprendidos. Harry nunca trataba de ese modo a sus amigos, a excepción, claro, durante su quinto año.

-De acuerdo Harry, no te pongas nervioso. Lo que yo quiero saber es... ¿por

qué decidiste fijarte en Ginny justo cuando ella empezó a salir con otros y a volverse más popular?-preguntó Dean, dejando a todos expectantes por la respuesta.

Harry miró con odio a Dean y le respondió, tratando de evadir las miradas de sus amigos y, especialmente, la de Ginny.

-Dean, para que sepas, el hecho de que ella se hubiera vuelto más popular no influyó para nada. Uno no decide cuando se enamora, y yo me enamoré de ella cuando logré conocerla realmente, como persona y como amiga. Espero que eso haya respondido a tu pregunta-contestó Harry, dejando a todos los presentes complacidos con su respuesta y a Dean sin nada más que decir.

Mientras la charla se reanudaba, Harry miró a Ginny y ella le sonrió, con sus ojos brillantes. Al parecer estaba conforme con la respuesta del joven.

-Es mi turno-exclamó Parvati.-Elijo a Hermione. ¿Qué prefieres?.

Ella lo pensó por unos momentos y respondió:

-Para no romper la tradición, elijo verdad.

Parvati le sonrió y preguntó:

-¿Qué fue lo más lejos que llegaste a hacer con el guapo de Viktor Krum?, ¿sólo lo besaste o hubo algo más?.

Ante la sola mención de ese nombre Ron se puso rojo como su pelo. Miró expectante a su novia, esperando con ansias su respuesta.

Hermione se rió levemente y le contestó:

-Eres pervertida. Tenía sólo 14 años yo, por supuesto que lo único que hice fue besarlo.

-Bueno, pero es que quería sacarme la duda-contestó Parvati, riendo con los demás, a excepción de Ron, que evitaba mirarla. Definitivamente estaba celoso.

-Es mi turno de preguntar. Ron, ¿qué prefieres?-le dijo Neville, sacando a Ron de su ensimismamiento.

-Verdad-respondió secamente, un poco molesto por la sola mención de Krum.

Neville sonrió y le preguntó:

-¿Desde cuándo amas a Hermione?.

Ron se puso muy rojo, y sin mirar a su novia, contestó:

-Desde la primera vez que la vi, sólo que tardé bastante en darme cuenta.

Todos sonrieron enternecidos y Hermione se arrojó a los brazos de Ron y lo besó suavemente. Y de este modo a Ron se le pasó el enojo.

-Parv, ¿tú que eliges?-le preguntó Ginny.

-Verdad, por supuesto-respondió ella entre risas.

Ginny pareció pensarlo por unos segundos y luego le preguntó:

-Tengo entendido que antes de que empezaras a salir con Seamus, salías en secreto con otro chico, con el que se te vio salir muy apurada de uno de los armarios en donde guardan las escobas. ¿De quién se trataba?.

Parvati se puso como un tomate. No podía creer que Ginny manejara ese tipo de información. De ninguna manera respondería a esa pregunta, si lo hacía probablemente no se casaría con Seamus.

-Eres mala Ginny. Eso no puedo contestarlo -dijo nerviosa, mirando como la botella flotaba hasta ella y comenzaba a pegarle en la cabeza.-Herms no seas mala, no hagas que me la tome, por favor.

Al ver que Hermione negaba con la cabeza, Parvati sacó su varita e intentó deshacer el hechizo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que la botella la golpeara aún más fuerte en la cabeza. Pero ella estaba decidida a no tomarla y aunque le rogó a Hermione, ella no cedió.

-De acuerdo, entonces sigan con el juego, que yo dejaré que esta botella me hiera de muerte con sus golpes-exclamó dramáticamente la chica.

-No te herirá, eso te lo aseguro, sólo te molestará hasta que tomes un trago, así que te recomiendo que lo hagas pronto-le dijo Hermione, tratando de mantenerse seria, algo que le estaba costando bastante.

Todos se reían por la situación, incluso Seamus, que trataba de no hacerlo ya que su novia ya estaba demasiado enojada como para empeorar la situación. Pero él ahora se había quedado pensando. Estaba al tanto de que su novia había estado con otros antes que con él, pero con quién había estado que era tan grave como para no querer decirlo. Seguramente se estaba vengando, como él no lo había dicho, ella tampoco lo haría.

Estaban muy divertidos, hasta que Harry habló.

-¿Qué eliges Dean?.

Dean lo miró fijamente y Harry ni pestañeó. Si las miradas mataran sería difícil saber cuál de los dos hubiera caído muerto primero.

-Verdad.

-¿Realmente querías a Ginny o sólo salías con ella porque era popular y hermosa?.

-Yo la quería de verdad, también ayudaba el hecho de que fuera y es hermosa. Pero yo la quería y hubiera seguido con ella, si tu no me la hubieras robado-le respondió Dean, enojado. Harry había tocado su punto débil: el orgullo.

-Yo no te la robé Dean, no se trata de un objeto como para que te la robe. Ella no estaba contigo cuando yo la besé, asi que no tienes porque sentirte ofendido-le contestó Harry, también enojado.

Dean estaba a punto de replicarle y Ginny estaba a punto de intervenir cuando Hermione exclamó:

-Cállense ambos. Estamos jugando, nada más. No molesten, parecen dos niños tontos.

Ambos se callaron al instante y Hermione sonrió, diciendo:

-Muy bien niños, son obedientes.

Todos empezaron a reír nuevamente y el ambiente se distendió un poco. Pero llegó el turno de Ginny para responder y la encargada de preguntar era Hermione.

-Amiga mía, ¿qué eliges?-le preguntó Hermione, con voz maliciosa.

Ginny lo pensó bien. No sabía que elegir. Sabía que sea cual fuere su elección estaría relacionado con Harry. Asi que decidió...

-Consecuencia.

Hermione se sorprendió, estaba segura que Ginny elegiría verdad. Pero no importaba, lo que había pensado valía para ambas cosas.

-Muy bien Ginny. Ron, te pido que no te enojes. Ginny, es muy simple lo que tienes que hacer. Debes elegir a alguno de los muchachos y besarlo. Pero tiene que ser alguno al que alguna vez hayas amado, o por lo menos querido mucho-finalizó Hermione, con una sonrisa falsamente inocente.

Ginny la miró y le contestó, bromeando:

-Herms, has restringido mis posibilidades. Ahora sólo puede elegir entre Harry, Dean, Seamus o Neville.

Ginny bromeaba porque era la única manera de ocultar sus nervios. Todos se rieron del comentario, pero Harry lo hizo nervioso. Y más nervioso se puso cuando vio que Ginny se acercaba a él y se agachaba, quedando a la misma altura. Ella sólo le sonrió y luego acercó lentamente sus labios a los suyos. El beso fue muy suave, pero a medida que pasaron los segundos ambos se olvidaron que estaban rodeados de gente y se besaron como hacía tiempo no lo hacían. Un rato después se separaron, bastante rojos y contentos. Dean no los miraba y los demás sonreían, felices por ellos, incluso Ron, a pesar de haber presenciado ese beso.

-Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan... -comentó Hermione y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

Ginny volvió a su lugar, tratando de aparentar serenidad aunque su corazón latía fuertemente y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero estaba feliz, completamente feliz, como hacía tiempo que no se sentía.

En cuanto a Harry, él se quedó en su lugar, bastante aturdido y sin poder borrar de su cara la sonrisa de tonto.

Sus amigos cuchicheaban y los miraban, tal como lo habían hecho aquella vez, unos años atrás, luego de un partido de Quidditch...

-¿Qué les parece si vamos regresando?-sugirió Hermione, rompiendo el momento incomodo.-Hace frío y esta haciéndose tarde.

-De acuerdo, creo que tienes razón-acordó Ron, poniéndose de pie.

Uno a uno, sus amigos comenzaron a imitarlo, emprendiendo el camino de vuelta.

Ron y Hermione caminaban juntos adelante, seguidos de cerca por Luna y Neville. Parvati iba un poco separada del grupo, bastante enojada y con la botella aún golpeándole la cabeza. Seamus la seguía de cerca, tratando de decidir si hablarle o no.

Ginny y Harry iban últimos, pero ninguno de los dos decía una palabra. Caminaban juntos y en silencio, demasiado sumidos en sus pensamientos como para decir algo.

-Chicos-exclamó Luna de repente, frenando y mirando fijamente el cielo estrellado de aquella noche.-Miren la luna, olvidamos hacer el ritual de la estatua.

Un murmullo se extendió entre el grupo pero fue interrumpido por Hermione.

-No hay problema, yo no lo había olvidado. Miren allí está la estatua, podemos ir si quieren- dijo la joven, señalando la gran estatua, bañada por la luz de la luna llena.

-Da más miedo ahora que durante el día, ¿verdad?-comentó Seamus y todos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Uno a uno fueron acercándose a la estatua pero ninguno de ellos se animó a tocarla. Se miraban unos a otros, tratando de leer en la cara del otro quien sería el primero o primera en aproximarse. Finalmente Luna habló.

-¿Qué les sucede?,¿ninguno de ustedes se anima a tocar la estatua?...vaya Gryffindors...ven conmigo Neville.

Y la joven se aproximó, tomando a su novio de la mano y obligándolo a acompañarla. Juntos tocaron la estatua, pero nada sucedió.

-Herms, ¿debería suceder algo?, ¿o simplemente la tocamos y nos retiramos?-preguntó Luna, sin despegar su mano de la estatua.

Hermione pensó por un momento y luego respondió:

-No Luna, según la leyenda no sucede nada luego de tocar la estatua.

Al saber esto, sus amigos comenzaron a acercarse. Primero fue Ron, seguido de Hermione. Siguió Seamus, Dean, Harry y Ginny. Parvati, aún ofendida, fue la última en acercarse.

-Si alguien nos ve haciendo esto pensará que somos un grupo de idiotas-comentó Ron, entre risas.

Todos rieron levemente, pero prefirieron no burlarse demasiado, el ambiente que había alrededor de la estatua generaba cierto respeto que ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a faltar.

-O también podrían pensar que somos un grupo de idiotas enamorados, demasiado desesperados tratando de mantener a la persona que tenemos a nuestro lado por siempre-exclamó Parvati, dirigiendo una mirada de furia a Seamus.- Y ahora si me disculpan los esperaré en la cabaña, me estoy muriendo de frío y esta botella está hartando mi paciencia.

Y de ese modo Parvati se despegó de la estatua y se dirigió a la cabaña, muy molesta y con la botella sin parar de golpear su cabeza. Seamus murmuró algo y comenzó a seguirla, pero ella estaba decidida a no dirigirle la palabra.

-Espera Parvati, no te vayas, tenemos que hablar-le dijo Seamus, tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

-No pienso escucharte Seamus, eres un mentiroso. Quiero que me digas ya con quien estuviste-le gritó ella, mientras la botella aún la golpeaba.

-Parvati, no pienso decírtelo hasta que tu respondas lo que antes no quisiste. ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que no quieras decírmelo?, dime con quién estuviste-le espetó él, subiendo también el tono de voz.

Los demás los miraban como si fuera lo más entretenido que les hubiera pasado en mucho tiempo, pero sin despegar sus manos de la estatua. Tan concentrados estaban que nadie notó que Dean se había retirado sigilosamente mientras no lo veían.

-Podría decirte lo mismo a ti. ¿Con quién estuviste que no... ?-pero Parvati no pudo terminar la frase porque en su mente apareció la respuesta. Su cara se transfiguró y el odio comenzó a surgir en su interior. Ella se alejó del joven como si tuviera peste y el miedo se reflejó en su rostro. Lo habían descubierto.

-Eres un maldito idiota. No puedo creerlo. Ya sé con quien estuviste. Cuando llegue a casa la mataré. Es una maldita, al igual que tú. No puedo creer que estuviste con mi hermana y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo desde el principio.-le gritó ella, incapaz de hacer algo más. Los ojos se le estaban llenando de lagrimas pero no iba a darse el lujo de llorar delante de él. Sabia que estaba siendo una hipócrita, ya que ella había estado con el mejor amigo de Seamus, pero jamas se lo confesaría.

Alterada y sin poder contener las lagrimas por un segundo mas, tomó la botella y se la bebió entera.

Todos la miraron incrédulos y preocupados.

Cuando ella terminó de beber, todos esperaban expectantes su reacción. Pero ella solo cayó al suelo, profundamente dormida.

Seamus corrió a su lado y las miradas se clavaron en Hermione.

-No se preocupen, sólo esta dormida. Cuando despierte se sentirá bien, aunque probablemente duerma al menos doce horas. Pero no le pasara nada más. No creían que los iba a hacer beber algo que los dejaría ebrios durante días, ¿verdad?-preguntó Hermione, con cara de buena.

-No lo sé Herms, aún recuerdo el acné de Marietta Edgecombe-le contestó Neville.-Pero ella sí que se lo merecía.

-No te preocupes Seamus, llévala a la cabaña y acuéstala. Cuando despierte podrán hablar tranquilos-le dijo Hermione.

El joven asintió y tomo a la chica entre sus brazos, llevándola rápidamente a la cabaña.

-Bueno yo creo que también me iré, estoy cansada, ¿ alguien viene?-preguntó Hermione, mirando a sus amigos mientras dejaba de tocar la estatua.

-Yo te acompaño Herms-le contestó Luna.

Las dos muchachas comenzaron a caminar juntas y pronto Neville y Ron las alcanzaron, dejando a Ginny y Harry tocando la estatua y sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

Ginny se despegó de la estatua y miró el cielo estrellado, tratando de obtener las respuestas que estaba buscando desde que había regresado a Londres.

Harry decidió respetar su silencio y se limitó a mirarla, esperando a que ella dijera algo.

Finalmente, luego de unos minutos de contemplar el cielo, ella habló.

-¿Harry?.

-¿Qué sucede?-le respondió él, ansioso por escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decirle. Tenía un presentimiento que le decía que ella estaba a punto de hablarle de algo importante.

Ella tardó unos segundos en responder, pero cuando lo hizo fue con su mirada fija en los ojos verdes del muchacho.

-¿Tú crees que llegó el momento?-le preguntó ella, tratando de hallar la respuesta en los ojos de él.

Él le sonrió sinceramente y la tomó por los hombros.

-Claro que sí, he estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo, pero sé que las circunstancias nunca han sido buenas para nosotros. Pero ahora no veo nada que pueda detenernos.

Ella desvió su mirada por unos momentos, dudando de lo que iba a decir, pero luego lo miró nuevamente.

-Harry, quiero que entiendas que aún hay muchas cosas por hablar y resolver entre nosotros, pero en este momento prefiero... -tartamudeó ella, tratando de hallar las palabras indicadas y de que su mente no se interpusiera a su corazón.

-Ginny, tranquila, entiendo lo que quieres decir, aún hay cosas pendientes entre nosotros... pero creo que debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad que tenemos. Sé que nuestro futuro es mucho más seguro que antes, pero nadie tiene su vida comprada y no sabemos que puede suceder mañana. Debemos intentarlo... es nuestra asignatura pendiente, ¿no lo crees?.

Ella vio que los ojos del joven reflejaban sinceridad y prefirió olvidar todos los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza y fijar su atención en todo lo que sentía cuando estaban juntos. Por una vez haría lo que su corazón le dictaba y no lo que su mente le decía que era lo mejor para no sufrir nuevamente. Como Harry le había dicho, la vida es incierta. Pero el amor es más incierto aún. Es un arduo camino en el que se sufre mucho, pero cuando se logra encontrar a la persona indicada, uno se da cuenta que todo el sufrimiento valió la pena.

-Creo que por esta vez tienes razón, nos merecemos la oportunidad que tenemos-le contestó ella, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y lentamente comenzaron a acercarse, hasta fundirse en un profundo beso, que expresaba todo el amor y la pasión contenidos y negados durante tanto tiempo. Fue un beso largo y dulce, tan largo que ninguno de los dos se percató que en el cielo estrellado de esa noche de Noviembre dos espíritus tristes finalmente se encontraban y se fundían en uno solo, para vivir juntos por toda la Eternidad lo que en la vida les fue negado.

----------------------

-Bueno Herms, creo que tu plan ha funcionado mejor de lo que esperabamos, ¿verdad?, aún no han regresado-comentó Ron, mientras se preparaba para acostarse.

-Eso espero. Ojalá todo este saliendo bien. Creo que lo de la leyenda fue lo que más los hizo pensar. Aunque la actuación de mi tía fue bastante buena, Harry se creyó la "supuesta profecía de la misteriosa y siniestra anciana muggle". No sabes la cara que puso. Y el juego fue lo que faltaba para terminar con el plan. Fue mejor que no les dijimos nada a los demás. Hubiera resultado muy fingido, aunque me siento un poco culpable por Seamus y Parvati. Por cierto te aguantaste muy bien tus celos Ron -le contestó ella, mientras se cepillaba su largo y enmarañado cabello castaño.

-Sí, ya lo creo que me los aguanté. Es lo mejor para todos, tanto para ellos como para mí. No podría soportar que Ginny estuviera con otro que no fuera Harry-farfulló Ron, mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

Ella se sonrió levemente y le contestó:

-Eres un niño Ron. Déjalos en paz. Por cierto, ahora que recuerdo me parece haberte visto lagrimear cuando estaba contando la leyenda, ¿puede ser?.

Ron miró para otro lado y se hizo el tonto, con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello. Hermione lo abrazó y le dijo:

-Está bien Ronnie, es una leyenda triste, no tienes porque sentirte avergonzado, pero puedo prometerte que eso nunca nos pasara a nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?.

Él correspondió su abrazo y así se quedaron, abrazados, durante largo tiempo, hasta que el sueño los venció.

------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos!!!

Al parecer el plan de Ron y Hermione funcionó...finalmente están juntoss!!!!

Espero que este chap les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Ojalá mi PC me ayude y pueda publicarlo lo antes posible.

Agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que leen este ff y especialmente a las que siempre se acuerdan de dejarme rr´s!!!!

Nos leemos pronto!!!

Lunis!!

PD: El titulo del chap pertenece a un fragmento de la canción "Seminare".

13.10.06

01.13 AM


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo diecinueve: Compras navideñas.

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

Era una agradable y fría noche de Diciembre. Cuarto personas se encontraban cenando, en el comedor de un confortable departamento de Londres.

-Deberías cocinar más seguido Ron, esta comida está deliciosa-le dijo Harry, mientras engullía rápidamente lo que su amigo había preparado.

-Realmente Ron, has aprendido mucho de mamá-estuvo de acuerdo su hermana, que tampoco podía parar de comer.

El muchacho en cuestión, Ron, se puso levemente colorado por los cumplidos.

-Pero Hermione me ayudó, no lo hice yo solo- murmuró el joven, mirando su plato.

-Claro que no, yo hice poco y nada Ron, tú hiciste todo, no te saques crédito-le dijo su novia, regañándolo levemente.

-Tienes suerte Herms-le dijo Ginny, parando de comer para beber un poco de jugo de calabaza.-Cuando ustedes se casen tú no tendrás que cocinar.

Tanto Ron como Hermione se pusieron color tomate y se atragantaron con lo que estaban comiendo. Al verlos de ese modo, Ginny comenzó a reír fuertemente.

-Tendrían que ver las caras que pusieron, sólo estaba bromeando...

-Muy graciosa Ginny-le contestó su hermano, bebiendo un poco de agua para tratar de bajar la comida con la que se había atragantado.

-Qué poco sentido del humor amigo-le dijo Harry, también riendo por la situación.-¿Acaso no quieres casarte con Herms algún día?.

Ron se puso más colorado de lo que estaba antes y comenzó a tartamudear cosas incoherentes. Evitaba por todos los medios mirar a Hermione, quien esperaba con interés la respuesta de su novio.

-Ehhh... si... claro... algún día... me gustaría-respondió finalmente Ron, mirando con odio a su hermana y a su mejor amigo, quienes no podían parar de reírse por la situación. Hermione, muy roja, le dirigió una sonrisa a su novio, demostrándole que estaba conforme con su respuesta.

-¿Y tú, Harry?,¿qué opinas de todo esto?-esta vez fue el turno de Hermione de preguntar.

Repentinamente Harry paró de reírse y miró con atención a su amiga.

-¿A qué te refieres Herms?-le preguntó, haciéndose el tonto.

Hermione se turnó para mirar a Harry y luego a Ginny, y le contestó:

-No te hagas el tonto Harry, sabes bien a que me refiero...

-Eso Harry, ahora es tu turno de contestar-interrumpió Ron para hablar.-¿Acaso tú no piensas en casarte con mi hermanita?-imitando la voz de Harry.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry y Ginny para ponerse rojos y parar de reírse. Pero Harry respondió antes que Ron, y muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Claro que sí Ron, todo el tiempo lo pienso-contestó el joven, tomando de la mano a su novia y mirándola a los ojos.-No habría nada que podría hacerme más feliz en este mundo que casarme con tu hermana.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa y lo besó suavemente.

-Vamos, no hagan eso delante de mí-les dijo Ron, aunque bromeaba. Él estaba muy feliz por su hermana y su mejor amigo y la respuesta de éste último lo había dejado bastante conforme. Nunca había dudado del amor de ellos dos y estaba muy feliz porque, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, habían regresado.

Hermione lanzó un gritito de alegría y exclamó:

-Estoy tan feliz por su reconciliación. Sabía que en algún momento esto sucedería. Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿por qué quieren mantenerlo en secreto?.

Ginny fue la encargada de responderle.

-Hay varias razones para eso, pero más que nada porque esto es muy reciente y además Harry acaba de salir de una relación y no queremos que nadie salga lastimado con todo esto...

Harry asintió, aunque no muy convencido. A él no lo hubiera molestado para nada que todo el mundo se enterara de algo que lo estaba haciendo feliz como nunca antes. Pero Ginny insistió en que, por el momento, sería mejor así. Y a él no le quedó otra opción más que estar de acuerdo.

Terminaron de cenar en silencio y cuando ya estaban dando la once de la noche comenzaron a levantar los platos.

-¿Te quedarás hoy aquí, Ginny?-le preguntó Hermione a su amiga, mientras limpiaban la mesa.

Ginny miró a Harry y luego respondió:

-Claro, si a ustedes no les molesta...

-Por supuesto que no, ¿desde cuándo eres una molestia?, no seas tonta, esta es tu casa-la reprendió levemente su amiga.

Ron carraspeó y todos lo miraron.

-¿Qué te sucede Ron?,¿tienes algo que objetar?-le preguntó Hermione, con las manos en sus caderas.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en que Ginny se quede, pero... creo que tienen que dormir en cuartos separados-respondió el joven, con tono paternal.

-De acuerdo Ron-le respondió su amigo.-Del mismo modo en que tú y Hermione duermen en cuartos separados, ¿te parece bien?.

La pareja aludida se puso más roja aún de lo que habían estado en toda la noche.

-¿Cómo...?

Pero Ron fue interrumpido por la respuesta burlona de Harry.

-Vamos Ron, ¿crees que no me di cuenta?, veras Ginny-se dirigió el joven a su novia-todas las noche Ron y Hermione se dirigen cada uno a su cuarto pero después de un rato, se escucha el ruido de la puerta del cuarto de Ron abriéndose y sus pasos sigilosos, en dirección al cuarto de Hermione. Después cierran la puerta y no sé qué hechizo harán pero...

-Ya cállate Harry-le espetó Hermione, tirándole a su amigo un trapo sucio, que le dio de lleno en la cara.

-Era sólo una broma, no sé molesten-les dijo Harry, aún levemente rojo por la risa.

-Sí Ronnie, no te preocupes, no haremos nada que no tú no hayas hecho-le dijo su hermana, también risueña por la situación.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa-murmuó Ron, pero nadie le entendió lo que dijo.

Una vez que levantaron los platos y dejaron todo en condiciones...

-Si no les molesta yo me iré a acostar, mañana tengo que ir unas horas al Hospital y debo levantarme temprano-dijo Hermione, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Buenas noches Herms-la saludaron Harry y Ginny, que estaban sentados en uno de los sillones.

Al poco rato, también Ron se fue a dormir. Sólo quedaron despiertos Harry y Ginny, que estaban escuchando música y contemplando la noche.

-¿Podríamos salir mañana a la noche, no te parece?-le dijo él, mientras le pasaba el brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-Tengo que ir al hospital temprano al día siguiente, ¿lo dejamos mejor para el fin de semana próximo?.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me debes un fin de semana entonces.

Ella rió por su ocurrencia y le contestó:

-Todos los fines de semana que quieras.

-Así me gusta.

Y durante un largo rato se quedaron en silencio, escuchando música y disfrutando de la compañía del otro, como lo habían deseado durante tanto tiempo. Pasó un rato y ambos empezaron a bostezar. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y se estaban quedando dormidos. Ginny se levantó del sillón y Harry se sobresaltó por el movimiento.

-¿Adónde vas?-le preguntó tirándole del brazo, consiguiendo que volviera a sentarse.

-Me voy a acostar, ¿o piensas que me quedaré durmiendo toda la noche en el sillón?-le respondió ella, parándose nuevamente y caminando en dirección al cuarto de Harry.

Él la miró extrañando, recordando lo que Ron le había dicho un rato antes. Ella, notando la mirada de él clavada en su espalda, se giró y le preguntó, risueña:

-¿Piensas venir o te quedarás toda la noche ahí mirando?.

-Pero Ginny... Ron dijo que...

-Ay Harry-lo interrumpió ella, con las manos en sus caderas.-¿Desde cuándo haces caso de lo que mi hermano dice?.

Él no dijo nada más, sólo asintió con la cabeza y la siguió hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

--------------------------------------------------

Una semana después, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny caminaban por el Callejón Diagon. Ya se estaba acercando la Navidad y habían ido a comprar los regalos.

El callejón estaba atestado de gente que iba y venía, entrando y saliendo de los negocios, en busca de regalos. Cada tanto, alguna persona los reconocía, especialmente a Harry, y empezaba a murmurar. Algunos niños se acercaron a pedirle autógrafos y él, muy rojo, accedió a dárselos.

Comenzaron a recorrer todos los negocios y tanto Ron como Harry se quedaron como niños pequeños mirando los nuevos artículos en la vidriera de uno de sus locales preferidos, Artículos de calidad para el juego de Quidditch. Ginny también miraba, pero no tan embobada como su hermano y su novio, que no podían despegar sus frentes del vidrio. Hermione los miraba exasperada, sin parar de mirar su reloj.

-¿Qué les parece si seguimos caminando?, aún nos falta comprar todos los regalos y pasar a visitar a Fred y a George-preguntó Hermione, tratando de captar la atención de sus amigos.

-Vamos Herms, espera un rato más, aún no son las doce del mediodía-le respondió su novio, sin dejar de mirar la nueva escoba que había sido lanzada al mercado, la Saeta de Fuego 6.1.

-Ron por favor, hace más de quince minutos que están mirando este vidriera...

-Pero Herms...

-Si, Ron tiene razón, sólo un rato más-intervino Harry.

Hermione suspiró exasperada.

-Bien, ustedes quédense aquí, yo iré a comprar y luego nos encontraremos para almorzar en el Caldero Chorreante, a las 13.30hs, ¿vienes conmigo Ginny?-le preguntó a su amiga, quien enseguida asintió, ya aburrida de mirar la misma vidriera por tanto tiempo. Si por lo menos entraran a mirar...

Harry reaccionó cuando vio que su novia se alejaba y le dijo:

-Quédate conmigo Ginny, te prometo que ya terminamos de mirar y seguimos buscando los regalos...

-Harry, quédense todo el tiempo que quieran. Luego nos encontramos, en el Caldero Chorreante, es mejor, ¿no te parece?.

Él estuvo de acuerdo a regañadientes y se despidió de ella con un corto beso, tratando de ser lo más discretos posible, debido a la decisión que habían tomado de mantener todo en secreto, por el momento.

Las muchachas comenzaron a caminar por el Callejón, tratando de avanzar lo menos atropelladamente posible entre el mar de gente que corría de un lado para el otro. Pasaron por Flourish y Blotts, donde compraron algunos libros, especialmente Hermione, quien se llevó más que "algunos".

Una vez que estuvieron nuevamente en la calle, a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ginny, ¿qué te parece si pasamos por el negocio de Parvati?, podríamos saludarla y además quiero aprovechar para comprarme algo de ropa.

A Ginny le cambió la cara. Por supuesto que le gustaba pasar por el lugar, pero aún se sentía culpable por lo sucedido en la cabaña de Hermione, cuando estaban jugando aquel juego. Aunque luego de pensarlo un poco, se dio cuenta de que era lo mejor, así podría saber si las cosas entre su amiga y Seamus se habían arreglado o ella debía sentirse aún más culpable que antes.

Ambas amigas comenzaron a caminar en dirección al lugar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta que el negocio estaba vacío y cerrado.

Se acercaron para ver qué era lo que había sucedido y a través de la vitrina del muy bien adornado negocio vieron a Parvati. Le hicieron señas y la joven les sonrió, dirigiéndose rápidamente a abrirles.

Las mujeres que estaban alrededor, al ver a alguien adentro del local, rápidamente se apiñaron contra la puerta, tratando de colarse detrás de Hermione y Ginny. Ellas, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, entraron lo más rápidamente posible y ayudaron a su amiga a cerrar la puerta del negocio y también a correr las pesadas cortinas violeta.

Una vez que lo lograron, a pesar de los gritos y las quejas de las mujeres que estaban afuera, ambas amigas miraron a Parvati, esperando una respuesta.

-¿Cómo han estado chicas?, qué bueno que vinieron-las saludó ella, haciéndoles señas para que pasaran a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Ellas la siguieron, admirando el hermoso negocio que su amiga había montado. Era amplio y luminoso, lleno de percheros y estantes, atestados de ropa de moda para brujas jóvenes y no tan jóvenes. En síntesis, el paraíso para cualquier mujer amante de la ropa.

-Qué lindo está todo, ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine-comentó Hermione, mirando admirada a su alrededor.

-Nos hemos expandido, y las cosas comenzaron a mejorar-respondió la dueña, orgullosa de sí misma.-¿Qué te parece el lugar Ginny?, tú nunca habías venido antes...

Ginny, que estaba encantada mirando un vestido de fiesta color negro con leves toques de brillo, le respondió:

-Me encanta Parv, es hermoso.

La joven le sonrió complacida y las invitó a sentarse en un sillón, ubicando al final de la tienda.

-Me agrada que les guste. Realmente yo pensé que luego de la partida de Lavender no daría abasto con todo, pero ya ven. Afortunadamente lo logré.

Ambas amigas le sonrieron y Hermione se apresuró a preguntarle.

-¿Pero qué sucedió Parv?, ¿por qué tienes cerrado el local, días antes de Navidad y con tantas personas queriendo entrar a comprar?.

Su amiga suspiró cansada y le respondió:

-Es que, debido a las fiestas, decidí bajar los precios y estoy atendiendo desde las seis de la mañana. Muchas mujeres y también hombres vinieron en busca de regalos. Yo, encantada de atenderlos, pero el problema es que estoy sola. Le pedí ayuda a mi hermana pero ella no pudo venir, ya que tiene su propio trabajo. Y la persona que contraté para que me ayude me pidió la mañana libre, diciéndome que debía acompañar a su madre al medimago. Yo no pude negarme y la dejé ir, pero ahora ya no puedo ni abrir el negocio. Estoy esperando a que ella llegue para ayudarme.

-Si quieres, nosotras podemos ayudarte... -le dijo Ginny, mirando a Hermione, quien asintió encantada.

-Claro Parv, te ayudaremos.

-Gracias chicas, pero no se hagan problema. Cho debería llegar de un momento para otro y además así puedo aprovechar para hablar con ustedes un rato. Hace un tiempo ya que no nos vemos.

Hermione sonrió y Ginny hizo una cara rara al escuchar el nombre de su "querida amiga", Cho.

- Cuéntenme que es de sus vidas, ¿cómo han estado?.

Hermione comenzó a contarle de su trabajo y también de Ron y Harry. Ginny las miraba pero no intervenía mucho. Quería preguntarle a Parvati por Seamus pero no se animaba, ¿y si ellos habían terminando por la pregunta que ella le había hecho a Parvati...?

-Ginny, estás muy callada, ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Parvati, preocupada.

Ginny salió de su trance y forzó una sonrisa, que no le salió muy natural que digamos.

-Claro, pero veras... quería preguntarte algo... ¿Seamus y tú... ?

Parvati sonrió y le contestó:

-¿Era eso?, no tienes de que preocuparte Ginny. Seamus y yo hemos hablado y ya nos arreglamos. La boda sigue en pie y dentro de poco les llegaran las invitaciones.

Ginny suspiró aliviada. Ahora sentía que se había sacado un peso de encima.

-Qué bueno Parv, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saberlo. Me sentía tan culpable...

-No es nada Ginny, en realidad debería agradecerte.

Tanto Hermione como Ginny se miraron extrañadas y luego miraron a su amiga, del mismo modo. Ella, notando el desconcierto de sus acompañantes, contestó.

-Claro Ginny, verán... Seamus y yo estamos a punto de dar un paso importante en nuestras vidas y hay ciertos secretos que no pueden existir entre nosotros. Por supuesto, él nunca se hubiera atrevido a contarme que estuvo con mi hermana y yo jamás le hubiera dicho que estuve con su mejor amigo, Dean. Lo que quiero saber, Ginny, es ¿cómo manejabas esa información?, nosotros tratamos de que fuera lo más secreto posible.

-Varias personas me lo vinieron a contar, porque eso sucedió poco después de que Dean y yo termináramos. Pensaron que yo aún estaba con Dean y que él me estaba siendo infiel. Hermione fue una de ellas, pero ella sabía que yo no estaba más con Dean...

Parvati miró a Hermione extrañada.

-Herms, no sabía que te gustaba pasar los chismes...

Hermione rió levemente y le respondió:

-Claro que no, pero Ginny es mi mejor amiga y yo le cuento todo... hasta las cosas que me enteraba por los pasillos...

Las tres amigas rieron juntas y empezaron a hablar de miles de cosas, poniéndose al día. El tema principal de conversación era la boda. Se pusieron a mirar la ropa y se probaron de todo, eligiendo unas cuantas cosas para ellas y también regalos para sus cuñadas, el resto de sus amigas y Molly Weasley. Tan concentradas estaban que no notaron cuando la puerta se abría y a través de ella entraba Cho Chang, abrigada hasta el cuello con ropa de la mejor y ese aspecto de superada que la caracterizaba.

-Hola Parvs, ¿qué haces que no estás trabajando?-la saludó, mientras se sacaba su capa y la colgaba en el perchero.

Parvati dejó un momento a sus amigas y fue a recibirla, mientras Hermione y Ginny se quedaron en su lugar.

-No parece que viniera de acompañar a la madre al Hospital-le susurró Hermione a Ginny.

Ginny se rió levemente, mirando a la que alguna vez había sido su antigua rival en el colegio. No había cambiado mucho. Aún era muy bonita, pero seguía teniendo esa actitud que causaba odio en la gente. Siempre se había creído mejor que los demás y no dudaba en demostrarlo en cada ocasión que tenía.

-No sabía que tenías visitas Parv-le dijo Cho, fijando su mirada en Ginny y Hermione. Ambas se acercaron y Parvati las presentó, aún sabiendo que ya se conocían.

-Ellas son mis amigas, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger. Chicas, ella es Cho Chang... probablemente se acuerden, de Hogwarts...

-Claro, claro. La amiga de Harry y la hermana de Weasley... ¿no es así?-preguntó ella, sonando asquerosamente falsa.

-Así es Cho, así es-le respondió Hermione, sonando aún más falsa que Cho.-¿Cómo has estado?.

-Muy bien, ¿ustedes?-le respondió, clavando su mirada en Ginny, quien no se acobardaba ante la inquisidora mirada de la oriental.

-Muy bien también, haciendo las compras de Navidad y aprovechando para visitar a una amiga.

Ginny no hablaba, sólo lo hacían Hermione y Cho.

-Me alegro mucho. Y cuéntenme, ¿qué es de la vida de Harry?-preguntó Cho a ambas, pero evidentemente la pregunta era para Ginny. Ella trató de permanecer inmutable y dejó que Hermione respondiera.

-Muy bien también.

Cho sonrió pero evidentemente quería más información, y no dudo en seguir preguntando.

-¿Y sigue soltero?, porque lo último que supe es que estaba bastante solito...

Ginny fue la encargada de responder esta vez, incapaz de contenerse.

-Mmm debo decirte Cho, que tu información es un poco vieja. Hace tiempo que Harry está de novio... y muy feliz...

A Cho le cambió la cara de falsa, por una de asco.

-Qué bien, me alegro por él. ¿Quién es la afortunada?.

Ahí fue cuando Ginny no supo que decirle. No podía decirle la verdad, pero no se le ocurría que inventar. Afortunadamente, estaba Hermione para salvarla.

-Una compañera de trabajo suya, muy buena persona...

La respuesta fue bastante vaga pero la oriental se quedó conforme, con una expresión de suficiencia en su rostro al saber que Ginny no era la novia de Harry, o eso le dejarían creer.

-Qué raro, yo siempre creí que Harry terminaría contigo-respondió, mirando fijamente a Ginny, quien la miraba tratando de contenerse.

-Harry y yo somos muy amigos, sólo fue un romance de colegio... al igual que el tuyo con él...

Cho se sorprendió de la respuesta de Ginny, y no le gustó para nada.

-Claro, claro. Bueno, cuando lo vean, mándenle un gran saludo de mi parte y díganle que pase a verme... quizás podamos retomar ese amor de colegio, como tú dices...

Ginny la miró con una sonrisa muy falsa en su rostro y le contestó:

-Le diremos, por supuesto. Aunque no te sorprendas si no viene, él está más que conforme con su novia...

Cho las miró con odio, especialmente a Ginny, con quien sostuvo un duelo de miradas durante toda la "amena conversación" y se despidió, pasando a la parte trasera de la tienda.

-Bueno Parv, nosotras nos vamos, no queremos molestarte más. Nos veremos pronto-la saludó Hermione.

Parvati, aún riendo por lo sucedido momentos antes, se despidió de sus amigas y abrió la puerta de su negocio, dejando salir a sus amigas y entrar a sus desaforadas clientas.

Cuando Hermione y Ginny ya se estaban yendo, Parvati les gritó.

-Chicas, olvidé decirles. Lavender me envió una carta, diciéndome que regresa pronto.

Parvati les hizo una seña, dándoles a entender que luego les contaría y se metió de nuevo en la tienda, arrastrada por sus clientas.

Hermione y Ginny se miraron.

-Oh no. Me parece que tendremos problemas-exclamó Hermione.

Ginny asintió, deseando que el regreso de Lavender no les causara problemas a su hermano y a su mejor amiga.

-Esperemos que no Herms. Igualmente no te preocupes, mi hermano y tú se quieren demasiado como para permitir que Lavender se interponga entre ustedes.

-Eso lo sé pero...

-Pero nada Herms-la interrumpió Ginny, tratando de que su amiga no se preocupara por el tema.-No sucederá nada, y ahora mejor vamos, porque ya casi es la una y media y ya nos deben estar esperando.

Hermione dudó, aunque estaba un poco más tranquila.

-Eso lo dudo Ginny, probablemente aún sigan con las narices pegadas en esa vidriera, mirando como tontos la nueva escoba...

Ginny rió, sabiendo que lo más probable era que su amiga tuviera razón.

-Claro, lo que no entiendo es porque la miraban desde afuera si no había ningún problema en que entraran a verla...

-------------

Cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, Ron y Harry las estaban esperando sentados en una mesa, desesperados del hambre que tenían.

-Tardaron bastante-les dijo Ron a modo de saludo, mientras las chicas se sentaban.

-Claro, ¿cómo para no llegar tarde?, mira todas las bolsas que llevan-agregó Harry, ganándose una mirada de odio de su novia y de su mejor amiga.

-Por sin no saben leer el reloj, es la una y media, llegamos puntuales-les dijo Hermione, mostrándoles su reloj.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo -comentó Ron.-¿Ahora podemos ordenar?, estamos muriendo de hambre...

Llamaron a Tom, el cantinero, quien gustoso les llevó la orden en el momento.

Mientras almorzaban...

-Estuvimos en el negocio de Parvati, comprando regalos y visitándola... -empezó Ginny.

-Eso ya lo podemos ver hermanita-la interrumpió Ron, en un momento que paró de comer para respirar.

-Ron, no interrumpas a tu hermana-lo regañó Hermione, luego mirando a Ginny para que siguiera hablando, pero ella estaba muy ocupada comiendo como su hermano.

Hermione revoleó los ojos y murmuró algo que sonó como _Apetito Weasley._

-¿A qué no saben a quién vimos en la tienda?-habló Hermione.

-¿A Parvati?-le preguntó Harry, mirando a Hermione como si fuera una obviedad.

-Además de a ella... vimos a Cho Chang-respondió Hermione.

Ginny ahogó un gritito de furia y Harry la miró, interesado en porque su novia ponía esa cara.

Hermione siguió hablando y la cara de Ginny se iba poniendo más roja a medida que su amiga relataba lo sucedido.

Cuando terminó de hablar...

-¿Celosa Ginny?-le preguntó su hermano en broma.

-Por supuesto que no, esa tonta puede decir lo que quiera, pero yo sé que Harry no le hará caso, ¿verdad?-preguntó la chica, clavando la vista en Harry, quien puso cara de duda.

Ginny no podía creer que su novio estuviera dudando y ya estaba dispuesta a contestarle algo no muy lindo cuando...

-Estoy bromeando Ginny, claro que no le haré caso, ¿piensas que ahora, que finalmente logré que volvieras conmigo, haría algo que pudiera arruinar todo entre nosotros?.

Ella le sonrió y a continuación apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello. Tanto Hermione como Ron sonrieron al ver esa escena. Estaban muy contentos porque finalmente Ginny y Harry habían arreglado sus diferencias y estaban juntos.

-Por cierto Ron-habló Ginny, cuando ya estaban caminando nuevamente por el Callejón Diagon.-Parvati nos dijo que Lavender regresará pronto.

Ron se quedó parado en el medio de la calle, con cara de asombro.

-Que me trague la tierra, yo pensé que nunca más volvería a molestarnos, ¿qué hice yo para merecer esto?-se lamentaba Ron, mientras los demás lo miraban.

-Ron no seas melodramático, no sucederá nada, ya lo veras-le dijo Harry, arrastrándolo para que siguiera caminando.

-Claro, tú lo dices porque no tienes a una ex atrás, molestándote como Lavender a mí-le respondió Ron, lamentándose por su destino.

-Sonaste tan pedante Ronnie-le dijo su hermana, riendo.

-No te preocupes Ron, yo no estoy preocupada, veras que no nos molestará, y sino tendrá que enfrentarse al temperamento Granger-Weasley, ¿verdad?-bromeó Hermione, tratando de calmar a su novio. Lo consiguió, porque el joven la abrazó y rió con el resto de sus amigos.

Al caer la tarde, cada uno de ellos había encontrado los regalos que buscaban, hasta los de sus respectivas parejas. Pasaron a visitar a los gemelos Weasley pero no pudieron más que saludarlos ya que estaban demasiado ocupados vendiendo la línea especial de Navidad de Sortilegios Weasley.

Cuando regresaron a sus casas, ya estaban listos para pasar una bella Navidad, que prometía ser muy feliz e interesante. Interesante sería seguro, ¿pero feliz?...eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.

_Hola a todos!!!_

_Sé que no tengo perdón, hace más de un mes que no actualizo y no tengo excusas, lo único que puedo decirles es que no tuve nada de tiempo y lo que es peor, cero inspiración. No sabía como continuar la historia y necesitaba un capítulo de transición, tranquilo, sin complicaciones, porque ya falta poco para llegar al final de la historia y los enredos vendrán todos juntos._

_Necesitaba mostrar un poco como es la vida de ellos, sin problemas y felices, haciendo nada demasiado relevante, antes de llegar lo más importante. Espero que, a pesar de que es un capítulo de transición y no aporta nada demasiado relevante a la historia, les haya gustado. A mi no me desagradó, tenía ganas de hacer aparecer a Cho Chang y era en el único lugar que podía meterla. Espero que no se haya notado mucho, pero no es mi personaje preferido, sino todo lo contrario jejeje..._

_Ahora sí, me voy despidiendo, con la promesa de actualizar rápido esta vez, con una capítulo que cambiara por completo el rumbo de la historia... aunque no sé sí para bien..._

_Gracias a todos los que leen y más que nada a los que dejaron rr´s en el último capítulo(Katryna13, jamesandmolly, Marah, aniTa Potter, piituh de Potter)y tmb los que dejaron rr´s en los demás, prometo responderlos en forma personalizada lo más pronto que pueda._

_Los quiero. Lunis!!!_

_13.11.06_

_03.39 AM_


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo veinte: Una interesante Navidad.

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

Era la mañana del día 24 de Diciembre. Había amanecido soleado, aunque frío y ventoso. A medida que el día avanzaba había comenzado a nevar fuertemente.

Molly Weasley corría por su casa, de un lado para el otro, limpiando, arreglando y preparando todo para la cena de esa noche. Todos sus hijos asistirían, a excepción de Percy, de quien no tenían noticias desde hacía mucho tiempo y Charlie, que debía quedarse trabajando en Rumania. También irían mucho miembros de la Orden y ella quería que todo estuviese bajo control.

A pesar de que eran sólo las ocho de la mañana, la mujer ya se había puesto a arreglar todo y con el ruido despertó a la única ocupante de la casa en aquel momento, su hija.

-Buenos días mamá, ¿ya estás arreglando todo?-le preguntó Ginny a su madre, mientras se dirigía a la cocina y comenzaba a prepararse algo para desayunar. Su madre, al verla, le quitó las cosas de las manos y la mandó a sentar.

-Buenos días hija, siéntate que yo te prepararé el desayuno. Después ya podrás ayudarme si quieres.

Ginny se sentó sin discutir, sabiendo que jamás podría ganarle a su madre. Ella siempre había sido muy atenta con toda su familia, y ahora especialmente con Ginny. Al parecer tenía miedo que su hija se fuera nuevamente.

-Por supuesto que te ayudaré mamá, sólo dime que necesitas que haga -le comentó su hija, mientras comenzaba a desayunar las exquisiteces que su madre le había preparado.

Molly pareció pensarlo por un momento y luego le contestó:

-Podrías ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas que necesito para preparar la cena. Hoy seremos más que de costumbre y quiero que todo salga perfecto.

Y Ginny también quería que todo saliera perfecto. En parte porque su familia se lo merecía y en parte porque Harry y ella habían decidido contarles sobre su relación esa misma noche. Hacía pocos días habían cumplido su primer mes juntos y querían dejar de ocultarse, vivir libremente, como ambos se lo merecían. Además no era justo que le ocultaran algo así a su familia.

-Claro mamá. Iré en cuanto termine de desayunar. Por cierto, hablé con Ron y me dijo que ellos vendrían después de almorzar, para ayudarte-le dijo Ginny, terminando de comer.

Molly Weasley sonrió agradecida. Le gustaba mucho que su familia se preocupara por ella y quisiera ayudarla.

-Qué lindo de su parte. Pero diles que no se molesten. Que vengan directamente a la noche, pero eso sí, que por favor sean puntuales-respondió la madre, poniéndose nuevamente a limpiar. Pero una idea le vino a la mente y decidió preguntarle a su hija.-Ginny, quiero preguntarte algo de Harry.

Ginny, quien estaba poniendo los trastos del desayuno para lavar, se frenó en seco, pensando en si su madre ya sabría de su relación. Ellos habían tratado de ser lo más discretos posible, pero quizás no les había salido tan bien.

-Claro dime mamá-la chica se ponía nerviosa y su madre lo notó, pero prefirió no hacérselo notar.

-¿Sabes si Harry vendrá con esa novia que tenía?, te pregunto porque no estoy a tanto de si regresaron o aún están separados...

Ginny se puso roja y se dio la vuelta, para que su madre no se diera cuenta. Ella no podía mentirle a su madre pero tampoco le podía decir la verdad en ese momento. Esa misma noche se lo dirían...

-No mamá, ellos ya no están juntos.

Molly suspiró aliviada, aunque intentó disimularlo.

-Mejor por él Ginny, había algo en esa joven que no me gustaba...

-No podría decirte mamá, no tuve el placer de conocerla bien-respondió Ginny, tratando de sonar lo menos sarcástica posible.-Me voy a cambiar para ir al pueblo a hacer las compras.

Molly vio como su hija subía las escaleras y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Ella sabía perfectamente que Harry no seguía con su antigua novia, pero se lo preguntó a Ginny sólo para ver su reacción. Su hija era incapaz de mentirle, pero tampoco era muy buena ocultándole la verdad.

Su sonrisa se pronunció aún más debido a la felicidad que sentía por la relación de su hija menor y Harry, aquel joven tan querido por ella. Esa Navidad sería muy especial. Y Molly Weasley no se equivocaba...

------------------

Hermione, Harry y Ron ya habían comenzado a alistarse para la cena en La Madriguera. Ginny había llegado hacía media hora y estaba encerrada en el baño, junto con Hermione, maquillándose y arreglándose.

Ron y Harry estaban en el cuarto de este último. Aún no se habían cambiado porque, según ellos, era muy temprano todavía. Pero Hermione no opinaba lo mismo. Ya les había gritado varias veces que se apuraran porque si se les hacía tarde ella no los iba a esperar.

-Es obvio que es a ellas a las que se les va a hacer tarde. Están horas cada vez que tienen que salir a algún lado-comentó Ron, tirándose en la cama que su amigo acababa de hacer.

Harry lo miró resignado, pero no dijo nada y se sentó al lado de él.

-Tienes razón, aún tenemos tiempo. Por cierto, ¿qué le compraste a Hermione?.

Ron sacó una cajita alargada de color azul marino y se la extendió. Harry la tomó y la abrió. Adentro había un fino collar de perlas, muy sobrio y delicado. No sabía que su amigo tenía tan buen gusto para comprar regalos de mujeres.

-Es perfecto Ron, a Herms le encantará.

Ron sonrió y volvió a guardar el regalo en su lugar.

-¿Te parece?, ¿no se enojará porque no le compré un libro?-bromeó Ron y Harry rió con él.-¿Y tú?, ¿qué le compraste a mi hermana?.

Harry sacó una caja de debajo de su cama y la abrió. Un vestido de fiesta, color negro, con leves brillos, estaba dentro.

-¿Te parece que le gustará?, lo compré en el negocio de Lavender. Puede cambiarlo si no le gusta... pero creo que le gustará, cuando fui a pagarlo Lavender me dijo que Ginny lo había mirado con mucho interés cuando estuvieron en la tienda...

-Yo creo que sí le gustará-comentó Ron, examinando el vestido minuciosamente.-Pero tendrá que arreglarlo, esto es muy corto y escotado para que lo use mi hermanita MENOR-finalizó el pelirrojo, acentuando la palabra menor.

Harry revoleó los ojos y se rió de su amigo.

-¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que, aunque sea tu hermana menor, ya no es una niña que tienes que proteger?, no seas celoso, sabes que yo la cuidaré con mi vida.

-Eso lo sé, sino no permitiría que estén juntos... ya sé que no necesitan mi permiso, pero creo que mi opinión cuenta, ¿no te parece?.

-Claro Ron, pero no tienes de que preocuparte-y miró su reloj, ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde. Habían acordado que llegarían a las 7. -Ron, iré a bañarme, sino se nos va a hacer tarde y Hermione nos va a matar.

-De acuerdo, luego iré yo, apúrate.

A las siete de la tarde, ya estaban todos listos para irse, menos Harry. Sorprendentemente, Hermione y Ginny estuvieron listas antes que ellos y tuvieron que esperarlos.

-Ron, ¿ya terminaste con tu cabello?, Harry, ¿qué esperas para terminar de arreglarte? ya sabes que, aunque lo intentes, no lograrás peinarte-les gritó Hermione, mientras corría de un lado para el otro, para dejar el lugar en condiciones antes de irse.-Si no están listos yo me voy. Y Ginny viene conmigo.

Ginny, ya harta de esperarlos, se paró del sillón, dispuesta a dejarlos.

-Chicos, yo me voy a ir yendo, quiero ayudar un poco a mamá-les dijo Ginny, y acto seguido desapareció, sin darle tiempo a nadie a responder. Hermione la siguió y también Ron, temiendo que Hermione lo regañara luego. Este último pensó que Harry los seguiría, pero él estaba en el baño y no los escuchó partir. Cuando salió del baño, se encontró con que lo habían dejado solo y, resoplando, terminó de arreglarse.

Harry estaba dispuesto a irse cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Se sorprendió, puesto que no esperaba que nadie llegara en ese momento.

Tomando su saco, pensaba decirle a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta que se estaba yendo. Era Noche Buena y él estaba llegando tarde a la cena en casa de su querida familia Weasley.

Abrió la puerta, sin preguntar quien era, y se quedó helado cuando vio a la persona que estaba del otro lado. Hacía bastante tiempo que no la veía y no tenía idea de lo que ella hacía allí, justamente en ese momento.

-Hola Harry, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿puedo pasar?.

------------------

En La Madriguera, ya estaban llegando todos. Remus, Tonks, los gemelos, Bill y su familia y algunos miembros de la Orden.Molly Weasley corría de un lado para el otro, y la familia trataba de ayudarla, pero ella insistía en que podía hacerlo, para que los demás descansaran. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían dejado el departamento y Harry aún no aparecía.

Nadie se preocupaba, pues todos atribuían la tardanza a que aún se estaría cambiando. Harry podía ser muy meticuloso y vanidoso cuando quería. Y esa noche era especial, puesto que su romance con Ginny se haría oficial frente a toda la familia. Ella, sin embargo, ya se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tenía un mal presentimiento, no sabía porque, pero sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

Tratando de serenarse, convenció a su madre para ayudarla, pero esos malos pensamientos no se le iban de la cabeza. Si en un rato más el joven no llegaba, ella iría a buscarlo. Y si estaba sano y salvo, que se preparara para conocer, una vez más, el Temperamento Weasley.

-----------------

Mientras tanto...

-¿Virginia?, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-Harry se había quedado helado cuando la vio en la puerta de su casa. No podía creer que ella estuviera ahí. Las cosas entre ellos no habían terminado perfectamente y no podía entender qué era lo que ella quería.

-Veo que no estás muy contento con mi presencia... -la chica puso cara de tristeza y a Harry le dio algo de pena. Todavía se sentía un poco culpable por cómo la había dejado, cuando ella siempre estuvo ahí para él, cuando más la necesitaba.

-No, no es eso-tartamudeó el joven, corriéndose de la puerta para dejarla pasar. Ella, con una sonrisa triste, entró en el departamento.-Sólo que no te esperaba, ¿qué ha sucedido que no te fuiste a pasar las fiestas con tu familia?.

Ella, aún con el abrigo puesto, se sentó en el sillón y Harry se sentó a su lado. La chica parecía a punto de llorar y él no sabía que hacer.

-Estoy sola en estas fiestas Harry. Me peleé con mi familia y no quise ir a New York. Ellos me trataron muy mal... no se merecen que llore por ellos... -pero ella no pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Harry, en un vano intento de consolarla, le pasó el brazo por alrededor de los hombros y ella apoyó su cabeza en el cuerpo del chico. Él, por su parte, debía irse a la casa de los Weasley, pero no podía dejarla en ese estado. Y menos cuando ella fue una de sus mayores fuentes de consuelo, tiempo atrás. Sentía que se lo debía.

Poco a poco, ella fue dejando de llorar y le contó con lujo de detalles la pelea con su familia y lo sola que se sentía. Harry la escuchaba sin acotar pero cada minuto que pasaba él se ponía más nervioso. Se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde y esa noche era muy especial, para Ginny y para él.

Luego de desahogarse, ella paró de llorar y se separó de él.

-Gracias Harry, me ha servido hablar contigo-le dijo, sonriendo con un dejo de tristeza. Tenía los ojos colorados e hinchados. Harry pensó que ya se iba, pero la chica se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó a su lado. Harry se sorprendió por lo arreglada que estaba, tenía un vestido rojo, largo y escotado. Ella nunca había sido el tipo de mujer que se arreglaba demasiado. Era bella, claro que lo era, pero su belleza siempre había sido muy natural, muy informal. A Harry eso le pareció raro, ¿por qué estaba tan arreglada si, supuestamente, iba a pasar sola la Noche Buena?.

-Claro, no es nada-le contestó Harry, con una sonrisa un tanto falsa.-Escucha yo... debo irme... pasaré las fiestas con los Weasley y.. ya es tarde... lo siento... pero... -Harry tartamudeaba, debía irse pero no sabía cómo no sonar grosero ni brusco.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, yo... tenía la esperanza de que tú... no pasaras las fiestas con ellos y pudieras... quedarte conmigo... yo te extraño mucho... desde que no estamos juntos... desde que me dejaste-a cada palabra que iba diciendo su voz sonaba más triste y apagada. Finalmente se puso nuevamente a llorar, un tanto superada por lo mal que se sentía.

Harry se sentía fatal, no podía dejarla así, tan desconsolada. Pero ya eran más de las ocho y Ginny lo mataría, y con toda la razón del mundo. Por otro lado, sentía que Virginia estaba así y por su culpa. Pensó en decirle que fuera a casa de los Weasley con él, pero luego se arrepintió. No quedaría muy bien llevar a su ex novia el día que anunciaría su noviazgo con su nueva novia. Quizás Ginny lo entendiera... pero no quería tentar su suerte.

-Virginia, por favor cálmate. Respira. ¿Quieres beber algo?.

La chica asintió y Harry se dirigió a la cocina, llevando consigo dos vasos de agua. Ella, aún entre lágrimas, bebió un poco del suyo y lo volvió a poner en la mesa.

-Harry, ya me voy, no te haré perder más tiempo. Tienes cosas que hacer y yo estoy aquí, molestando. Pero una cosa antes de irme, ¿podrías darme algo para el dolor de cabeza?, no me siento muy bien.

Harry, feliz por que ella ya se iba, se levantó como un resorte. Tardó varios minutos, porque no lograba encontrar la poción para el dolor de cabeza. Finalmente la encontró y se la llevó.

Ella se tomó su tiempo para beberla y Harry ya se estaba poniendo nervioso. Tenía la boca seca y bebió un trago de su vaso de agua, para tratar de calmarse un poco.

Ella finalmente se bebió la poción. Se puso el abrigo y se paró.

-Discúlpame por esto Harry. Ahora ya puedes irte a lo de tus amigos, ¿me abres la puerta?-le preguntó viendo que él no se movía.

Harry se sentía extraño. Se aflojó el cuello de la camisa y no se movió del lugar. No podía despegar su mirada de Virginia. Estaba realmente hermosa, hacía tiempo que él no pensaba en ella de ese modo. No entendía lo que le pasaba, él amaba a Ginny, por supuesto, pero los deseos de volver a tener a Virginia entre sus brazos se incrementaban a cada minuto que pasaba. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza, tratando de despejarse. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a abrirla para que ella se fuera y esos pensamientos desaparecieran.

-Gracias Harry, aprecio mucho que me escucharas y me consolaras. Prometo no volverte a molestar, tú ya me olvidaste y no quiero que pienses que soy una pesada. Ojalá seas muy feliz Harry, nunca olvides lo mucho que te quiero.

Harry no lograba articular palabra y el abrazo que ella le dio lo tomó desprevenido. Se sentía tan bien teniéndola entre sus brazos nuevamente. Se quedaron así unos momentos. Finalmente ella, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se separó de él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, que confundió aún más a Harry.

-Adiós Harry.

Ella salió del departamento y Harry sintió que una parte de él se iba con ella. No entendía lo que le pasaba, él amaba a Ginny, ¿o no?. Sintió unos terribles deseos de abrir la puerta y salir a buscarla. Y eso hizo, pero no tuvo la necesidad de salir porque ella estaba ahí, esperándolo, como adivinando lo que él quería. Sin mediar palabra, la pelirroja se acercó y lo besó. Él se sorprendió al principio pero luego correspondió el beso, con un deseo y una pasión que nunca antes le había profesada, ni siquiera cuando eran novios. Sin separarse, entraron al departamento, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

Ella era quien tenía el control de la situación. Empujó al joven hacia el sillón y se quitó el abrigo. Luego comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, dejándose llevar por el momento... él no entendía nada, se sentía como en un sueño, como si no fuera él quien estuviera besando a su ex novia, sino otra persona. No podía pensar en nada ni en nadie, mucho menos sentir nada. Lo único que sabía era que debía seguir besándola, pues sino no podría vivir más. En ningún momento pensó en parar, no quería, no debía parar...

------------------

La familia Weasley ya se estaba preocupando. Estaban todos sentados a la mesa, esperando a que Harry llegara. Pero ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche y el joven aún no aparecía. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, el mal presentimiento que tenía se iba acrecentando a cada momento.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido?, Harry no suele llegar tarde a ningún lado-comentó Molly, visiblemente preocupada.

-Tienes razón mamá, no sé que habrá pasado, iré a buscarlo-dijo Ron, parándose de su lugar, pero su hermana lo detuvo.

-No Ron, déjame ir a mí... -la chica se paró de su lugar, ignorando las miradas de asombro de la mayor parte de las personas presentes. Ellos no estaban al tanto de su relación y por eso se extrañaban. Normalmente Hermione o Ron hubieran ido a buscarlo...

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-le preguntó Hermione.

Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa un tanto torcida.

-Gracias Herms, pero no te preocupes. Ya vuelvo.

Y a continuación ella tomó su abrigo y se fue. Apareció en la puerta del departamento de Harry y se extraño de que ésta estuviera abierta. Lentamente, y con la varita en alto por prevención, abrió la puerta del departamento y la imagen que allí vio le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos. El alma se le cayó a los pies y se le cortó la respiración. Frente a ella, estaba Harry, su Harry, besando desesperadamente a su antigua novia. Ninguno de los dos notó su presencia y siguieron con lo suyo, sin parar. Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos.

Ginny se sentía incapaz de moverse, no podía creer lo que veía frente a ella. Todos sus sueños y esperanzas se desvanecieron, el odio y la rabia se apoderaron de su cuerpo y un grito ahogado se le escapó de su garganta.

Al parecer, eso hizo reaccionar a la pareja, que se separó enseguida. Harry estaba confundido, no lograba hilar sus pensamientos ni reconocer a la persona que lo miraba con odio desde la puerta. Virginia miraba a Ginny desafiante, aunque tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro y no despegaba la vista de la varita que Ginny empuñaba en alto.

Ginny no se movió de su lugar y sólo podía observarlos. Virginia se levantó y comenzó a arreglar su ropa. Harry poco a poco fue saliendo de su ensoñación y reconoció a Ginny. Y sus ideas comenzaron a tomar forma en su mente y el horror lo invadió al darse cuenta de la situación.

-Ginny...

Pero cuando la joven lo escuchó hablar, reaccionó y comenzó a alejarse, mientras él trataba de acercarse.

-Ginny... yo no puedo explicarte...yo... -Harry no sabía ni lo que decía, sentía que sólo idioteces podían salir de su boca, así que decidió callarse.

Ginny nunca había sentido tanto coraje en su vida. Quería llorar, matarlo, pero no lo hizo. Lo único que hizo fue:

-Te odio Harry, no puedo creer que me hicieras algo así... nunca te lo perdonaré...

Y de ese modo la joven echó a correr escaleras abajo, salió a la calle y la nieve y la lluvia desatadas momentos antes comenzaron a mojarla. A ella no le importó, corrió y corrió, mientras sus lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia.

No podía creer como Harry había sido capaz de hacerle eso a ella. Tan enamorado que parecía y luego la traicionó de ese modo. Nunca se hubiera esperado algo así, y menos de un hombre tan fiel como Harry. Ginny sabía que había algo raro ahí, pero no pensaba averiguarlo. Estaba completamente desilusionada, y una mezcla de odio y dolor la invadían. Siguió corriendo hasta que las fuerzas se le agotaron y cayó sentada en un banco, frente a una plaza. Allí se quedó, contemplando las calles vacías. Probablemente todos estarían festejando y se acordó de su familia. No quería preocuparlos pero no podía aparecer en su casa en ese estado. Así que se quedó allí, contemplando como la lluvia caía y como los árboles se movían por el fuerte viento que soplaba. Tenía mucho frío pero ya nada importaba en ese momento.

Harry, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido sin saber por qué, salió de su departamento, dejando sola a Virginia, sin importarle nada.

Debía encontrar a Ginny cuanto antes, debía explicarle la situación. Pero sabía que no tenía nada que explicarle. Las cosas habían sucedido así y él no tenía perdón. Tampoco ninguna excusa válida para darle. Había cometido el peor error de su vida y pagaría muy caras las consecuencias. Sabía que la relación con Ginny había terminado para siempre. Aún no entendía porque se había dejado llevar, tampoco entendía bien lo que había sucedido. Él no amaba a Virginia, tampoco lo atraía físicamente. Ya no, él tenía a Ginny y ella le bastaba. No necesitaba a ninguna otra. Aún la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero ya podía ordenar mejor sus ideas. Él nunca, jamás, por propia iniciativa, hubiera hecho lo que hizo. ¿Sería posible que... ?no, no podía ser...eso tampoco podría haber pasado.

Harry corrió durante un largo rato, pero no logró encontrar a Ginny. Ya se estaba preocupando, ¿dónde estaría?, ¿y si regresó a La Madriguera?, pero él no podía aparecerse allí, no después de lo que había hecho, no le daba la cara para hacerlo...

Luego de un largo rato, Ginny decidió aparecerse en su casa. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y no quería que su familia se preocupara. Apareció en el patio, respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse. Aún sentía ganas de llorar y lamentarse, pero hizo todo lo posible por poner su mejor sonrisa, para que su familia no se preocupase. Incluso iba a inventar alguna mentira, no para que excusar a Harry sino para que no le preguntaran nada y para no arruinarles la fiesta con una desilusión como aquella.

Apenas entró las miradas se clavaron en ella y la muchacha caminó hasta su lugar y se sentó. La familia aún no había empezado a cenar y esperaban su respuesta.

-Buenas noche, disculpen por la tardanza...

-¿Qué sucedió, hija?-le preguntó su padre, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?.

-¿Dónde está Harry?

Todos le empezaron a preguntar cosas y ella no sabía que responderles. Lo único que quería era salir de allí cuanto antes, para tirarse en su cama y no levantarse por varios días.

-Ehh... Harry no vendrá... -pero al decir esto se vio interrumpida por toda la familia, que no paraba de hacer comentarios y preguntas.-Si me dejan hablar, les terminaré de contar...

Todos hicieron silencio y Ginny comenzó a hablar.

-Harry está enfermo. Cuando llegué a su departamento, lo encontré tirado en el sillón-y eso no era mentira-quejándose de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Lo examiné y me di cuenta que volaba de fiebre. Me dijo que se había tomado un par de pociones pero que no le habían hecho efecto. Así que le di una mejor y le dije que se quedara. Él insistió en venir, pero es mejor que se quede allí. Les mandó saludos y pide perdón por no haber venido-finalizó Ginny, tratando de sonar convincente. La mayoría de los presentes se lo creyó, e incluso se lamentaban por Harry. Pero Ron y Hermione sabían que todo era mentira y no paraban de mirarla, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que en realidad había sucedido. Y a juzgar por los ojos hinchados y rojos de Ginny, no parecía nada bueno.

En silencio, la familia comenzó a cenar y en un momento Ginny sintió que no podía más. Tratando de contener las lágrimas, se excusó diciendo que iba al baño, pero apenas subió las escaleras, corrió a su cuarto y allí se encerró. Se sentó en su cama, mirando por la ventana. Se sentía tan mal, una parte de ella se había muerto cuando lo vio con la otra. Lo odiaba, realmente podría matarlo si lo tenía frente a ella.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-Ginny, ¿puedo pasar?-era la voz de Hermione y sonaba bastante preocupada.

Ginny se levantó de su cama y le abrió la puerta. Trató de sonreírle, pero no lo logró.

-Ginny, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿estás llorando?.

La pelirroja no le contestó y se arrojó a sus brazos. Su amiga la consoló, pero sin saber lo que había sucedido. La dejó que se desahogara. Cuando se sintiera mejor, le contaría.

Pasaron unos minutos y la pelirroja lloraba, pero ya estaba un poco mejor.

-¿Qué sucedió amiga?, ¿quieres contarme?.

Ginny dudó por unos instantes, pero luego se decidió. Ella era la mejor amiga de Harry, pero también la suya. Y sino se lo contaba a ella, ¿a quién se lo iba a diría?.

Como pudo, tratando de sonar lo mejor posible, le contó todo a su amiga. Cuando terminó, Hermione estaba muy confundida. Sentía una rabia tremenda contra su mejor amigo y no lograba entender porque lo había hecho.

-Ginny, es increíble lo que me cuentes, no parece algo que Harry haría...

-Lo sé, pero sucedió... nunca terminamos de conocer realmente a las personas... no lo puedo creer...

-Ya se las vera conmigo, cuando yo lo agarre no le quedara un hueso sano-decía Hermione, muy desilusionada y triste por las acciones de Harry.

Este comentario hizo reír un poco a Ginny, quien ya había parado de llorar.

Volvieron a golpear la puerta y esta vez era Molly, para avisarles que ya estaban por comer el postre. Ginny se arregló un poco, para evitar las miradas sospechosas y luego bajaron. Toda la familia estaba reunida en el living, disfrutando del postre. Ron estaba muy entusiasmado jugando con su sobrino, al igual que los gemelos. Remus y Tonks hablaban con algunos miembros de la Orden y la señora Weasley, con ayuda de su marido, atendían a los invitados.

Ellas bajaron y se sentaron en unos de los sillones. Apenas Ron la vio se dirigió disimuladamente a ella y le dijo, en voz baja:

-Más vale que luego me cuentes qué sucedió. No sé porque, pero tengo el presentimiento que mi amigo terminará con un par de dientes menos y alguna cicatriz más... cortesía de Ron Weasley.

Ginny asintió y le sonrió tristemente a su hermano. Recién ahora estaba viendo las consecuencias que traerían las acciones de Harry. Probablemente su hermano se pelearía con él, al igual que Hermione, y por supuesto el resto de su familia. Suspiró tristemente. Harry no sólo la había traicionada a ella, sino que también a toda su familia, quienes confiaban y querían con todo su corazón al "Gran niño que vivió".

--------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!!!_

_No me maten. ya sé que esto no era lo que se esperaban, pero yo avise que la historia iba a dar un giro inesperado. Todas estamos odiando a Harry en este momento, pero todo tiene un por qué en esta vida y pronto se descubrirá todo..._

_Prometo actualizar más seguido ahora. Creo que quedan dos capítulos más y quizás un epílogo, aunque aún no estoy segura si lo voy a escribir o no._

_Espero que, a pesar de todo, les haya gustado. Y no se preocupen... Ginny se vengará, aunque no le pagará con la misma moneda... será algo peor... jejeje... nos leemos pronto!!!_

_Lunis!!!_

_PD: No se ustedes, pero yo todavía estoy sufriendo por las fotos de la 5ta peli, en la que aparece nuestro Harry besando a esa ¡#$&$&$$..._


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo veintiuno: "Cartas, cartas y más cartas." 

_Comienzos de Enero..._

Desde aquella fatídica Navidad, las cosas no habían hecho sino empeorar.

Cuando Ron se enteró que Harry había engañado a su hermana, al principio no podía creerlo, pero luego, en un ataque de ira, no dudó en descargarse y lo golpeó repetidas veces, hasta dejarlo tirado en el piso sangrando. Harry ni siquiera intentó defenderse, pensando que se merecía eso y mucho más. Pero a Harry no le dolieron los golpes de Ron tanto como sus palabras. Aún podía recordar a Ron diciéndole que jamás volverían a ser amigos, que nunca más le dirigiera la palabra y que nunca nadie lo había desilusionado tanto como Harry, su mejor amigo, lo había hecho.

Harry dejó su departamento y se hospedó por unos días en el Caldero Chorreante, saliendo únicamente para ir al trabajo. Desde lo sucedido no hablaba con nadie, ni con Ron ni con Hermione y mucho menos con Ginny. Aún se sentía tan confundido que ni siquiera había intentado hablar con ella para pedirle disculpas.

Ella se sentía aún más confundida y miserable que Harry. No lograba entender las acciones del muchacho y durante varios días estuvo encerrada en su cuarto, fingiendo estar enferma, sin ir a trabajar ni al Hospital. Todos estaban preocupados por ella. Su familia creía que realmente estaba enferma, pero Ron y Hermione, quienes sabían la verdad, iban a visitarla todos los días, para tratar de levantarle el ánimo. Poco a poco, y a medida que los días iban pasando, la herida comenzaba a cerrarse lentamente y ella retomó sus actividades habituales, tratando de mantenerse ocupada para no pensar.

Habían pasado alrededor de diez días desde lo sucedido y Harry iba caminando, cabizbajo y serio, por el cuartel de aurors. Recién había llegado al lugar, pero antes de poner un pie en su oficina, el jefe de los aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt lo había mandado llamar. Harry no imaginaba que podría querer, quizás quería hablarle del cambio de turno que había realizado. Harry no se lo dijo a nadie, pero lo había hecho para no cruzarse con Ron. Sabía que no podrían estar juntos, trabajando en el mismo lugar sin discutir. Y él lo que menos quería en ese momento era discutir.

Harry golpeó la puerta del despacho de su jefe. A los pocos segundos, el alto y fornido hombre le abrió la puerta y lo invitó a entrar.

-¿Qué tal Harry?, siéntate por favor.

Harry, respondiendo a su saludo, se sentó en la silla que se le indicó.

-Bueno Harry, te preguntarás por qué te he mandado llamar...

-Así es, señor-le respondió Harry, seriamente.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta y luego procedió a hablar.

-Como bien sabes, desde hace bastante tiempo no tenemos noticias importantes sobre mortífagos ni tampoco datos medianamente precisos. Creo que te tengo una buena noticia. Tenemos dos misiones importantes, más importantes que cualquiera que podamos haber tenido hasta ahora.

A Harry se le iluminaron un poco los ojos, desde hacía bastante que estaba esperando una misión, aunque debía admitir que ésta no había llegado en el momento más oportuno.

-¿De qué se trata, señor?, lo escucho.

-Tenemos datos bastante certeros sobre el paradero de dos de los mortífagos más buscados, Bellatrix Lestrange y Severus Snape.

Cuando Harry escuchó esos dos nombres, una rabia que desde hacía mucho tiempo no sentía se apoderó por completo de su cuerpo. No podía creer que luego de años de búsqueda y de datos completamente falsos, tuvieran al menos una esperanza de atraparlos.

-¿Qué es lo que se sabe señor?, ¿dónde están?...-Harry sonaba bastante alterado y hasta se había parado de su lugar, incapaz de seguir sentado.

Kingsley, que como miembro de la Orden del Fénix comprendía el odio de Harry, puso sobre la mesa dos gruesas carpetas, que contenían toda la información.

-Harry, aquí está toda la información que necesitas. Como sabes, eres uno de los aurors más preparados que tenemos y quiero que estés al mando de una de las misiones...

Harry, al escuchar las palabras de su jefe, se sintió desesperado. Se dio cuenta que no podría estar en ambas misiones a la vez, sería físicamente imposible. La rabia lo embargó nuevamente. Él, personalmente, quería ser el encargado de hacerles morder el polvo a esos dos malditos, que tanto dolor y muerte habían causado.

-¿Harry?, ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?-le preguntó su jefe, dándose cuenta que el joven se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Sí, señor, lo escuché...

-Harry, sé que es difícil para ti poder ir sólo a una de las dos misiones, pero necesito que estés al mando de una de las dos y no puedo tenerte viajando de un lado para el otro del mundo a cada momento. Debes entender que no sería lo mejor...

Harry asintió, pensando en si Kingsley le habría leído la mente, puesto que había adivinado perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

-Lo entiendo, ¿a cuál de las dos me han asignado?-le preguntó, aún un poco molesto.

El hombre pareció dudar por unos instantes, pero luego le contestó.

-Harry, considerando la situación, creo que tú debes elegir... sé bien que tienes cuestiones personales con ambos y quiero que tengas la posibilidad de elegir...

Harry se encontraba en una disyuntiva. Bellatrix había matado a su padrino, pero Snape había matado a Dumbledore y había sido el culpable de la muerte de sus padres. Los odiaba a ambos y quería vengar todas las muertes, pero no sabía que decidir. Además no sabía quien estaría a cargo de la otra misión. No sabía si la otra persona sería capaz de lidiar con tanta responsabilidad. Actualmente en el cuartel había muchos aurors inexpertos, que no sabían lo que era enfrentarse con mortífagos.

-De acuerdo señor, gracias por darme la oportunidad. Pero antes de decidirme, necesito saber quién estará a cargo de la otra misión, ¿será usted o.. ?

-Ronald Weasley estará encargado de la otra misión. Aún no se lo he comunicado, pero seguro que aceptará. Lamento tener que separarte de tu amigo, sé que juntos trabajan mejor, pero dadas las circunstancias, ustedes son los mejores aurors que tenemos y no puedo poner todo nuestro arsenal en una sola misión. Yo estaré un tiempo con cada uno, y trataré de mantener todo en orden aquí.

Harry sonrió. Sabía que, sea cual sea la misión que eligiese, la otra quedaría en excelentes manos.

-¿Cuándo debo partir?.

-Lo antes posible Harry, mañana por la mañana.

Harry asintió.

-Perfecto, tomaré la misión de Snape, si no le molesta.

-De acuerdo, toma, llévate esto-le dijo Kingsley alcanzándole una de las dos carpetas.-Aquí tienes toda la información que necesitas, tómate el resto del día libre, para prepararte y te quiero mañana listo y a primera hora para partir.

Harry salió de la oficina de su jefe, sintiéndose alterado y nervioso. Estaba esperando esa oportunidad desde hacía tantos años y ahora que por fin se le había presentado, sabía que haría todo lo posible por vengar las muertes de sus padres, de Dumbledore y de tantos otros. Finalmente tendría la oportunidad de cerrar para siempre aquel capítulo de su vida...

_Comienzos de Mayo..._

Hermione se encontraba en su departamento. Estaba terminando de cenar, esperando a Ginny. Habían pasado tres meses desde que Ron se había ido en una misión y aún no regresaba. Sabía que las cosas estaban saliendo bien, pero aún tenía para un largo tiempo más. También Harry se había ido en una misión, y aunque estaba molesta con su amigo por lo que había hecho, no podía evitar extrañarlo. Algunas cosas habían cambiado desde ese día. Ginny estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios y había tomado una importante decisión acerca de su futuro profesional. Había decidido aceptar la propuesta que su jefe le había hecho hace unos meses. Él había decidido regresar a Francia y le había ofrecido un puesto en el Hospital Saint Claire, uno de lo más reconocidos en aquel país y en todo el mundo mágico. Sabía que a su familia y a sus amigos les dolería su partida, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento y además no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad laboral como aquella.

Aún le dolía lo que Harry le había hecho y no lograba entenderlo, pero había decidido que eso no le iba a impedir seguir con su vida. Desde ese momento se había concentrado por completo en sus estudios y sus esfuerzos habían dado frutos, había logrado tener uno de los mejores promedios de su clase.

A Hermione la habían ascendido y ahora tenía que trabajar más horas, pero no le importaba, puesto que ganaría más dinero y le daría prestigio como sanadora.

Desde hacía tres meses, Ginny se había ido a vivir con Hermione. A ambas las había ayudado mucho estar juntas. En esos momentos, Ginny necesitaba tener cerca a su mejor amiga para consolarla por el engaño de Harry. Ella había decidido no contarle nada a su familia y Hermione era de las pocas que sabían lo que Harry había hecho. Hermione, por su parte, se sentía muy sola por la partida de Ron, y también la de su mejor amigo, y estaba muy preocupada por lo que podía llegar a suceder en aquellas misiones.

-Hola Herms, ¿estás despierta?-le preguntó Ginny, cuando llegó bastante tarde esa noche.

Hermione, quien estaba en el sillón medio dormida con un libro encima, se levantó de golpe.

-Hola Ginny, me quedé leyendo... no pensé que vendrías tan tarde...

Ginny le sonrió levemente y se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

-Es que no era mi idea venir tan tarde, pero Jason me pasó a buscar después del trabajo y me invito a cenar...

Hermione trató de sonreír y le dijo:

-Mmm... ¿Jason otra vez?, discúlpame que te lo diga pero esa relación ya no me suena a amistad...

Ginny rió brevemente, negando con la cabeza.

-Es sólo amistad Herms, él fue un gran apoyo para mí cuando... bueno tú sabes...

Ginny bajó la cabeza y Hermione entendió lo que le quería decir. Un tiempo atrás, en la boda de Seamus y Parvati, se habían encontrado con Jason, el amigo de Neville. Ginny aún estaba bastante deprimida por el engaño de Harry y el joven le ofreció su amistad, incondicional. Desde ese día, se habían vuelto muy amigos, pero nunca con segundas intenciones. Siempre había estado claro que eran sólo amigos. Aunque Hermione tenía sus serias dudas, había algo que no le gustaba de Jason, parecía tan guapo, tan amable y considerado... demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Si tú lo dices. Pero yo no lo creo... en mi opinión él tiene otras intenciones...

-Herms, Jason es mi amigo, no lo veo como hombre y él tampoco a mí como mujer, sólo como amiga, nos apoyamos mutuamente, él me cuenta de su pasado y yo del mío...

Hermione rodó los ojos. Hacía tiempo que tenía serias sospechas sobre ese joven, pero aún no tenía pruebas certeras de lo que pensaba, por eso no le había comentado nada a su amiga.

-Sí, como tu digas Ginny, pero yo en tu lugar tendría cuidado...

Ginny la miró, tratando de entender a qué se refería su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.

Hermione se dio cuenta que había metido la pata y trató de arreglarlo.

-Digo, que tengas cuidado, yo creo que él quiere algo más y aprovechará que aún estás sensible por lo de Harry...

-No digas tonterías Herms, yo no estoy sensible por lo de Harry... ya lo superé.

Hermione la miró alzando las cejas.

-A mi no me vengas con esas mentiras, ¿quieres?.

Ginny no le respondió y ambas se quedaron calladas por unos momentos. Luego retomaron la charla, pero con otro rumbo y se quedaron hablando, pero después de un rato cada una se fue a su habitación.

Ginny se tiró en su cama y ahogó su cabeza en la almohada. Odiaba lo mal que se sentía cuando volvía a pensar en Harry. Cuando no lo recordaba o no se lo nombraban, ella era feliz. Pero cada vez que su recuerdo aparecía en su mente, ella sufría.

Tomó una carta de debajo de su almohada y procedió a leerla.

_Querida Ginny,_

_Sé que no tengo derecho a escribirte, pero hay varias cosas que quiero que sepas. Hoy me voy a una misión, probablemente sea la más importante de mi vida. Sé que también será muy peligrosa, pero espero sobrevivir para volverte a ver. _

_Ginny, me he portado como el idiota más grande del mundo. Te pido perdón por eso, aunque no merezca que me perdones. Aún no sé ni porqué lo hice, todo es muy confuso para mí. Siento haberte lastimado y haber arruinado lo que tanto nos costó lograr. _

_No sé si alguna vez volvamos a vernos, porque, quiero serte sincero, estoy dispuesto a dar la vida en esta misión si es necesario. Tú bien sabes lo importante que es para mi vengar la muerte de mis padres y la de Dumbledore. Además, ahora que te perdí, no hay nada en mi vida que tenga sentido. Arruiné todo lo que tenía y me merezco sufrir las consecuencias. Lo único que tiene sentido ahora es atrapar a Snape y hacerle pagar por lo que hizo._

_Quiero desearte lo mejor para ti, ojalá encuentres lo que deseas y logres todos tus objetivos. Espero que seas la excelente sanadora que quieres ser y no dudo que así sea. Estoy seguro que salvaras miles de vidas. También deseo que encuentres la felicidad al lado de una persona que te ame, y que tú ames del mismo modo. Me encantaría ser esa persona, pero soy consciente de que arruiné mi oportunidad. Te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, pero más que eso, te deseo amor. Al fin y al cabo, es lo más importante de todo y la felicidad depende en gran parte de él. No sólo del amor de pareja, sino también de los amigos, los seres queridos, la familia y el amor por hacer lo que uno quiere, sin importar lo mucho que cueste o lo mucho que tengamos que esforzarnos para lograrlo._

_Espero que nos volvamos a ver y que alguna vez puedas volver a hablarme, aunque no logres perdonarme. _

_Recuerda que siempre te amaré, a pesar de que te cueste creerlo. Has sido lo más importante de mi vida, y nunca podré olvidarme de ti. Ojalá recuerdes los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos y sepas que nunca, en mi sano juicio, haría algo para lastimarte, aunque ya lo hice._

_Harry._

Aquella carta, escrita en tinta color verde esmeralda, ya estaba borroneada por todas las lágrimas que habían caído sobre ella. Ginny la había recibido la misma mañana en que Harry partió. A través de ella, se enteró de su partida. Y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tantas cosas habían quedado inconclusas entre ellos, tantos momentos por vivir... todo había quedado truncado por su traición...

Desde ese momento Ginny se prometió a sí misma dejar de sufrir. Trataría de vivir lo mejor posible, aunque se le fuera el alma en ello. Le costaría mucho y lo sabía, pero lo intentaría y finalmente lo lograría. Todas las noches había llorado sobre aquella carta, tratando de desahogarse. Pero no lo volvería a hacer, no más.

Respiró profundamente y guardó la carta nuevamente bajó su almohada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se prometió a sí misma no volver a llorar al leer esa carta.

Se acostó en la cama y contempló el cielo despejado, en el que una clara luna llena brillaba con todo su esplendor.

Trató de no pensar, sólo de observar, y así, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

Hermione se encontraba corriendo de un lado para el otro del hospital. Ese día era particularmente ajetreado y la muchacha no tenía tiempo ni para respirar.

-Hermione, Hermione...

Caroline, una de las enfermeras, corría a su encuentro. Llevaba un sobre color escarlata en la mano y estaba bastante agitada.

-Caroline, ¿qué sucede?.

La joven, tratando de recuperar el aliento, le alcanzó el sobre a Hermione y ésta notó que no tenía remitente.

-Ha llegado esto para ti. Un niño de alrededor de 14 años lo dejó en la recepción. No dijo nada, sólo que era para ti y salió corriendo. Yo lo vi y te lo traje de inmediato.

Hermione le agradeció y decidió tomarse unos momentos para abrir el misterioso sobre. No tenía remitente y estaba firmemente sellado. Le tomó unos instantes abrirlo, pero cuando lo logró, una sonrisa de triunfo apareció en su rostro. Al parecer, sus sospechas eran ciertas y finalmente se convertirían en certezas. La carta decía.

_Hermione, _

_Estoy al tanto de que intentaste encontrarme y quiero que sepas que tus cartas me han llegado. Hablaré contigo, tienes razón en todo lo que me has dicho._

_Dentro de poco volveré a mi país y quiero dejar todo aclarado antes de irme. No quiero que nadie siga sufriendo por mi causa._

_Te espero en ese bar muggle, enfrente de San Mungo, mañana a las 21 hs. Espero que vengas, ya que es muy importante lo que tengo que decirte._

La carta no estaba firmada pero Hermione sabía bien quién era la autora. Finalmente había llegado el momento de que la verdad saliera a la luz.

Era un sábado por la noche y Ginny Weasley ya estaba lista para salir. Esa noche saldría a cenar con Jason y el muchacho le había dicho que sería una noche especial. Ginny no sabía que sucedería. Estaba emocionada por la salida, él era de las pocas personas que lograban levantarle el ánimo cuando estaba mal.

Tocaron el timbre y allí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre. Llevaba un ramo de rosas amarillas en una de sus manos y una caja de bombones en la otra.

-Buenas noche Ginny, estás maravillosa esta noche-la saludó él, con su potente y sensual voz, capaz de derretir a cualquier chica, pero no a Ginny.

-Buenas noche Jason, muchas gracias-le contestó ella, en agradecimiento por los regalos.

-No me agradezcas, tú lo mereces, ¿partimos, princesa?-le preguntó él, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Ginny rió por la ocurrencia de su amigo y lo tomó del brazo, mientras le decía:

-¿Qué te sucede hoy?, estás más galante de lo normal.

Jason sólo sonrió, pero lo que Ginny no notó fue que la sonrisa era algo torcida y maligna.

Hermione llegó al bar muggle en el que había sido citada, exactamente a las 21hs. Buscó con la mirada a la persona que esperaba, pero no la vio, por lo que se sentó en una mesa vacía y pidió un café.

Cinco minutos después, una mujer pelirroja, con lentes oscuros y vestida de negro se sentó en la silla frente a ella.

-Buenas noches Hermione-le dijo la mujer, quitándose los lentes y revelando un par de hermosos ojos verdes, algo hinchados y enrojecidos.

Hermione fijó su vista en la de la mujer y trató de sonar lo más cordial posible. Estaba tratando de obtener una información importante y no quería arruinarlo tratando a esa mujer como realmente se lo merecía.

-Buenas noche Virginia. Gracias por acceder a tener esta charla conmigo.

Virginia Williams, la pelirroja en cuestión, respiró profundamente.

-Gracias a ti, Hermione. Yo nunca hubiera abierto los ojos si tú no me hubieras convencido. ¿Por dónde quieres comenzar?.

Hermione le sonrió falsamente y le contestó:

-Por donde tú quieras, soy toda oídos.

La pelirroja volvió a respirar profundo y se propuso a comenzar su relato.

-Como tú bien sabes, yo estaba profundamente enamorada de Harry y aún lo estoy. Creo que nunca conoceré a alguien como él y nunca podré dejar de amarlo. Cuando él me dejó, yo me sentí profundamente triste y desolada. Yo sabía bien que Harry me estaba dejando porque amaba a Ginny y que, tarde o temprano, ellos volverían a estar juntos. Yo estaba resignada a dejarlo ir, a dejarlo ser feliz al lado de la mujer que ama pero... -Virginia trató de contener sus lágrimas y siguió hablando.-Pero alguien me persuadió de lo contrario. Comencé a recibir cartas, que me decían que no podía permitir que Harry me dejara por otra, que yo no me lo merecía, después de todo lo que le había dado. Tanto me insistió aquel ser anónimo, que yo terminé por convencerme de que algo tenía que hacer al respecto.

Hermione cerró sus ojos, evitando mirar a la mujer por unos instantes. Sabía que si seguía mirándola probablemente la insultaría. Pero tenía que contenerse si quería ayudar a sus mejores amigos. Ellos se lo merecían.

-Entonces, cuando accedí a hacer algo al respecto, él me pidió que nos encontráramos. Apenas lo vi, me di cuenta que me resultaba conocido, pero no lograba saber de donde. Él me contó que estaba en la misma situación que yo, que él estaba profundamente enamorado de Ginny pero que ella lo había abandonado. Me contó sobre todo el dolor que sentía y me dijo que teníamos que hacer algo para que ellos no estuvieran juntos y regresaran con nosotros-contaba la mujer, con gran dolor y culpa en su voz.-Hermione, desearía jamás haberlo hecho, lamento tanto que Harry y Ginny hayan sufrido por mi culpa... ellos no se lo merecen...

Hermione se compadeció un poco por la joven. Parecía realmente dolida y arrepentida.

-Virginia, si me cuentas todo con detalle podremos arreglar todo... te lo prometo.

La pelirroja sonrió levemente y siguió con su relato.

-Yo estaba tan enamorada y desesperada que accedí a ayudarlo con el plan. Él me dijo que lo único que yo tenía que hacer era tratar de acercarme nuevamente a Harry e intentar separarlos. Él, al principio, no me reveló cuál sería su parte del plan. Me dijo que yo tenía que pensar en la mejor manera de separarlos y él se encargaría de todo lo demás... entonces yo decidí presentarme en la casa de ustedes, el día de Navidad, contándole a Harry una mentira sobre mi familia. Yo sabía que él se apiadaría de mí y trataría de consolarme. Aquella noche me tomé una buena dosis de Félix Felicis y las cosas salieron de acuerdo a mi plan. Él se encontraba solo en el departamento y yo lo entretuve durante un largo rato, con mis penas inventadas, hasta que decidí que había llegado el momento culmine. Le pedí que me fuera a buscar una medicina y cuando se fue, le puse en el vaso de agua la poción más fuerte para el amor y la pasión que logré preparar...

-¿Qué poción utilizaste, Virginia?-le preguntó Hermione, queriendo obtener la mayor cantidad de datos de la confesión de la chica. Serían necesarios para lo que estaba planeando.

-Fue una poción inventada por mí. Sus efectos no estaban probados, pero yo estaba segura que funcionaría. El objetivo era nublar la mente de Harry y que no pudiera pensar. Sólo debía desear tenerme nuevamente en sus brazos y olvidarse de su amor por Ginny. Yo sabía que alguno de ustedes iría a buscarlo cuando se dieran cuenta lo mucho que tardaba, sabía que se preocuparían... el plan salió perfecto y fue Ginny la que nos encontró en esa situación. Cuando vi su cara al vernos, supe que todo había funcionado. Pero también comencé a darme cuenta que había cometido un gran error... de cualquier modo, no hice nada por arreglarlo y al día siguiente me encontré con él. Estaba muy feliz por el éxito de mi plan y logró convencerme nuevamente de que estábamos haciendo lo correcto. Incluso depositó, sin que yo supiera, una enorme cantidad de dinero en mi cuenta de Gringotts.

Hermione asintió. Ella ya lo sabía, había estado haciendo algunas investigaciones y el testimonio de Virginia estaba corroborando todo lo que ella pensaba.

-¿Y luego qué sucedió?-preguntó Hermione, viendo que la joven se quedaba callada de pronto.

-Luego... yo decidí esconderme por un tiempo. Renuncié a mi trabajo y me refugié en casa de unos amigos, a las afueras de Londres. Quise alejarme por un par de días para pensar, pero él me encontró. Estaba tan feliz con el resultado de nuestro plan que jamás se dio cuenta que yo estaba dudando. Cada vez me confesaba más cosas y yo empecé a darme cuenta que estaba tratando con una persona no sólo enamorada, sino también obsesiva-la joven tomó aire y continuó hablando.-En ese momento comencé a recibir tus cartas. Debo confesarte que al principio las ignoré, me había contagiado de la euforia que él sentía y quería continuar. Pero luego, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y yo recibía más cartas tuyas contándome toda la verdad acerca de él, empecé a asustarme y lo único que quería era alejarme. Pero no podía hacerlo de un momento para el otro, necesitaba permanecer cerca de él para sacarle información y de ese modo tratar de reparar los daños que había causado.

Hermione sintió compasión por la joven. Su instinto le decía que estaba diciendo la verdad y que realmente estaba arrepentida. Se trataba de una joven enamorada, que había caído en la trampa de un loco obsesivo, que sólo se había aprovechado de la situación.

-Virginia, debes decirme qué es lo que Sean tiene pensado hacer con Ginny...

-Él está decidido a recuperarla como sea, no le importara que ella no quiera. Supongo que estará tratando de conquistarla, fingiendo ser un caballero pero estoy segura de que si eso no funciona, él no dudara en forzarla... ella está vigilada, ¿verdad?.

Hermione asintió.

-Está vigilada por un grupo de aurors, pero ella por supuesto no lo sabe. Decidí no decírselo porque ya ha tenido bastante como agregarle más problemas. Además yo no tenía ninguna prueba certera hasta este momento. Te agradezco mucho que hayas hablado conmigo. Ahora podremos actuar. Es hora de desenmascarar a ese impostor... vamos. En el camino terminarás de contarme.

-------------------

Jason y Ginny terminaron de cenar en un fino restaurante y estaban caminando bajo la luz de la luna. El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. Jason no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Ginny, con una extraña mirada, mezcla de deseo e ¿ira?. Ella no se percataba porque iba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención.

-¿Te parece que nos sentemos aquí?-le preguntó el joven, señalando un banco de plaza.

Ginny se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz. Por un momento se había olvidado que estaba acompañada. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, habían llegado a un hermoso parque, con una fuente enorme en el medio y varios bancos que la rodeaban. Se sentaron en uno de ellos y Ginny intentó prestarle algo de atención a su acompañante.

Jason parecía nervioso, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo muy importante. Se acercó un poco a Ginny, pero ella se alejó, incómoda, aunque tratando de que no se notase.

-Veras, Ginny... hay algo que quiero decirte... yo...

Ginny lo miraba atentamente. Comenzaba a pensar que Hermione tenía razón en lo que le había dicho.

Jason tomó aire, se calmó un poco y habló:

-Ginny, sé que esto puede parecerte desubicado o fuera de lugar, pero yo creo... que me enamoré de ti, desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Ginny se quedó callada. No sabía que contestarle sin herir sus sentimientos. Ella sólo lo consideraba un amigo, pero nada más. La cuestión sería hacerle entender eso al muchacho.

-Jason, yo te aprecio mucho, pero sólo como un amigo. Yo aún estoy enamorada de otra persona y tú lo sabes.

Jason pareció entristecerse por un momento y bajó la mirada. Ginny se sentía la peor. Se preguntaba porque no podía corresponder a alguien como Jason en lugar de amar a alguien que se atrevía a engañarla.

-No te entiendo Ginny, sinceramente no te entiendo... ¿cómo puedes seguir enamorada de una persona como Harry, que fue capaz de engañarte de ese modo?...no creí que fueras así-le dijo Jason, mirándola nuevamente. Pero su mirada y su voz habían cambiado, ya no reflejaban ternura sino resentimiento y bronca.

Ginny lo notó y se sorprendió mucho. Esa mirada la había visto antes en otra persona...

-¿Así como?-le preguntó ella, tratando de serenarse.

-Así de tonta-le respondió él, acercándose más a la joven.-No pensé que fueras tan tonta como para tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra... ya me rechazaste una vez y ahora lo estás haciendo nuevamente... pensé que con mis flores, notas y regalos te conquistaría nuevamente...

-¿De qué estás hablando?, si yo...

Él se acercaba cada vez más a ella, pero Ginny fue más rápida y se paró del banco, tomando su varita dentro de su bolsillo. La realidad le cayó como un balde de agua fría. No podía ser, no podía ser él nuevamente...

El joven también se paró, pero no se le acercó. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió, éstos ya no eran celestes sino verdes. Su cabello ya no era castaño oscuro sino rubio. Sus facciones también comenzaron a cambiar y luego de un par de segundos, era una persona completamente distinta. Ya no se trataba de Jason Alexander sino de...

-Sean...

-Veo que aún recuerdas mi nombre, espero que también recuerdes mis besos y el amor que yo sentía por ti...

Ginny se había quedado petrificada. No sabía como reaccionar. Quería salir corriendo, pero también quería hechizar a ese maldito de la peor manera posible. Optó por la segunda opción, pero cuando sacó su varita, él ya la estaba apuntando.

-Un movimiento en falso y no la cuentas Ginny Weasley... aún no me olvido en el estado que me dejaste aquel día...

-Te lo merecías, eres una basura...

-Cállate-le gritó Jason/Sean, perdiendo la paciencia.-No me obligues a hechizarte...

-Señor Wilson, me temo que usted no va a poder hechizar a nadie por un largo tiempo.

Un grupo de aurors había aparecido de la nada y estaban rodeando a Sean y a Ginny. Ella se apartó de él lo más rápido que pudo y fue testigo de cómo los aurors lo ataban, para llevárselo directamente al Ministerio. Ginny estaba shockeada. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Se sentó en el banco y enterró la cara entre sus manos.

-Ginny, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó uno de los aurors, cuya voz le sonaba muy familiar a la joven. Se trataba de Colin Creevey, un antiguo compañero de Hogwarts.

-Colin, ¿qué ha sucedido?, ¿qué fue todo esto?-le preguntó ella, confundida, tratando de hilar sus ideas.

-Ellas te podrán explicar mejor que yo-le contestó su compañero, señalando a dos muchachas que se acercaban presurosas hacia ella.

Al verlas, Ginny se levantó de golpe y le habló a una de ellas.

-Hermione, ¿qué es todo esto?, ¿qué haces con ella?-le preguntó Ginny, exaltada sin despegar su vista de Virginia. Ésta la miraba con arrepentimiento pero Ginny no lo notó. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para darse cuenta de algo tan mínimo.

Hermione la abrazó y ella se desplomó en los brazos de su mejor amiga. Comenzó a hilar sus ideas y se dio cuenta de que durante todo ese tiempo había vivido engañada, pensando que su gran amigo Jason era inofensivo y la quería, pero no, resultó ser el malvado de Sean, quien tanto mal le había causado.

Hermione, adivinando sus pensamientos, le susurró en el oído:

-No te preocupes Ginny, ya todo está bien. A partir de ahora podrás tener una vida completamente normal...

Ginny asintió y cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas. Ya todo había terminado. Ya no se sentiría hostigada ni perseguida. Ahora Sean no la volvería a molestar nunca más. Una etapa se había cerrado en su vida y podía comenzar a buscar su felicidad nuevamente.

_Hola a todoss!!!_

_Llegamos al anteúltimo capítulo y uno de los misterios de la historia se reveló. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que, al menos, los haya sorprendido un poco. _

_Temo decirles que el próximo capítulo ya es el último y esto me pone un poco triste porque realmente disfruté escribir este ff, aunque a veces me costó y muchas veces no salió como yo hubiera querido._

_Pero dejemos las despedidas para el capítulo que viene... espero que nos leamos prontoo!!!_

_Saludoss!!!_

_Luni!_

_08.12.06_


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo veintidós: Final.

CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SEXTO LIBRO.

NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LOS LUGARES ME PERTENECEN Y CON ESTE FF NO PRETENDO LUCRAR.

Estaba solo. Ya habían pasado tres meses y cada vez estaba más cerca de atrapar a uno de sus mayores enemigos vivos. Aquellos últimos meses habían sido terribles para él pero presentía que todo estaba llegando a su fin, aunque aún no sabía si eso sería para bien o para mal.

Si las cosas salían como él esperaba, derrotaría a Snape y luego podría volver a su casa, para tratar de arreglar lo que había dejado tres meses atrás.

Aunque si todo salía mal, nunca tendría la oportunidad de saber cómo hubiese sido su vida si ella llegara a perdonarlo. Al menos esperaba que hubiera leído su carta. ¡Cómo la extrañaba!, él nunca pensó que podría llegar a sentir algo así por alguien. Ella había despertado nuevamente en él algo que creía perdido, algo que había prometido olvidar el día en que ella se fue. El tiempo nunca los ayudó y tampoco el destino. ¿Sería que no estaban destinados a estar juntos?, no, él no podría aceptar una cosa así jamás. Ellos volverían a estar juntos, un amor así no puede morir jamás. Y si no era en esta vida, él estaba convencido que sería en otra. No podía tolerar vivir sin ella ni un día más. Y si ella no estaba a su lado, él prefería morir antes que vivir en soledad, recordando los buenos y pocos momentos que habían pasado juntos y pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue.

"_No hay nostalgia peor,_

_que añorar lo que nunca jamás sucedió..."_

El ruido de una sirena lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. Esa era la señal. Habían encontrado algo y había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado. Por su cuerpo corría la misma sensación que había sentido instantes antes de salir al campo de batalla, para derrotar a Voldemort.

Empuñó con fuerza su varita y salió al encuentro de quién podría ser su último contrincante, dispuesto a dar su vida para vengar a quienes tanto había amado y ya no estaban con él.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿me están hablando en serio?-exclamó Ginny, levantándose de la mesa y derramando el contenido de su vaso de agua.

Acababa de escuchar de boca de Virginia y Hermione lo que realmente había sucedido y aún no lo podía creer. Estaba demasiado shockeada para reaccionar. Sentía un gran alivio porque Harry no la había engañado por propia voluntad pero también sentía unas terribles ganas de asesinar, o al menos de hacer sufrir un poco, a la pelirroja que se retorcía nerviosa e incómoda frente a ella.

Virginia asintió, con la cabeza gacha, sintiéndose terrible por lo que había hecho.

-Por favor Ginny, tranquilízate. Ya ha terminado, todo saldrá bien-decía Hermione, tratando de calmar a su amiga, pero esto sólo logró ponerla más nerviosa, puesto que se giró a Hermione, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y gesto desafiante.

-Dime Hermione, ¿cómo quieres que me tranquilice?, Harry está allí, solo y arriesgando su vida. Y yo aquí, enterándome que realmente él nunca quiso engañarme y sin poder hacer nada para ayudarlo-exclamó Ginny, mientras echaba una mirada a su vaso de agua.-Creo que necesito algo más fuerte-y tomando su varita hizo aparecer un vaso de Whisky de Fuego.

Hermione la miró con atención y le dijo:

-Ginny, no creo que debas...

Pero se vio interrumpida por la mirada fulminante de su amiga y su comentario.

-Herms, por favor te pido que no me digas nada, no quiero enojarme contigo, si?-mirando a Hermione, para luego posar su mirada en Virginia y quedar frente a frente con ella.-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?, no te pido que tengas consideración de mí, ya que no me conoces, pero a él, ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso si dices que tanto lo amas?, contéstame.

Virginia la miraba con temor y no sabía que contestarle. Sabía que ella tenía razón y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

-Perdóname, como ya te he dicho estaba demasiado cegada por la bronca como para pensar claramente. Sé que no fue mi mejor acción pero sentía que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Por supuesto que estoy arrepentida, sino no les hubiera contado nada-le contestó Virginia, esperando la respuesta de Ginny. Pero ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera la miró, sólo se limitó a sentarse y beber de su vaso.

Hermione la miró de manera significativa y la muchacha se levantó de la mesa, tomó sus cosas y sin decir nada más se dirigió a la salida. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta, frenó pero no se giró, simplemente dijo:

-Yo siempre supe que él nunca dejó de amarte y no podía tolerar la idea de que él no me amara del mismo modo que yo lo hacía. Nunca dudes del amor que te tiene porque es algo que nunca se acabará. Sean felices juntos, se lo merecen luego de todo lo que pasaron.

Y sin decir nada más, Virginia abandonó el departamento, dejando a las otras dos muchachas sumidas en un silencio sepulcral. Luego de unos minutos, Ginny habló nuevamente.

-Gracias Herms. Lo que hiciste... nunca podré pagártelo. Si no hubiera sido por ti jamás hubiera sabido la verdad.

Hermione le sonrió y le rodeó la espalda con un brazo.

-No tienes porqué agradecerme, ustedes se lo merecen. Ahora sólo queda esperar que regrese Harry para que puedan arreglar las cosas de una vez y para siempre.

Ginny pareció pensarlo unos instantes y luego respondió:

-No creo que haga falta esperarlo Herms.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó extrañada, aunque adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga y temiendo por ellos. -Ginny...

-Iré a buscarlo Herms, no puedo esperar a que regrese-exclamó Ginny, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto.

Hermione la siguió, pensando qué argumentos utilizaría para persuadir a su amiga de lo contrario.

Ginny había empezado a armar sus maletas y Hermione se sentó en su cama.

-Ginny, ¿no crees que sería mejor que esperaras a que regrese?, podría ser muy peligroso y si aún no atraparon a Snape, no harías más que complicar las cosas...

-Lo sé Herms, pero ya no puedo esperar para arreglar las cosas con él. Demasiadas cosas han sucedido entre nosotros como para permitir que el tiempo siga pasando.

-Pero, ¿cómo harás para encontrarlo?, ni siquiera sabes dónde está...

Ginny paró de hacer sus maletas por un momento y le dijo:

-Vamos Herms, ambas sabemos bien dónde se encuentra. Ron te lo contó en una de las millones de cartas que te ha enviado y por si lo recuerdas yo leí cada una de esas cartas contigo, mientras tú sollozabas.

Hermione asintió y por unos minutos no dijo más nada. Era muy peligroso que ella fuera a buscar a Harry al campo de batalla, Ginny estaba actuando impulsivamente pero seguramente si se ponía a pensar llegaría a la misma conclusión que su amiga.

-Ginny, por favor piénsalo, es muy peligroso. Además no tienes modo de llegar hasta allí. No puedes aparecerte porque es una distancia enorme y además Ron nos ha contado que están tomando todo tipo de medidas para que nadie no autorizado pueda aparecerse o desaparecerse en la zona de batalla. Y donde se encuentra Harry deben haber hecho lo mismo. Lo mismo sucede con los trasladores... es casi imposible llegar hasta allí...

-Tú misma lo dijiste Herms, es casi imposible pero no imposible del todo. Siempre hay alguna manera y yo la encontraré-le dijo Ginny, intentando no exasperarse por los intentos de su amiga para persuadirla de que no vaya a buscar a Harry. Ella sabía que era arriesgado pero no podía seguir esperando y mucho menos ahora que sabía la verdad. –Tú no entiendes Herms, yo sé bien que si tú estuvieras en mi situación harías lo mismo... no aguantarías...

Hermione se levantó de la cama y encaró a su amiga, con falsos ojos llorosos y expresión dolida.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme que no te entiendo?, Ginny puede ser que mi situación no sea igual que la tuya pero yo también estoy sufriendo. Tu hermano también está en una peligrosa misión, arriesgando a cada momento su vida y no sé si lo volveré a ver. Miles de veces pensé en ir a buscarlo y traerlo de vuelta para aquí pero luego comprendí que es su trabajo y que debo acostumbrarme a esto, algo que me resulta difícil puesto que nunca habían tenido misiones como estas. Para empeorar las cosas, mi mejor amigo también está en una peligrosa misión, al igual que tu hermano y no puedo más pensando en cómo la estarán pasando allí. Ellos dos son de las personas más importantes para mí y jamás podría soportar si tú también te vas. Ginny, por favor, no lo hagas, sólo empeoraras las cosas, para todos... no me abandones en este momento... yo te comprendo... pero entiende que lo mejor es que te quedes esperándolo... y que permanezcamos juntas para apoyarnos mutuamente... -finalizó Hermione, tratando de contener sus lágrimas y mirando a su amiga con ojos suplicantes.

Ginny se sentó a su lado y comenzó a consolarla. Sabía que Hermione tenía razón y se sentía muy mal al darse cuenta los verdaderos sentimientos de la chica. Hermione siempre aparentaba ser valiente pero en realidad tenía tanto miedo como los demás cada vez que Ron o Harry partían en alguna misión.

-Herms, no te pongas mal. Esperaré, te lo prometo, al menos algún tiempo, pero por favor cálmate. Todo saldrá bien.

Hermione la miró sonriendo, aunque aún con los ojos llorosos.

-Gracias Ginny, por no abandonarme. Te prometo que pronto volverán...

Ginny asintió y comenzó a desarmar su maleta, aún indecisa por lo que le había dicho a Hermione. Ésta última abandonó el cuarto, más tranquila porque Ginny había decidido quedarse. Si bien todo lo que le había dicho era verdad, también había exagerado un poco su reacción, pero sabía que era lo mejor y lo menos peligroso. Sonrió, dándose cuenta lo buena actriz que podía ser algunas veces...

_Hermione, _

_Espero que comprendas mi decisión pero no me queda otra opción que partir. Sé que crees que no es lo mejor para todos pero yo estoy convencida que todo saldrá bien. Tú me conoces y no puedo seguir esperando._

_Te quiere,_

_Ginny._

_PD: Como sé que no volverás antes de mi partida, te dejo los datos de mi vuelo por cualquier inconveniente. Es el vuelo 989, que parte del aeropuerto de Londres a las 12 AM. Decidí que viajar en avión es el único medio que tengo para llegar. _

Ginny dejó aquella nota en la mesa de la cocina, a la mañana siguiente, cuando Hermione ya había partido hacia su trabajo. Había pasado toda la noche sin dormir, pensando en qué sería lo mejor y había llegado a la conclusión que debía ir a buscarlo. No sabía cuánto tiempo faltaría para que regresara y lo peor es que no sabía si regresaría. En su carta él había sido muy honesto, estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida si era necesario y Ginny sabía que él no estaba mintiendo. Harry sentía que no tenía nada que perder y arriesgaría todo con tal de derrotar a aquel que tanto le había quitado, Snape.

Ginny respiró profundamente y tomando sus cosas, partió con destino al aeropuerto de Londres, tratando de aparentar ser una muggle común y corriente, utilizando hasta un teléfono celular que Harry le había regalado cuando estaban juntos, siguiendo el ejemplo de Hermione.

Media hora después...

Ginny Weasley caminaba por el aeropuerto de Londres como si fuera una muggle normal. Estaba bastante acostumbrada a esas cosas puesto que ya había viajado antes en avión y no le resultaba tan raro. Eran las 11 de la mañana y su vuelo no partiría hasta dentro de una hora. Ya había retirado su pasaje, el cual había comprado por teléfono la noche anterior. Y sólo le quedaba esperar hasta que partiera su avión.

Ya todo había terminado. Después de tanto tiempo de búsqueda y datos erróneos habían logrado atrapar a uno de los mortífagos más buscados y peligrosos del momento. Snape había sido capturado por Harry y un grupo de aurors comandados por él. La lucha había sido encarnizada ya que Snape estaba junto a un grupo de magos y brujas que había reclutado para tratar de expandir el terror por todo el mundo mágico y también por el muggle.

Pero gracias al talento y al poder de los aurors del Ministerio y en especial de Harry, todos habían sido atrapados y llevados directamente a la prisión de Azkaban, que luego de la derrota de Voldemort volvía a ser el lugar más seguro y del cual ningún preso había vuelto a escapar.

Harry se sentía feliz, había cerrado una etapa en su vida y sentía que a partir de ese momento todo comenzaría a mejorar. Snape ya estaba encarcelado y se pudriría allí hasta el día de su muerte. Había tenido que apelar a todo su autocontrol para no matarlo en el momento en que lo tuvo en el suelo a sus pies, acorralado y sin oportunidad de huir. El odio que sintió cuando lo tuvo allí era indescriptible y se acrecentaba al ver esa sonrisa sobradora y característica de su antiguo profesor que ni siquiera en esos momentos lo abandonaba. _"Vamos Potter, mátame, demuéstrame si eres tan valiente como tus queridos padre y padrino...". _Por fortuna o desgracia, depende del punto de vista que se lo mire, en ese momento llegó Kingsley y ayudó a Harry a calmarse.

Y ahora Harry podía respirar tranquilo, sabiendo que finalmente se había hecho justicia. Si bien aún quedaban mortífagos sueltos, no eran lo más peligrosos ni importantes y poco a poco se irían haciendo cargo de ellos. El mal nunca se acabaría porque sino el bien sería imposible de distinguirse. Siempre habría algo porque luchar y era lo que a Harry le encantaba de su trabajo.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y lo encontró vacío, como era de esperarse a esa hora. Hermione debía estar en el trabajo y Ron aún estaba en la misión. Le había dicho a Kingsley que iría a ayudarlo pero éste se lo prohibió, alegando que ya había hecho demasiado y que si iba no haría sino estorbar, debido a que de lo cansado que estaba, no podría rendir bien. Harry decidió no protestar por el momento, ya que luego de dormir por 24 horas seguidas estaba decidido a ir a la otra misión, para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario. A pesar del enojo de Ron, seguía siendo su mejor amigo y no dudaría en ayudarlo.

Pero antes de eso, buscaría a Ginny y hablaría con ella. Y si ella no quería hablar con él, al menos la vería. Su recuerdo era lo único que lo había mantenido fuerte durante ese tiempo y estaba decidido a recuperar su relación a como diera lugar. Sabía que ella no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente, pero él lo intentaría.

Se dirigió a la cocina, con la intención de comer y beber algo. Se estaba sirviendo un vaso de jugo de calabaza cuando una nota que estaba en la mesa llamó su atención. Desde lejos ya podía distinguir la letra de Ginny y se apresuró a tomarla.

A medida que la leía iba perdiendo el color. La desesperación lo invadió por completo. Miró su reloj. Eran las 11:40. En veinte minutos partía su avión. Y sin saber ni a dónde se dirigía Ginny ni qué hacer, decidió ir a buscarla. Esta vez no la perdería, al menos si podía evitarlo.

Minutos después, Harry Potter corría y corría por el aeropuerto de Londres, como ya lo había hecho en otra ocasión, un par de años atrás, con la diferencia que esta vez no llevaba ningún ramo de flores en sus manos. Sólo llevaba con él un profundo sentimiento de desesperación. Momentos antes había preguntado de qué hangar partía el vuelo 989 y daba la casualidad que estaba en la otra punta del aeropuerto. No podía desaparecerse porque estaba lleno de muggles así que sin tener otra opción, había echado a correr. Corría y corría sin parar pero cada vez se sentía más perdido. La gente lo rodeaba y una sensación de ahogo comenzaba a atormentarlo. Había corrido hasta la otra punta del aeropuerto pero no había encontrado el hangar que le habían dicho, sino que se había chocado contra una sólida pared de concreto. Miró a su alrededor pero no logró ubicarlo. Se sentía desconcertado y no sabía que hacer. Tenía que encontrarla lo antes posible y de repente se lo ocurrió una idea. Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el numero de Ginny. Días antes de que terminaran, él le había regalo un teléfono celular y ella había quedado encantada. Pero jamás supo si ella lo usaba porque poco después sucedió lo de Virginia y nunca más la volvió a ver.

Retuvo la respiración mientras esperaba que Ginny lo atendiera. Se escuchaba el tono, pero nadie atendía. Se le ocurrió pensar que Ginny había visto quién la llamaba y había decidido no atender, demasiado ocupada en subirse a su avión y partir hacía su nuevo destino. Él no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba a ella y tampoco lo había averiguado. Simplemente no había tiempo para eso, la única idea que rondaba su cabeza era encontrarla y persuadirla de que no viajara. Después ya habría tiempo para lo demás. Se emocionó cuando escuchó la voz de Ginny pero luego se dio cuenta de que se trataba del contestador. Sin saber ya que hacer, le dejó un mensaje.

-Ginny, soy yo, Harry. Por favor necesito hablar contigo. No debes viajar, te lo ruego por favor. Sé que no soy quien para pedirte eso luego de lo que te hice. Estoy en el aeropuerto. Bájate de ese avión, por favor te lo ruego...

Ginny Weasley estaba muy nerviosa. Ya estaba sentada en su asiento del avión y en menos de diez minutos partirían. Las azafatas ya estaban dando indicaciones pero ella no les estaba prestando atención. Miraba por la ventanilla, comenzando a desesperarse porque aún no despegaban. Cada minuto que se demoraban en partir era un minuto que ella se perdía de estar con Harry. Un sonido incesante sonaba cerca de ella pero no tenía idea de dónde provenía. No paraba de sonar y a ella ya la estaba desesperando. Ya sin poder aguantar sus nervios, aprovechó a estirar las piernas yendo al baño.

Al llegar allí, se mojó la cara con agua helada y se recargó contra la puerta, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Una sensación fuera de lo normal la estaba invadiendo. Algo le decía que no debía viajar, que tenía que bajarse cuanto antes de ese avión. Las palabras de Hermione se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, atormentándola. Sentía que debía salir de allí cuanto antes, pero ella estaba convencida de que no debía hacerlo.

Volvió a su asiento y en cuanto se sentó, una mujer de alrededor de cincuenta años que estaba sentada junto a ella le habló.

-Disculpe señorita, pero quería avisarle que cuando se fue al baño su teléfono celular no paró de sonar.

Conque de allí salía el ruido. Ginny le agradeció a la mujer y tomó su celular.

-¡Qué extraño!- pensó viendo que tenía cinco mensajes de voz. Sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera sobre la cabeza cuando en el visor del celular apareció el número telefónico del cual provenían las llamadas. Nerviosa como nunca antes lo había estado, se puso a escuchar los mensajes en el mismo momento en que el avión comenzaba a despegar...

Finalmente Harry había encontrado el hangar. Había vuelto a preguntar y corroboró que le habían informado mal. En el camino al hangar, había vuelto a llamar a Ginny cuatro veces más pero ella no le había respondido, por lo cual le había dejado cuatro mensajes más.

Sin parar de correr, se dirigió al hangar e intentó pasar por la puerta pero un guardia de seguridad lo detuvo.

-¿Adónde cree que va, señor?-le dijo el uniformado, bloqueándole el paso.

-Debo subir a ese avión, por favor déjeme pasar-le dijo Harry, algo agitado por la corrida.

-Lo lamento, pero en instantes despegará ese avión. Además no veo que tenga usted ningún pasaje-le dijo el guardia, mirándolo de mal modo.

-Lo compraré si es necesario. Mire no tengo tiempo para explicarle, pero si me deja pasar, luego le contaré todo. Yo no necesito subir al avión, simplemente debo hacer que baje una pasajera-le contestó Harry, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Lo siento, pero eso no será posible...

-Por favor, de hombre a hombre, la mujer que amo se encuentra en ese vuelo y es mi última oportunidad de hablar con ella... por favor se lo pido, déjeme pasar... pagaré el pasaje, no me importa el dinero, pero necesito hablar con ella-le suplicó Harry, desesperado.

Aparentemente el guardia se había ablandado un poco, pero cuando habló lo hizo con el mismo tono duro y sin una pizca de sentimiento.

-Lo siento señor-le contestó y cuando Harry estaba a punto de sacar su varita para hechizarlo, el hombre le señaló la ventana, a través de la cual se veía que...

-El vuelo 989 acaba de partir, lo lamento.

Harry se quedó paralizado, mirando a través del enorme ventanal. Un gran avión había comenzado a despegar y Harry ya no tenía oportunidad de hablar con Ginny. Se sentía terrible. Otra vez la había dejado partir. El destino les había vuelto a ganar. Derrotado, comenzó a caminar lentamente, sin detenerse a mirar hacia atrás... sin darse cuenta que aquel avión había comenzado a frenar su marcha y estaba nuevamente en tierra...

Ginny se quedó helada en su asiento cuando escuchó los mensajes de Harry. Él ya había regresado de la misión y estaba allí, en el aeropuerto, a escasa distancia de ella. Estaba decidida a bajarse del avión cuando se dio cuenta que éste había comenzado a moverse. Desesperada, se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y pidiendo permiso entre la gente, comenzó a avanzar hacia el pasillo. Una azafata se acercó enseguida a ella.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?, debe volver a su lugar y ponerse el cinturón. Luego podrá quitárselo y caminar un poco, pero ahora debo rogarle que regrese a su asiento-le dijo correctamente la joven azafata, mirándola con cara de preocupación.

Ginny no sabía que excusa inventar, pero debía bajarse de ese avión a como diera lugar.

-Debo bajarme de este avión, no me siento bien... estoy mareada, no puedo viajar...

La azafata la hizo sentarse y comenzó a hablarle:

-Iré a llamar a un médico, la atenderán bien y ya verá como puede seguir viajando... ya vengo...

La azafata se fue y Ginny no sabía que hacer. Podría sacar su varita y hechizarlos a todos, pero sabía que no era la mejor opción. También podría inventar que había una bomba en el avión y seguro descenderían, pero una vez que aterrizaran todo se complicaría si decía eso. Se le ocurrió una mejor idea y no dudó en implementarla. Con un leve movimiento de su varita, todo estuvo solucionado.

-Señores pasajeros-decía la voz de una azafata a través de los altoparlantes.-Mantengan todos la calma y sus cinturones de seguridad puestos. Debemos regresar al aeropuerto ya que nos quedamos sin reservas de combustible. Les pedimos perdón por este inconveniente pero lo hacemos para evitar complicaciones posteriores.

Se escuchó un murmullo reprobatorio en todo el avión pero Ginny Weasley sonreía satisfecha. Su pequeño truco había funcionado.

Harry había regresado a su departamento, sintiéndose peor que nunca. Otra vez la había perdido. Tomó el teléfono y se tiro al sillón, derrotado.

Quería llamarla una vez más, al menos para oír su voz en el contestador. Ella no lo atendía, pero al menos escucharía su voz una vez más. Y sabía que en algún momento ella escucharía sus mensajes y quizás, sólo quizás lograrían ablandarle el corazón y hacerla volver.

-Ginny soy yo otra vez. Te he dejado varios mensajes ya y espero que algún día los escuches. Fui al aeropuerto pero otra vez llegué tarde. Otra vez vi como tu avión partía y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Me sentí tan mal como años atrás. Ginny creo que nunca te enteraste, pero cuando viajaste a New York yo intenté detenerte. Sé que fue egoísta de mi parte pero yo te necesitaba junto a mí, igual que te necesito ahora. Pero siempre llegó tarde, al parecer el destino nos odia y no quiere que estemos juntos. Pero a mí eso no me importa Ginny, porque yo iré a buscarte y estoy dispuesto a tratar de recuperarte como sea, porque te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti...

Harry escuchó un piiip y se dio cuenta que el tiempo que tenía para dejar un mensaje se había terminado.

Triste, dejó el teléfono en el sillón y fue a bañarse. El ruido de la ducha no le permitió darse cuenta que el telefono comenzó a sonar y una voz de mujer dejaba un mensaje en el contestador.

Quince minutos después, salió del baño, todo mojado y con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. De seguro Hermione lo regañaría si lo viera mojando todo el piso, pero ella no estaba en ese momento.

Pasó por la mesita del teléfono e instintivamente miró, dándose cuenta que estaba titilando la luz del contestador. Significaba que había un mensaje. Nervioso, apretó PLAY y el mensaje comenzó a escucharse.

-Harry, yo soy. Quiero decirte que escuché tus mensajes... –decía la voz de Ginny y Harry casi se muere al oírla...

Tan concentrado estaba escuchando ese mensaje que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta del departamento comenzó a abrirse y la dueña de aquella voz aparecía por la puerta. Él estaba de espaldas y tampoco la vio entrar.

-Si sabía que encontraría este espectáculo me hubiera bajado antes de ese avión.

Harry no podía creerlo. Esa voz, sólo podía pertenecer a Ginny. Y ese aroma de flores tan particular le había invadido por completo en el mismo instante en que la escuchó hablar. Se giró rápidamente, encontrándose con la mujer que tanto amaba, quien le miraba con una expresión indescifrable. ¿Sería verdad lo que le había dicho en el mensaje?.

-Ginny...

Harry no podía ni hablar, sólo podía contemplarla. Ella dejó sus maletas en el suelo y lo miró fijamente. Luego le sonrió y esa fue la señal que él necesitaba. Ella comenzó a acercarse a él y él a ella. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellos pero sin embargo Harry necesitaba corroborar algo.

-¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste en el mensaje?-le preguntó Harry, sin poder despegar sus ojos verdes de los castaños de ella.

Como respuesta, ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y le susurró al oído.

-Así es Harry, todo terminó. Sólo se trata de un mal recuerdo...

Harry le sonrió suavemente y la tomó por la cintura. Se besaron lentamente, con dulzura y calma, depositando en ese beso todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y que durante tanto tiempo habían contenido. Luego de varios minutos, se separaron pero no dejaron de abrazarse. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en torso desnudo del muchacho y lágrimas de emoción caían por sus mejillas. No podía creer que finalmente todo se había solucionado. Ahora estaban juntos y nada ni nadie podría volver a separarlos.

-Ginny, quiero que sepas que estos meses sin ti han sido los más tristes de mi vida. Me sentía solo y vacío, estaba dispuesto a morir si la situación lo ameritaba. Tu recuerdo era lo único que me mantenía en pie. Quería vivir solamente para verte de nuevo y para pedirte perdón por todo... aún no puedo creer que ya nada se interpondrá entre nosotros...

Ella lo miró a los ojos y él se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?-le preguntó preocupado, secándole las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y acariciando todo su rostro.

Ella le sonrió y lo besó nuevamente, olvidándose de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y viviendo plenamente su amor, ese amor tan fuerte que nunca podría romperse...

La Madriguera estaba adornada como sólo lo había estado una vez, años atrás.

Era un espléndido día de Primavera y el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor. No había ni una nube en el cielo y nada podía empañar ese día tan feliz. Al parecer el clima reflejaba con exactitud los sentimientos de los presentes.

Un enorme grupo de personas, la mayoría pelirrojos, se encontraban sentados en varias hileras de sillas blancas, separadas por un pasillo, revestido con una alfombra roja.

-Por el poder de Merlín, los declaro marido y mujer.

La pareja en cuestión se besó y abrazó con ternura, mientras los presentes estallaban en aplausos y muchos de ellos en lágrimas. Una de ellas era Ginny Weasley, la madrina de la boda de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

Se acercó y abrazó con emoción a su hermano y a su nuera, al igual que todos sus seres queridos.

Habían pasado dos largos años desde la reconciliación de Harry y Ginny. Durante ese tiempo, ambos vivieron felices y sin mayores complicaciones. Luego de que Ginny finalizara su carrera, ambos se habían trasladado a París, donde ella estuvo ejerciendo durante un año y él realizó un intercambio con el Departamento de Aurors de aquel país. Pasado ese tiempo, decidieron volver a Inglaterra. Al llegar, se enteraron de la decisión de Hermione y Ron de casarse. Harry decidió dejarles el departamento y se trasladó a vivir a La Madriguera, junto con Ginny. Sabía que no les podía quitar a su niña nuevamente y fue por eso que estaban viviendo allí. Ambos consideraban que eran muy jóvenes para casarse aún y preferían esperar, aunque ya habían hablado del tema, incluso tenían elegidos los nombres de sus futuros hijos.

La fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor. Casi todos los invitados estaban en la pista de baile, armada en el medio del jardín de los Weasley. Hermione intentaba enseñarle a Ron a bailar, mientras que los señores Weasley se movían al son de la música, al igual que sus hijos gemelos, especialmente Fred, quien bailaba frenéticamente con su pareja Angelina Johnson.

Todos sus amigos de Hogwarts habían sido invitados a la boda: Luna, Neville, quienes seguían juntos, Parvati, Seamus, Dean con Demelza Robbins, inclusive Lavender, quien había asistido con su hija Anabella, de padre desconocido. Hacía sólo un año que Lavender había reaparecido, a pesar de que había anunciado su llegada mucho tiempo antes. Había vuelto mucho más tranquila, quizás por su hija, aunque todos estaban esperando que la "bomba estallase".

Ginny había parado de bailar y se había sentado a beber algo. Estaba muerta de calor por tanto moverse. Nunca creyó que Harry aguantaría tanto tiempo bailando, pero lo había hecho. Incluso seguía bailando, aunque ahora lo hacía con una vieja tía de Hermione, que tenía más energía que todos ellos juntos.

Todos estaban muy felices. Finalmente las vidas de todos eran tranquilas y normales. Ya no había ni Virginias ni Jasons ni Lavenders que les complicaran la existencia.

Luego de la captura de Snape y de Bellatrix, el trabajo de Harry y Ron se había vuelto mucho más tranquilo, hasta se podía decir aburrido. Pero aunque la mayoría de las veces se quejaban por ello, internamente admitían la tranquilidad en la que vivían. Por supuesto, luego de saber la verdad Ron y Harry habían vuelto a ser tan amigos como siempre. Y ella estaba feliz por todos ellos, sus seres queridos, su familia.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus reflexiones que no se dio cuenta cuando Harry se sentó a su lado. Sólo lo notó cuando éste le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Ya regresaste?, veo que la buena tía Martha logró cansarte-le comentó ella, bromeando.

Él le sonrió, para luego beber un largo trago de cerveza de manteca.

-Así es, ¿qué te puedo decir?, esa mujer es incansable.

Ambos rieron por un rato, observando la fiesta y a sus invitados.

-¿En qué pensabas?, estabas perdida en tus pensamientos cuando llegué-le preguntó él, interesado.

-Pensaba en todos nosotros, en nuestra familia. Siempre sucede, en las bodas, uno se pone a reflexionar sobre sus vidas y su futuro. ¿Te dije lo feliz que soy desde que estamos juntos?-le preguntó, tomándolo de la mano.

-Mmm creo que no -le respondió bromeando. Luego se quedó pensativo y por unos momentos no dijo nada.

-¿Sabes, Ginny?-comenzó a hablar, después de un par de minutos de silencio.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo también me puse a pensar en nuestra vida, pero principalmente en nuestro futuro juntos.

Ginny lo miró extrañada y él tomó eso como una señal de que debía seguir explicándose.

-Veras, al ver a Hermione y a Ron, de este modo... no sé... me dieron ganas... digo... ya lo hemos hablado... hasta decidimos cuántos hijos tendríamos y los nombres que les pondríamos...

Harry estaba realmente nervioso por lo que intentaba hacer. Había planeado una declaración mucho más romántica, que incluyera una cena con velas y un paseo a la luz de la luna, pero ahora ya había empezado a hablar y no podía quedarse por la mitad.

Ginny también estaba nerviosa, al darse cuenta por dónde venía la cuestión. Ella no se lo esperaba aún, pero jamás se le cruzaría por la mente negarse. Él era la persona que ella más amaba en el mundo y quería que pasaran toda la vida juntos.

-Harry, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?-le preguntó ella, tratando de animarlo dándose cuenta lo alterado que estaba.

Él había dejado de mirarla y se restregaba las manos nerviosamente. Ella sonreía, le parecía tan tierno en esa situación.

-Veras... yo había planeado... algo mejor... más romántico... pero... así se dio... Ginny...

Él la tomó de la manó y a continuación se agachó frente a ella.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?.

Se escucharon los aplausos de todos los presentes, que esperaban expectantes la reacción de la joven...

Y vivieron felices para siempre...

_Hola a todos!!!_

_¿Cómo han estado?...espero que muy bien!!_

_Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, ojalá les haya gustado, aunque sea un poco. Espero no haberlos decepcionado en ningún punto, y menos con el final. Personalmente creo que no quedó tan mal, aunque hay miles de cosas que corregiría. Inicialmente, mi idea era plantear algo más liviano, un poco más , no sé si gracioso, pero definitivamente menos dramático. Soy consciente que hice sufrir mucho a nuestros personajes preferidos, especialmente a Ginny. _

_Me costó mucho escribir esta historia, muchas veces me faltó el tiempo para hacerlo, pero sobre todo la inspiración y las ideas. Estoy feliz porque finalmente logré darle una conclusión a todo esto pero estoy triste porque ya no recibiré tan bellos rr´s de su parte ni le agregaré más capítulos a esta historia que tanto disfrute escribir. Igualmente les adelanto que ya estoy escribiendo otro ff, el cual espero que lean. Será más corto e intentaré hacerlo gracioso._

_Les agradezco infinitamente haber leído los delirios de este intento de escritora y más aún a las personas que me dejaron rr´s, a quienes aprecio mucho a pesar de no conocer personalmente ya que sus críticas me hicieron escribir cuando creía que ya no me saldría nada bueno de la cabeza. _

_Me voy despidiendo, pidiéndoles nuevamente que se pasen por mi nuevo ff...prometo no decepcionarlos...irá dedicado a todos ustedes!!!_

_Gracias por leerme y soportarme durante más de un año, los adoro Lunita!!! Felices fiestas para todos!!!_

_PD: El fragmento de canción que aparece es de la canción "Con la frente marchita" de Joaquín Sabina y para escribir la parte del aeropuerto y del reencuentro entre Harry y Ginny me inspiré en el final de "Friends" (una de las mejores sitcoms de todos los tiempos, en mi humilde opinión)._

_20.12.06_


End file.
